Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates Between Worlds
by Darksteele0224
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have been sent to the world of Canterlot High along with the seven Chaos Emeralds by the Master Emerald after hearing of a prophecy about the fate of worlds. They will have to go through school again if they are to regain the seven Chaos Emeralds and saved the worlds from the eternal darkness, for the emeralds have been claimed by some of the students.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a brand new crossover fanfiction. You may think this going to be another Sonic x Metroid fanfiction, but you're wrong if you think that. I asked some of my Goggle+ friends what kind of crossover fanfiction I should do, and they voted this. A Sonic x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Rainbow Rocks crossover fanfiction. This one will not be mentioning my OCs this time. Instead, the cast will be Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog characters and Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Rainbow Rocks characters.

Welcome to: Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have been sent to the world of Canterlot High along with the seven Chaos Emeralds by the Master Emerald after hearing of a prophecy about the fate of worlds. They will have to go through school again if they are to regain the seven Chaos Emeralds and saved the worlds from the eternal darkness, for the emeralds have been claimed by some of the students of Canterlot High.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog things, those belong to Sega. And all the MLP: EG/RR things belong to Hasbro. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Prophecies and New World**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic was running around Green Hill, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hmm. Eggman hasn't come out from hiding or attacked us for a while. I wonder why?" Sonic thought while running around.

Suddenly a green portal appeared in front of Sonic and he ran into it. He came out the other end and ran into Shadow.

"Whoa. What the? Shadow?" Sonic said getting up, "What are you doing here? Better yet, where is here? Wait, is this Angel Island?" He asked looking around and seeing the Master Emerald shrine behind Shadow.

"Yes, and you're here because this guy said the three of us were needed together. And the Chaos Emeralds too." Shadow said pointing behind him.

Silver the Hedgehog was standing next to the Master Emerald, "Hey Sonic."

"Long time no see Silver. Why are we needed here?" Sonic asked the silver hedgehog.

"While I was in the future cleaning up the mess after Iblis was defeated, a mysterious scroll that appeared out of thin air. Well, more like out of a small green flame in midair." Silver said, "At first, I thought it was from Blaze, but when I read it, I discovered it wasn't from her. In fact, it wasn't even from our dimension or world. It seems to be a prophecy of some sort."

"Well who and where was it from?" Sonic asked tapping his foot getting a little impatient.

"I don't know. I have it here with me though. I'll read it." Silver said pulling out a scroll with a red ribbon held by a golden button with a C on it, "Two worlds' fates rest upon the heroes and friends of Chaos and Harmony. Together, these friends will stop the eternal darkness from spreading. But, only in one world can the darkness be stopped at a time. For one world will be saved, but the other will be covered in darkness and evil." Silver read, "And then it says that chant Knuckles says to the Master Emerald but a little differently, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. Harmony is control, control of the Chaos power. Chaos and Harmony joined together to stop the darkness." **(That probably sounded stupid and sucky.)**

Suddenly the Master Emerald began to glow and the chaos emeralds appeared around the three hedgehogs and circled around them.

"What the hell?" Shadow said alarmed.

"Uh. Silver? What did you do?!" Sonic said worried.

"I don't know." Silver said confused.

The Chaos Emeralds began to circle around them until they looked like a ring around them.

"Oh no. No wait!" Sonic yelled.

The three of them dissappeared and so did the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald stopped glowing.

**Unknown Dimension**

"AHH!" Sonic yelled as he fell from the sky. He hit the ground and got his face stuck in the ground.

He push his hands against the ground and popped his head out of the ground, shaking off any dirt in his quills. Then he noticed he didn't have any quills, "What the? What happened to my quills?" Then he saw a silver horse statue with mirror on the base. He ran over to the mirrors and looked at his reflection, "AH! What happened to me!?"

Sonic had become a human. He had peach skin, his blue quills on his head had been replaced with blue hair, he wore a blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans with a couple rips on the knees, he still had his normal red and white sneakers, and he wore fingerless white gloves. He also had blue wrist bands on his wrists.

"I'm a human!" Sonic yelled.

"No duh faker." Someone said behind Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic said turning around, "Shadow?"

"Who else?" Shadow said.

Shadow had also changed. His skin was peach like Sonic's, his hair was black with streaks of red in it, he wore a black jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and one knee pad with a spike on his left leg, he still had his inhibitor rings and his hover shoes, he now had black fingerless gloves, and he had a silver dog tag with Shadow's symbol on it.

"You're looking more ego centric and scary than when we were hedgehogs." Sonic said.

"Hmph. I'm still myself faker." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Hey where's Silver?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here." Silver called.

"Huh?" Sonic said turning around and saw Silver walking out from behind the horse statue.

Silver's hair style looked very similar to his hedgehog quills; five points on the top pointing up and two long locks going down to the middle of his back, he had a gray fur sweater with white fur lining around the neck and gray pants, he had white fingerless gloves with the cyan symbols on the back and palm, he also had the same boots he had before with gold rings with the cyan lines on the top of the boots, and he also had the rings on his wrists too.

"What happened to us? Where are we?" Silver asked.

"Good question, but I don't know." Sonic said, "Hey do you guys have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I don't. Shadow?" Silver said patting his pockets.

"Nope. But I can sense their energy scattered in the city and in that building." Shadow said looking at the large building behind them.

"Hmm. Hey before we go anywhere, do we still have our powers?" Sonic said.

Shadow clenched his fist and green orbs formed around his hands, "I still do."

Silver looked at a small rock and focused his thoughts on it while pointing his open hand at it. A cyan aura formed around it and it levitated, "I'm good."

Sonic ran around the building five times in seven seconds. Then he jumped into the air and did a homing attack on the rock Silver was holding with his psychokinesis, "Yes. I'm still the same hedgehog I love being. Except just in human form."

"I'm sure humans here do not have abilities like us, so only use your powers when needed." Shadow said, "We want to keep our cover until this whole thing blows over."

"Agreed." Sonic said.

Suddenly it began to rain.

"Ah! Rain! Water! Need to go inside, NOW!" Sonic said running inside the building.

"Sonic! Wait!" Silver said running after Sonic.

"Uhg." Shadow said running after the two teens.

After the three of them got inside, they noticed the building was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic said.

"Maybe this place is abandoned." Silver suggested.

"Silver, if this place was abandoned then the walls would be crumbled." Shadow told him.

"Sorry, I come from the future where most of the buildings are abandoned remember." Silver said, "And if it's not abandoned, then where is everyone?"

A bell began to ring and then students began to pile out the doors and flood the hallways.

"Found everyone." Sonic said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were trying to walk around the halls, avoiding the students as best as they could. Many of the students were eying them. Some were whispering to others, few giggling, and many girls were blushing at them shyly waving at them.

"Hey um Sonic, why are they starring at us?" Silver whispered to Sonic.

"They've never seen us before, we're new." Sonic said.

"Oh. Ok." Silver said nodding staying close to Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic saw two teenage girls blushing and waving at him. Sonic smiled and winked back. The two blushed madly and fainted.

"Oops." Sonic said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Nice going hot shot." Silver said nudging Sonic's arm.

"Quit fooling you two. We have a job to do. We need to locate the Chaos Emeralds and figure out what the rest of that prophecy means. We need to..." Shadow said but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Excuse me you three, are you new here?"

The boys turned around and saw a female adult. She wore a golden jacket with purple pants. Her hair was a mixture of light green, light blue and light pink with a Sunbelt across her waist.

"Uh. Yes ma'am. We're new." Silver said.

She smiled and then said, "Well allow me to be the first to welcome you three to Canterlot High School."

"SCHOOL!? Oh man." Sonic thought.

"My name is Principle Celestia. Since you three are new, I would like to give you three orientations. Please follow me to my office." Celestia said.

The three teens followed Celestia to her office while Sonic was whining in his head that he was in school. Sonic never liked school. He wanted to burst out of the school doors and run off somewhere else. But since he and the others were gonna do an orientation, there was no way out of it. And he would blow their cover too.

They went into Celestia's office, "Please have a seat." Celestia said.

The three of them sat down and Celestia pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and then began asking them questions.

"Okay first, what are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic told her, "These two are my brothers." **(I'm just going to call them that to make it easy for me)**

Shadow raised a brow at the idea of Sonic saying they were brothers, but then rolled with it.

"I'm Silver, Celestia." Silver said.

"Hmph, name's Shadow." Shadow said folding his arms.

Celestia wrote their names down and then asked for their middle initials and last names.

Sonic and Silver began to panic since they didn't really have middle initials or last names other than hedgehog.

"Our middle initials are T and last names are Robotnick." Shadow said keeping his cool.

Sonic didn't like the idea of his last name being the name of his nemesis, but Egghead's grandfather was the one who created Shadow. And it was Maria's last name too.

Celestia then asked them what city they were from and if they'd been enrolled in school before Canterlot High.

"We're from Emerald City and were enrolled in Emerald High." Silver told her.

"Thank you for cooperating and here are your schedules for the year. And once again, welcome to Canterlot High." Celestia said as she handed the boys their schedules, "First period starts in ten minutes."

"Thank you Celestia." Silver said following his brothers out of the office.

"Hmm. That was an interesting orientation indeed. I've never heard of Emerald City or Emerald High before. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on those three very closely."Celestia thought.

And that's Chapter 1! So, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have been teleported to the world of Canterlot High. They've been enrolled in school again, and have to locate the Chaos Emeralds again. What's this school year going to be like? Find out next chapter. Darksteele0224 signing off. PEACEOUT everybody.


	2. Authors' Notice

Howdy-do Buckaroos. Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here with a notification on Mobians and Equestria Girls Fates Between Worlds.

We are going to work on this together. When I posted the first chapter, we discovered our stories were practically identical. So we're doing the rest together.

Darksteele0224: Misunderstanding in the first chapter. I didn't notice that my story looked very much like sonic3461's Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls fanfiction until he and I talked about it. I'm gonna try my best to make the rest of it not sound like his. But, we are going to work together on the rest of it.****

sonic3461: since he and I have some similarities to this story, we came to a conclusion to work together, and the two of us have amazing ideas for the story. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with my a new friend/partner also. Why don't you introduce yourself?  
>sonic3461: Greeting my friends this is sonic3461 here.<p>

We're here with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls. Last time, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver discovered a prophecy and were teleported to the world of Canterlot High and lost the chaos emeralds. Now they must regain them, before something bad happens.

Darksteele0224: Misunderstanding in the first chapter. I didn't notice that my story looked very much like sonic3461's Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls fanfiction until he and I talked about it. I'm gonna try my best to make the rest of it not sound like his. But, we are going to work together on the rest of it.

sonic3461: since he and I have some similarities to this story, we came to a conclusion to work together, and the two of us have amazing ideas for the story. :)

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog things, those belong to Sega. And all the MLP: EG/RR things belong to Hasbro. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

New friends

Sonic, Shadow and Silver walked down the halls of the school. Sonic was not enjoying being in school at all.

"C'mon Sonic, school isn't so bad." Silver said trying to cheer him up.

"How would you know? You never been in school." Sonic said to the white haired teen.

"I guess you make a good point." Silver responded.

"Focus guys, we to stay on topic here." Shadow told the two teens.

"Right, but first, we need to check out our schedules."

The boys took out the papers Celestia gave them for their school year.

**Sonic:**

1st: Free period

2nd: PE

Lunch break

3rd: Math

4th: Music

**Shadow:**

1st: Free Period

2nd: PE

Lunch Break

3rd: Health

4th: Music

**Silver:**

1st: Free Period

2nd: PE

Lunch Break

3rd: History

4th: Music

"At least we're going to be in most of our classes together." Silver said looking at his schedule.

"At least we have PE, one class that has excitement." Sonic sighed.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver continued walking down the hallways of the school, until something caught their eyes. A group of boys, around ages 16 and 17 were circling three girls. One girl had pure white skin, while wearing a purple skirt with three diamonds on them and had curly purple hair; the second girl had light pink skin, dark pink poofy hair, and wore a white t-shirt and pink skirt with three balloons on them; The last girl had cream skin, light pink hair that fell to her waist, a white tank top, and wore a green skirt with three pink butterflies on the side.

The boys were getting closer to the girls and cornering them against the lockers, "C'mon baby, how about we get outta here and have some fun?"

"You get away from us you brutes!" The white girl said slapping one of them away, leaving a bruise mark on his face.

One of the others grabbed her and slammed her against the locker, "We tried to do this the nice way, now we'll do this the hard way."

"HEY! Not cool." Sonic said as he began to walk over to the scene.

But suddenly, he was pushed over and saw Silver run up to the group and grab the boy's wrist, pulling him away from the girl.

"Leave her alone. Or you'll regret it." Silver growled in a dark voice.

"And what are you going to do about it little weasel?" He taunted to Silver.

"This." Silver said.

He twisted the guy's wrist, causing him to yell in pain.

"Gah! Stop it!" He yelled.

"Only if you leave these girls alone." Silver said not showing any pity.

"Fine FINE! Just stop twisting my wrist. Gah!" He whined.

Silver let him go and the kid ran away crying like a baby. His gang ran away also scared of what Silver might do to them.

Sonic was so surprised by Silver's actions. He never saw him so aggressive before. It was completely new to him.

Shadow was a little shocked at Silver too. He had to admit, he was slightly impressed. Silver turned to the girls, who had wide eyes and their jaws dropped.

"Are you three okay?" Silver asked the girls.

"Y-yes." The light pink haired girl said shyly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you girls." Silver said smiling.

Sonic and Shadow walked up behind Silver and tapped his shoulder. Silver turned around and saw his brothers, "Oh. Hi guys. ehehe." He scratched the back of his head, "I was a little out of control wasn't I? Sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about? You just saved these three girls from a lot of pain." Sonic said punching his shoulder.

"I gotta say Silver, that was a little impressive." Shadow said grinning a little.

"I couldn't just sit by and let them do whatever it was they were planning to do to them." Silver said shrugging.

Silver then felt a finger tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was the white girl the boy was harassing.

"I personally wanted to thank you for saving me and my friends darling. If you didn't show up…...I personally don't want to think about what would have happen to us next." She said.

"It's no problem at all. I won't sit by and let a someone hurt others." Silver said smiling.

Her cheeks blushed pink a little, "Well, we're very grateful for it. Thank you darling." She thanked giving a small bow to Silver.

"Uhh, sure." Silver said blushing a little as well, "But please don't bow to me, I don't need that much respect. All I need is to know my friends are safe."

"Why were those boys doing to you three anyway?" Sonic asked stepping in.

The white girl groaned, "They have been trying to hit on us for quite some time, and have gotten on our nerves. Mostly mine."

"Well, I'm sure they won't bother you three ever again. But if they do, you tell us and we'll put them in their place." Silver said clenching his fists.

"By the way, Name's Silver." Silver greeted smiling, "And these two are my brothers, Sonic and Shadow."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Sonic. Fastest thing alive." Sonic greeted with his trademark thumbs up and wink, then Shadow glared at him, "Well at least where I come from. Ehehe."

"Hmph, name's Shadow." Shadow growled, "Don't piss me off more than I am now."

"Pleasure to meet you three. My name is Rarity." The white girl greeted, "And I must say, your clothing is really fabulous." She said looking over Silver's clothing.

"Um, thanks." Silver said.

"Even your hairstyle...It's so divine." Rarity said stroking his white/silver hair.

Feeling her touch made Silver blush deeply. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, 'What is this feeling? I haven't felt this since I first met Blaze.' Silver thought.

Sonic chuckled by what he was seeing. "Looks like you got an admirer Silver." Sonic taunted his brother.

Rarity stopped and quickly withdrew her hand, blushing red deeply.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry darling. I don't know what had overcome me." Rarity quickly apologizing.

"Umm, it's okay." Silver said stroking his hair back into place.

Then, the dark pink haired girl zipped in front of Silver face, even before he could even blink.

"HI! My names Pinkie Pie. Thank you for helping us from those boys. I love throwing parties! Do you like parties? Heck who doesn't love parties! What kind of cake do you like, Chocolate, Vanilla, or maybe you-whoa!" Pinkie was pulled back by Rarity.

"Calm down darling. You're confusing the poor darling." Rarity said trying to calm her down, "Sorry about her. She's always like this."

Silver blinked, and then smiled while chuckling. "In all my years, I've never gotten such a happy greeting before."

"Well, she loves seeing everyone here in Canterlot High smile and loves to throw parties for new students." Rarity said.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Silver said smiling.

"Did she eat too much sugar or something?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Beats me." Shadow responded, "I think she said all that in one breath."

Silver looked at the last girl who was looking at them shyly, while hiding most of her face in her pink hair.

"What's your name?" Silver asked.

"I-i'm...Flu…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Silver said moving closer to her.

"It's Fluttershy." She whispered again, but a little louder, making them hear her name.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Fluttershy." Silver said smiling.

"It's...nice to meet you too." Fluttershy whispered.

"Is she okay?" Silver asked Rarity.

"Oh yes. She's just shy around new students." Rarity explained.

"Aah, that would explain a lot." Silver said, "Hey Rarity, do you three girls have a free period during first quarter?"

"Yes we are darling. How did you know? Are you three boys?" Rarity responded to Silver.

"Yeah. Wanna hang out until next quarter?" Silver asked blushing a little pink.

"S-sure Silver darling." Rarity said blushing.

Sonic chuckled, "Silver and Rarity sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-"

"SHUT UP SONIC!" Silver shouted blushing really heavily and whacking Sonic in the back of his head.

"Ooow, Silver, what was that for?" Sonic groaned while rubbing his head, "I was only joking around."

"Sure you were." Shadow said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Rarity was taken back by Sonic's little joke and was blushing bright red.

"C'mon Shads I said I was only kidding." Sonic said.

"Call me that again, and your head going into the wall." Shadow growled while clenching his fists.

"You three are brothers? How come Shadow seems to act completely different compared to you and Silver?" Pinkie asked Sonic.

"Yep, Shadow, Silver, and I are brothers. We're one big happy family." Sonic said wrapping his arms around his brothers.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Shadow growled, 'I hate not being aloud to use my powers, but hate having to deal with Sonic as my brother even more.' He thought.

"Aww, Lighten up Shadow." Sonic said letting him go.

"I-is he always like this?" Fluttershy asked.

"All the time." Sonic said. He then remembered hearing from Rarity that Pinkie loves making students smile. He smirked, "Shadow never smiles. And he never laughs either." 'This is going to be awesome.' He thought plugging his ears. Silver saw this. He didn't know what was going to happen, but quickly plugged his ears as well.

"*GAAAAAAAASP* NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!?" Pinkie asked shouting running up to Shadow and shaking his by his shoulders like crazy.

"Le-ee-t go-oo-oo-ooo oo-oo-oo-oof me-ee-ee-ee noo-ooo-oo-oow." Shadow said as Pinkie shook him violently.

"Never." Sonic said smiling.

Pinkie released Shadow shoulders. Shadow then glared darkly at Sonic. 'When we get back to Mobius Sonic, I'm going to beat the living shit outta you.' Shadow thought.

"Hey Shadow, why did the elephant family get kicked out of the public pool?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know why?" Shadow growled rolling his eyes.

"Because they kept dropping their trunks!" Pinkie said laughing.

"Hilarious." Shadow said not smiling.

"Hmmmm. Okay, how about this one. How does a boy know god touched your pants?" Pinkie asked

"Don't know." Shadow growled.

"Because his pants are holy!" Pinkie said laughing again.

"haha. Hysterical." Shadow said rolling his eyes again and crossing his arms.

"*GAAASP* WHAT!? NO SMILE!? That joke always works! How can you not laugh at that!?" Pinkie asked shocked.

"I don't laugh and I don't smile. Get it through your thick skull." Shadow growled.

"Mark my words Shady, I'm going to make you laugh or smile soon, if not both. I pinkie Promise." Pinkie vowed.

"Whatever, and don't call me Shady!" Shadow growled again as his eye twitched.

"Ahem, well uuh, we should get going now." Silver said changing the subject looking at the clock, "Next period starts in 3 minutes. Me and my brothers got to go to PE next."

"Ok. Bye Sonic, Bye Shadow. Bye Silvy." Rarity said winking at Silver.

Silver blushed as he waved back to Rarity as the girls left

"Hehehe. Silver and Rarity-" Sonic began.

"Finish that sentence and I'll turn you into a pincushion when we return to Mobius and are hedgehogs again." Silver growled threatening the blue teen.

"Jesus I was only kidding." Sonic said putting his hands up.

"Whatever. C'mon, class is about to begin soon." Silver said.

The three brothers started walking down the hallways to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong>And that's chapter 2 for you all. sonic3461 if you would please.

**sonic3461:** Sonic, Shadow and Silver have made 3 new friends. Rarity has taken interest in Silver vise versa; and Pinkie Pie is now trying to make Shadow smile or even laugh. Sonic is now looking forward to Gym, but has yet to meet his match. What will be in stores for our heroes? Will they ever find the Chaos emerald(s) and discover the riddle to the Prophecy? Find out Next time on chapter 3 of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate between Worlds.

**sonic3461:** We both had a great time making this chapter, and hope you all enjoyed it.

**Darksteele0224:** Indeed we did and we don't plan to stop anytime soon.

**sonic3461:** No we don't bro.

**Darksteele0224/sonic346**1: And this is where we leave you all for now. PEACEOUT Everybody! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 signing off.


	4. Chapter 3

**Darksteele0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here. We're here to present you all with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls.

**sonic3461:** That's right my brother, and I'll let you have the pleasure to tell our audience what happened last chapter.

**Darksteele0224:** Last time; Sonic, Shadow and Silver have made 3 new friends. Rarity has taken interest in Silver vise versa; and Pinkie Pie is now trying to make Shadow smile or even laugh. Sonic is now looking forward to Gym, but has yet to meet his match.

**sonic3461:** Now, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are going to their second period class, PE. There they will make some new friends and rivals. Will they find the chaos emerald? Find out and read.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** Now read: Mobians and Equestria Girls; Fate Between Worlds: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Speedy Sondash**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver continued to walk through the halls of the school. They were now on their way to the gym for their PE class, but there was one problem. They didn't know where the gym was.

"Where's the goddamn gym." Shadow growled looking around.

"Calm down Shadow, we'll find it...sooner or later." Silver said.

"I'm with Shadow, where's the gym? I'm pumped and ready for running and other drills, games, etc." Sonic said a little impatient.

"We'll find the gym, just cool your jets Sonic." Silver said, though he didn't have the slightest idea of how to find the gym either.

They were starting to come to a corner, "This school is like an endless maze." Sonic started, "Why isn't there an-OOF!"

Sonic wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sonic, you okay?" Silver asked him helping him up.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Sonic said dusting off some dirt from his clothing.

"Are you alright sugarcube?" Asked a female western voice. Sonic and the others looked up and saw two girls. One of them was wearing a jean skirt, a white button up shirt and was wearing a cowboy hat. She had coffee colored skin, had emerald green eyes like Sonic's and had cream colored hair that was tied up into a ponytail that fell down to the middle of her back. She also had brown leather boots with three apples on each.

The girl that Sonic had bumped into had cyan colored skin, wore a pink and white striped skirt with skinny black shorts, wore a white t-shirt with a primary colored lightning bolt on it, and had rainbow colored hair. She opened her eyes revealed her magenta eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay AJ." She said. She looked up and saw the three mobian brothers, "How about you three watch where you're going?"

"I didn't mean to run into you like that. I can't see through walls you know." Sonic said a little irritated at this girl and her tone.

"Well, maybe you should slow down like the rest of the students here at Canterlot High." She said.

"Slow down!?" Sonic bursted into laughter. "I never slow down. Being slow is not my thing. I'm the Fastest thing Alive. I move faster than the speed of sound. They don't call me Sonic the H-mhph"

Shadow and Silver had covered Sonic's mouth before he had finished.

"Shut up Sonic. Are trying to blow our cover?" Shadow whispered in Sonic's ear.

The rainbow haired teen had become a little mad when she heard Sonic say he was the fastest, "In your dreams blue boy. I'm the fastest in the entire school."

Sonic broke free of the guys' grip and walked up to the girl's face, "Well why don't we test that after school. Me and you. One on one race. Winner gets the title of fastest thing alive. Deal?"

She smirked and shook his hand, "Deal. By the way, name's Rainbow Dash."

"Mine's Sonic." Sonic said smiling, "These two behind me are my brothers, Silver and Shadow."

"Hi." Silver greeted smiling.

"Hmph." Shadow said turning away while crossing his arms.

"Grouchy much?" Rainbow asked Sonic looking at Shadow's back.

"I heard that." Shadow growled.

"This is his normal attitude. You'll get used to it." Sonic replied to Rainbow, "Who's your other friend, Rainbow?"

"Names Applejack partner." She greeted tipping her hat forward a little.

"Nice to meet you two. Hey, do you girls know where the school gym is by any chance?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah we know where it is, in fact we're going there for PE class." Rainbow told them, "Never thought you three newbies would be in our class. Wonder what coach armor has in store for us today?"

"Coach Armor?" Silver asked.

"He's our gym teacher sugarcube. He likes ta test newbies with different tests and activities." Applejack explained.

"Examples of these tests are?" Sonic asked as the five teens walked to the gym.

"Running tests, see how strong y'all are, etc." Applejack explained

"Did you say running?" Sonic said his eyes widening.

"Sure did partner." AJ said, "The fastest and best time record in the school is 10.0 sec, and that's Rainbow's record."

"Heh. And no one's gonna break it as long as I'm here at Canterlot High." Rainbow Dash said smiling.

'Heh. That's what you may think Rainbowdash, but I can beat that record easy.' Sonic thought to himself.

"We're here." Rainbow said. The five teen walked into the gym and saw coach armor packing his stuff into his backpack.

"Hey coach armor!" Rainbow shouted. He turned around and saw Rainbow and Applejack walking up to him.

"Hey you two, hope you're ready for today's games." Coach armor said.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Rainbow said confidently.

Coach armor looked behind the girls and saw three boys he never saw before, "And who might you three be?" He asked the three mobians.

"My name is Sonic, and these two are my brothers, Silver and Shadow." Sonic greeted.

"Hello sir." Silver said.

"Greetings." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"It's great to meet you three. I'll give you three your gym clothing tomorrow, for now, just wait out here while the other students are changing." He looked at Rainbow and Applejack, "Get changed you two."

"Right." The two girls walked into the girls locker room and went to get changed.

**Rainbow and Applejack POV**

**Girls' Locker Room**

Rainbow and Applejack opened their lockers and started changing. Rainbow couldn't help but think about Sonic. She thinks of him as...well, herself. Sounding so confident and being awesome.

'heh, gotta say, that blue newbie has confidence in himself.' Rainbow thought to herself not noticing her cheeks were showing small hints of pink.

"You okay Rainbow?" Applejack asked noticing the blush on Rainbow's face.

"Huh?" Rainbow turned to Applejack who had finished putting on her gym shirt, "I um I uh, y-yeah, I'm fine."

"If ya are ok, then how come yer cheeks are turnin red?" She asked smirking.

"W-what!? T-They're not red!" Rainbow stuttered turning away from her, blushing more.

Applejack smirked, "Thinkin bout a certain blue haired teen named Sonic?"

Rainbow's cheeks burned bright red, "N-no I'm not. I'd never think about Sonic. He's really annoying. That's what I think of him."

Applejack chuckled, "Rainbow, yer one of the worst liars I've ever meet, and ah can see it all over yer face that yer thinking about him. Admit it, you have feelings to that there Sonic."

"S-Shut up AJ!" Rainbow quickly got the rest of her clothing on and bursted out of the door, leaving Applejack only chuckling, 'And here ah thought Miss "Ah'm to cool for romance" wouldn't ever have feeling fer someone.' Applejack though walking out the door.

**Normal POV**

**With the guys**

All the boys and girls had come out of the locker rooms and went to the center of the gym.

"Okay everyone, before we begin, I want to introduce you all to our newest classmates for the school." Sonic, Shadow and Silver walked up to him, "These three boys' names are Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Before we begin with our game, I'll be taking a few tests on them at the training room. I'll be back with them as soon as possible. Socialize if you want or come and watch if you feel the need."

Coach Armor turned towards the three brothers, "You three, follow me." Coach brought the boys into the training room and then closed the door.

The room had several treadmills, weight lifts, and a door that went to a track not to far from here. The room also had a large window at the back of it, probably for spectating teachers, which can be viewed in the building or outside on the track. The front of the was a window that was for students that watched from in the gym.

"Alright then. Who wants to go first? Shadow?" Coach armor asked.

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Lift That bar and I'll keep track and how much you can lift. There are some weights you can add to the bar if you wish." Coach armor said pointing to some weights near a metal bar. Shadow nodded and walked over to the bar and put on 2 45 LBS weights on each side. Shadow put the safety clips on it and started lifting the bar. As he did, Coach armor went wide eyes and continued counting on how much Shadow was lifting and how many times he lifted the bar. 43, 44, 45, there was no sign of stopping him. As Shadow continued lifting, Sonic and Silver realized that the students in their class were watching them. When Shadow reached 75 lifts, he gently put the bar down and looked at Coach armor.

"one...one hundred and ninety pounds plus 75 lifts!? That's the schools new record, not even Applejack can lift that much." Coach Armor said in disbelief.

"Hmph, it's was all to easy for me." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Coach armor shook his head, "O-okay, who's next?" He asked the two remaining teens.

"I guess I'll go next." Silver said walking up to the bar. He started taking the lifts off and added 2 25 LBS to the bar, and started lifting as well. Even though Silver was not as strong as Shadow, he was able to get 35 lifts.

'One hundred pounds and 35 lifts!? How can these newbies be so strong?' Armor thought in shock.

"Well, looks like it's my turn." Sonic said. Like his brothers before, he removed the weights off the bar and added 2 30 LBS and did 55 lifts. As he finished, Coach armor was almost ready to faint.

'I...I...This is insane!' He thought.

"You okay coach?" Sonic asked.

Coach armor shook out of his thoughts, "How can you three lift that much? You three just became the top three in the most weights lifted."

"Well uh, we exercise and train mostly everyday. We push ourselves to get stronger." Sonic explained.

Coach Armor was still shocked by what he witnessed by the three new students in his class. Even so, they had to move on.

"Ahem, okay. Let's move on to the next test, Running."

Sonic's eyes sparkled and was filled with an enthusiasm while he grinned.

"Okay, let's move to the track for this one. Follow me." The boys followed coach Armor to the track. It was really massive. It was as big as a championship football field.

"Alright, now for this test, run as fast as you can and I'll record on how far got go before you tire out and how fast you three went." Coach Armor explained.

The three boy nodded, "Now, who's first?" He asked

Without answering, Sonic went to the starting line and got into his running position, "I'm first Coach."

Coach smirked, "Okay kid, show me what you got."

At the window, Rainbow smirked, 'This outta be good.' She thought believing he was going to embarrass himself.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Coach said starting the timer. Without even being prepared to what was going to happen, Sonic took off at high speed. The students and even Rainbow looked with complete shock. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Sonic ran around the entire track and came back to the finish live in a solid 8 seconds.

"Hehe, too easy." He said smirking

"E-eight seconds!? You just broke Rainbow's record." Armor said in disbelief.

Rainbow ran up to them, "What was his time?"

"Eight seconds." Coach armor hesitated.

"WHAT!? IMPOSIBLE!" She shouted in utter shock. She looked at Sonic furious, "How did do that!? No one can beat my time!"

"Ehehe, uh." Sonic looked at Shadow and Silver for help and support, but they shook their heads, signalling he was on his own this time, he blew it and he has to face the consequences alone.

"Well!?" Rainbow said putting her face closer to his.

"Umm, well...you see I…" Sonic couldn't come up with anything to counter this. He was on thin ice.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! SPIT IT OUT!" Rainbow shouted.

"Rainbow, that's enough. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to." Coach armor said stepping in.

"Grrrr. Fine." Rainbow walked away, extremely pissed that Sonic beat her record.

'Damn that was close. But I don't think Rainbow's really happy. I think I just lost her as a friend after making her one of them.' Sonic thought to himself, 'I better go talk to her before I lose the chance to.'

"Coach, mind if I talk to Rainbow for a few minutes?" Sonic asked.

He nodded, "Sure, but don't take too long. And nothing suspicious! Or you'll be cleaning the bathrooms during your Free period tomorrow."

Sonic nodded and ran off to find Rainbow.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

**Track Field Bleachers**

**(Slight Romance Warning)**

Rainbow sat down on the ground behind the bleachers. She was so angry at Sonic...but also upset and sad at herself. She knew she was no longer the fastest in the school, but she also believed she ruined her chance to be friends with Sonic, or further. She felt her heart twist up and felt so much pain. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this, 'What the heck is the matter with me? He's just like any everyday boy! Then why do I feel weird everytime I see him?' She thought in her head. She didn't know that a few tears were escaping her eyes.

Rainbow then felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her head jerked up and she saw Sonic, who was looking pretty worried about her.

"You okay Dash?" Sonic asked

"Leave me alone Sonic." Rainbow said looking away with sadness dripping from her words.

Sonic sighed, "Rainbow, I'm really sorry for angering you. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much." 'I was somewhat doing it to try and impress you actually.' He thought.

"Just leave me be." Rainbow growled pushing Sonic's hand off her shoulder.

"Rainbow, please talk to me." Sonic begged.

She only looked away, trying to ignore him.

"*sigh*, alright, if you really want me to leave you, I will." He began to walk away, but something inside Rainbow caused her to jump up and stop him.

"No wait!" She said grabbing his shoulder and turned him around, "Please don't leave me."

Sonic looked in her eyes, which were puffy from crying.

"*sigh*, Listen to me Dash, I never wanted to hurt you from the start. The truth is….I was trying to impress you." He told her blushing red.

Rainbow's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red, "Y-you did all that...to impress me?"

Sonic smiled sadly and put his hands on her shoulders, "Yeah. Look Dash, I'm really sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have yelled at you like that. I was just so angry that you broke my record, and now I feel I'm no longer the fastest in the school now." Her eyes started welling with tears again, but Sonic wiped them away from her eyes. He then did something that surprised her tenfold. He slowly pulled her into his arms and gave her the most caring hug he could give her. This action caused Rainbow to blush deep red.

"It's alright Rainbow, I forgive you. Also, I believe you're still the fastest girl in the school, and also one of the best friends I could ever have. You're an amazing girl Rainbow, and I really want to continue to be your friend. No hard feelings, right?" Sonic said.

His words were so strong and caring to her. Tears formed in her eyes again and she returned the embrace, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"N-no hard f-feelings." She whimpered.

She felt his hand gently stroke through her rainbow hair, "Shh...it's alright, just let it out." Her blush increased feeling his fingers running through her hair. She smiled and nuzzled deeper into Sonic's chest, enjoying his warmth. Her heart began throbbing faster than she ever ran before. She also started to feel butterflies in her stomach, 'There's that feeling again. Could what AJ said be true? Do I...have a crush….on Sonic?' She thought as she continued to keep her embrace with Sonic.

'She really is one amazing girl. I don't know why I feel so happy around her. I guess I'll find out later.' Sonic thought holding onto Rainbow.

What they didn't know was Silver, Shadow and Applejack were watching them on the other side of the bleachers. Applejack was chuckling, "Well I'll be. Never thought she would be huggin him. Ah guess that proves she really likes him.' Applejack though smiling.

'normally I would get payback from him from embarrassing me with Rarity, but I'll let this one slide for now.' Silver thought.

Shadow didn't think or say anything, but he gave off a slight grin.

Soon, Rainbow and Sonic broke their embrace and smiled, "Thank you Sonic." Rainbow thanked.

Sonic smiled while gently stroking her cheek, "Anytime Rainbow, anytime." Rainbow smiled and blushed once more by his words and his touch. The two remained quiet for a few seconds until sonic spoke again, "We better get back to the group before they notice we've been gone for too long."

Rainbow nodded in agreement and walked by Sonic's side. Shadow, Silver and Applejack quickly went back to the others before Sonic and Rainbow noticed. Soon after that, Sonic and Rainbow made it back.

"Everything okay Rainbow?" Coach armor asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool." She replied smiling at Sonic.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're back here safe. Now, how about we continue on with the final tests?" Coach asked.

Sonic nodded, "Agreed."

"Well Sonic, since you finished up your tests, you can go ahead and sit down over at that bench." He pointed to a bench close by.

"Umm, Coach armor, would it be okay if I can sit with him?" Rainbow asked blushing again.

Armor thought for a second, and then smiled, "That's fine with me."

Rainbow smiled and walked with Sonic over to the bench. While they sat down, the two continued to watch Silver and Shadow complete their tests. Rainbow slowly lowered her head and leaned against Sonic's shoulder. Sonic saw this, but smiled. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. She blushed once more, but smiled, enjoying his company. After the two finished up, Coach Armor, and the four walked back into the training room.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to the Gym." Coach Armor calls out.

They all walked back into the Gym, "Alright everyone, I'll put you all into teams and We'll begin Basketball." Coach Armor put Sonic, Shadow, Silver with Rainbow Dash and Applejack into a team and were facing against Soran, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Heavyweight, and Flash Sentry.

All the students went to their assigned teams, "Alright, get to your baskets and we'll begin."

Sonic's team and Spits team went to the far basket on the left. Armor threw a basketball to Sonic, which he caught quickly.

"Alright, we start with the ball first." Sonic said spinning the ball with his finger, "So go offence team."

They all nodded and got to their positions, "Let's see how you handle me and my team blue boy. We make an unstoppable team in basketball." Spitfire said smirking.

"Bring it." Sonic challenged. Sonic checked the ball and Spits threw it back. Immediately, Sonic dashed to the right while the others split up, trying to avoid the opposite team. Rainbow slipped through Sorans defense, "SONIC!"

Sonic smirked and quickly chucked the ball to Rainbow. She caught it and avoided the others. She quickly chucked the ball to the hoop, but the ball hit the rim and was about to fall and be caught by Flash, but Sonic quickly rushed forward and jumped, catching the ball and dunking it into the hoop.

"Heck yeah!" Rainbow cheered.

Spitfire and her team were shocked by his reflexes and speed.

"Alright, your ball." Sonic said tossing the ball to Flash. Flash caught it and got into position with Shadow guarding him, They checked and Flash quickly rushed forward, passing through Shadow's defense. Shadow growled and rushed after Flash. Flash tossed the ball to Fleet, but Silver caught it and chucked it to Applejack. AJ outsmarted Heavyweight, but was cornered by Spitfire and Flash.

"AJ! Throw the ball to the hoop!" Sonic shouted.

"What!?"

"Trust me!" Sonic said smiling with confidence.

She nodded and threw it as hard as she can. The ball missed, but Sonic jumped and caught it and tossed it to the hoop. Rainbow caught the ball and dunked it into the hoop.

"Alright!" Sonic smirked.

Spitfire's team was once again amazed by Sonic and his team. Spitfire smirked, 'He's better than I thought.' She thought to herself. Sonic chucked the ball to Spitfire and the two got into positions again.

"Impressive blue boy. You're pretty good." Spitfire commented.

"What can I say, I die hard." Sonic smirked. The two checked again and Sonic dashed again, making her confused. Sonic chucked the ball to Shadow, but Flash caught it. Shadow growled again, but still kept his cool. The two squared off again. Flash tried to outflank him, but Shadow saw through his plan and snatched the ball from him. Shadow rushed forward to the hoop and dunked it. Another point for the Sonic team. A half an hour later, Sonic's Team beat Spitfires team by 12-0.

"That was so AWESOME!" Rainbow said happily, "How long have you played basketball?"

"For a while. I'm not really a basketball person, but I manage." Sonic said shrugging.

He and Rainbow say Spitfire walking up to them, "Gotta say Sonic, I'm impressed by your skills. Me and my team could really use someone like you and your brothers."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Sonic asked.

"Some of my players bailed on my sports team and I need some new recruits who are very skilled with handling sports like volleyball, basketball and baseball and so forth. What do you say, blue boy, you and your brothers in?" She offered holding her hand out.

Sonic thought for a moment, and looked at Rainbow. He can tell there was something wrong in her eyes, but couldn't understand why, "Well, I'll think about it. I need to talk to my brothers about it first."

Spitfire kept her smile, "Alright, the offer will be open for the time being. I'll be looking forward to having your brothers on my team, especially you." She said winking at him while walking into the locker room.

Sonic blushed a little, and Rainbow growled at her by her action. After cooling down, Rainbow and Applejack entered the Locker room as well.

**Rainbow and Applejack POV**

**Girls Locker room.**

In the locker room, Rainbow was still pissed at Spitfire when she winked at Sonic, 'How dare she wink at him. I swear, if she get's anywhere near him, she's gonna get it.' She thought angrily.

"Rainbow you alright?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Applejack smirked, "Ah saw yer little moment with Sonic."

Rainbow's face flared bright crimson, "You were spying on me!?" She whispered.

Applejack chuckled, "Don't worry sugarcube, yer secret is safe with me." She smiled.

Rainbow growled, "Tell anyone about this and you'll regret it."

Applejack nodded, "Noted."

After Rainbow finished dressing, she looked up and saw Spitfire talking to Soran, and Fleetfoot.

"So you think the three newbies can be good for our team?" Soran asked.

"I know they will, I just hope he says yes." Spitfire said.

"Why, do you have a crush on him?" Fleetfoot teased.

"What!? N-no of course not. He's just really good with sports is all." Spitfire said blushing red.

"Hahaha, Never thought you would ever get a crush on a boy Spitfire. You really need to ask him out." Fleetfoot said.

Rainbow growled, 'If she does, she'll regret it." She thought.

"Stop it Fleetfoot, I don't like him!" Spitfire said while her face was turning more red.

"Whatever you say...Lovefire." Fleetfoot teased leaving the locker room along with Soran, causing Spitfires face to flare up again. She quickly left the locker room as well.

"I'll be sure to get to Sonic first.' Rainbow thought as she left as well to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> And that's chapter 3 for you all. Sonic3461, if you would summarize this chapter please.

**sonic3461:** Sonic, Shadow and Silver now meet Rainbow and Applejack. Sonic manages to dodge a really close bullet from the track. Rainbow is now taking a liking to Sonic, but now she believes she needs to compete against Spitfire to get to him. What will be in stores for the mobians next period and Lunch? Will they find the Chaos emerald(s)? Who will win Sonic's Heart!? Find out next Time in the fourth chapter of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** Thank you all, our lovely followers. See you next time. Goodnight and PEACEOUT! Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 signing off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Darksteele0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here. We're here to present you all with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls.

**sonic3461:** That's right my brother, and I'll let you have the pleasure to tell our audience what happened last chapter.

**Darksteele0224:** Last time; Sonic, Shadow and Silver have made more friends yet again. Sonic nearly blows his own cover by showing off. He also hurts Rainbow Dash's feelings a little by doing so. Sonic and Rainbow Dash have become great friends (Possibly something more) after making up for the incident.

**Sonic3461:** Now, it's lunch break! Sonic, Shadow, and Silver still have yet to find the chaos emerald(s) in the school. This will be the perfect chance for Shadow to locate it/them because everyone will be in the same room. But will he be able to get it? Find out in this chapter.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** Now read: Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds Chapter 4.

**Darksteele0224:** Sonic3461 wasn't here for most of the chapter, so if the previous chapters sounded better than this one, that would be because sonic3461 was here for those chapters.

**Chapter 4**

**Lunch Break**

Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were head from the gym to go to lunch.

"Man, I am starving. I need a chili dog or ten." Sonic said.

"How can you want to eat ten chili dogs?" Rainbow asked walking next to Sonic's side. She slipped her hand into his and smiled.

"Oho. I could probably eat more chili dogs than ten. I could probably beat the school record for eating the most chili dogs." Sonic said holding Rainbow's hand where the others couldn't see.

"I wonder what kind of food this school has." Silver said.

"We have all sorts of foods fer lunch." Applejack told him.

Soon the teens walked into the cafeteria and saw the rest of the students eating and chit-chatting.

"Come on guys. Let's go get lunch." Rainbow said as the five teens walked over to get their trays.

Sonic saw hotdogs and a hot bowl of chili among many other foods. He grabbed four hot dogs and put chili all over them. His mouth was watering as he moved onto other foods.

Rainbow saw his tray and was a little amazed how many chili dogs Sonic made, "Are chili dogs Sonic's favorite food?" She asked Silver.

"Oh you don't know the beginning of it." Silver said getting a bowl of salad.

"Oh boy." Rainbow said grabbing a bowl of soup.

The group of teens finished getting their food and went to go find a table. But one problem, all the tables were taken.

"Uh. Where do we sit now?" Silver asked.

"Over here with the other girls." Applejack said walking towards a table with four other girls sitting at it.

"Huh? Hey is that? Rarity?" Sonic said seeing Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and another girl he didn't recognize.

The girl had dark indigo, pink, and purple hair, she wore a light violet shirt with a dark blue shirt that had a pink star with white ones surrounding it on one spot, her eyes were purple, her skin was light purple also. She had on a dark indigo backpack also.

"Rarity?! Where!?" Silver shouted looking all around for her and then blushed realizing her spoke out loud, "Uh I mean, uh, lets just go sit and forget that I ever said that ok?"

"Nope. I'm never forget this heh." Sonic said walking over to the table.

'Grr. You will when I tell you what I saw earlier today.' Silver thought smirking.

Rarity looked up and saw Applejack, Rainbowdash, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walking over to them and waved.

"Hello Sonic, Shadow, Silvy. I see you've have met Rainbow Dash and Applejack. How was PE?" Rarity said.

"Well, Shadow broke the school's weight lifting record. 190 pounds plus 75 lifts. And he didn't even look tired after he was done." Rainbow said.

"Wow. How is that possible? Shadow, are you on steroids?" Rarity asked Shadow.

"What the hell are steroids? I just work out a lot and practice everyday." Shadow said.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash sat next to each other, Applejack sat next to them, Silver sat next to Rarity, leaving only one seat left for Shadow, between Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

'Oh come on. You guys suck' Shadow thought in his head as he sat down between the two girls.

"Hey Shady. Can I have a smile?" Pinkie said to Shadow.

Shadow's eye twitched, "How many more times do I have to tell you people? Don't call me Shady! My name is Shadow, so call me that and nothing more!" Shadow growled.

"I'll never stop calling you that Shady." Pinkie said smiling, "Now how about that smile?" She put her fingers on the sides of his mouth and pulled them up to a smile.

Shadow glared at her and pulled her hands out of his mouth, "Don't do that ever again or I'll… Uh… Dammit. I don't know what I'll do. Just don't do it anymore." He began to eat his food, 'Why couldn't I think of a threat to prevent her from doing that again? I always know how to threaten someone to make them leave me alone. Why couldn't I come up with one for this pink girl?'

Suddenly he felt a strange energy signature very close to him, 'A Chaos Emerald?' No, this energy wasn't a Chaos Emerald's signature, this was an energy from a different world.

"So who are you by the way?" Sonic asked the purple haired girl next to Rarity.

"Oh, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?" Twilight asked smiling.

"Name's Sonic. The black and white haired boys are my brothers, Silver and Shadow." Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you Twilight." Silver said.

"You too Silver." Twilight said smiling, then she looked at Shadow who was eating his food with his eyes closed, "Aren't you going to say hi, Shadow?"

Shadow stopped mid-chewing and opened his eyes looking at Twilight. His blood red eyes instantly made Twilight feel weird.

"Never mind." Twilight went back to eating, when suddenly her bag began to shake.

"Uh, Twilight? Why is your bag moving?" Silver asked a little worried.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry hold on." Twilight said opening her bag a little.

"Spike if you want to come out you have to act like a normal dog. We've got new friends with us. A talking animal probably would startle them." Twilight whispered so the boys wouldn't hear her.

"Ok fine." Spike said.

Twilight pulled out a small light purple dog with yellow-green ears, a spike collar, and three very light lavender spots by his flank. He had light apple-green eyes also.

"Aww, who's this cute little guy?" Silver asked looking at Spike.

"This is my dog Spike. Say hi Spike." Twilight said putting Spike on her lap.

Spike barked and wagged his tail looking at Rarity, then he saw Silver next to her and growled a little.

"Um, I don't think he likes me." Silver said leaning back away from Spike.

"Spike, he's one of our new friends, his name is Silver, be nice to him." Twilight said tapping Spike on his nose.

Spike stopped growling and then jumped onto Rarity's lap and laid down on her.

"Aww, he seems to like you very much Rarity." Silver said.

Rarity began to pet Spike on the top of his head, "Yes he seems to take more interest in me than he does to Twilight."

"Really? Wow." Silver said reaching out to pet Spike, "Hey there little buddy."

Spike saw Silver's hand come towards him and he growled, baring his k-nines.

"What's wrong with you Spike? Silver here is just trying to pet you darling." Rarity said, "I'm not going to let you lay on my lap if you're going to be nasty to my friends. Now let Silver dear pet you."

Spike whined and then stopped growling at Silver, 'Grr. I want to tear this guy to pieces.' Spike thought.

Silver cautiously put his hand on Spike's head and then he began to scratch under his ear.

'Oh no. Not the ear. No. Can't. Resist.' Spike thought as he began to wag his tail.

"There you go. See? I wouldn't hurt you little buddy." Silver said.

'Hmm. Maybe he isn't trying to get Rarity.' Spike thought smiling.

Rarity then noticed Rainbow and Sonic were chit-chatting with each other an awful lot more than they were talking to the others, "Excuse me Rainbow darling?"

Rainbow stopped talking to Sonic for a moment and looked at Rarity, "Huh? Yeah what's up Rare?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"After lunch is over, could I talk to you in private?" Rarity asked Rainbow.

Rainbow's cheeks flustered a little and then she nodded, "Sure why not."

"Ok darling. Thanks." Rarity then went back to talking to Silver and Twilight, looking at Sonic and Rainbow every now and then.

**Skipping forward in time**

**After Lunch break is over**

**With Rarity and Rainbow**

Rainbow Dash had dumped her tray and was looking for Rarity, "Where did that fashion girl go?"

Rainbow left the cafeteria and was suddenly pulled into the girls bathroom, "What the?"

"Shhh. It's ok it's just me Rainbow Dash." Rarity said as she stood Rainbow up.

"Ok so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rainbow asked crossing her arms.

"Is it true?" Rarity asked getting close to Rainbow.

"Is what true?" Rainbow asked sounding suspicious.

Rarity put her hands on her hips, "Are you and Sonic together?" She asked smirking.

"Who told you!?" Rainbow shouted her cheeks burning bright red, "I bet it was Applejack wasn't it? She promised she wouldn't say anything! Oh I am so gonna get her for this."

"Rainbow Dash. It wasn't Applejack. You and I know Applejack wouldn't lie for any reason whatsoever." Rarity said putting her hands on Rainbow's shoulders.

"Well I guess you're right on that. But then how did you find out?" Rainbow asked her cheeks still red.

"No one. Technically you and Sonic gave it away at lunch. You two were talking to each other an awful lot more than to the rest of us." Rarity said.

"Oh yeah. Should have noticed that." Rainbow said scratching the back of her head blushing.

"Oh my goodness. You two look so cute together!" Rarity squealed holding Rainbow's hands, "Have either of you two asked the other out yet? Please tell me he asked you already!"

"Not really actually. But I need to ask him out soon, before Spitfire does." Rainbow said a little anger in her voice.

"What!? Spitfire! Oh no no no. You can't let her take your man. You must ask him during your next class. You two have the same schedules, but Spitfire is also in your first class also." Rarity said with a little worry in her voice, "If you don't ask him tomorrow, then Spitfire will most certainly will darling during PE."

"I know, that's what worries me the second most." Rainbow said, "What worries me the most is, well, I don't know how to ask him. Could you help me Rarity? Please, I'm begging you, help me win Sonic's heart."

"Well I don't have anything booked for after school today. I guess I could try to help you." Rarity said, "After school is over, come over to my house tonight. Then we'll begin."

"Thank you so much Rarity." Rainbow said hugging Rarity.

The two girls left the bathroom, unaware that someone else was in one of the stalls, listening to them.

"I'm gonna make sure Spitfire asks Sonic out before that rainbow headed prick does, one way or another. hehe. She'll be heart broken forever." Fleetfoot said exiting her stall, "But how is the question. Hmmm."

Then she noticed a sparkling object in one of the stall's trash bin.

"What the?" She picked a medium sized glowing blue gem, "What is this? I feel… powerful… and chaos... hehehehe. I think I found out how to get Sonic and Spitfire together. Prepare yourself Rainbow Dash. Fleetfoot is coming to get your Sonic." Fleetfoot's eyes went from Amber orange to chaos blue.

**Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 4 for you all. My bro, Sonic3461, if you would, please wrap up this chapter.

**Sonic3461:** Gladly bro. So, the Mobians have finally met all the Mane Six members, minus Sunset Shimmer don't know where she was at the time. And Rarity is going to help Rainbow ask Sonic out before Spitfire does, but oh no! Fleetfoot found the blue Chaos Emerald and it's negative effects have taken over her! How is Rarity going to help Rainbowdash? What does the chaos corrupted Fleetfoot have in store for Rainbow and Sonic? Find out in the next chapter of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** PEACEOUT everybody! Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 signing off until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Darksteele0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here. We're here to present you all with yet another chapter of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds.

**sonic3461:** That's right my brother, and it would be my pleasure to tell our lovely audience what happened last chapter.

Darksteele0224: be my guest bro.

**sonic3461:** last time, Sonic, Shadow and Silver have met Twilight and her friend Spike during Lunch. Shadow feels the presence of some unknown energy, and Spike was not taking a liking to Silver a few seconds when they first met, but he believes they'll become good friends. Rainbow and Rarity talked about Sonic and how Rainbow has a crush on him. Rarity will now help Rainbow win his heart before Spitfire does. But Fleetfoot has heard their conversation and will do anything to get Spitfire and Sonic together. Then, she found the blue chaos emerald and she is now corrupted by it's negative energy. What will happen to Rainbow and Sonic in Math class? Will Fleetfoot come back to her senses from the emerald's energy? And the BIG question, Who will win Sonic's heart!? Find out right now.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** Now read: Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

**Love Confusions and Confessions**

**Rainbow Dash POV**

After her talk with Rarity, Rainbow Dash was trying to come up with a plan to try to ask Sonic out before Spitfire does but she became irritated because she couldn't come up with anything, 'Grr. I never thought asking a boy out could be so hard. How can I ask him? I need to think of something before-'"OOF!"

Rainbow didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone. Before she even fell, two strong hand caught her. She opened her eyes and she immediately blushed who it was, Sonic.

"Woah, that was a close call. You okay Rainbow?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow didn't hear anything he said. The only thing she did hear was her heart pounding like someone would try to bash a door down. She started into his emerald eyes that shined in the light, making them sparkle, which made her bones melt.

"Yo Rainbow, you alright?" Sonic called out. She snapped out of her trance and shook her head, "Y-yeah, i'm okay. Thanks for the save." She said getting herself back up.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay. What happened anyway? It's not like you to not look where you're going?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow was not in full panic mode and was blushing deep red. She didn't know how to approach this situation. She still wasn't ready to ask Sonic out yet, "Umm…..Well….you see I…"

Sonic can tell Rainbow was somehow acting nervous around him. Before he can open his mouth, the bell rang, "Shoot, we gotta get to class." He said heading into his Classroom.

Rainbow sighed in relief and wiped a drop of sweat off her head, 'Whew, that was a close call. Thank god the bell saved me.' She thought entering the room. She went to her seat and sat down. She looked up at the teachers desk and saw Sonic talking to her Math teacher.

Sonic POV

"Oh, so you're one of my new students correct?" The teacher asked.

"That's right ma'am, names Sonic." Sonic greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Miss Cheerilee. Now, you can go ahead and take any seat you wish." Cheerilee said smiling.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked. Sonic looked and saw an empty chair next to Rainbow. Sonic smiled and walked over to the chair. Rainbow saw Sonic coming up too her and was blushing again. But then, Fleetfoot appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sonic's arm, "Hey blue boy, come over and sit with me and Spitfire."

"Huh?" Sonic didn't have time to answer as Fleetfoot dragged Sonic over to where she and Spitfire were sitting. Sonic awkwardly sat down next to Spitfire, and Spitfire was blushing a little, 'Well, this is really weird.' Sonic thought turning away from her.

"Fleetfoot, what are you doing!?" Spitfire whispered in a loud voice.

"I'm trying to get the two of you together." She whispered back.

Spitfire's face flared up deep red again, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like him that way! And when did your eyes become blue?" She asked whispering.

"What are you talking about? I've always had blue eyes." Fleetfoot said with a little attitude in her voice. She looked over at Rainbow Dash and saw her looking down at her desk sadly.

'Sonic must like Spitfire more than me. Guess I was too slow for blue blur.' She thought as a tear escaped her eye.

Fleetfoot smirked, 'It's working. All I have to do now is keep the two apart and keep Spitfire near Sonic.' She thought.

Sonic looked at Rainbow and saw a single tear running down her cheek, 'ooh Rainbow.' he thought sadly while frowning. He turned to Fleetfoot, who was looking innocent and opening her binder to get her papers. Sonic then felt a tiny wave of familiar energy coming from her, "That's odd, I can sense a small wave of energy coming from her. Is it what I think it is?" Sonic though suspiciously.

Through Math class, Sonic was struggling with a few of the problems, but thanks to his lessons with Tails, he was able to get through most of them.

"Hey blue boy." Sonic turned and looked at Fleetfoot.

"What?" He asked a little irritated.

"Wanna let you know, Spitfire has a great liking to you." She whispered.

Sonic's mind froze, while Spitfire blushed deeply.

Spitfire grabbed her and pulled her away from Sonic, "What are you doing?" She whispered nervously.

"It's like I said, I'm trying to get the two of you together. I know you like him, just go and tell him you want to go out with him." She whispered.

"Fleetfoot, what's gotten into you? You're never like this?" Spitfire whispered.

"I'm trying to help you win his heart. Is this how you thank a friend?" She asked a little irritated.

"You're not making this any easier for me Fleetfoot. I do like him, but not in that kind of way. I'm still processing weather to ask him out or not, and you're not-" Spitfire said, but was cut off by a voice.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" The two looked up and saw miss Cheerilee looking at the two girls.

"Uh, n-no ma'am, everything's fine." Spitfire said quickly.

Miss Cheerilee looked into their eyes for a second, "Alright, but be sure you two are working."

"Yes ma'am." Spitfire said. Cheerilee walked back to desk and continued filling out some papers.

"Remember, you need to ask him out." Fleetfoot whispered.

Spitfire was not liking her attitude one bit, 'I don't know what's gotten into her, but she needs a wake up call….but still,' She looked over at Sonic, who was in a little struggle with a math problem, 'I have to admit, he's a pretty cute boy, also very strong, and good with sports. I...I guess I'll try to ask him out after class.' she thought.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, Sonic grabbed his belongings and was about to get up, but Spitfire stopped him, "Hey Sonic?"

Rainbow heard her and stopped at the doorway as the rest of the student left, 'Oh no. Please no. Please no.' She thought worried.

"Yes Spitfire?" Sonic asked.

Spitfire rubbed her arm nervously and and blushed, "Ummm...I was wondering…..do you….umm… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Uh… Sure. When?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Right now would be nice." Spitfire said.

"Ok." Sonic said.

'No! No it can't be true.' Rainbow burst into tears and ran down the halls crying.

She ran right past Fleetfoot, who was laughing at her. She pulled out the blue chaos emerald and looked at it, "All thanks to you my beautiful, I crushed Rainbowdash's heart by using Sonic and Spitfire." She put the emerald back in her pocket and then left for last period class.

Sonic walked into the halls followed by Spitfire, "Thanks Spitfire, that helps a lot."

"No problem blue boy." Spitfire said leaving Sonic.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Rainbow was running in tears down the halls, trying to find somewhere to hide. She found an empty classroom that wasn't used for anything but storage. She ran into the room and locked the door behind her. Then she slid down the door and sat down, cry into her hands, "Why Sonic? Why did you have to fall for her? Why couldn't you fall for me?"

The loud speaker turned on and Principal Celestia spoke, "To all students who are part of Band or are interested in joining, please head to the Band room now. Thank you. Anyone else who isn't may leave for home. Have a good rest of the day students. See you tomorrow."

Rainbow was part of the Rainbooms, and she didn't want to let them down. She wiped away her tears and left the room.

She got to her locker and unlocked it. She grabbed her guitar and case, closed her locker back up and then turned to go to the band room.

She then saw Sonic turning a corner. She decided to go the other way to the band room.

Band Room

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twilight were setting up their band stuff and realized Rainbow Dash hadn't showed up yet.

"Have any of you seen Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked a little worried.

"Nope." They all responded.

Shadow and Silver entered the band room and then saw the girls.

"Hey girls. You're all in a band?" Silver asked.

"Yeup. We're part of the band called, 'The Rainbooms'." Applejack said, "Though one of our members is missing."

"Who?" Silver asked.

"Rainbow Dash. Duh." Pinkie said playing around with her drum set.

"What are ya'll doin here anyways?" Applejack asked.

"We're joining band class also. Though one of our members is missing." Shadow said, "Where is that lazy head Sonic?"

The band doors opened and Sonic walked in, "Sorry I'm late."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Just go get set up." Shadow said picking up a black electric guitar and a mic. Silver went up to the silver drum kit and grab some sticks. Sonic picked up a blue guitar and mic. As they finished up getting ready, the doors opened and Rainbow walked in.

"There yer are, we've been...you okay Rainbow?" Applejack asked seeing Rainbow's eyes wet and puffy from her crying.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She responded wiping the last of the tears away.

"Perfect timing Rainbow." Sonic said, "This song is dedicated to you from us. Mostly me." Sonic said winking.

'What? But I thought he was with Spitfire. What's going on?' Rainbow thought confused.

"Our Band's name is Super Sonic Boom; and we're gonna play one my favorites. It's called Reach for the Stars." Sonic said.

"One… two… One, two, three, four" Silver tapped his drumsticks together and began a fast drum roll.

Sonic and Shadow began to play their guitars.

Sonic and Shadow began to sing:

**(Play 'Reach for the Stars' From Sonic Colors)**

"Take off at the speed of sound

bright light's, colors all around

I'm running wild living fast and free

got no regrets inside of me

not looking back...

not giving up...

not letting go...

I keep on Running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars….

Although they move pretty far….

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

the colors feel so right

I've never felt like this

I keep on running

The sky with stars so bright

the colors feel so right

just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars tonight...

tonight…"

As the song played, Rainbow was now blushing, 'Does...he really still care and like me?' She thought in her head.

"Wake up living day by day

do what I want, and i'll do it my way

the world is flying right below my feet

got no regrets inside of me

not looking back…"

_"(not looking back)"_

"not giving up…"

_"(Not giving up)"_

"not letting go...

I'll keep on Running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars….

Although they move pretty far….

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

the colors feel so right

I've never felt like this

I keep on running

The sky with stars so bright

the colors feel so right

just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars tonight...

tonight…"

**(Guitar Solo)**

During the guitar solo, Sonic winked at Rainbow, causing her to blush again, 'I...I don't know what to say...' She then smiled as tears of joy ran down her face, 'He does still care and like me.'

"I got it in my sight, the colors feel so right

Got my feet on the ground

I keep on running

Oh I can feel it now, the colors all around

Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars

Just take a chance"

_"(Just take a chance)"_

"We'll do it right again"

_"(We're gonna reach for the stars)"_

"Just take my hand"

_"(Just take my hand)"_

Then all three of the boys sang together

"We'll take a chance TONIIIIIIGHT!

Reach for the stars

tonight…

tonight…"

Silver faded out his drum roll.

**(End of song)**

The Rainbooms were completely blown by their performance, but Rainbow was completely overwhelmed by so much happiness. Sonic placed his guitar down and jumped down the stage. When he did, he got a sudden hug by Rainbow, which surprised him completely.

"Did...did you really sing that song just for me?" She asked.

Sonic smiled and stroked her cheek gently, "Yeah I did. Did you like it?"

"No...I lOVED IT!" She cheered hugging him again. She then let go and said, "But, I don't understand, I thought you were into Spitfire."

"What?! No no. Spitfire is a cool girl, but no one is cooler than you Rainbowdash." Sonic said lifting Rainbow's chin up while smiling, "And now I'll prove it to you."

"W-what?" Rainbow asked blushing.

Sonic then did something no one was ever expecting. He leaned forward and kissed Rainbow on the lips.

Rainbow was shocked the most out of everyone in the room, then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back deeply with so much love and passion.

Rarity was now crying in tears of joy happy for the two speed demons, 'I knew she could do it, and I'm soo happy that those two are together now.' She thought wiping a few tears away.

Silver saw Rarity crying and walked up to her. He placed his arm around her and gently stroked her shoulder, "You okay Rare?" He asked.

"Y-yes. I'm just so happy Rainbow finally has a special someone for herself." She said smiling at the two who still continued in their embrace and kiss.

"I never thought Sonic would ever slow down to find someone for himself. Though in the same respect, he doesn't have to slow down much. Hehe. Know what I mean?" Silver said.

"Of course darling." Rarity said smiling at him. She felt her cheeks burn up bright red and her heart pounded, "Ummm, Silvy?"

"Yeah?" Silver asked.

"Umm...do you have….anything planned after school?" Rarity asked.

Silver felt his cheeks burn red as well, "Umm….no. Why you ask?"

"Umm...There's a new movie that came out tonight and I really want to see it. I was wondering….would you like to see it with….me?" She asked while her cheeks turned more red.

Silver's heart froze and his cheeks turned bright crimson, 'Is she asking me on a….date?' Silver thought.

"Ummm….I… uh…*ahem* I would love to go see a movie with you." He said with a little hesitation in his words.

Rarity squealed and hugged Silver, causing both of them to blush, "Thank you very much Silvy."

Shadow growled and was a little disgusted at all this romance, "Uhg. Too many hugs and kisses."

"Oh Shady?" A certain squeaky voice said.

Shadow's eye widened a little and groaned, "Oh shit."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and gave Shadow a death squeezing hug.

"Hrgh." Shadow was a little mad, but then he felt normal again. Actually, he felt a little happier than normal, 'What is this feeling?' Shadow decided not to fight Pinkie's grip and just sat there quietly.

Applejack chuckled at all the romance in the room, "Ah knew this wud happen the moment ah saw those three boys. Only three of us don't have someone for ourselves." Applejack laughed, 'Twilight probably won't find someone here though. She'll probably find some pony back where she came from.'

Sonic and Rainbow finally broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, while blushing madly and smiling.

"I was wondering Sonic, do you want to see a movie or go out for some dinner after all this?" She asked.

Sonic kissed Rainbow's head, "I would love to." He said smiling.

Rainbow smiled and nuzzled into Sonic's chest, enjoying his warmth and the love the two shared together. She has never felt this happy before in all her life.

"Hey, seeing as how you four are going on dates, why not go on a double date?" Twilight suggested.

Rainbow and Rarity's faces blushed a little, but then smiled, "I think that's a great idea Twilight. What do you two say?" Rarity asked the two brothers.

"Fine with me. Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." Silver answered smiling..

'This really going to be an interesting day.' Sonic thought as he hugged Rainbow once more.

Suddenly the door burst open and the group turned and saw Fleetfoot on the ground, rubbing her head, "Ow"

"Fleetfoot?! What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

Fleetfoot got up and dusted off the dirt off her shirt, " I accidentally slipped on the door and fell." She answered a little nervous, 'Crap. Busted.'

"More like you were spying on us." Shadow replied crossing his arms. Then he felt the energy of a Chaos Emerald nearby, 'What the? The energy of a Chaos Emerald?! But who has it?'

"Shut up, I was not spying on you guys!" Fleetfoot almost yelled.

Shadow was starting to get suspicious with her. He knows something's up with her and her attitude, plus her eyes were not blue the first time they were here.

"I gotta go." She quickly said leaving.

The group stood their in awkward silence for a second, "What's gotten into her?" Rainbow asked.

"Beats me." Sonic answered shrugging, then he noticed Shadow had been staring at Fleetfoot when she was in here.

Shadow signaled that he felt the power of a chaos emerald when Fleetfoot came in. Sonic nodded, 'I was right, there's negative chaos energy coming from Fleetfoot. Does this mean she has a chaos emerald?' Sonic thought.

After the group put their instruments away, they left the room.

**Fleetfoot POV**

Fleetfoot walked down the halls to the exit, 'Grrrr. I can't believe Sonic and Rainbow are one now! This is so unbelievable." She took out the chaos emerald and looked at it for a few seconds. Then, something clicked in her head and she smiled evilly, 'oooh I know what to do. I did overhear the four are going on a double date tonight. If I can ruin Sonic and Rainbow's date, Sonic will have to break up with her, and then I can get him to go to Spitfire. But first, I need to get everything ready.' She thought putting the emerald away.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> And that's a wrap. Sonic3461, will you do the honors of summarizing please?

**sonic3461:** Rainbow Dash thought she lost his chance with sonic, but in the end, she and him are now one. Silver, Rarity and the two speed demons are now going on a double date. Shadow is getting suspicious with Fleetfoot and Fleetfoot has an evil plan to ruin their date and have Sonic try to break up with her. What will be in stores for our heroes now? Will Fleetfoot succeed? Will the mobians get the emerald back? Find out next time on Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds Chapter 6.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** PEACEOUT everybody! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 signing off. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Darksteele0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here. Sorry for not uploading for a long time, but. We're here to present you all with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls.

**sonic3461:** That's right my brother, and I'll let you have the pleasure to tell our audience what happened last chapter.

Darksteele0224: Last time Rainbow had a little mix up between Sonic and Spitfire. Now the two are finally a couple. Not only that, Silver and Rarity are going on a date as well. But Fleetfoot had ideas to break Sonic and Rainbow up. Will she succeed? What will happen to our heroes dates? Will they get the emerald back? Find out now.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461**: Now read: Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fates between Worlds Chapter 6.

**Darksteele0224:** Note to Christian Ape99, a follower who has been asking this one question in every story I have written so far. "Are you going to add in my 1000 pound gorilla to this story?" STOP ASKING US/ME TO ADD YOUR GOD DAMN OCS! It was annoying when you did it in my previous stories, but now it's making me mad. Stop asking and telling us to add (your) OCs. I told everyone how their OCs will get into my stories. You must win my contests on Google+. But that is already over now. The next one isn't until 2017. So once again. STOP ASKING FOR YOUR OCS

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Ruined Date**

Sonic and his brothers and friends walk out of the school, feeling the wind blowing through their faces, "You know Sonic, we still haven't gotten a chance to do our race." Rainbow said.

"Huh? Oh, hehe, sorry, I forgot. After what happened today, I guess our race slipped out of my head." Sonic said smiling sheepishly.

Rainbow only smiled and kissed his cheek, "It's cool blue blur."

"Well, we need to get going. See you all later." Twilight waved goodbye.

"Wait!" Sonic stopped the group, "Umm, do you guys mind if we can crash at one of your places?" Sonic asked.

"Why? Don't you three have to get back to your families?" Rainbow asked.

The three were once again on thin ice. Guess they never gotten that far. Before Sonic could say anything, Silver stepped in, "Our parents passed away a long time ago, and we lost our home. We're kinda on our own now." He said half lying to the girls.

The girls gasped, "Oh you poor dears. I for one will not stand by and let you three stay out here. Silver is more than happy to stay with me." Rarity said.

Silver smiled, "Thanks Rarity."

"Sonic can come live with me and Sunset Shimmer." Rainbow said.

"Who's Sunset Shimmer?" Sonic asked.

"She's one of our friends, but she has a lot of detention to make up, but we'll be seeing her in a while before we go on our date." Rainbow explained.

"Oh, okay." Sonic said.

"Shady can stay with me!" Pinkie said happily.

"Hmph. Fine." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Wait? You're ok with that Shady?" Sonic asked.

"Two things. I don't have much of a choice since she won't drop it, and second, call me that again and your head is going into the wall." Shadow growled.

"Awww, you're no fun." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic, you wanna race back to my house?" Rainbow asked smirking.

"Oh you're on Rainbow." Sonic smirked back.

The two speed demons got into a crouching position, "Ready…" Rainbow started.

"Set…." Sonic continued.

"GO!" The two finished together as they ran off in the distance.

Applejack chuckled, "Those two were meant fer one another."

"They sure are Applejack." Twilight added.

"Well, we need to get going. We'll see you all later. C'mon Silvy." Rarity said walking to her white car. Both she and Silver got into the car and drove off.

"C'mon Shady, I want you to see my house!" Pinkie said pulling his arm.

Shadow growled, "If you call me Shady ever again, I'm gonna..whatever." he stopped. The two walked down the sidewalk to her house.

"Let's go Fluttershy." Twilight said to her.

"Oh...o-okay." The two girls walked down the sidewalk and went home.

**Rainbow and Sonic POV**

The two continued running down the cement sidewalk until the reached their destination.

"HA! I won!" Rainbow cheered pumping her fists.

"In your dreams, It was clearly me who won." Sonic countered.

"Says who?" Rainbow challenged.

"Says the fastest thing alive who broke your record at school." Sonic smirked.

"I hate you." Rainbow pouted crossing her arms turning away.

Sonic only chuckled and walked in front of Rainbow and pulled her into a passionate kiss on the lips. Rainbow was a little surprised, but kissed him back. After a few seconds, the two pulled away, smiling.

"I love you too." Sonic said kissing the top of her head.

Rainbow chuckled, "C'mon I'll show you around my home." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house.

After a couple of minutes of the tour, Rainbow showed Sonic his room, "You can sleep here. Me and my parents don't usually use this room anymore and Sunset can sleep on the couch." Rainbow said.

Sonic turned to her and smiled, "Thanks Rainbow."

"Well, I gotta get ready for our date. We'll head over to Rarity's at 7:00." Rainbow said entering her room and shutting the door.

Sonic looked at the clock at the clock and saw it was 5:30. He smiled and was going to enjoy his date with Rainbow. Suddenly, he realized something, 'Oh shit! I don't have any money for our date! What am I gonna!? What am I gonna do!?' Sonic thought panicking.

Sonic sat on the couch trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, he felt something smooth and bumpy behind his back pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was his Ring bag. He opened it and saw 23 gold rings safe and sound, 'Guess I didn't know I had them before I came to this world.' Sonic thought.

Sonic knew these rings were probably useless in their current state, but since they were made of gold, they may be worth a lot of money in this world. He then got an idea. He placed the bag back into his pocket and went to Rainbow's room. he knocked on the door, "Hey Rainbow, I'm gonna head out for a while, I'll be back before our date." Sonic called out.

"Alright, just don't take to long." Rainbow called back.

Sonic left the house and ran off to Where Silver might be. After running through the neighborhood for the last few minutes, Sonic spotted Silver meditating outside of a white house, "Silver!"

Silver looked up, "Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"Did it ever come to you that we don't have any money for our dates tonight?" Sonic asked.

Immediately, Silver's eyes shrunk and his face turned pale, "Oh no." He grabbed Sonic's shoulders and shook him violently, "What are we gonna do Sonic!?" Silver asked panicking.

Sonic pried Silver's hand of and shook his head, "Calm down. I believe I have a solution to the problem." He pulled out his ring bag and showed Silver his rings, "I didn't know I had these, but I think they might help us, since they are made out of gold. They may be worth a decent amount of money here in this world."

Silver sighed in relief, "Whew, glad you have your rings, otherwise, we be screwed."

Sonic chuckled, "Oh you have no idea. But the question is, where can we take these to get money?" Sonic asked.

Silver thought for a moment, until he had an idea, "I know. When Rarity and I were driving back here, I did see a little shop that can exchange gold for cash." Silver said.

"Great, but if you want to show me where it is, you have to let Rarity know where you're going to be." Sonic said.

"Good point." Silver noted. He went inside quickly and spoke to Rarity. After a few minutes of waiting, Silver came back out, "I told her I'm going out with you for a while and be back before our date."

"Good. Now, let's get going." Sonic said.

The two mobians walked down the sidewalk until they found the shop they're looking for. The boys entered and saw gold rings jewelry, and so many things that were made of gold.

"Welcome to cash 4 gold boys." Said the register boy, "If you two ever need anything, let me know."

"As a matter infact, we do need some assistance." Sonic said walking up to him with Silver following suit.

"Excellent, what can I do for you boys?" The register boy asked.

Sonic pulled out his ring bag and placed a gold ring on the counter, "We need to know how much we can get from this ring." Sonic explained.

The boy went eye wide, "That's the biggest gold ring I've ever seen. Where did you boys get this?" He asked.

"Uh, it belonged to our grandparents before they passed. They said we can use it to get money whenever it's urgent." Silver lied.

The boy picked up the ring and was examining it for a second, "I'll have to get this ring properly checked. I'll be back in a sec." The boy took the ring and went into the back room. Sonic and Silver sat in a couple of chairs waiting. After a few minutes, the boy came back with the manager. 'Oh boy, I hope this won't end bad.' Sonic thought.

"Are you two boys the owners of this ring?" The manager asked.

"Yes sir, we are." Sonic said.

"My name is filthy Rich, and I must say in all my years, I've never seen such a thick, valuable ring in all my life. Do you two have anymore of them?" He asked.

"Uh, ye sir." Sonic said pulling out four more. He doesn't want to show all the rings he had because he still needed them for back home. Richie's eye went wide eyes, "My word. This is really something."

"Sooo, how much are the rings?" Sonic asked.

"Well...judging on how big the rings are and the fact they're made of pure 100% gold… the total for these ring would be around….$10,000."

"WHAT!?" The two shouted in unison. They couldn't believe that five gold rings would be worth that much.

"Yep, so would you two like to exchange the five rings?" Rich asked.

"y-yes sir." Silver said with his voice shaking a little.

"Excellent. I'll be right back with your cash. You two are almost as rich as I am." Rich chuckled taking the five rings in the back.

"Never expected you two to hold on to those rings. You two are probably the richest boys in the town." The boy said.

Rich came back with a check of 10,000 dollars, "Thank you for doing business with us, and I'll be looking forward to seeing you two again." Rich said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Rich." The two boys thanked and walked out with the check in hand.

"Glad he didn't get suspicious of our rings and how we actually got them." Silver said.

"I know, I thought we were screwed there." Sonic sighed in relief.

"Well, now that we got the money, we need to get it deposited so we can get some actual cash." Sonic said.

"Agreed. Look, there's a bank up ahead." Silver pointed out.

The two boys entered the building and went to the front counter.

"Welcome, How can I help you two?" The women asked.

"We would like to deposit this check please." Sonic said holding the check out to her. The women took the check and examined it. She then gasped, "10,000 dollars, and it's coming from Filthy Rich? You two must have made some kind of agreement with him right?" She asked.

"You can say that." Sonic said keeping his cool.

"Well, since you two are depositing this check, would you two like to open an account?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, but we're gonna need some help." Silver responded sheepishly.

"It's no problem at all. I'll be more than happy to help you two." She said smiling.

She took out some papers and handed Sonic a pen, "Please sign your names here and other relatives in your family." She said.

Sonic nodded and wrote down his name, Silver's and Shadow's.

"Hmmm, you know, you two are pretty cute." She said smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Sonic said blushing a little.

"I wonder if you two have girlfriends yet, because my two daughters are still single." She explained smiling.

"Oh, umm, that very nice, but we already have someone." Sonic explained.

"Oh, well I hope you two are taking good care of them." She said smiling again.

Sonic finished filling out the papers and handed them to the women, "Thank you very much. I'll be right back with your own checks and your cards." She said getting up from her chair. The two mobians sat there for a few minutes, until she came back with three debit cards and checks, "Here are your cards and checks. I've already activated them and deposited the check Rich gave you into your accounts. Have a nice day boys."

"Thank you." Silver thanked and the two boys left the building.

"Well, guess we're ready." Silver said.

"Not quite. We need a few things first." Sonic said.

"And what might that be?" Silver asked.

"We need to give Shadow his card first and we need to get some sweet Rides." Sonic smirked.

"Awesome plan. Let's get going." Silver said.

Silver and Sonic walked to Pinkie's house and the knocked on the door. The door opened and Shadow appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" Shadow asked.

"We came here to give you this." Sonic answered giving Shadow his debit card.

"How the hell did you get this? We don't have human money back at Mobius. We only had rings. Which are useless here." He asked curiously.

"Actually, Silver and I went to cash 4 gold and turned in five of our gold rings. Turned out they were worth handsomely. We ended up getting 10,000 dollars for them." Sonic explained.

Shadow was a little shocked by this, but regained character.

"So what should I use it for?" Shadow asked putting the card in his back pocket.

"Get a ride for yourself and Pinkie." Sonic said chuckling.

"Hmm Yeah maybe I shou- Hey wait a minute. Nice try faker. I'm getting a ride for myself. Not for that pink girl." Shadow growled, "Try to pull another one of those again and I'll run you over with my ride."

"I'm surprised Pinkie hasn't reconsidered not having you at her place." Sonic said, "Anyways, Silver and I are going to go get ourselves rides. You want to come?"

"I'll go get mine without you two." Shadow said, "Good luck with your dates." And then he shut the door.

"Hm. I'm surprised he didn't say, 'Hell ya. Get me out of this place.'." Sonic told Silver as they walked down to the car dealership.

"Same here." Silver said.

The two brothers walked into the dealership building and were welcomed by the manager, "Welcome, how can I help you boys?"

"We're looking for some sweet rides that fit us. Got anything?" Sonic asked.

"Hmmm," The manager looked at the two boys for a bit, "Aha! I know just the ones. Please follow me." He said.

The boys followed him and they stood in front of two cars. One of them was blue car that reminded him of his All Star car, the Blue Star. The car next to it was a white car and the back a design like Silver's top quills/hair.

The boys' eyes were sparkling when they saw the two cars.

"How much?" They said.

"Well how about, $1000 for both cars?" He said.

"Done." The boys said.

"Do you have your drivers licenses?" He asked.

Sonic and Silver began to panic, but then Sonic felt something thing appear in his back pocket. He pulled out an envelope with Shadow's logo on it.

He opened it and pulled out two licenses with Sonic and Silver's pictures on them. Then he pulled out a letter from Shadow.

"You two are idiots. You nearly forgot your licenses at home. You owe me big time for this. Your brother, Shadow. By the way, I already got my ride."

'Thanks Shadow.' Sonic thought, "Here they are sir."

He took the licenses and examined them, "Yeup. You're registered to drive."

Sonic and Silver payed for their cars, got the keys, and then created custom license plates for their cars.

Sonic's said Sondash. And Silver's said Rare Gem.

When they drove their cars out, they saw Shadow and Pinkie Pie on a black and red motorcycle. Shadow's license plate said G.U.N.

"Hey guys! Cool cars. Look at what Shadow and I picked out." Pinkie said smiling.

"Wait, you and Shadow pick that out? I thought you said you were picking your ride out by yourself." Sonic said smirking.

"I said I wasn't going to pick my ride with you two." Shadow repeated.

"Suuure you did, but why with Pinkie?" Sonic asked.

"She kept asking me again and again to come, and I just gave up on it." Shadow explained.

"Thats right Shady." Pinkie said hugging Shadow.

Sonic and Silver saw a hint of pink on Shadow's cheeks. When they did, they went wide eye and mouths dropped.

"What?" Shadow asked.

The two stayed silent for the moment….until they literally burst out laughing uncontrollably, falling to the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"What the hell are you two idiots laughing about!?" Shadow growled.

"D-d-does S-s-Shadow have a c-c-crush on p-p-Pinkie PIE!?" Sonic asked still laughing hard.

Shadow fumed with anger, "I do not!" He shouted.

The two continued their laughter for a while until they picked themselves up and wiped their tears away, "WHoooooo. I never laughed like that in a long time." Sonic said taking some breaths.

"I've never laughed like that ever." Silver said with his hand on his chest.

They looked at Shadow, who had a death glare that can stare into the deepest of souls, "C'mon Shadow, we were just surprised by this. You never hang out with someone like...ever." Sonic said.

Shadow got off his bike, walked over to the guys, grabbed Sonic and Siver's shirt, and pulled the two close to his face, "You two better listen very carefully, if you two spill that I was with this hyper pink girl, even one word about it, you're dead hedgehogs!" Shadow whispered angrily in their ears.

The two stepped back, "Aright, we promise we won't say a word." Sonic vowed.

"Pinkie promise." Pinkie pie said.

"Pinkie promise?" The two asked.

"It's a promise you'll never break. EVVVVVEEEEER!" Pinkie said in their faces.

"uh...okay, we pinkie promise." Sonic said.

"No, you need to do the traditional Pinkie Promise. Repeat after me." Pinkie said.

"Cross my heart," Pinkie started drawing an 'X' over her heart.

"Cross my heart," The two said following her.

"Hope to fly," Pinkie continued lifting her hand in the air.

"Hope to fly," The two said.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie finished putting her hand over her right eye.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye." Silver finished as well.

"Stick a cupcake in my-OOW!" Sonic accidentally poked his eye when he tried to finish.

"You okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Should have closed my eye on that last part." Sonic said rubbing his sore eye.

"OH CRAP! Look at the time! We need to get back to the girls! Or we'll be late for our dates!" Sonic said looking at his car's clock, "See you two later. Come on Silver. Go get Rarity and I'll get Rainbow."

Suddenly Pinkie's phone binged and she opened it, "I just got a text from Rainbow, Sonic. She says to pick her up at Rarity's place."

"Thanks Pinkie. Let's go Silver." Sonic said starting his car.

Silver followed suit and the two drove off to Rarity's.

"Hey Shady? Can we go out for ice cream?" Pinkie asked Shadow.

"*sigh* Fine, but don't overboard alright?" Shadow asked starting up his bike.

"Pinkie Promise." Pinkie said doing her pinkie promise.

Shadow handed her a helmet. Pinkie wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist and the two drove off.

**Rarity and Rainbow POV**

Rarity's house

"I don't know about this Rarity, are you sure this will look nice during our date?" Rainbow asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Rarity and Rainbow were wearing the same dresses they wore to the Fall Formal, "Of course darling. I'm sure Sonic is going to love it." Rarity said with a winning smile, "Though they looked better when they were sparkling when we changed into our pony forms."

"I hope so. I'm so nervous. I never been on a date before." Rainbow said nervously hoping she wouldn't ruin her date with Sonic.

"Darling," Rarity put her hands on her shoulder, "Relax. Take some deep breaths and calm down."

Rainbow took some breaths and calmed most of her fears.

"Now, just be yourself and have fun. Trust me." Rarity said smiling at her friend.

"I don't know what I would do without you Rarity." Rainbow said hugging her friend.

Then, there was a knock at the door, "They're here." Rarity squealed excitingly as she went to open the door.

When Rarity opened the door, her eyes widened. Sonic wore a blue tux with red streaks on the side, and Silver was wearing a tux as well, but was white and had cyan streaks.

"Wow… Rarity you look...amazing." Silver said blushing, looking at his date.

"Oh, thank you darling. You are looking divine." Rarity said blushing looking at Silver.

"Hey where's my favorite Rainbow girl?" Sonic said trying to find Rainbow.

Rainbow hesitated for a moment until she took a breath. Sonic saw Rainbow come around the corner and his eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. He blushed madly by how beautiful Rainbow looked. Rainbow was wide eyes as well and was blushing as deep as Sonic.

"Rainbow...you look...beautiful." Sonic said finally getting his words out.

"Thanks...you look really...handsome too blue boy." Rainbow said shyly.

Sonic smiled warmly and went up to her and held his hand out, "Shall we get going?" He asked.

She blushed and slowly took his hand.

Silver and Rarity held hands as well and the two walked out the door. When they got outside, the two saw the boys cars, "Who's cars do these belong to?" Rainbow asked looking at the cars.

Sonic smirked, "They belong to us."

"Really!? But, where did you get the money for these?" Rainbow asked.

"We have our ways. Our parents did leave us some money before they passed away. If we were broke, then you wouldn't have met us. How else do you think we enrolled in school." Sonic said winking.

"And check out our license plates." Silver said.

Rarity and Rainbow looked at their license plates. Their eyes widened and blushed.

"Sonic...you're so sweet." Rainbow said hugging him tightly.

Sonic smiled and returned the embrace, "I put that in just for you." He whispered.

"You're the best boyfriend I could ever have." She whispered back with a few tears leaving her eyes while she tightened her embrace with him, "I'm glad I have you Rainbow." Sonic whispered.

"Oh darling, I love it." Rarity said hugging Silver.

Silver blushed, but smiled and return the embrace, "I'm glad you do Rarity." Silver whispered.

They remained in their embrace for a minute until they decided to get going. They got into the cars and drove off.

What they didn't know is a certain white haired girl was watching them in the distance, 'Time to put my plan into action." Fleetfoot smirked driving far behind them.

The four made it to the mall and got to the movie theater, "So, what movie do you guys want to see?" Sonic asked as they made their way inside.

"This is the movie I wanted to see." Rarity pointed out.

The name of the movie was called Hook, "That looks like a great movie. You two want to see it?" Silver asked the two speed demons.

"I don't mind, Rainbow?" Sonic asked his date.

"I guess so, as long as it's not too girly." Rainbow said.

They walked to the booth, "Welcome, what movie will you four see?" The ticket booth asked them.

"Four tickets to Peter Pan please." Sonic said holding his card out.

"Very nice choice. I heard this movie is the best." She said getting their tickets, "Here you go, enjoy the movie."

"Thanks." They said as they went to the snack booth.

"You girls want to get something?" Silver asked.

"Aww you two have done more than enough for us. We can buy some snacks ourselves." Rainbow said getting her card out, but Sonic put his hand on her hand stopping her.

"Hold on, this is our night together. Silver and I will buy the snacks and drinks." Sonic said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Rainbow asked hoping she's not spoiling them.

Sonic smiled and gave her a kiss on the head, "Positive."

Rainbow smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Sonic."

The two broke the hug and bought their snacks. Before they left to get to the theater they heard a familiar voice, "Thanks."

They turned and saw, "Fleetfoot!?" Rainbow asked in shock.

There was no doubt about it, it was Fleetfoot, "Oh, hey guys." She greeted smiling while holding a tub of popcorn, 'I hate having to smile at these morons.'

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"What does it look like, I'm here to see a movie, duh." She answered rolling her eyes, 'I'm here to ruin yours and Sonic's date.'

Sonic and Silver saw her eyes were still blue, meaning she still had the Chaos Emerald.

"Uh, okay. Well, we better get going." Sonic said wrapping his arm around Rainbow as the four entered the theater.

'You won't get rid of me that easily.' Fleetfoot thought entering the theater with them.

Sonic, Silver, Rainbow and Rarity found four seats in the theater. They were lucky to even find one, because the place was packed. Sonic sat next to Rainbow on his right. Silver sat next to Rarity on his right as well.

"Oh, I didn't know you four were seeing this movie as well." They turned and saw Fleetfoot sitting next to Sonic.

"Wait what? You're seeing this movie too?" Sonic said getting very uncomfortable with this, 'Oh great.'

He then felt Rainbow tapping his shoulder, "Sonic, she's planning something, and I'm not liking it." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I can feel it to." Sonic whispered back, 'I got a bad feeling about this.' Sonic thought, 'I don't dare try to get the Chaos Emerald with this many people around. We'll wait for when we're with Shadow.'

Through a quarter of the movie, Fleetfoot was silent for the moment, which got our heroes some peace and quiet. Sonic looked at Rainbow who was watching the movie. He smiled while he blushed and slowly slipped his hand towards Rainbow's and grasped it gently. Rainbow felt his hand and looked up at him. She smiled and blushed. The two slowly leaned toward one another, feeling their love in the air. But when their lips were just a centimeter away from one another, they were cut off by loud munching. The two looked to their left and saw Fleetfoot munching on her popcorn.

'God dammit Fleetfoot.' the two thought in unison while lowly growling at her. The two looked at one another, feeling a little awkward their moment was spoiled. Sonic sighed and leaned back into his chair. Rainbow sighed sadly and leaned back as well. Silver and Rarity saw what Fleetfoot just did and glared at her.

"How dare she just ruin their moment." Rarity whispered angrily to Silver.

"I know, why is she even doing this?" Silver asked whispering back.

"I don't know darling, but I think she's trying to ruin their date." Rarity whispered.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"I don't know darling, I really don't know." Rarity whispered back.

Sonic and Rainbow tried to have themselves a romantic moment every few minutes, but Fleetfoot always ended up ruining their moments. When the two tried to kiss each other again, Fleetfoot purposely sneezed quietly, annoying the two speed demons. When Sonic tried to put his arm around Rainbow, Fleetfoot let out a quiet laugh for no reason. All four of them were really getting annoyed by Fleetfoot's actions.

Finally, the movie ended, and the four left the theater.

"That was horrible." Sonic said sighing.

"The movie or Fleetfoot annoying you two?" Rarity asked.

"Fleetfoot. The movie was good." Sonic answered shaking his head.

"Why is she acting so annoying around us?" Rainbow asked pretty pissed at her ruining most of their date.

"I don't know, but I hope we can get some peace and quiet during dinner without any of her interruptions." Sonic said when his stomach growled. It was followed up by Silver, and Rainbow's stomach as well.

"Well, I say we should get something to eat now." Rarity said.

They all nodded in agreement and walked off. They all walked into a restaurant called Maggianos.

"Oh I love this restaurant. I haven't been here in a long time." Rarity said.

"Why's that?" Silver asked.

When they got in, people were already in the waiting area to get seats, "Oh, that's why." Silver said in understanding.

"Glad you made those reservations." Silver whispered into Sonic's ear, "I know." Sonic whispered back.

The four walked up to the waiter at a booth, "Welcome, how are you all doing today?"

"Doing well thank you. Reservations for 4 under the name Sonic?" Sonic asked.

She pulled out her notes and checked it, "Let's see here...no, no, no, ah here we go. Sonic T. Robotnik?" She asked.

Rarity and Rainbow couldn't help but giggle by his last name. Sonic blushed a little in embarrassment, "Uh, yeah that's me."

"Wonderful, please follow me." She said smiling.

The four walked down the restaurant following the waiter. While they did, they kept their eyes open for any signs of Fleetfoot. When the four were seated the waiter put some forks and knives down.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said and she left.

"Well, at least we can probably get some peace and quiet for once." Sonic said sighing in relief.

Rainbow sighed as well and leaned against Sonic, "Hope so. I can't stand having Fleetfoot being around us." She said.

Sonic smiled and wrapped his arm around her, making her blush, "Me neither, but I'm sure she can't touch us here." He said. She smiled and nuzzled into Sonic's shoulder.

"Oh you two are simply meant to be with one another." Rarity squealed looking at the two.

Finally, their waiter came up, "Good evening, My name is Sarah and I'll be taking care of you 4 tonight, now can I start you all off with any drinks?" Sarah asked holding up a notepad and a pen.

"I'll take a lemonade, with a lemon wedge." Sonic said.

"Same with me." Rainbow said.

"I'll have myself some ice tea." Rarity ordered.

"Tea as well." Silver said.

"Thank you. I'll be back with your drinks shortly." She left to get their drinks while they started chatting and looking through the menus.

"Aw man. No chili dogs. What kind of restaurant doesn't have chili dogs." Sonic pouted looking through the menu.

Rainbow giggled at her boyfriend's whine and then kissed his head, "It'll be alright Sonikku."

Sonic blushed at being called the name Amy used to call him, "Hehe, thanks."

"Well I'm gonna have a burger and fries." Silver said, "What about you love?"

"Hmmm. I think I'll get the alfredo pasta." Rarity said looking at her menu.

"Hmmm, you wanna share a spaghetti with meatballs Rainbow?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Rainbow said smiling. Soon, Sarah came back with their drinks.

"Here you all are. Now, are you all ready to order?" She asked.

The group filled out their orders and Sarah left again. A half an hour later, she returned with their meals. They began eating and enjoying their food. While they were eating, Sonic and Rainbow both had a string of spaghetti connection to their forks. When they started to slurp it, they both realized the pasta was still connected. The two blushed, but they slowly started to slurp up the pasta while they slowly leaned forward. Finally, their lips connected into a soft kiss. The two softly embraced one another and enjoyed every moment of their beautiful kiss.

"Oh, that is so romantic." Rarity squealed watching the two.

'Hehe, why does this feel like I've seen this somewhere before?' Silver thought.

The two broke the kiss a few seconds later. Rainbow smiled and nuzzled his shoulder, "I love you Sonic."

Sonic smiled and kissed Rainbow's head, "I love you too Rainbow." Sonic whispered, 'I never felt this happy before in all my life. I'm so glad I came to this world and met Rainbow.' Sonic thought.

The group finished their meals and Sonic and Silver left Sarah a tip for her service. The four left the restaurant and decided to walk around the mall for a bit. The group then made it to an indoor skate park. They then heard two familiar voices coming from inside.

"You need to stay calm and let the skates do the work." Said a male voice.

"Okay." Said a female voice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sonic asked.

"Probably. Let's check it out." Rainbow said.

The four went inside the skate park and followed the source of the voices. They peeked around the corner and their eyes widened and mouths hanging open. Both Shadow and Pinkie were skating together. Pinkie was next to Shadow, while Shadow was helping her how to skate. Rainbow and Rarity saw the skates Shadow was using and saw he was hovering off the ground without any wheels.

"Hey Sonic, how come there aren't any wheels on Shadow's skates and how is he hovering in the air?" Rainbow asked.

"Those are special hover shoes my uh, cousin made. Shadow enjoys skating all the time, so my cousin created special hover shoes for him." Sonic lied, "Our cousin is a tech geek and nerd. He built all sorts of amazing inventions. He even built a jet plane by himself."

"Wow. Your cousin must be really amazing with technology darling." Rarity commented.

"Thanks." Sonic said smiling.

"What's his name?" Rainbow asked.

"Gah. Umm… His name is Miles. But he likes the name Tails." Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"Tails? Hmm… Interesting name." Rarity said.

The teens looked back and saw the two continued skating and saw Pinkie falling, but Shadow caught her, "Have you ever skated before?" Shadow asked.

Pinkie blushed with embarrassment, "Uh, I haven't gotten a lot of practice." Pinkie answered quietly.

When Rainbow and Rarity saw Pinkie blushing, their jaws dropped, "Oh don't tell me what I think this is." Rainbow said trying not to laugh.

"Looks like it." Sonic said smirking, "They both picked out Shadow's bike together. I got to get a picture of this. But I don't have a camera."

"Here, use my phone's camera Sonic." Rainbow said handing Sonic her blue cell phone.

"Blue phone? You too sweet Rainbow." Sonic said turning on the camera and pointing it at Shadow and Pinkie.

Sonic took the picture, but he forgot to turn the flash off.

Shadow and Pinkie saw the flash and looked in the direction of its source.

"SONIC!? Why you little! I'm gonna kill you!" Shadow said skating over to Sonic.

"Oh crap! Dash take the phone. NOW!" Sonic said throwing the phone to Rainbow.

Shadow jumped and tackled Sonic to the ground and got him into a headlock, "Rainbowdash, if you don't want Sonic to lose his head, I would suggest you don't share that photo with anyone. Understand?"

"Yes Shadow. Just don't kill your brother. I kinda like him in one peace." Rainbow said putting her phone away.

Shadow let Sonic go and then began to walk back over to Pinkie.

Then Fleetfoot walked in the door and saw the group, "Perfect. I've got all three of them in one place. Now to find out what this gem's power is capable of." She pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald and focused her thoughts, 'Give me a way to finish these annoying teens. Especially the rainbow one.'

The Chaos Emerald began to glow brightly and then it floated in front of Fleetfoot. It spun around her and she began to feel funny, "Uhg. What's going on? Why do I feel weird?"

Shadow felt the sudden Chaos energy spike and saw Fleetfoot and the Emerald, "Sonic, Silver, look!" Shadow said pointing at Fleetfoot.

"Oh no. Everyone! Get out of here!" Silver shouted.

The other people in the skate park saw what Silver was shouting about and just stared at Fleetfoot, thinking it was just a prank.

Suddenly Fleetfoot screamed and the Chaos Emerald slammed into her chest. She was suddenly glowing chaos blue and she began to change and mutate.

She grew spikes on her left arm and a crystal like arm cannon formed on her right arm. Half her hair became crystal blue, while the other half remained normal. Her boots became crystal blue also. And on the middle of her chest, the Blue Chaos Emerald sealed itself into her, only the top of it was visible.

(Play Centuries - Fall Out Boy)

She dropped to the ground on her feet, causing it to bend and crack. She was breathing heavily, still looking down.

A guy walked up next to her.

"Get away from her! Don't touch her!" Silver yelled.

The guy ignored Silver and went to touch Fleetfoot's shoulder, "Um are you ok?"

Suddenly, before he could touch her, Fleetfoot grabbed the guy's hand and blue crystal began to cover his arm and spread.

The guy began to scream until he became a crystal statue.

The other people began to scream and panic heading out the back entrance.

But Fleetfoot appeared in front of the door and grabbed another girl, changing her into a crystal statue.

"Fleetfoot! Stop this now!" Sonic yelled at Fleetfoot.

She saw him and growled, "I am no longer Fleetfoot. I am Chaos Fleetfoot! And you will be the first to die, Sonic!" She pointed her arm cannon at Sonic and shot a blue beam of chaos energy at him.

One second Sonic was about to be hit by the beam, next he was on the other side of the room, "Nice try. But you're gonna have to be faster than that."

"What!? How did you get over there so fast!?" Fleetfoot said shocked.

"Heh. They don't call me Sonic for nothing." Sonic ran up to Fleetfoot and kicked her into a wall, "Get out of here people."

The people began piling out of the park, screaming in terror.

"RAH!" Fleetfoot shot another beam at Sonic.

He dodged it, but then another beam came at him, 'Crap'

Suddenly a bench surrounded with a cyan aura appeared in front of Sonic and blocked the beam.

Silver was covered with a cyan aura also and had his right hand extended outward.

"Whoa. Silver? How are you doing that?" Rainbow asked.

"We'll explain later. For now, you three need to get out of here." Shadow said his hands had yellow-green orbs around them.

"What the? You have powers too? What are you three?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Get to safety. Chaos Spear!" Shadow said throwing a green energy spear at Fleetfoot.

Fleetfoot raised her left arm and the spear broke one of her crystal spikes, "Grr. You'll pay for that! Chaos Missile!" A crystal missile shot out of her arm cannon and flew at Shadow and Silver.

"Not today." Sonic said doing a homing attack on the missile causing it to fly upward and destroying the ceiling.

Some rubble of the ceiling fell near the girls, causing them to scream. A huge fraction of the ceiling began to fall right above the girls.

"Oh no!" Pinkie shouted.

But the rubble never crushed them. They looked up and saw Shadow and Sonic holding the piece and it was also surround by a cyan aura.

"Gah! Move girls." Shadow grunted.

The ceiling piece began weigh the two down. Silver ran over and then floated under the rock and held it with his brothers.

"But what about you three?" Rarity said worried.

"Don't worry, hurg, we've dealt with worse. Now get out now!" Sonic said grunting.

The girls moved out of the way.

The guys began to lift the ceiling piece, about to throw it, but Fleetfoot jumped on top of it causing it to drop onto the guys and crush them under it.

"NO! SONIC!" Rainbow cried.

"SILVER!" Rarity screamed.

"SHADOW!" Pinkie yelled.

Chaos Fleetfoot laughed, "NAHAHAHAHA! Now for you three imbeciles. You're next." She pointed her arm cannon at the girls and prepared to fire at them.

Suddenly the rubble began to shake and Fleetfoot fell off the slab.

"What the?" She said.

The floor piece shook violently and then a cyan aura formed around the slab.

"No! Impossible!" Fleetfoot said.

"Too bad it's real." Sonic's voice said.

The slab flew up and then smashed into Fleetfoot.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had been surrounded by a cyan energy shield preventing them from being crushed.

"Grrr. Seeing as how I can't seem to hurt you, I'll hurt someone who doesn't have powers." Chaos Fleetfoot said pointing her arm cannon at the girls.

"Uh oh. Spit up!" Pinkie said zipping away.

Rarity and Rainbow ran off in different directions as well.

"You can't hide from me." Fleetfoot suddenly split into three clones and then she shot three missiles at Sonic, Silver, and Shadow's feet, freezing them to the floor.

"Don't go anywhere. Hahahaha!" The three Fleetfoot clones ran off to find the girls.

"NO!" Shadow yelled throwing a chaos spear at his frozen feet and ran off to find Pinkie.

"Hey Shadow! What about us?" Sonic called.

But Shadow didn't hear him.

"Dang it. Silver? Got any ideas?" Sonic asked.

But Silver didn't respond.

"Silver?" Sonic turned his head and saw where Silver was frozen, was ice with nothing in it.

"Dang it guys. Thanks for helping me too." Sonic said irritated.

**Shadow, Pinkie, and Chaos Fleetfoot Clone #1 POV**

Pinkie continued running through the mall, avoiding Chaos Fleetfoot Clone #1.

"You can run, but you can't hide Pinkie!" Chaos Fleetfoot shouted shooting energy blasts at Pinkie.

Pinkie continued running until she was now cornered. She looked behind her and saw Chaos Fleetfoot C#1 aiming her cannon at Pinkies face, "Any last words?" She asked.

Pinkie didn't know what to do. She had nothing to defend herself and couldn't fight back.

"I thought so. Farewell fool!" Chaos Fleetfoot Clone #1 said.

Pinkie screamed and covered her eyes, waiting for the blow.

"CHAOS LANCE!"

Two dark blue energy spears came from behind and hit Chaos Fleetfoot C#1 directly into the back, shattering some of the crystals on her body. She turned around and saw Shadow, who was really pissed. A red aura was surrounding him as he slowly stepped forward.

"You lay one finger on her, and I'll blast you to the depths of HELL!" Shadow shouted.

"You don't scare me." C. Fleetfoot C#1 said aiming her cannon at him.

Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She couldn't react fast enough as Shadow grabbed her throat, teleported outside, and slammed her to the ground.

"Say hi to hell freak show. CHAOS….BLAST!"

Shadow unleashed his powerful move, Chaos blast and engulfed C. Fleetfoot C#1 and himself in the blast. She screamed in pain as she started to dissolve into nothing. When the light dimmed, Shadow stood there, panting a little by using up a lot of energy to finish her. He teleported back to Pinkie and saw her completely frightened.

Shadow walked up to her and placed a hand in her shoulder, "Are you okay Pinkie?" Shadow asked.

Pinkie threw herself onto Shadow and gave him the biggest death hug he's ever gotten from her, "Thank you Shady. I-I thought I was dead for sure!" She cried in his chest.

Shadow didn't know how to react to this. He never comforted a crying girl before. He then slowly felt his arms wrapped around her and returned the embrace, 'Why do I care about her safety? What's going on with me?' Shadow though confused.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in his eyes. What he saw a girl with golden hair, blue eye, and wore a blue dress, "Please give them a chance to be happy Shadow." The girl said before the memory vanished.

"Maria…" Shadow muttered under his breath. He then remembered the promise he made to her before she died sacrificing her life to save him, to give everyone a chance to be happy. He looked down and saw Pinkie continuing to cry in his chest. Shadow then tightened his embrace around her, 'I promise….I will protect you Pinkie.' Shadow thought as he felt a single tear escaping his eye.

**Silver, Rarity and Chaos Fleetfoot Clone #2 POV**

Rarity was continue running through the other side of the mall, trying to hide and run from Chaos Fleetfoot clone #2. She quickly ducked behind a corner. She peeked and saw C Fleetfoot C#2 trying to find her.

"Where are you, you little wench!?" She shouted trying to find her.

"*Gasp* How dare you! I'm a Lady!" Rarity shouted coming out of her hiding spot accidentally.

C Fleetfoot C#2 turned and saw Rarity. She smiled evilly and aimed her cannon at her.

Rarity went wide eye and realized the mistake she made, "Ooops."

She screamed and ran for her life. C Fleetfoot C#2 was hot on her tail and she then cornered her, "You're mine now." She laughed as she aimed her cannon at her.

She fired five chaos missiles and were heading for her. Rarity screamed and waited for the blow, but it never came. She finally opened her eyes and saw she was high in the air, glowing cyan. The five chaos missiles were also surrounded with a cyan aura.

"What!?" Chaos Fleetfoot C#2 shouted turning around.

Silver was standing ten feet away from her and surrounded with a cyan aura also, "Surrender now and give up, or suffer the consequences."

Chaos Fleetfoot snarled at him and shot a chaos beam at him.

The beam ricocheted off the energy shield around Silver.

"Wrong choice." Silver said as he flipped his left hand around and pulled it back towards himself.

Chaos Fleetfoot Clone's eyes widened as she turned around and saw her own Chaos Missiles flying towards her.

She screamed and tried to block the missiles, but they hit her and exploded. Nothing of her remained after the explosion.

Rarity slowly floated down to the ground and then the cyan aura disappeared.

Silver gasped and fell to one knee, exhausted from using all that energy.

Rarity ran over to him and hugged him, sobbing at the same time in his chest, "Thank you Silver. Thank you so much."

"Heh. No problem. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you ever." Silver said hugging Rarity back.

Suddenly a familiar female voice spoke in Silver's mind, 'Great job Silver. I'm so proud of you.' Blaze's voice told Silver.

'Thank you Blaze.' Silver thought back as he tightened his embrace with Rarity.

**(Stop playing Centuries)**

**(Play Monster - Skillet)**

Sonic, Rainbowdash, and Real Chaos Fleetfoot POV

Rainbow had ran around the mall avoiding Chaos Fleetfoot's sight the whole time. So far, she hadn't seen her. She ran back to where she remembered Sonic had been frozen to.

She then heard fast footsteps.

"Sonic?" She whispered, "Sonic are you there?"

"Rainbow?" Sonic's voice spoke.

"Sonic!" She said coming out of the corner.

Suddenly a blue crystal clawed hand grabbed Rainbow's neck and began to choke her.

"You're so easy to fool Rainbow. Luckily I've heard Sonic's voice so many times, I know how to mimic it." Chaos Fleetfoot said smiling evilly.

"Gah! No! Let me *gasp* go! Ahck." Rainbow choked.

"Call him. Call for your hero. I want him to see you perish. I want to see the misery in his eyes when he finds out he failed to save you. He was too slow." Chaos Fleetfoot sneered tightening her grip on Rainbow's neck.

"N-no. I won't." Rainbow said.

"Fine then. I will do it for you." Fleetfoot said smirking.

She changed the expression on her face to match fear, then she spoke in Rainbowdash's voice, "Sonic! Sonic help me!"

Rainbow's eyes widened and she tried to speak, but failed because every time she tried the more harder it was to breathe.

"Rainbow!? Where are you!?" Sonic's voice called.

"I'm over here! Hurry!" Fleetfoot spoke smiling evilly.

Sonic came around the corner and gasped at what he saw, "Fleetfoot, let her go please."

"No." Fleetfoot said snarling at Sonic.

"I'll go to Spitfire. Just please let Rainbow go." Sonic pleaded.

Fleetfoot laughed, "You think I still want you with Spitfire? Don't make me laugh. I don't want you two together anymore. Instead, I want to see you suffer. And it seems the only way I can do that is by killing those you love. Starting with Rainbowdash."

"Sonic… Help… Me." Rainbow choked as her vision began to blur.

Fleetfoot threw Rainbow across the room and she hit her head on a wall, losing conscience.

"Rainbow!" Sonic yelled running over to her.

He checked her pulse, it was very faint, but still beating.

"How dare you, you, you… YOU PIECE OF WORTHLESS FLESH!" Sonic yelled as a dark blue aura formed around him.

"Hah. You see what love does to you? It gives you a weakness. You were better off without her anyways Sonic." Fleetfoot laughed.

Sonic began to laugh darkly.

"What's so funny Sonic? I just hurt Rainbowdash right in front of you! You think it's funny?" Fleetfoot asked confused.

"No it's not that. Hehehe. It's just that you said love gives you weakness. Well, I personally agree." Sonic said his voice sounding evil and dark.

"What? What is up with you Sonic?" Fleetfoot asked very confused.

Sonic's hair and clothes had suddenly changed. His hair had become dark blue and pointed upward, his clothes had become black and dark blue, and he had a big dark blue aura around him, "I'm not Sonic anymore. That weakling is gone for now. I am Dark Sonic."

He stood up and turned towards Fleetfoot. What she saw shocked her.

Sonic's irises had disappeared, and been replaced with pure white eyes.

"What the?" Fleetfoot said shocked. She pointed her arm cannon at him, her arm shaking scared, "St-stay b-back."

"Heh." Dark Sonic said, then he was gone.

"W-where d-did you g-go?" Fleetfoot said looking around for Dark Sonic.

"Right behind you." Dark Sonic's voice said.

Chaos Fleetfoot turned around and saw Dark Sonic smirking evilly. She pointed her cannon and fired, but he vanished.

"To slow." His voice said in the air.

Chaos Fleetfoot was starting to panic. She never expected Sonic to have such a powerful form.

Suddenly, she was pierced by a dark chaos spear. She screamed in pain and was flown into a wall. She struggled to get up by the attack. Dark Sonic appeared in front of her and held his hand out. Dark energy started to build up in his hand in the shape of an orb. Her eyes widened in fear, "Fell the true power of dark chaos energy." He said darkly.

He fired his dark chaos energy beam. Fleetfoot screamed in pain as the attack burned her flesh. After the beam died down, Fleetfoot was now on the ground. She was badly injured, but still alive. She regained conscious and lifted herself off the floor.

Dark Sonic appeared once more and was smirking evilly. Fleetfoot was not completely frightened. She didn't have the energy to fight back. Dark Sonic grabbed her by the head and picked her up. Fleetfoot tried to pry his hand off, but did no good.

"You were a fool to ever face off against me and awaken my dark powers. Now, you will suffer the consequences." Dark Sonic said laughing darkly.

He started applying pressure to her head, making her scream in pain, "PLEASE STOP! HAVE MERCY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Pathetic." Dark Sonic said as he continued apply more pressure to her head.

**Shadow and Pinkie POV**

Shadow and Pinkie continued in their embrace for the past few minutes. Suddenly, Shadow felt the presence of a new surge of dark Chaos energy, 'What the? That energy... it feels so... familiar.' Shadow thought.

Then, it snapped. Shadow knew this dark energy all to well. It was coming from Sonic, 'Oh no.' Shadow thought.

He got out of Pinkies Embrace and looked at her, "Pinkie listen to me, I need you stay here and don't follow me okay?" He asked her.

"Why? What's going on?" Pinkie asked.

"Sonic and Rainbow are in trouble, and I need to help him. Stay here." Shadow then teleported to Sonic's destination.

'Sonic, Rainbow….Hold on, I'm coming." Pinkie got up and followed to where Shadow might be.

Silver and Rarity POV

Like Shadow and Pinkie, Silver and Rarity were still in their embrace. Suddenly, Silver heard Shadow's voice, 'Silver can you hear me?' Shadow called out in his mind.

Silver lifted his head up by his voice, 'Shadow, glad you're okay. How's Pinkie?' Silver asked.

'Fine. Listen to me, Sonic has entered his Dark form and he is trying to kill Fleetfoot and Rainbow is out. I need you to head over near the skate park now!' Shadow called out.

Silver's eyes widened, but he nodded, 'Alright, I'm on my way.'

Silver looked down and released his embrace with Rarity, "Rarity listen, Sonic is in trouble and I need to head back to the skate park." Silver told her.

"*gasp* That's where Rainbow is. Silver, you need to take me there." Rarity said.

"No, I can't put you in danger. You need to stay here." Silver responded.

"But darling-" She began, but Silver cut her off by putting his finger on her lips, "I don't want to lose you Rarity." Silver said, "I promise by my life, I'll bring Rainbow and Sonic back alive. Please trust me."

Rarity wanted to go with him, but she probably knew he was right, "O-okay darling, but please bring my dear Rainbow back, and please come back to me." Rarity said with a few tears leaving her eyes.

Silver smiled lightly and wiped her tears away, "I Promise I'll come back to you. But allow me to give this to you if I don't." Silver leaned forward and kissed Rarity on the lips.

Rarity went wide eyed and blushed deeply by his action. Soon, Silver broke the kiss and teleported to Sonic's location. Rarity stood there in shock that Silver actually kissed her. She placed her fingers on her lips. She felt tears escaping her eyes, 'He really does love me.' She thought, 'I can't lose him now."

Rarity wiped her tears away and ran to the skate park.

**Dark Sonic and Fleetfoot POV**

Dark Sonic continued squeezing her head tighter and tighter, while Fleetfoot was crying out in pain and tears were falling from her eyes, "PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! HAVE MERCY!" She screamed in mercy.

"Did you give mercy to me, those people you turned into crystal, my brothers, my friends and most of all Rainbow?!" Dark Sonic asked coldly.

Fleetfoot can feel her skull was about to shatter if Dark Sonic continued squeezing. Silver and Shadow appeared and saw Dark Sonic, "SONIC STOP!" Silver shouted.

Dark Sonic turned to his brothers, "Give me one good reason why?" He asked coldly.

"This isn't like you Sonic. You're never a killer. You never give so much pain to someone. Just put her down. It's over." Silver said.

"I'll stop when she truly feels the pain I feel!" Dark Sonic shouted squeezing Fleetfoot's head harder, causing her to scream louder than before.

"We don't want to fight you Sonic, but we will if we have to." Shadow said charging up his chaos spear.

Dark Sonic laughed, "You really think you have a chance against me?" He asked.

Shadow said nothing and vanished. He reappeared and threw his chaos spears at Dark Sonic, but he only absorbed his attack, "Pathetic. Let me show a true chaos spear." He threw his hand out and a dark chaos spear was thrown. The attack made contact and Shadow was thrown back to Silver.

"Shadow, you okay?" Silver asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow answered.

"SHADOW!"

"SILVER!"

The two looked back and saw Pinkie and Rarity running up to them, "What are you two doing here? We told you to stay put?" Silver asked.

"We're sorry, but we care about you two, even Sonic and Rainbow, we never leave our friends behind." Rarity said.

Dark Sonic chuckled, "How very touching. But I'm afraid I have to cut this off early. I have a cold hearted killer to finish off." He turned back to Fleetfoot, who was barely struggling to stay alive from Sonic's grip.

"I won't let that happen Sonic." Shadow said charging at Dark Sonic.

While Shadow was taking care of Dark Sonic, Rarity, Silver and Pinkie turned their attention to Rainbow, who was still out cold. They ran up to her and checker her. She was still breathing, but it was low and her heartbeat was weak.

"Let me handle this." Silver said. He gently placed his hands on Rainbow and she glowed cyan aura. All of her wounds healed and her breathing and heartbeat returned to normal.

"Darling, how did you do that?" Rarity asked.

"It was a little trick I learned a while back. I'll explain later." Silver answered.

Rainbow slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up, "Uuuuh, What happened?" She asked.

"DASHIE!" Pinkie shouted bringing her into a death hug.

"Pinkie...can't breathe." Rainbow choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie said releasing her.

"How are you feeling?" Silver asked.

"A little dizzy, but I'll be...Wait! Where's Sonic!?" Rainbow asked.

"You're pathetic." Said a voice.

Rainbow turned and saw Sonic, but his clothing was dark blue and his eyes were completely white, while dark blue aura was around him. Her eyes widened, 'No, that can't be Sonic...can it?' Rainbow thought.

Dark Sonic threw a punch and knocked Shadow to the group. Shadow tried to get up, but was completely bruised by Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic turned to Fleetfoot and held out his empty hand, and dark energy started to build up again, "Any last words?" He asked.

Rainbow's tears fell from her eyes as she continued watching the scene, 'Please….stop...stop Sonic….STOP!' She got up and ran forward to them.

"RAINBOW NO!" Rarity called out to her.

"Dashie come back!" Pinkie shouted.

'Please don't do anything stupid Rainbow.' Silver and Shadow thought.

"Farewell Fleetfoot." Dark Sonic said about to throw his Dark Chaos beam at her. But then, something collided with his back. He growled and looked at what it was. His eyes widened that it was Rainbow Dash hugging him.

"Sonic….please stop. I don't want you to do this anymore. Please." She pleaded looking up at him, "I want you to come back to us...to me." She gripped him tighter and cried into his back.

Dark Sonic's body froze, "No! No!" Sonic then started to regain control of himself. Ever so slowly, the dark aura began to fade. His dark blue hair slowly went down and returned back to their original blue color. Sonic closed his eyes and released his grip on Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot fell to the ground on her back, unconscious. Sonic opened his eyes and his original emerald eyes were back, "Rainbow?" He whispered.

**(Stop playing Monster)**

Rainbow looked up and saw Sonic back to his old self. She released her grip, allowing Sonic to turn to her. Then, tears started to form in his eyes. He quickly pulled Rainbow into a hug. Rainbow as surprised, but she returned the embrace, crying into his chest, "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that Rainbow. I bet you see me as a monster now." Sonic whispered.

Rainbow looked up at him who had a guilty look, "No, you're not a monster Sonic, you're my friend."

"How can you say that after all the damage and pain that I did tonight? I don't deserve you." Sonic said closing his allowing his tears to fall. He then felt something soft and firm pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Rainbow giving him a strong passionate kiss. More tears fell from his eyes and he deepened the kiss. He tightly embraced her as they did. He knew now that Rainbow has forgiven him.

The others were watching and Silver smiled, 'Glad That's over.' Silver thought.

"Silver?" Silver looked to his left and saw Rarity blushing, "Umm, about that kiss you gave me from before.."

Silver blushed, "Oh, that. I'm really sorry for doing that. I just-Mmmph!" Silver was then cut off when Rarity grabbed him and pulled him into a strong kiss. Silver's eyes grew and he blushed deeply. But, he slowly closed them and returned the kiss.

Shadow sighed, 'This had been an interesting day.' He thought. He then felt a head resting on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Pinkie, with very droopy eyes, "*Yawn* Shady, can we go home? I'm tired." She asked in a weak voice.

Shadow had to agree with her. After the event's of what happened, he too was exhausted, "Sure." He turned to his brothers, "Guys, we should probably head home now."

The four broke their kisses and looked up at him, "For once, I agree with Shadow." Sonic said.

"Me too." Silver said yawning.

"What about Fleetfoot?" Rainbow asked.

They looked at Fleetfoot, who was still out cold, but she was no longer in chaos form. Next to her, was the blue chaos emerald. Shadow walked up to her and grabbed the emerald and place it in his pocket, "Pinkie and I will bring her over to our place."

Sonic knew the three girls have seen a lot of who they really are, and they almost got killed. They decided they should tell them the truth.

"After what you three have seen tonight, I believe you three deserve to know the truth about us." Sonic said, "Tomorrow we will explain everything. No school tomorrow luckily."

Shadow was about to reject, but knew Sonic was right. They deserve to know the truth after what happened, "We'll tell you all tomorrow, but for now, let's head home." Silver said.

"Fleetfoot deserves to be told also. She wasn't in control from the moment she touched the chaos emerald. The chaos energy had formed a conscience in her head f

They all nodded and left the mall. They all got into their vehicles and left, taking different paths home.

**Sonic and Rainbow POV**

Sonic pulled into Rainbow's driveway and shut off his car.

"Rainbow, we're home...Rainbow?" Sonic looked to his right and saw Rainbow fast asleep. Sonic smiled sadly and got out. He opened the passenger door and carried Rainbow bridal Style. He opened the door and was about to head upstairs, but he stopped and saw a red and yellowed haired girl fast asleep on the couch, 'Guess she must be Sunset Shimmer.' Sonic thought.

Sonic went up the stairs and went into Rainbow's room. he gently placed her down onto her bed and covered her with her sheets. Sonic sighed and he gently rubbed her head, 'I'm really sorry you had to see me like that Rainbow, and I promise, it won't happen ever again. I love you.' Sonic thought.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, "Good night Rainbow." Sonic whispered. He got up and was about to leave, but a hand grabbed his, making him stop, "Wait."

He looked down and saw Rainbow, who was barely awake, but had pleading eyes, "Please….stay with me."

Sonic was a little shock by what she said, but nodded. After what Rainbow saw today, She didn't want to lose Sonic again. Sonic climbed into the bed and pulled the covered over him. He then felt Rainbow wrapping her arms around him, holding him close and nuzzling into his chest. She heard the sounds of his soft beating heart, soothing her. Sonic wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Please don't ever leave me Sonic." She whispered.

Sonic kissed her forehead and was drifting to sleep, "I will never leave you Rainbow, I promise."

Soon, the two speed demons fell asleep.

**Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 6. Sadly due to this chapter taking a few days, the day it is finished, my bro Sonic3461 isn't online at the time… T_T… So that means I'll summarize this chapter's events.

So, after a semi ruined date, Sonic, Rainbow, Silver, Rarity, Shadow, and Pinkie battled a Chaos Emerald Corrupted version of Fleetfoot, Chaos Fleetfoot. Upon defeating the two clones, Dark Sonic appears and defeats the real Chaos Fleetfoot, nearly killing her for what she has done. Rainbowdash manages to save Fleetfoot's life by calming Sonic down. Upon her defeat, Chaos Fleetfoot disappears and is replaced with Fleetfoot. But, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have some explaining to tell everyone. And something also happened during the battle against Chaos Fleetfoot that the group was not aware of. Find out next chapter on Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** PEACEOUT EVERYONE! Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 signing off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Darksteele0224:** Howdy-do buckaroos! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here. Sorry for not uploading for a long time, but. We're here to present you all with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls.

**Darksteele0224**: Sadly due to the last chapter taking a few days, the day it is finished, my bro Sonic3461 isn't online at the time… T_T… So that means I'll summarize the last chapter's events.

**Darksteele0224's Question For the Followers:** Are our chapters becoming too long? Please leave an answer in a review.

So, after a semi ruined date, Sonic, Rainbow, Silver, Rarity, Shadow, and Pinkie battled a Chaos Emerald Corrupted version of Fleetfoot, Chaos Fleetfoot. Upon defeating the two clones, Dark Sonic appears and defeats the real Chaos Fleetfoot, nearly killing her for what she has done. Rainbowdash manages to save Fleetfoot's life by calming Sonic down. Upon her defeat, Chaos Fleetfoot disappears and is replaced with Fleetfoot. But, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have some explaining to tell everyone. And something also happened during the battle against Chaos Fleetfoot that the group was not aware of. Find out in this chapter on Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds.

Now, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are going to explain to the girls who they really are. Also, they're gonna discover a disturbing event that happened during their fight with Chaos Fleetfoot.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** Now read, Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Explanations, Secrets, and Way Too Much Attention**

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Fleetfoot had gathered at Sweet Apple Acres to listen to watch Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had to explain.

"Okay Sonic, we want to know what is going on and what happened from last night." Rainbow demanded.

Sonic knew this wasn't going to be easy, but they need to know, " *Sigh*, we didn't want to let you get involved with this, but after what you all saw and witnessed last night, you all need to know who we really are."

Sonic took a breath and started to explain, "The truth is...me and the boys are actually from another world called Mobius."

The girls eyes went wide. Sonic continued, "Mobius is another world where we come from. We're not humans at all, we're actually Mobians, a special species of animals from our world. Me, Shadow and Silver are species of hedgehog. Also, we're not actually brothers, we call each other brothers to lay low from the time being so no one can be suspicious of us. We came here because of a Prophecy Silver found. When he read it the seven Chaos Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald started glowing and we got sent here. The emeralds got scattered through the city and now we need to find them before anything bad occurs. We've discovered what they do to people in your world. The Emeralds negative energy will corrupt them, and form a conscience of it's own in the person's mind."

All the girls were wide eyed and jaws dropped after Sonic finished explaining about what happened, "We're sorry we didn't tell you all. We didn't want you all to get involved with our problems, and we didn't want to put you all in harms way." Silver said.

"So let me git this straight, you three are hedgehogs?" Applejack asked

"You three are from another world?" Fluttershy asked surprisingly.

The three Mobians looked at one another for a second, but then nodded to the group. Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for what might happen. He believes he along with Shadow and Silver might have lost new friends, especially Rainbow.

"That….is….AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

The three looked up surprisingly at the girls, "Wait...you're all not mad at us?" Silver asked.

"How can we be mad when we have awesome friends that are from another world!?" Rainbow asked excitingly.

The girls gathered around and started asking the boys many questions, but they couldn't understand them, "Alright, alright, everyone calm down. One question at a time." Sonic said calming down the group, "Rainbow, what's your question?"

"From last night, I saw you move from one place to another, how did you do that?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic smirked, "Hehe, that was my speed you saw." Sonic answered.

Rainbow's jaw dropped, "What!? You were running? But no one can go THAT fast." Rainbow said in disbelief.

"Hehe, you want proof?" Sonic asked.

Before Rainbow could answer, Sonic quickly picked her up and carried her bridal style, making her blush in surprise, "Hold tight."

Sonic then took off through the fields at extreme high speeds. The girls jaws dropped by his burst of speed. A few seconds later, Sonic skid to a halt and placed Rainbow down, who had a shocked face.

"That… was… soooo… AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed.

"I know right? Moving so fast, everything is a blur to you." Sonic said, "I can do a lot more than that also. Anyone got targets that I can use in mid air that you don't mind me breaking?"

The girls each picked up a rock and got in a line.

"Ready?" Sonic said getting ready.

"Ready." They said in union. They threw their rocks up one at a time.

"Heh." Sonic said jumping in mid air.

He rolled into a ball and did a homing attack on each rock. Then he landed on his feat perfectly.

"Whoa! That was soo COOL!" Rainbow said. "What was that?"

"Homing attack. I have a few more also." Sonic said crouching.

"Huh?" The girls asked.

Sonic began spinning in a ball and then he dashed forward.

"WHOA!" The girls gasped.

Sonic stood up and smiled, "I call that a spin dash."

"So cool." Rainbow said hugging her boyfriend.

"What about you Silver darling?" Rarity asked looking at her boyfriend.

"*Sigh* Well, I come from the future of Sonic's world." Silver said.

Without warning, Twilight immediately zipped up in front of his face, "You're from the future!?" She asked in complete shock.

"Yes, 200 years to be precise." Silver answered.

Twilight's eyes sparkled like the stars, "Tell. Me. Everything." She said with a huge grin in her face.

Silver frowned, "I...I really don't want to talk about it. It's too painful." Silver said with sadness dripping from his words.

"Silver?" Rarity knows something is wrong.

"*Sigh*, instead of explaining about the future, I'll show you all. Shadow, I need the emerald." Silver said.

Shadow nodded and tossed the blue emerald to him, "Clear your minds, and watch." Silver held the emerald up in the air, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The emerald glowed brightly and the group was engulfed by the light. When the light died down, the girls opened their eyes. They all gasped by what they were seeing. Lava spilled everywhere, many buildings destroyed, and the sky was nothing but darkness.

"Silver...what is this?" Rarity asked.

"This is my home, the future before I met Sonic and Shadow." Silver said.

The group then saw a silver hedgehog flying above the ground glowing cyan, "Who is that Silver?" Twilight asked.

"That's me in my hedgehog form in the past/future." Silver answered.

Past Silver stopped when a wall of fire blocked his path. He used his psychokinesis to die the wall down

"I've been meaning to ask darling, what was that you just did?" Rarity asked.

"That was called psychokinesis. It's an ability that can allow me to move things with my mind. It allows me to fly and paralyze my enemies also." Silver explained.

"Silver!" The group turned and saw a purple cat jumping to him, "Blaze, what's wrong?" Past Silver asked.

"He's appeared again!" Blaze shouted pointing to the distance. Past Silver took off at high speed in the distance with Blaze hot on his tail, "Darling, who was that?" Rarity asked.

"That was Blaze, my friend." Silver answered.

"Who was Blaze referring to?" Twilight asked.

"You'll find out right now." Silver responded.

The memory then faded and a new one was formed. Past Silver and Blaze then came face to face with a huge lava creature, bigger than the building around it. It had obsidian armor around it.

"What in tarnation is that Thing!?" Applejack shouted.

"Iblis." Silver growled.

"Iblis?" Twilight asked.

"He's known as 'The flames of Disaster', the one who is destroying my home." Silver answered.

"C'mon you monster!" Past Silver shouted. Iblis roared and the battle began. The memory faded and Silver and Blaze were the last ones standing.

"Looks like we stopped it for now." Blaze said taking a few breaths.

"You and her literally kicked that thing's big fire butt!?" Rainbow asked in total shock.

Silver nodded, "But, it will only rise up from his ashes again." Past Silver growled. He banged his fist to the wall in anger, "What's the point in all this!? It'll never end!" Past Silver shouted.

"Calm down Silver." Blaze said trying to calm him down, "Then tell what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis!?" Past Silver asked.

"What did you mean completely destroy Iblis?" Rarity asked.

"Iblis was immortal, no matter how hard me and Blaze tried to defeat him, he only returns stronger than ever." Silver answered.

"By knowing the truth of course." Answered a dark voice.

Past Silver and Blaze turned around and saw a black hedgehog with dark cyan streaks and green eyes, "Just as flower comes from a seed, or a chicken that comes from an egg. Everything has an origin." He explained.

"Who is that?" Pinkie asked.

"Mephiles. He's the one who fed me nothing but lies. I thought he would help me, but I found out he was trying to trick me." Silver growled.

"What did he trick you into doing darling?" Rarity asked.

Silver looked at Sonic sadly and Sonic nodded.

"Mephiles told me that Sonic was held responsible for Iblis being awakened. He told me if I kill him, Iblis will never have been awakened in the first place." Silver explained.

The girls gasped, "You believed him!?" Rainbow asked shocked and angry.

Silver nodded sadly, "I was desperate to save my home from Iblis, and I thought he was helping me, but he lied to me." Silver then looked at Shadow and smiled a little, "But thanks to Shadow, I found out the truth."

"But if you killed Sonic, then how is he here now?" Applejack asked.

"Shadow and some of Sonic's friends interfered with the few times I found Sonic. When I squared off with Shadow, we both used the power of Chaos Control and we created a portal to travel through time. Shadow and I went through the portal and traveled back 10 years ago to the truth about how Iblis was free." Silver explained.

"I see, but how did it happen?" Applejack asked.

"It's best that I show you all." Silver responded.

The memory faded and Past Shadow and Silver were in some kind of facility. Then, an explosion came from the distance. the two ran for the source and found many scientists on the ground dead.

"Is that?" Past Silver asked looking at a ball of fire, "That flame, it's Iblis."

"And the black shadow is the original Memphis." Past Shadow explained while black liquid was leaking from the machine, "That's Mephiles?" Past Silver asked.

Suddenly, the flame and shadow scattered, "They're escaping!" Past Silver shouted.

"We'll have to split up, I'll pursue Mephiles." Past Shadow said, "Got it, then leave Iblis to me." Past Silver said.

Before the two separated, a scientists stopped them, "Wait!"

ran to him and he was holding what looked liked some kind of scepter, "Seal it with this." He said weakly.

"Hurry!" shoute running for Iblis. grabbed the scepter and ran for Mephiles.

"What was that thing you took Shadow?" Pinkie asked.

"That thing was called the Scepter of Darkness. It's the only thing that was able to hold Mephiles." Shadow explained.

The memory faded and was seen holding the flame with his psychokinesis, but saw he was struggling to hold him. The scientist that gave Shadow the Scepter was limping toward the flame with a young girl in his arms, "What are you doing here!? You need to leave now!" Silver shouted.

"I have my duty. This Living flame has been entrusted to the royal Family." The man said, "The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing's done. That must not happen."

The man placed the young girl on the table and pulled out a white chaos emerald. The emerald then floated in the air above the girl, "Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal Family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!"

The flames entered the chaos emerald and the emerald shot out a red beam of energy into the girl. The girls gasped by what they were seeing, "Did he really just do that to that poor girl!?" Rarity asked.

Silver nodded, "Iblis needed a vessel in order to be awakened. If not, he will run free into this world and spread his destruction throughout the planet." Silver explained.

The man barely collapsed after the flames were sealed. He weakly picked up the girl and gave her to Silver, "I'm sorry but...can you take her to a safe place?" He asked weakly.

nodded and gently took the girl in his arms. the man collapsed to the floor, using the last of his energy, "That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you...Become a strong queen who doesn't cry, no matter what happens." The man was now at the bridge of his peak, "And...live….happily." With his last breath, he fell to the floor, no longer alive.

The girls had tears in their eyes by what they saw, "This is so awful." Fluttershy whispered.

Silver nodded sadly, "I know. It pained me dearly for what he did, but he had a reason." Silver explained.

"What happened then?" Rarity asked.

"After I found out the truth, Me and Blaze returned to the future to finish Iblis once and for all. We planned to use one of us as the vessel to seal him, but I didn't work for me."

The memory faded and a new one was final battle is over and Blaze and Silver emerged victorious. Iblis's flames shot out and merged into a fire sphere. Silver knew the time has finally come to defeat Iblis once and for all. He took out the cyan and white chaos emerald and began to call out to the emeralds power.

"Chaos emeralds, lend me your power. Eternal Sun! The Living flame that has been entrusted to the royal Family! Fall into slumber with my soul Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!"

The two emeralds glowed brightly and the flames responded to the energy. The flames entered the emeralds and two beams of energy shot into Silvers soul, but rebounded, refusing to enter. Silver grunted as he continued to try to make Iblis enter his soul.

"NO! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" Silver asked.

Silver continued to struggle, until a certain purple cat stopped him.

"Blaze!"

"I'll take Iblis." Silver looked at her like she was going crazy.

"Don't worry, my soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted."

She took the two emeralds from Silver and called out to their power. To a different response, the flames entered Blaze and she started to glow brightly. She too, was also struggling to hold in all of Iblis's power.

"Come on, make it quick. Use your chaos control…to stop time. Then…seal us into a different dimension." She said grunting.

"No, I can't do that to you!" Silver shouted at her.

"Didn't we already go through this!?" Blaze shouted back. "We agreed to save the world at any PRICE!"

Silver knew this had to be done. He held his hand out to activate chaos control, but he continued to struggle to activate it. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"Why were you stopping?" Shadow asked.

Silver went Silent for a second until he spoke, "Blaze was everything to me. She was my best friend. And...before i met you Rarity...I actually developed feeling for her….but I didn't say anything." Silver explained.

"So….you didn't want to lose her?" Rarity asked.

"No." Silver answered as a tear left his eye and continued watching.

"I can't! I…wouldn't know to do without you! You fought alongside me to save the world…" Silver started. "You're my friend…right?"

"You're still so naïve." Blaze said. "But I…I've always liked that about you."

Blaze then glowed brightly and she dropped the chaos emeralds. She then started to faint into nothing but a lifeless ghost as she started to hover into the dark sky.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Good luck Silver!" Blaze called out smiling at her friend.

Silver watched helplessly as Blaze continued to float higher and higher into the sky. Finally, a massive explosion accorded the dark clouds began to lift, and the sun that was being blocked shined its warm light through the burning city. In the distance, people began to cheer that Iblis 'The flames of Disaster' had finally come to an end. Silver however, wasn't happy. He collapsed on his knees and looked at the two chaos emeralds. He couldn't believe that Blaze was gone forever. He felt sudden waves of pain, guilt and sadness wash over him. If his soul was alit with flames, Blaze would've been here right now. He banged his fist to the ground as he allowed his tears to flow freely from his eyes. He then started to sob quietly as the emeralds glowed faintly against him.

"I'm sorry Blaze, I'm so sorry." He whimpered quietly.

The memory faded and the girls had more tears running down their eyes. Rarity was most heartbroken above all of them.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." Rarity said pulling Silver into a caring, warm hug, which he gladly returned.

"I wish this never happened to her." Silver whimpered quietly.

"Shh...It's okay darling. It's alright." Rarity whispered into his ear.

They stayed quiet until Silver calmed down. After a few minutes, the two broke the embrace and smiled, "Thank you."

"I know Blaze would be very proud of you." Rarity said smiling.

"I know she would be proud if she was here." Silver said smiling as well.

Rarity pulled Silver into a soft kiss, which he returned as well. They all 'awwwed' at the sight….well, almost everyone. In twilight's bag, Spike growled in anger, 'I knew he was trying to get Rarity. I'm gonna tear him to pieces later.' Spike thought angrily.

They broke the kiss and smiled. They decided to move on now.

"What about you Shadow? What's your story? Did you ever know your family." Twilight asked the black haired teen.

"... I don't have a family... I wasn't born... I was created." Shadow said.

"WHAT!?" The girls said in union.

"I was a project called "Project Shadow." I was meant to be the Ultimate Life Form, created by the human genius Professor Gerald Robotnik, in a space station called the ARK. His granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, was diagnosed with a sickness, and was on the verge of dying. So, he created me using hedgehog DNA, a small bit of Maria's blood, a Chaos Emerald's energy, and the blood of an Alien named Black Doom." Shadow explained, "Together, they created Project Shadow, me, and me and Maria had developed as special friendship together, slowly killing off the disease."

"Aww. That must have been one of your happiest moments." Rarity said smiling, "But where is Maria now?"

Shadow stayed quiet for a few moments and then spoke, "Maria was... shot by a G.U.N. soldier... G.U.N. is a government that protects the human world back in our universe. They had planned to shut down the ARK and all the scientists in it. They killed everyone until all that was left was the Professor, Maria, and me. They captured the Professor, and he told me to take Maria and use the escape pod to save both of us..." Shadow explained, "We managed to get to the escape pod, but a soldier followed us. I got into a pod and it shut me in it. Then the soldier shot his gun, and hit Maria. She only had a few moments left of her life. I was banging on the pod's door, trying to escape. Maria crawled over to the escape pod controls and then looked at me smiling with tears. She told me one last thing, "Please Shadow, give the humans and people a like a chance. Give them a chance to be happy. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's why you were brought into this world, Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog " Then she fell down dying, pulling the launch switch down too. My escape pod launched and I was sent down to the planet below the ARK."

"Oh no. Shadow, your past sounds just as bad as Silver's." Twilight said. The girls were all in tears.

Shadow took the blue chaos emerald and his memories appeared. He stood in the field's when a dark red cloud began to form and black aliens came down and they started destroying everything in their path.

"After my pod crashed, I had lost all my memories. All I could remember was my name, Shadow the Hedgehog. I had been wondering who I was, why I came to be, and what was my purpose?" Shadow said, "10 years later, the planet was attacked by the Alien race of Black Doom. I stood and watched as he destroyed the city. Then Black Doom's eye came down to me and gave me a message, "Shadow.." looked behind him and saw a six tentacled creature with a red eye showing a hologram image of a black creature with three eyes, no mouth and had two long horns with red on the end, "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me, as promised."

"Huh? Who are you, and how do you know my name is Shadow? And what are you talking about?" asked.

The alien vanished, before Shadow could run after it, "Just what was that all about? If he says he knows the truth about who I am, then like it or not I have to believe him. The only way i'm gonna get the secrets to my past, is to get those chaos emeralds." skated toward the city.

"How could you believe that...that wretched thing?" Rarity asked a little disgusted.

"It's like I said, I had very little memory about who I was, and I needed Chaos Emeralds were my best shot getting my memories back." Shadow explained.

Before Shadow moved them to his next memory, something clicked, "I'm going to show you this memory for a little fun." Shadow said grinning a little.

The memory faded and was seen running through a path near a park, "Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald!?" asked running looking around a carnival place.

Pinkie burst out laughing, "That's was soooo funny!" Pinkie laughed clutching her stomach.

Shadow couldn't help but let out a small chuckle also, "I know. I was desperate finding the emerald." Shadow said.

Shadow looked at Sonic, who had an annoyed look on his face, knowing they're starting to get off topic here. Shadow cleared his throat , "Anyway, let's move on."

The memory faded and Shadow was seen with all seven Emeralds circling him, "Finally, I got all the Chaos Emeralds. Now, I can uncover the truth about my past...all of it." Then, Black Domm appeared through the floor, "Well done Shadow...Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the Chaos Emeralds." Black Doom said holding his hand out.

The memory went on when Sonic and his friends showed up, telling him not to give the Emeralds to Black Doom, but then he took the Emeralds and used Chaos Control to warp the comet down to the earth. Black Doom explained to Shadow what really happened when he was created and how he and Gerald Robotnik made a deal. collapsed to the ground in disbelief. Soon, they were all frozen by a gas. Small creatures then appeared and began to feast on them, much disgust to the girls, "He's not only brutal, but he's also a barbarian!" Rarity shouted.

They all then heard voices from Shadow's friends along with himself and Black Doom. They then heard a girls voice, "Please help me Shadow."

Then rose from the ground and stepped on the creature, "What!?" Black Doom asked surprisingly.

looked at Black Doom, "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. I've left the past behind me. No one can tell me what to do now! I will destroy you Black Doom!" shouted.

"I gave you life, and THIS is how you repay me!? The irony of it all is...is that I gave YOU life...now I'll take it back. Hahahaha!" Black Doom fled with hot on his tail.

"Shadow!"

"You're our only hope now." said still frozen.

"How can you just leave Sonic and the others!?" Rainbow asked angrily.

"There was nothing he could've done for us Rainbow. Shadow was the only one who could stop Black Doom. We were also still frozen by the gas, so we still couldn't move." Sonic explained trying to calm his girlfriend down.

The memory was then replaced with on the ground with Black Doom and the Seven Chaos Emeralds above him, "Shadow! My son!" Called out a voice.

"Professor?" asked, "What is this!?" Black Doom asked while three holographic screens appeared. An old man with a huge white mustache and a white lab coat was seen, "Shadow, who is that?" Pinkie asked.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik. He was the one who helped Black Doom create me." Shadow explained.

"If you're listening to this, then the worst has happened. You need to know the truth. The Government plans to shut down this research facility. They also plan to to cease all of our research, and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake Shadow...It's all my fault...making contact to that Comet. Now listen very carefully, in 50 years that comet will return….they plan to harness its power to destroy this planet! The only way to stop them...was to develop a way to use the very power they intended to use against them. Shadow...It's up to YOU, and only YOU can stop them. I developed the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet. Shadow, you are our only hope...to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on...YOU." The professor said.

"Wow, he must be very upset with himself for what he did." Silver said.

Shadow nodded, "He was."

A young girl with golden-yellow hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress was then shown, "Don't worry grandfather, Shadow and I will protect this planet, right Shadow?"

"Is that?" Twilight asked.

Shadow nodded, "Yes, that's Maria… she was my first and best friend I've ever had." Shadow said.

Pinkie looked at him and saw a lone tear escaping his eye, "Oh, Shadow." Pinkie then gave Shadow a warming hug as she continued watching this memory, "Hahaha, Gerald you fool. Shadow is already under my control." Black Doom said making the screens disappear, "What's This!?" He shouted when he saw P. Shadow upon his feet, "Well well well, it seems you're immuned to my mind control." Black Doom said impressed.

"He was controlling you!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Yes, his blood runs in my veins allowing him to have control over my body, but thanks to Maria and the truth, I was able to free myself from his grasp." Shadow explained.

"You have no control over me Black Doom. I now understand why I am here. I made a promise and I'm here to keep it! Today, I put my past behind me!" said walking up to Black Doom.

He jumped in the air and kicked Black Doom, but he teleported before Shadow got the chance to hit him, "Have it your way Shadow. So be it...be prepared to meet your maker! You're past, present, and future ends here...TODAY! Prepare to die! Say goodbye Shadow, as you witness my true wrath!" Black Doom shouted in the air.

The memory faded, "What happened after that?" Pinkie asked.

"I was able to defeat Black Doom and had the Eclipse Cannon finished off the Comet." Shadow explained.

"You made the right decision Shadow." Silver said.

Shadow nodded, "What about you Sonic? Do you remember your parents?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic remained quiet for a few seconds, "Yes, but I don't know my father, he abandoned my mother after I was born."

"Who is your mother?" Rainbow asked.

"Heh. My mother? Well, she's Queen Aleena. Queen of Mobotropolis." Sonic said.

The girls gasped.

"So your mom is a queen? Then that means you're a... a..." Rarity said.

"Yes. I am Prince Sonic of Mobotropolis." Sonic said scratching the back of his head, "But I didn't exactly want to. I didn't want to rule a kingdom and be given so much respect. I decided to step down from royalty after we beat Dr. Robotnik, now called Dr. Eggman, and I left the kingdom as a Freedom fighter."

"But what happened to the kingdom?" Rainbow asked.

"My siblings took over as the leaders of the kingdom. Sonia and Manic the Hedgehogs." Sonic said remembering his siblings, "That reminds me, I've got to send a message to them when I get back home."

"Hey Sonic? You said Silver found a prophecy that brought you guys here. What did it say?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Why don't you read it yourself? Silver, can Twilight see the prophecy please?" Sonic said.

"Sure. Just let me find it first." Silver said trying to find it in his pockets, but couldn't find it, "Huh? Can't find it." He said scratching the back of his hair. His hand then hit something in his hair, "Huh?" Silver pulled out the prophecy scroll from in his hair, "How did it get there?"

"Um, probably because we don't have pockets in Mobius due to the fact that we only wear shoes and gloves." Sonic said, "Besides, putting things in your quills is always a safe place. That's where I put the Chaos Emeralds when I have them. Never lost them once."

"Hmm. Interesting Sonic. Anyways, here you go Twilight." Silver said handing the scroll to Twilight.

"Thanks Silv- Hey! Wait a minute. This is one of Princess Celestia's scrolls!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Uhh, _Princess_ Celestia? Don't you mean _Principle_ Celestia, Twilight?" Silver asked confused.

Twilight just then realized what she had just said, "Ooops."

"Are you hiding something, Twilight?" Sonic asked.

Twilight's cheeks went red as she nodded.

"Well spit it out." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"*gulp* Like you three, I'm not from this world either." Twilight said.

"WHAT!?" The three Mobians said in union.

"Mhm. I'm from an alternate world called Equestria. The inhabitants of Equestria are ponies. Four types of ponies. Earth ponies, Unicorn ponies, Pegasus ponies, and the rarest, Alicorn ponies." Twilight explained.

"And there are also dragons too!" A small male voice said.

"Who said that?" Silver said looking around.

"Down here pal." The voice said below Silver.

He looked down and saw Spike looking up at him, "Huh? Spike?"

"That's my name." Spike said.

"...AHHHHHH! IT CAN TALK!" Silver yelled running behind Rarity.

"... A talking dog? How is that scary? You guys come from a land of _talking animals._" Spike said with a straight face.

"Uh, hehe, you make a good point there." Silver said emerging behind Rarity.

Rarity giggled at Silver, "Don't worry Silvy, I was shocked at first too."

"Wait, you guys knew Twilight wasn't from this world?" Sonic asked.

"Sure did partner. Twilight here came to this world to retrieve her crown." Applejack said.

"Why come all this way for a crown? Can't you just get a new one?" Sonic asked.

Twilight shook her head, "This crown is different. It has a magical element called an Element of Harmony, in it that is used to power the other five Elements of harmony."

"Magic element?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. It in my bag. Spike can you get the Element for me please?" Twilight said.

"Okey dokey." Spike said climbing into Twilight's bag.

He came out with a golden crown with a six star pink crystal in the center of the top. Shadow took a closer look at the crown. He then felt the same energy surge from before from school during lunch, "This must be the source of the energy I felt from before." Shadow said.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Twilight asked.

"Yesterday, during Lunch at school, I felt the presence of an energy signal coming from somewhere nearby. It might have been your crown." Shadow explained.

"You felt the energy of my crown? how is that even possible?" Twilight asked surprised.

"The time I was created, Professor Gerald gave me the ability to sense Chaos Emeralds energy from far distances. I thought at first your crowns energy was an Emerald, but it was off a little." Shadow explained.

Then, the emerald in his hand started glowing, along with the element, "Woah, what's happening?" Rainbow asked.

"They're drawn to one another." Shadow said a little surprised by this. He brought the Emerald closer to the Element, and the two gems glowed brighter, "Your Element might have the same wave lengths and properties like the Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

"But how can that be?" Twilight asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds have two different energies, positive and negative. It seems your Element has pure positive energy and that energy from both it and the Emerald are connected. Positive energy from the Chaos Emerald can give light and pure energy to the user, but if one holds darkness and negative emotions, within them, the negative energy responds to it." Shadow explained.

Rainbow looked at Sonic, "Sonic, what I saw last night when you were fighting Fleetfoot, what happened to you from then?"

Sonic sighed sadly and started to explain, "What you saw last night was my dark form. It's a form I recently discovered a long time ago during one of my adventures with my friends. My dark form gives me unbelievable strength and energy, but I lose control of that power. Dark Sonic is… well… his own mind. He is a form I never wanted to use ever again the first time I used him, but when Fleetfoot hurted you, I lost control of my anger and allowed Dark form to take hold of me again." Sonic explained.

They all looked at Fleetfoot, who was looking at the ground in shame, "I….no words can describe how sorry I am for the way I acted. I never should have put you all into great danger. Because of me, you four almost got killed because of my stupidity. And I nearly got myself killed too. I hope you all can forgive me. And, I'm especially sorry to you Rainbow." Fleetfoot said looking at everyone, "I just wanted Spitfire to be happy. When she told me a little bit about Sonic, I knew she wanted to have him as a boyfriend."

"Fleetfoot," She turned and looked at Sonic, "Me and Spitfire worked everything out after math class yesterday. She thinks that me and Rainbow are better off together than me and her. She said something about liking Soran."

"Really?" Fleetfoot asked surprised. Sonic nodded, "Yep, even though Spitfire is a cool girl, but no one is cooler than Rainbow." Sonic wrapped an arm around Rainbow, making her blush.

"Well, I'm still really sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me." She said still upset with herself, she began to tear up.

"It's all cool Fleetfoot. And I'm sure Spitfire will understand as well. You also need to apologize to her though." Sonic said.

Fleetfoot nodded sniffling, "I will. Thank you Sonic." Fleetfoot smiled.

Sonic smiled and winked at her, "Anytime Fleetfoot, anytime."

"Well, with everything now behind us, what next?" Applejack asked

"Look, there they are!" The group turned around and saw hundreds of people with cameras and mics.

"Oh shit." Shadow muttered pulling out the Chaos Emerald, "Everyone, hold one anothers' hands. Now!" Shadow commanded.

They all quickly took one anothers' hands quickly.

"How is this going to help us get away from the crowds, Shadow?" Rainbow asked.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted.

Before the media could surround them, the group vanished.

"Where'd they go?" One man asked.

"They disappeared!" Said a woman.

**(Canterlot High)**

The group re-appeared in front of the school.

"Woah, what just happened!?" Rainbow asked looking around a little dizzy.

"I used Chaos Control to warp us here." Shadow explained, "With the Emerald, I can control time and space. This allows me to also teleport to different locations, but it's limited without an Emerald."

"Amazing, It's just like my teleportation spell." Twilight said.

"That's so cool Shady!" Pinkie said, her eyes swirling, hugging him tightly.

"My question is, why were they looking for us?" Sonic asked.

Suddenly, Rainbow's phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at the screen, "I got a message from Vinyl. She said look up 'Out of control girl, defeated by three mysterious boys.'"

Pinkie pulled out her laptop and typed in the video's name. She opened the video and their mouths dropped. In the video, was Sonic, Shadow and Silver fighting Chaos Fleetfoot at the mall.

"Who the hell was recording us!?" Shadow asked extremly pissed off grabbing Rainbow's phone out of her hand.

"I don't know! I'm not a mind reader! Now give me back my phone." Rainbow said angrily.

Shadow growled, but handed back her phone, "Text this, Vinyl, and ask her who uploaded it." Shadow said.

She nodded and texted her. After a few seconds, she got a text, "She said two boys named Snips and Snails were the ones who recorded the video." Rainbow said.

Sunset face palmed, "You gotta be kidding me." She muttered.

"You know them?" Sonic asked.

"*Sigh*, apparently so. I made them help me humiliate Twilight when she first came to Canterlot High, but I'm done with all that now, and I want to move on and away from my evil ways." Sunset explained.

The group continued watching the video and saw both Silver and Shadow each fighting one of the clones. Shadow was now starting to get pissed off big time. They even recorded the two hugging the girls. They even caught Silver kissing Rarity, which made Silver and Rarity blush fiercely.

"Why those little…" Rarity was pissed, but Silver was more pissed off than her, "I'm gonna kill those two if I see them." Silver said clenching his fists.

"Haha, At least they didn't get my dark moment." Sonic said jokingly.

"Sorry Sonic. They even got that." Rainbow said showing Dark Sonic's moment.

"Oh come ON!" Sonic shouted angry, "Now I'm gonna kill those two when I see them."

The video ended and they looked at the comments.

One said, "Wow, that was so awesome!"

Another, "LOL on the kissing scenes."

Another, "Silver and Rarity sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

One other, "Shadow, the extremely tough guy, has a soft spot for a pink party girl."

One about Sonic said, "Fear the dark speed demon."

The three mobians growled with pure anger, until they heard two voices, "I can't believe we got so many views and followers from that video."

"Duh, I know." Said another.

The group turned around and saw two boys walking down the sidewalk, "Are you two Snips and Snails?" Silver growled asking the two.

"Yes, and we…..we…." Snips and snails went wide eyed and turned pale when they saw the three boys.

"Do you two know what you done? Media and everyone now knows what we did back at the mall!" Sonic shouted.

"You. Two. Are. Dead." Shadow growled cracking his knuckles.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't pound you two to a pulp right now?" Silver growled.

"Uh...RUUUN!" Snips and Snails took off leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shadow roared taking out the Chaos Emerald, "Chaos… Control!" Time slowed down where Snips and Snails were and they were frozen in space and time.

Silver picked them up with his psychokinesis and brought them back over to the group, "Now we're giving you two, two choices. One, delete the video and all evidence of it. Or."

Shadow cracked his knuckles while glaring at the two, "We can have our brother beat the information out of the two of you." Silver said, "And believe me, he has no problem doing the second option."

"O-o-o-okay okay, we'll delete the video, just don't let him hurt us please!" Snips begged.

Silver lowered them down to the ground and released them, "Get to it before I change my mind and let Shadow pummel you anyways." Sonic growled.

The two took out their laptops and deleted the video and everything, "Rainbow, check to be sure its all gone." Sonic said.

She nodded and checked their profile for any signs of the video or any part of it, and their computer folders for it, "They're clean." Rainbow said.

Shadow picked up the two and brought them close to his face, "You two better listen to me very carefully, if any of us catch you spying on us again, and publish anything like that ever again, you two won't get a second chance. Understand!?" Shadow warned them growling.

The two nodded in fear. Shadow dropped them and they scurried away in utter fear.

"Shadow, don't you think that was a little too much?" Twilight asked.

"Those two need to take a hint not to mess with us and spy on us. Especially me. They should be lucky I didn't beat them up." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"He's right, Shadow doesn't normally let anyone go unharmed." Sonic said.

"Well, alright. I just hope no one will keep looking for us." Twilight said.

"Sigh*, the best thing we can do for the time being is to try to lay low until this whole thing blows over." Silver said.

"There they are! Sonic, Silver, Shadow!" Said multiple voices.

"Shoot not again. Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Yeup." Shadow said reaching into his pocket to get the emerald, but it got stuck, "Shit. The Emerald is stuck. I can't get it out. We'll have to go on foot."

"Alright, I like going on foot better anyways." Sonic said, "Coming Rainbow?"

"No need to tell me twice." Rainbow responded as Sonic picked Rainbow up bridal style.

"Pinkie, got your skates?" Shadow asked.

"Yeup." Pinkie said with her skates already on somehow.

"Do you mind if I carry you Rarity?" Silver asked.

"Not at all darling." Rarity responded.

Silver picked up Rarity bridal style, much to her enjoyment while blushing.

The rest looked back and saw the mob coming closer, "What about us? We can't follow you guys at your speed." Sunset said.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Silver responded.

He glowed cyan and the girls were covered in cyan aura and started to float in the air.

"Okay, Let's move it!" Sonic said taking off at high speeds.

Shadow, Silver and the others took off, following Sonic.

**(Play - Sonic Unleashed: Spagonia - Rooftop Run Day)**

Sonic and the others wet at full speed. They looked back and saw the mob still hot on their tail, "How can they keep up with us!?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know!" Sonic responded.

"Sonic, what do we do!?" Silver asked.

Sonic looked up ahead and saw the town, which was surrounded by many large buildings. He smirked and got a plan, "Everyone split up!"

"I know a place where we can meet. We'll catch up at the auditorium at the west edge of the town." Rainbow said.

"Right!" The three boys said in union.

The three went three different ways and the mob splitted.

**Silver and the girls POV**

Silver ran through the town with part of the mob on his tail. As he ran through the town, people were eyeing him and what he was doing.

"Silver, they're getting closer!" Fleetfoot shouted.

Silver looked back and saw the mob closer and closer, 'I refuse to let them get to us.' Silver thought.

He began throwing trash bins and other things in the middle of the alley in front of the mob, trying to slow them down.

He ran harder and faster than ever before. He quickly turned and was running towards a wall, "We're trapped!" Twilight shouted.

"Not quite." Silver smirked.

"I can't look." Fluttershy said covering her eyes.

Using every bit of his energy, Silver jumped high in the air and gave himself a boost with his psychokinesis. He landed to the top of the wall and looked down at the media, "Better luck next time."

He jumped down and slowly descended to the ground and kept running through the town, "Rarity, wheres the auditorium?" Silver asked.

"Just up ahead." Rarity said pointing in the distance.

Silver nodded and ran as fast as he could.

**Shadow and Pinkie POV**

Shadow and Pinkie skated through the town, dodging poles and people.

"Shady, they're gaining on us!" Pinkie said looking back.

'They just don't give-' Shadow's mind froze by what he saw in the back. This looked exactly like back 50 years ago when G.U.N were chasing him and Maria through the ARK. He then saw Pinkie starting to get closer to the mob, 'I refuse to let this happen again!' Shadow thought as his mind and point of view changed. He was now seeing only what happened on the ARK and saw Pinkie as Maria.

He quickly turned around and scooped up Pinkie bridal style, making her blush in surprise, "Shady?" She asked confused.

"I won't let them lay one finger on you Maria." He answered sternly.

Pinkie was a little confused, but then felt really happy in Shadow's arms. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest listening to his fast beating heart pumping blood into his legs. Shadow blushed by her action, but then he grinned a little. He looked up ahead and saw a construction sight, "Maria hold tight." He said.

Pinkie saw the construction sight and held on to him tightly. He jumped in and skated through it. Shadow went into a pipe and did 360 spins in it. He jumped out and started grinding on a rail, leaving sparks behind his shoes. The workers eyes widened by what they were seeing. Shadow saw a cruncher up ahead and knew it was their ticket outta there, "Hang on." Shadow jumped of the rail and went full speed and dashed forward to the cruncher. Pinkie closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. Shadow jumped and bursted through the cruncher before it closed. Shadow landed and continued skating through the town.

Shadow's mind returned to normal again.

"You okay, Pinkie?" Shadow asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Yep, I'm good." She looked behind her and saw the mob was gone, "I think we lost them."

"Good. Now, where's the auditorium?" He asked.

"Take a right near that corner and go straight." Pinkie said.

Shadow nodded and took a right turn and went straight.

**(Sonic and Rainbow POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow were running through the streets and then saw a mob coming at them from in front of them.

"Sonic. Media mob at twelve o'clock." Rainbow said.

"Got it." Sonic said running into an alley way.

At the end of the alley was a dead end, but Sonic kept running, going faster and faster.

"Sonic? That's a wall there. Dead end. We're trapped." Rainbow said a little worried.

"Heh. I know that. And we're not trapped. We have an advantage." Sonic said smiling.

"What? How?" Rainbow asked confused.

"Because of this." Sonic said as he ran up the side of a wall and up to the rooftop, "Can't follow us where they can't get at."

But to Sonic and Rainbow's dismay, they weren't away from the media. Suddenly a helicopter with a camera flew over to Sonic and Rainbow.

"Sonic! Who and what are you? The city wants to know. What is your answer?" The co-pilot asked through a megaphone.

"Rainbow, hold on really tight." Sonic whispered to Rainbow.

Rainbow tightened her grip as tight as she could.

"Hey. If you want me to answer your questions. Then you have to do one thing first." Sonic said. He pulled out a small ring and his shoes began to glow.

"And what is that Sonic?" The co-pilot asked.

"Catch me if you can." Sonic said smirking.

Sonic then boosted away, breaking the sound barrier instantly, and he and Rainbow disappeared leaving a long trail of dust behind them across the rooftops.

The helicopter shook violently as the wind blew really hard, "Whoa. Where did they go?"

"Don't know. They don't show on the radar. Can't track them." The pilot said.

"Dang it." The co-pilot said.

**(Stop playing Rooftop Run)**

**(Town Music Auditorium)**

Silver and the girls he was carrying with his psychokinesis, made it to the auditorium. When they got to the fields in front of it, the girls fell to the ground as Silver also collapsed in exhaustion.

"Silver! Are you ok darling?" Rarity asked Silver worried.

"*huff huff* I'm ok. Just *huff* really *huff* tired after using all that energy. I don't think I can use my powers for a while now." Silver said clutching his chest.

"It's alright darling. We should be ok here. You can rest as long as you need. You deserved it." Rarity said hugging Silver.

Suddenly Sonic and Rainbow appeared out of nowhere. Rainbow's hair was messed up due to the speed Sonic ran at.

"That… was.. the… BEST RUN EVER!" She shouted squeezing Sonic in a hug.

"Heh, glad you liked it. But now my only Power Ring is now completely drained." Sonic said looking at the small ring he had. It was no longer glowing and had become bronze.

Shadow and Pinkie came up and stopped. Shadow was still holding Pinkie bridal style.

"Hey Shadow, glad to see you and Pinkie in one piece." Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and placed Pinkie down, "I'm just glad Pinkie's okay." Shadow said looking at her.

"Well, I don't think the media will find us here. At least for a while." Sonic said putting Rainbow down.

"Yeah. I think we're safe for now." Rainbow said fixing her hair.

"Hey does anyone have some food?" Silver asked, "Using my powers kind of drains all my energy."

"Here sugarcube, take this. It'll help you git yer strength back. Sweet Apple Acres apples are the best in town." Applejack said tossing an apple to him.

Silver caught it, "Thanks Applejack." Silver bit down into the apple and juices squirted onto his face. He chewed on it for a second until he froze, "You alright Darling?"

Silver swallowed the apple and a huge smile stretched across his face, "This is the best apple I've ever had in my life!" Silver bit down again and devoured the apple, the core, stem and all.

"Wow, Ah knew you wud eat it, but not the entire thing." Applejack said, a sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

"Hehe, sorry, It's just I never had such a good apple before in my entire life." Silver said blushing a little.

He spit out a few apple seeds.

"Well, ahm glad you liked it sugarcube." Applejack said smiling

Fleetfoot noticed Shadow was twisting the two gold rings on his wrists, "Hey Shadow, what are those?" Fleetfoot asked.

"What? These rings on my wrists? These are my inhibitor rings. They keep most my power and energy in balance. When I take them off and use a powerful Chaos move, like Chaos Blast, the power increases by a lot. But I get extremely tired." Shadow explained.

Twilight then remembered Sonic mentioning there were seven Chaos Emeralds, "Hey Sonic?"

"Huh? Yeah what's up Twi?" Sonic responded.

"You said there were _seven_ Chaos Emeralds, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeup. Seven total, six left to find." Sonic said smiling.

"Why are there _Seven_? What happens when you collect _all of them_?" She asked.

"Oh. Right. Well, I don't know why there are seven. Actually, no one knows why they were even created. But I do know what we can do with them when we collect all seven of them." Sonic said, "Only me, Shadow, Silver, my buddy Tails, and Knuckles have ever used all seven of them. When we collect all of them, Shadow please show the events of me, you, and Silver fighting Solaris."

Shadow nodded and pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald, "Chaos… Control."

A light engulfed them and the group opened their eyes again. They saw Sonic on the ground with both of his arms crossed and the seven Chaos Emeralds were around him.

"Why are you on the floor like that Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, you remember Silver mentioning Mephiles right?" The girls nodded, "Well, apparently he did a sneak attack on me and, well, he, uh, killed me."

The girls gasped, but Rainbow was shocked above all, "How can you be still alive after that!?" She asked.

Sonic smiled, "The Chaos Emeralds are very powerful. From this experience, they have the power to bring anyone back from the dead." Sonic explained.

The girls gasped, "Gems that can bring anyone back from the dead!? But, that's impossible!" Twilight said totally shocked.

"Anything is possible with the Emeralds." Shadow said.

The memory continued on, and a young women walked up to him, "Who's that darling?" Rarity asked.

"That's Elise, she was one of my friends from this adventure." Sonic said.

Elise bent down to Sonic's height and shocked everyone, but Silver and Shadow, but this shocked Rainbow big time by what she did. She kissed him on the lips and engulfed them in light. Rainbow turned to Sonic surprisingly and shocked. Sonic looked at her.

"Just a note, I didn't know about this. I swear to Chaos." Sonic said to Rainbow trying to help her understand, "I don't even Like her in that kind of way."

The light dimmed and the girls went wide eyed and their jaws dropped. Sonic was now floating in the air, but his appearance has changed. His blue fur and color were replaced by a golden color and his quills and spines stood up. His eyes also changed from emerald green to blood ruby red.

"What just happened to you?" Rainbow asked in total shock.

"That's my super form state. I can only be in this form when I have all seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession. This form increases my strength and speed tenfold and making me invincible." Sonic explained.

Sonic descended to the ground and Silver and Shadow went up to him. They held their hands out and Sonic shared the Chaos energy into their bodies. Soon, both Shadow and Silver were glowing Golden as well and their eyes changed red as well. Then, they busted up into the air. The memory then faded and the girls were shocked by what they saw.

"That….was…. SO AWESOME!" Rainbow squealed.

"I never thought the emeralds can be so powerful. If Princess Celestia has just one of them, she can be the most powerful ruler in all of Equestria." Twilight said processing what she saw.

"It's very important that we collect all of them before they fall into the wrong hands." Shadow said.

"I'd like to help." Fleetfoot said, "I caused a lot of trouble, and I want to help and make up for it all."

"Thanks Fleetfoot." Sonic said smiling at her.

"We would appreciate if you don't tell anyone about all this." Silver said.

"Pinkie promise." Fleetfoot said doing the pinkie promised.

"How did you know the Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie asked.

"I've seen you do it many times when we see each other." Fleetfoot answered.

The friends laughed and then went back to their homes.

**Darksteele0224:** And that's chapter 7 for you. I'll let you my brother, Sonic3461, wrap this chapter up this time.

**sonic3461:** Sonic, Shadow and Silver have explained who they really are and why they are here. They also discovered about Twilight and Spike as well. Now, the media are now after them. Fleetfoot has now become part of the crew and has become friends with the others. Can they all find the all Emeralds in time before another catastrophic event happens? What will be in stores for our heroes? Find out next time on Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds Chapter 8.

**Sonic3461 and Darksteele0224:** THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Please leave a Read and Review for more. PEACE OUT EVERYONE! Sonic3461 and Darksteele0224 signing off.


	9. Chapter 8

**Darksteele0224**: Hey what's up everyone?! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 here. We're here to present you all with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls. But first, if you would please summarize the last chapter bro?

**Sonic3461**: Sonic, Shadow and Silver have explained who they really are and why they are here. They also discovered about Twilight and Spike as well. Now, the media are now after them. Fleetfoot has now become part of the crew and has become friends with the others. Can they all find the all Emeralds in time before another catastrophic event happens? What will be in stores for our heroes?

**Darksteele0224**: Now, this chapter begins back on Mobius with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy fighting Eggman. They wonder where Sonic is and why he wasn't helping them fight Eggman. Finding out that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had traveled to a different dimension, they use the Master Emerald to travel to the dimension and find the three heroes. But Eggman and Metal Sonic follow them. But, they are followed by an unknown shadow.

**Sonic3461 and Darksteele0224**: Now read, Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds Chapter 8. ENJOY!

**Darksteele0224**: Hey followers who read this story, while I was reading the reviews, I noticed you guys kept mentioning my name, saying how I'm doing awesome. Guys, be fair. Sonic3461 has been writing this story too. Give him some credit too. If you all think it's me doing all the hard work, you're wrong. We are both doing equal work on this story. Sonic3461 might be doing more than me. Thanks guys.

**Chapter 8**

**Friends and Enemies Return**

**(Mobius: Angel Island - Master Emerald Shrine)**

**(Tails POV)**

Tails fired his laser cannons at the egg pawns that were attacking Knuckles and Tails on the ground and some of them that re attack him in the air, 'Man, where's Sonic when you need him?' Tails thought.

"Hahahahaha! Give up! You all know you can't win since Sonic is not here." Eggman said laughing, "Now, make it easy and hand over the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

"How many time do we have to tell you, we don't know where they are!" Knuckles shouted punching away an egg pawn.

"Enough of this fooling around! Hand them over or I'll blow you all to smithereens!" Eggman shouted.

"Doctor." Eggman turned and saw his creation Metal Sonic flying up to him, "The Echidna is telling the truth. My scanners do not detect the Chaos Emeralds anywhere on Mobius. Only the Master Emerald." Metal Sonic said.

"WHAT!? If that's true, Then where are my Emeralds!?" Eggman shouted.

Before Metal could answer, Tails fired his lasers and hit The cockpit of Eggman's ship, "GAH! How dare you, you little pest!" Eggmans shouted.

The cannons aimed at the X-Tornado, "On my mark. Aaaaand FI-AUGH!"

Amy had thrown several of her hammers at Eggman's ship, leaving several hammers on the ship's exterior, "You leave Tails alone! And if you know where Sonic is, you better spit it out!" Amy shouted summoning another hammer.

"I have no idea where your boyfriend is you stupid pincushion!" Eggman shouted.

Metal flew out of the main deck and towards Angel Island where Amy was. He charged at Amy, but received a hammer to the face. Metal was flung near the Master Emerald. He slowly got up and looked at it. He then felt the Master Emerald's energy giving off some signal to a different dimension, "Doctor, I believe I know where Sonic and the Chaos emeralds are." Metal called out through his mic.

"Where!?" He asked getting impatient.

"I am attempting to download and send you the coordinates now." Metal said, but then he was punched away from the Master Emerald.

"You stay away from the Master Emerald, tin head." Knuckles said guarding his birthright.

"Out of my way Echidna I don't want the Emerald right now. I want the coordinates it sent the Chaos Emeralds and three other entities to." Metal growled grabbing Knuckle's throat. He pulled Knuckles away and started scanning the Master Emerald, "Scanning the Master Emerald now." Metal said, "45%...61%...79%."

"Let Knuckles go you piece of scrap metal!" Amy shouted running towards them with her hammer in her hands.

"Fine. I'll let him go." Metal didn't turn, but threw Knuckles at her.

"99%...Scan complete, sending coordinates now, Master." Metal said sending the download to the Egg Carrier.

"Good. Now, activate the Egg Drive! Locking onto coordinates and fire dimensional portal on my mark… FIRE!" Eggman shouted.

The Egg Carrier fired a rainbow colored beam and a portal had opened a rip in the Space and Time continuum.

"hehehehe, AHAHAHAHAHA! So long Rodents!" Eggman shouted, "I'll give Sonic your regards personally."

"Sonic!?" Amy said, "Tails, lock onto those coordinates! NOW!" Amy shouted into her comlink.

"Roger." Tails said in the speaker, 'Like I know that already.' Tails thought.

He read the coordinates from the portal and lock on to the dimension, "Dimensional coordinates locked on. Get on guys." Tails commanded.

"We need to grab the Master Emerald Tails!" Knuckles shouted.

"On it." Tails fired a grappling hook and grabbed the Master Emerald. The hook hauled the Master Emerald and Tails and the others went through the portal. As they did, Angel Island fell into the ocean.

**(Canterlot City)**

**(Main Character POV)**

Silver, Sonic and Shadow were outside at Sweet Apple acres training. The girls were watching them from a good distance, not wanting to get in their way.

The guys were wearing their undershirts, due to Sweet Apple Acres being in the hot sun.

Sonic and Shadow squared off against Silver who needed training with hand to hand combat. Sonic lunged forward and tried to hit him, but Silver dodged the attack.

Shadow kicked Silver in the face, causing him to fly into a tree. Silver grunted and got up. He felt something trickle down his lung. He touched it and saw his red blood. Silver smirked and wiped the blood off his lip. He lunged forward and punched Shadow in the gut, causing him to stumble back a little. Sonic came from behind and tried to punch him again, but Silver caught his punch and threw him to Shadow, Shadow didn't have time to respond in time and he collided with Sonic, and the two fell to the ground.

Silver smiled and dusted the dirt off his shirt, "Looks like I'm getting better with this." Silver said.

The two got up to their feet and dusted the dirt off of their shirts also, "I gotta say Silver, You're a fast learner. Keep this up and you can handle anything that comes your way." Sonic said smiling.

Shadow grinned, "Well done Silver, you did enough training for today." He said.

Silver nodded as the girls walked up to the three, "That was Awesome! You three are really strong." Rainbow said excitedly.

"We train every day to keep ourselves in check. We need to be ready for anything that comes our way." Sonic said smiling at his girlfriend.

Rarity looked at Silver, who was moving his shoulder a little, "Darling you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My shoulder is a little sore is all. I need a good massage though." Silver said rubbing his shoulder.

Rarity's eyes sparkled, "I know, let's all go to the spa, my treat."

"Sorry Rarity, but I'm not a fan with that kind of girly stuff. You should know that by now." Rainbow said crossing her arms.

"Please darling?" Rarity pleaded.

Before she said something, Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon Rainbow, it will only be for a little while."

"*Sigh*, Ok fine, _but only _if you come with us." Rainbow said.

Sonic chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Deal."

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Rarity said.

"Wait, won't the media know Sonic and the others immediately?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry Rarity, we got that covered, Shadow?" Sonic asked looking at the black haired teen.

"*Sigh*, Fine." He pulled out the blue Emerald, "Chaos...Control!" The group teleported to the spa.

The re-appeared, and Rainbow was a little dizzy, "You alright Rainbow?"

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to teleportation." Rainbow said shaking her head.

Sonic chuckled, "You'll get used to it eventually. I was feeling very dizzy the first time I used Chaos Control." Sonic said.

"Lotus, Aloe!" Rarity called clapping her hands.

Two girls zipped in front of the group. One had pink hair with blue shin and the other was the same thing, but her colors were opposite. Her hair was blue and her skin was pink.

"Welcome back Rarity. Will you be doing the...the...OH MY GOSH, It's you three!" Aloe shouted.

"Shhh, pipe down. We don't want the media to know we're here." Sonic asked, "We'll pay you a little extra if you don't tell any of the public we're here."

"Our apologies, but we never expected you three to be here. Heard a lot about you and your brothers. It will be an extra treat for us since you three are here." Lotus said, "And don't worry about paying us extra, anyone who is a friend of Rarity's is certainly a friend of ours. We won't say anything."

"You sure?" Silver asked.

"Positive." Lotus said smiling, "Now, will you be doing the usual Rarity?" Aloe asked.

"Certainly." Rarity said.

"Excellent, please follow us." Lotus said.

The group followed the two twins to the back. There were a few hot tubs, massage tables, and mud baths around. A few steam rooms as well.

"You three can change in those rooms while the girls change in that room." Lotus said pointing to the two rooms across one another. They all nodded and got changed.

The girls were now waiting for the three to come out so they can get started.

"Why did I even come here?" Rainbow asked.

"C'mon darling, it won't be so bad, besides, you're going to spend a nice relaxing morning with Sonic." Rarity said.

"I guess so." Rainbow said shrugging.

The doors opened and the girls turned. Their eyes widened by the sight. The three boys changed into their bathing suits, but their upper bodies is what caught their attentions, especially to the twins. They were very well developed, with six packs on their lower bodies. The girls in the room were blushing madly.

'Whoa….This might be so bad as I thought.' Rainbow thought scanning her eyes through Sonic's chest.

The boys saw the girls looking at them while blushing and they knew why, 'Oh boy, why me?' Sonic thought chuckling a little.

"Are you all going to continue staring at our chests or are we gonna get started?" Shadow asked feeling a little uncomfortable with their eyes looking at them.

The girls blushed madly, but looked away, "Sorry." They said.

Sonic was escorted by Aloe to the massage table. She gently placed him down and made him lie on his stomach, "Ready for your massage?" Aloe asked.

She then started rubbing his shoulders, making Sonic tense up a little but then relax, "Whoa, mmmm, wow...that...feels….amazing." Sonic cooed feeling her hands massaging his shoulders and back.

Aloe blushed feeling his strong back and muscles, 'Strong and very handsome...I wonder if he's single.' Aloe thought. She leaned to his ear and whispered, "Are you enjoying this handsome?" She asked.

"Very." Sonic cooed enjoying his massage.

Rainbow saw what Aloe was doing, and was not liking this at all, 'If she trying to hit on him, I'm gonna hit her to the next county.' She thought growling.

"I'll keep going as long as you like. If there are some places you want me to do, just say the word." Aloe whispered.

Sonic then snapped back into reality and knew where she was going with this, 'Uh oh, that's not a good sign.' He thought, "Listen Aloe, you're a really nice girl in all, but, I already have someone." Sonic said.

"And who might that be?" She asked whispering.

"Rainbow Dash." Sonic answered.

Aloe stopped and looked up at Rainbow , who had a pissed off look, "Oh my, I'm really sorry Rainbow. I didn't know he was your boyfriend. Please forgive me." She said.

Rainbow sighed, "Since you didn't know, I'll let it slide...for now, but try to hit on him again, and you'll regret it." She warned.

"I promise, this will never happen again." She said.

Rainbow nodded and Lotus went back to massaging her. She looked at Sonic who smiled and winked at her. She blushed and smiled at him, 'Glad he doesn't go behind someone's back for another.' She thought.

Through the remainder of the day, Sonic, Silver and Even Shadow were enjoying their relaxing time at the spa. The boys had their fill with their massages and Lotus and Aloe set up a hot tub for them. The three stepped in and sighed, 'Normally I hate being around water, but I have to admit, this feels great.' Sonic thought smiling.

The then felt someone laying on him. He opened his eyes and saw Rainbow in the tub with him, "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Sonic blushed, "Uh, sure." He said.

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. She even glided her hands up and down his chest. Sonic felt her touch and he blushed deeply, along with Rainbow.

"So Sonic, Tell us a little bit more about your world." Rarity said nuzzling against Silver, who was blushing deeply as well.

"Well, Mobius is a peaceful world where me and everyone live together in peace and harmony...that is until Eggman shows up. he tries to enslave everyone we know and build something called the Eggmanland project." Sonic explained, "However me and my friends always put a stop to his evil plots over and over again."

"How long have you been fighting with him?" Rainbow asked.

"Longer than I can remember. I first fought Eggman when i was just a young hedgehog. I had my siblings Manic and Sonia helping me fight against Eggman when I meet them at a bar." Sonic explained.

"Wait, you three were separated?" Rarity asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yes. My mother did it for the good of mobotropolis and for our safety. But, we found each other through the power of Music." Sonic said.

"Music?" pinkie asked while leaning against Shadow.

"Yep, when me and my sibling were born, my mother gave us special medallions. They have the ability to turn into Instruments. Which we also could use them as weapons."

"Wow, so that's how you're so good with a guitar." Rainbow said amazed.

"Mhm. I played the Guitar ever since then. I'm still glad I know my stuff with it." Sonic said chuckling a little.

"Do you still have your medallion?" Rarity asked.

Sonic nodded, "Even though I never wear it a lot now, I always keep it with me, because I still miss my mother and my siblings." Sonic explained.

"When we leave can you show us?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

Sonic chuckled, "sure."

An hour passed and the girls and boys were ready to leave. They paid Aloe and Lotus and left the spa. Shadow teleported them back to Sweet Apple acres, "C'mon Sonic, I'm dieing to see it." Rainbow said.

Sonic chuckled, "Alright, alright." He dug into his hair and pulled out a guitar shaped necklace. He place it around his neck and smiled. He rubbed the medallion and it glowed. Then, the medallion transformed into a guitar with spines of a hedgehog at the end, 'Ahh, this brings back memories.' Sonic thought.

The girls saw this and looked at the guitar with awe, "Whoa, That's so cool!" Rainbow said excitingly.

"Hehe, thanks." Sonic said smiling, "C'mon play something for us." Rainbow said.

"Well, I need Silver and Shadow to get their instruments, but we left them at the school." Sonic said.

"No problem, they can use our instruments for the moment." Rainbow said.

She opened her case and gave Shadow her guitar, "Be careful with it." She said.

He nodded, "Silver can use my drum set." Pinkie said. They turned and saw her Drumset just a few inch from her.

"How did it get there?" Silver asked.

"Best to not know." Rainbow responded.

Silver shrugged and got into place with Shadow and Sonic as well.

"Alright girls, This song is dedicated to all the adventures I had during my life. I call this song, 'Sonic Youth.' Hit it!"

**(Play 'Sonic Youth' by Crush 40.)**

"When I've opened my heart,

and I lived and learned,

When I'm taking a step in his world.

When I danced in the Shadows,

When I felt the Sonic Boom,

When I am who I am with you.

Racing forward on my mind

Crushing 40 all the time

It never seems to disappear

Oh no,

Always know, Always knowing that you're near.

Now don't you worry,

It's a never ending story,

Stand proud, Let it out,

Let'em know, let it show

Wait til' they hear

Hear the Sonic youth

(It's easy as you wanted it to be)

(It's easy, It's easy)

(Like 1, 2, 3)

Hear the Sonic youth

(It's easy as you wanted it to be)

(It's easy, It's easy)

We are the Sonic Youth!

Like a Sonic hero,

Or a knight in the wind,

Now you know what I'm mad of.

You can watch me fly,

Live, Life or die,

Never turn back you and I."

(Mobius: Mobotropolis)

In the Kingdom of Mobotropolis, Sonia and Manic were just relaxing, until their Medallions started glowing. They then heard Sonic's voice, "Sis do you hear that?" Manic asked.

"I do Manic. That must be Sonic's voice." She said listening to her brother.

"Racing forward on my mind

Crushing 40 all the time

It never seems to disappear

Oh no,"

"We miss you bro, but we'll always be connected by our Medallions." Manic said smiling while clutching his Medallion.

(Canterlot City)

"You can feel, That the Sonic youth is near!

Now don't you worry,

It's a never ending story,

Stand proud, Let it out,

Let'em know, let it show

Wait til' they hear

til' they hear

Hear the Sonic youth!

**(Part Guitar Solo)**

We are the Sonic youth!

(Yooouth)

(Ooooooh)

We are the Sonic Youth!

Now you know what I'm made of!"

Twilight and the others then saw hedgehog ears, and quills appear on their heads and backs, 'What's this? This never happened before from school. Could this only happen when Sonic play's his birth guitar?' Twilight thought.

The three then sang together,

"HEY!

Now don't you worry,

It's a never ending story,

Stand proud, Let it out,

Let'em know, let it show

Wait til' they hear

til' they hear

Hear the Sonic youth!

Me and you.

Hear the Sonic Youth!

That's You!"

**(Stop Sonic Youth)**

The girls was awestruck.

Sonic's guitar disappeared and returned into a medallion, hanging from his neck. Sonic looked at the girls who were still awestruck by their amazing performance. They were also looking at their new appearance.

"You girls okay?" Sonic asked.

"Dude, you have hedgehog ears, quills, and a tail Sonic." Rainbow said.

Sonic was a little confused at first, but then he placed his hand on his head and felt two pointy ears. He looked at his back and saw his quills and tail, "Whoa, when did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"When you guys were playing, you started to form your hedgehog features." Twilight told Sonic.

"But they didn't when we played at the school." Sonic said.

"Maybe it only happens when you play your birth guitar." Twilight said.

"If that's the case, how did it happen to us then?" Silver asked feeling his hedgehog ears, quills, and tail.

"Hmmm, maybe because you two have some special energy or magic within you that only comes out when you three play music with Sonic while he plays his birth guitar." Twilight thought.

"That's probably the best guess we got." Sonic said.

The quills, tails and ears vanished from the three.

"Gotta say Sonic, you three boys are full of surprises." Applejack said.

Sonic chuckled, "Hehe. We try."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion at the center of the city.

"What the?" Sonic said looking towards the area. His eyes widened, "Oh no." He saw a huge air-craft with a symbol he knew all too well. Eggman's ship.

"What is Dr. Eggman doing here? How did he get here?" Silver asked.

"Dr. Eggman? Is he that guys you've been fighting?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. That's him. He must be here to find the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said, "And to kill me."

"Well he's not gonna lay a single finger on you, Sonic. Not while I'm here." Rainbow said.

"Sorry Rainbow. But you guys can't help this time. You've never fought Eggman before. We have." Sonic said.

"But Sonic." Rainbow began but was stopped when Sonic put his finger on her lips.

"We'll be ok, Rainbow. I promise. Now please, get everyone else to safety. This battle isn't going to end very well." Sonic said.

A single tear formed in Rainbow's eye and she nodded, "You better come back ok."

Sonic kissed his girlfriend and he smiled.

"Come on girls. We'll go to my house." Rainbow said as she and the girls ran to Rainbow's house.

**(Town Square)**

Police cars were parked below and around the giant Egg Carrier.

"I am speaking to the captain of the giant air vessel. What do you want with the city?" An officer spoke through a megaphone.

"I want your city. Now give me what I want, or perish." Eggman responded.

"Uh... We can't do that exactly. You see, we're not in charge of the city. The Mayor is." The officer responded.

"Well then get me the May-ORRR!" The ship suddenly shook violently.

A huge boulder had thrown at the Egg Carrier's command deck and shook the ship.

"Who in the blazes threw that?!" Eggman said infuriated.

"Yo Egghead! Forget about something?" Said a familiar voice.

Eggman's eyes widened, "No. It can't be!"

"Too bad it is." Sonic said as he, Shadow, and Silver appeared on the ship's deck.

"Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!? NO!" Eggman said panicking.

**(Search for and Play Transformers 4 Battle Theme - Gojira Gigantis)**

Sonic began running down the deck, towards the Command deck.

Turrets rose around Sonic and pointed directly at him.

A helicopter with a live video camera flew around the scene and filmed it.

**(Rainbow Dash's house)**

**(Girls' POV)**

"Here we are with live footage of what looks to becoming a battle on top of a giant air-craft. And by the looks of it the mysterious boys Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, are going to be fighting the man called Dr. Eggman." The female news reporter on the TV said.

The girls were watching Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fight Eggman and his ship, on the news station.

Rainbow was worried for Sonic, along with Rarity worried for Silver, and Pinkie worried for Shadow.

**(Back to the battle)**

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic was running backwards across the main deck dodging the torrents' gun fire easily, "C'mon Egghead, you know these turrets can never touch me, so why do you even bother?" Sonic said yawning.

"Grrr. Metal. Take care of Sonic for me." Eggman ordered his creation.

"Yes Dr." Metal replied flying out of the command deck and straight at Sonic.

Sonic didn't see Metal coming from behind him and ran right to him and he tripped, "Whoa. What the?"

Metal grabbed Sonic by his vest and threw him towards the edge of the main deck.

"Metal? When did you reactivate? I thought I scrapped you." Sonic said getting up.

"I reactivated myself and now I seek to take my revenge on you. By killing you." Metal said boosting towards Sonic.

Sonic jumped up and out of the way just in time, "Not today, Metal."

Sonic did a homing attack toward Metal from behind, but Metal was waiting for it.

He grabbed Sonic's neck in mid attack, and began to choke him, "You thought that was going to work on me again? I learned from my mistakes. Have you? Clearly not." Metal threw Sonic off the edge and watched him fall through the clouds.

Metal began to turn around, but then he heard jet engines.

He turned around and saw Sonic standing on Tails' X-Tornado.

"Hey Sonic, good to see you again." Tails said to Sonic.

"Thanks little buddy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take the garbage to the scrap yard." Sonic said jumping off the plane and back to Metal.

**(Rainbow's)**

**(Girls' POV)**

Rainbow was in tears when she saw Sonic thrown over the edge of the air-craft. But when she saw Sonic on the X-Tornado, she was crying in joy.

"Oh my goodness. I think that's Sonic's friend Tails. And his plane too." Twilight said looking at the X-Tornado and Tails.

Then a teen with red hair landed on the aircraft. His hair went down to his shoulders, his skin was tan, he wore a brick red vest with a yellow/gold zipper, a red t-shirt with a small white crescent, dark blue jeans, red and orange shoes, and he wore white finger gloves. But they also had spikes on top of them too. His arms' muscles looked stronger than even Shadow's. His eyes were purple.

"Who in tarnation is that?" Applejack asked and then thought to herself, 'He looks very strong and mighty good looking.'

Then a female pink haired teen with the same hair style landed near him. She had a red hair band, she had green eyes, her skin was also tan, she wore gold ring bracelets, a red dress with white trimming, red and white boots, and she had white gloves. Suddenly a big red and orange hammer appeared in her hands.

"WHOA! Who is that! And where did that hammer come from!?" Twilight asked shocked.

**(Back to the battle)**

**(Team POV)**

Sonic was battling with Metal; Knuckles and Amy were dealing with on coming eggpawns; Shadow and Silver were dealing with the turrets; and Tails was dealing with flying Egg pawns. Tails fired his laser cannons and destroyed three flying Egg pawns.

"Grrr. Metal, call more Egg Pawns!" Eggman shouted.

"Negative Dr. I am dealing with Sonic.!" Metal shouted punching Sonic in the face.

"Grrr, I always have to do everything myself." Eggman said pushing buttons.

Seven more Egg Pawns emerged from the ship and surrounded Tails. Silver saw this and quickly acted. Using his Psychokinesis, He took control of the strongest Egg Pawn. He controlled the robot and the Flying Egg pawn fired and blasted the Pawns surrounding Tails.

"Thanks Silver!" Tails called out heading for Eggman.

Silver gave him a thumbs up and went back to the turrets with Shadow.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow fired and destroyed two turrets. The turrets opened fired and Shadow teleported out of the way. Silver crushed the last of the Turrets and landed to the ground, tired by using his energy.

Sonic dodged a punch from Metal and returned one of his own.

"Bzztt!" Metal flew into a wall and it cracked. He shook it off and flew back into the air.

"You really are a powerful opponent my insuperior copy." Metal said.

"Heh, which is why I'm the one and only, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said smirking.

"It's time I finish this. Today, you will DIE!" Metal shouted charging at Sonic.

Sonic dodged Metals attack, but Metal quickly turned around and collided with Sonic, holding him by his throat, "I've been humiliated by you for so many years ever since my master created me. But, those days are gone, and today, you will be erased from history, FOREVER!" He held his open robot arm out and a ball of yellow energy began to form. Sonic tried to free himself from his grasp, but Metal held on to him tightly.

**(Rainbow's)**

**(Girls' POV)**

Rainbow saw what was happening and turned away, know her boyfriend was gonna die. Rainbow held onto Pinkie, not wanting to see what was going to happen, 'NO, This can't be happening!' Rainbow shouted in her mind, 'Please Sonic, don't die!'

**(Back to the battle)**

**(Sonic POV)**

Sonic continued to escape from Metals grasp, hoping he can get away before he completes his attack, "Struggle all you want Sonic, but no one will be here to save you." Metal said as his attack was almost ready.

"YES, YES Metal, Finish Sonic off for good. HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Eggman laughed looking at the helpless teen.

'There has to be something I can do, but what?' Sonic thought. He looked around hoping he can find a way to get out of this problem. Suddenly, he looked down and saw his medallion, 'THAT'S IT!'

Metals attack was now glowing brightly, knowing it was time, "WELCOME TO OBLIVION SONIC!" Metal shouted as he moved his hand close to Sonic's face.

Moving quickly, Sonic rubbed his medallion and his guitar formed. He quickly grabbed it and shredded his guitar. The guitar shot out a blue beam of energy and hit Metal in the face, causing him to stumble back.

"WHAT!? NO!" Eggman shouted, not trying to believe what just happened.

"How can this be?" Metal asked as his circuits sparked, looking at Sonic and his guitar. It disappeared and returned back into its medallion form.

"Gotta be quicker than that Tin head." Sonic mocked waving a finger at him.

Shadow and Silver appeared next to him, "Shadow, what do you say we finish Metal off, Light speed style."

Shadow let out a very small chuckle, "You never see to surprise me faker." Shadow said.

"Silver, Hold Metal in place." Sonic said. Silver nodded and grabbed Metal with Psychokinesis.

"What!? I can't move!" Metal said trying to free himself from his prison.

"Make it quick guys, I can't hold him for long." Silver said.

"Right. Tails, we need two power rings!" Sonic shouted.

"You got it. Two power rings coming up." Tails said shooting two power rings out of the X-Tornado and to Sonic and Shadow.

The two caught the rings and then began to focus the energy from the rings. A blue aura formed around Sonic, while a yellow aura formed around Shadow.

"GAH! Egg pawns, focus all attacks on Shadow and Sonic!" Eggman commanded.

The Pawns turned to the two speed demons and aimed their weapons at them, but they were blown up by Knuckles, Amy, and Tails.

"HOW DARE YOU RODENTS!" Eggman roared.

Finally, the two hedgehogs stood in their crouching positions with yellow and blue auras surrounding them.

"Readyyyyy?" Sonic said.

"Play time is over!" Shadow growled.

"GO!/HA!" The two said in unison.

They disappeared, only two blue and yellow streaks could be seen. They collided with Metal countless times over in many possible directions.

**(Rainbow's)**

**(Girls' POV)**

Rainbow, Pinkie and the others looked dumbfounded on how fast Sonic and Shadow were going. They only saw the yellow and blue streak hitting the blue robot in so many directions they couldn't even imagine.

'Oh….My…..Gosh! THAT'S SO AWESOME!' Rainbow thought on how fast her speedy boyfriend is.

"That's unreal! Not even the fastest car, or jet ever made can top that kind of Speed!" Fleetfoot said amazed by the two.

**(Back to the battle)**

**(Sonic POV)**

Sonic, and Shadow hit Metal a few more times and the two jumped into the air, "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Sonic shouted as the two dived down and gave Metal and hard kick by the heels of their feet. Metal smashed into the ground, creating a small crater, badly damaged, and in power down state. The two stood up and looked at Eggman.

"Had enough Baldy Mc. Nose hair?" Sonic mocked.

"GRRRRRR! This isn't over Sonic! I will return, and this world and the Chaos Emeralds will be MINE!" Eggman shouted as he picked up Metal and retreated into the ship. The Egg Carrier turned around and flown away in the distance.

**(Stop playing Transformers 4 Battle Theme)**

Sonic and Shadow pounded their fists.

"That was tight." Sonic said.

"Hmph. Next time the Doctor won't be so stupid to fight all of us at once." Shadow said.

The X-Tornado was seen flying down with Amy and Knuckles on the wings. Silver was flying next to it also.

"Sonic!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Sonic turned and saw Rainbow running towards him.

"Sonic!" Another familiar female voice shouted.

Sonic looked behind him and saw Amy running towards him.

"Uh oh," Sonic said looking between the two girls. He had forgotten to tell Rainbow about Amy. And Amy didn't know anything about his and Rainbow's relationship, but she wouldn't care either, "Not good."

The two girls hugged Sonic in death hugs and spoke in sync.

"I missed you sooo much Sonic." They both said not hearing the other.

"Gahk! Rainbow… Amy… can't breath!" Sonic gasped.

The two girls let Sonic go and saw each other.

"WHO IS SHE!?" They both said in sync, "SONIC!?"

Sonic panicked, "Gah um… Rainbow, this is Amy Rose." Sonic said introducing the two.

"I'm Sonic's girlfriend." Amy said suddenly.

'GAH! Amy shut up!' Sonic thought getting ready for the loudest screaming and yelling ever.

"NO HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Rainbow yelled at Amy getting up to her face.

"Ahahaha. Don't make me laugh Rainbow head. Sonic loves me. And no one else." Amy said grabbing Sonic's arm and pulling him next to her.

"Um Amy… Uh… That isn't t-" Sonic began.

"No. He's mine!" Rainbow said grabbing Sonic and pulling him towards her.

'Oh boy. This is going to hurt.' Sonic thought.

The two began to tug on Sonic's arm over and over again, making his arms almost pop out.

"He belongs to me!" Amy shouted.

"No! He's mine!" Rainbow shouted.

"Mine!" Amy countered.

"Mine!" Rainbow countered back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Finally Sonic had it, "ENOUGH!" Sonic screamed pulling his arms back to his body. The two took a step back by his sudden outburst. Sonic took five very deep breaths to calm himself before he took action. He slowly walked up to Rainbow and wrapped an arm around her, "You need to understand Amy, I'm not your boyfriend, and I never was in the beginning, and I never will be. Rainbow is the one I love, and no one else. I'm sorry."

Rainbow smirked at Amy.

"But, I want you two to be nice to each other." Sonic said looking between the two, "Rainbow, you be nice to Amy because she's still my friend. And same to you Amy, you be nice to Rainbow. Ok?"

"Yes Sonic." Rainbow said hugging Sonic.

Amy sighed, "Yes Sonic."

Sonic smiled and hugged Amy, "Thanks for understanding me, Amy."

Sonic saw Knuckles and Tails walking over to him.

Tails hadn't changed much in human form. His hair was orange-yellow, he wore a yellow jacket with his logo on the back, he had goggles on his head, he wore his same normal shoes, and his gloves. His skin was peach. His hair also had specks of white on the tips.

"Hey guys." Sonic said pounding fists with Knuckles, and then giving Tails a noogie.

"Good to see you two big bro." Tails said fixing his hair back up.

"How did you guys and Egghead get here?" Sonic asked.

"Well we were defending the Master Emerald from Eggman's hands. When he all of a sudden commanded Metal to get some coordinates from the Master Emerald. Which he opened a portal to this world and we followed." Tails explained.

"You guys didn't leave the Master Emerald there did you?" Sonic asked, "A certain bat might take it."

"Nah. We brought it with us. How else are we supposed to get back home without it?" Knuckles said pointing at the X-Tornado's back.

"The Chaos Emeralds duh." Sonic said.

"What? The Chaos Emeralds are here too?" Tails asked.

"Well yeah. How did you think me, Shadow, and Silver got here?" Sonic said.

"Good point." Tails responded.

"Hey Sonic. Who are you talking to?" Sonic heard a familiar voice ask.

He turned around and saw the rest of the girls walking up to them.

"Oh. Girls, this is my little brother Tails." Sonic said, "And this is my friend Knuckles."

"Hi. My name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails said smiling.

"Hi Tails, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Sonic has told us many things about you Tails. What are you back on your planet?" Twilight said.

"I'm a two tailed fox back on Mobius." Tails responded.

"_Two tailed_?" Twilight asked.

"I have two tails back on Mobius. That's why everyone calls me Tails." He explained.

"Sonic also mentioned you are an amazing inventor." Twilight said getting closer to Tails.

Tails blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head, "Eheh. You could say that."

"What kinds of inventions have you made?" Twilight asked.

While Tails and Twilight were talking, Knuckles and Applejack were chit-chating.

"So you're an echidna back on yer planet?" Applejack asked.

"Yeup. I'm the last of my kind also. I guard the Master Emerald and the floating island, Angel Island." Knuckles explained.

"What's with the spikes on yer hands?" Applejack asked pointing at his spiked hands.

"Oh. Uh, well. I don't know why. But I was born with them and they're part of my hands." Knuckles said taking off his gloves revealing his spiked hands.

"Well I'll be. That's crazy." Applejack said shocked.

Applejack and Knuckles continued talking, when Sonic spoke, "Hey girls. Who wants to have Tails, Amy, or Knuckles at their place?"

"Tails can stay with me and Fluttershy." Twilight said, "If that's ok with you Fluttershy."

"It fine with me." Fluttershy said.

"Amy can stay with me and Shady." Pinkie squeaked.

"Knuckles here can stay with me." Applejack said.

"Ok then. It's settled." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic. Who do you stay with?" Amy asked.

"Uh... Rainbow and Sunset Shimmer." Sonic told her.

"Ok." Amy said, "See you later."

And the groups split up and went to their appropriate homes.

**(Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer POV)**

**(Rainbow's house)**

Sonic, Rainbow, and Sunset Shimmer were sitting on the couch, talking about Sonic's home world.

"So let me get this straight, that guy you guys fought earlier, is your archenemy?" Sunset asked.

"Yeup. He wants to take over the world and turn it into his own Eggman Land. But, me and my friends, mostly me, keep foiling his plans." Sonic said.

"Soo cool. Tell us about one of your adventures." Rainbow pleaded.

"Hmmm. Which one shall I tell?" Sonic said thinking, "Aha! I'll tell you about my adventure in the King Arthurian legend. Except its now called Sonic and the Black Knight."

"Sonic and the Black Knight? King Arthur, as in the king of Camelot?" Sunset asked, "How old are you Sonic? The Arthurian legend is over 1000 years old."

"I had gone on this adventure recently actually. About, 3 years ago." Sonic said remembering his adventure in the book of King Arthur.

"Well tell us about it." Rainbow said scooching closer to Sonic.

"Heh. Well it all started when I was waiting for Amy because I lost a bet to Knuckles and was forced to go on a date with Amy." Sonic said explaining.

**(5 Hours later)**

**Darksteele0224: For those of you who have _played and completed_ Sonic and the Black Knight, you know what the story is. For those of you who didn't, _get the game and play it on the Nintendo Wii._**

Sunset had fallen asleep on the couch during the middle of Sonic's story, but Rainbow was still awake and listening to the story and every detail.

"And then I was revealed to be the _REAL _King Arthur. But I couldn't stay because I had more important things back on Mobius. I left the Kingdom in the hands and responsibility of Lancelot; Caliburn returned into the stone pedestal, waiting for the return of me or a new worthy king; and I was sent back to Mobius... and to a REALLY mad Amy." Sonic explained rubbing his head, remembering the bump Amy gave him using her hammer.

"Wow Sonic. That sounded like an amazing adventure. Do you plan to return to the kingdom ever?" Rainbow asked.

"Nah. I didn't want to be royalty. The same reason I didn't stay in Mobotropolis. I wanted to be a freedom fighter. I don't want people to bow down to me, worship me, or anything related to that." Sonic said, "Besides, if I did stay, I wouldn't be here with you right now, now would I?"

Rainbow smiled and hugged Sonic, laying her head against his warm chest, "No. You wouldn't. And I'd still be the lonesome Rainbow Dash I used to be."

Sonic smiled as he combed his fingers through her rainbow hair.

"Sonic." Rainbow said looking up at the blue haired teen.

"Mmm? What is it, Dash?" Sonic asked looking down at her.

"Please don't leave me." Rainbow said with a little worry in her voice.

"Why would I leave you, Dash?" Sonic asked.

"When you and your friends complete that prophecy. You will have to go back to your world. Won't you?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic hadn't thought about that, "Oh. Right... I... I don't know Rainbow."

Rainbow looked back down and tears began to seep from her eyes.

She felt Sonic's gloved hand lift her chin up, "Don't cry, Rainbow. Even if I do leave, I'll always be with you, I'll be in your heart. Always."

"B-but what if we f-forget about each other?" She said crying harder.

Sonic smiled, "The day you forget about me, will be the day you forget how to live. And I'll _never_ forget about you Rainbow. Never in a million years."

Rainbow continued to cry in Sonic's chest. Sonic felt a single tear escape his own eye as he thought to himself, 'I'll always love you Rainbow.'

**(Eggman, Metal, and unknown POV)**

**(Egg Carrier)**

Eggman was recharging and repairing Metal Sonic after his fight with the furry rodents, "Grr. Why does he always have to beat me!? I can't ever seem to kill him, much less harm him. No one can seem to."

"I managed to kill him once." A dark unknown voice chuckled.

Eggman turned around and saw nothing there, "Who's there? Show yourself."

A small pool of blackness slid across the ground.

"What? Who are you?" Eggman asked.

A figure rose out of the liquid. It was a male adult and he looked just like Shadow, except where Shadow had red, this guy had pale blue; his eyes were green slits; and he had teal rings around his wrists.

"My name is Memphis the Dark. And I too seek revenge on those three pesky hedgehogs. I have killed Sonic before, and I intend to do it again. We could make a great alliance to defeat them." Memphis said.

"Hmm." Eggman thought and then smiled evilly, "Deal. But how do you plan to defeat them? They are strong together and rarely split."

"Don't worry. I have this all planned out." Memphis said, and then looking at the powered down Metal Sonic.

**Darksteele0224: **AAAND That's chapter 8 for you all. Sonic3461 isn't gonna be talking for a while because I _told_ him to take a break from this story so he could work on his own. So, I'll wrap this chapter up.

OH NO and YAY! Sonic's friends found a way into the world of Canterlot High, along with Eggman and Metal. Sonic and Rainbow have a sad moment, realizing they might not see each other after everything is over. And now Memphis is here too. He, Eggman, and Metal have teamed up and plan to finish Sonic and his friends. Or so Memphis says. What is going to happen to our heroes? Find out next chapter. See you all next time.

**Darksteele0224 and (Imaginary T_T) Sonic3461:** PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 signing off. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 9

Darksteele0224: Howdy Do Buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here only. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, Sonic3461 is taking a break for a while to work on his own stories. So I'll be doing a few chapters without him. So,

**Last time;** Sonic's friends found a way into the world of Canterlot High, along with Eggman and Metal. Sonic and Rainbow have a sad moment, realizing they might not see each other after everything is over. And now Memphis is here too. He, Eggman, and Metal have teamed up and plan to finish Sonic and his friends. Or so Memphis says. What is going to happen to our heroes? Find out this chapter.

Now, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles are going to be enrolled in school. But, the group of teens will also have an evil surprise waiting for them after school. Who or what is it? Find out in this chapter.

ALSO. I was reading through some of the reviews and decided I would answer some of the questions you asked.

**Question By kaijudude1000 - Review In Chapter 8**:

**Q: **I wonder if the Dazzlings will appear?

**A: **Sorry no the Dazzlings will not be appearing in this story. This story takes place between MLP EG and MLP RR. So no they will not be appearing. Sorry.

**Question By Christian Ape99 - Review In Chapter 7:**

**Q: **I have a really bad feeling that Snips & Snails might be after the Chaos Emeralds also, what do you think?

**A:** Hell no. Snips and Snails are too dumb to find a Chaos Emerald.

NOW READ!

**Chapter 9**

**The Eternal Darkness is Revealed**

Sonic, his home friends, and the girls were walking down the sidewalk to go to school.

"Oh I can't wait to start school!" Tails said excited for school.

"Wow. The only person I thought I would see excited for school was Twilight." Rainbow whispered to Sonic.

"Heh. I was expecting it." Sonic chuckled.

The group of teens walked into the school, but were greeted to Principle Celestia.

'Uh oh.' Sonic thought.

Principle Celestia saw the group, "You six to my office." She said pointing at each of the Mobians, "You six girls, go to your classes."

"But." Rainbow began to argue, but Twilight stopped her.

Sonic smiled at her, "We'll be in class soon. See you girls later."

The girls left for their classes, leaving the Mobians and Principle Celestia.

Celestia brought each of them to her office, locked the door, and then closed the shades, "I imagine you all know why you are here, correct?"

"If you're referring to the video Snips and Snails made, or the live news recording, then yes." Silver said.

Principle Celestia smiled, "Yes and something else too. But first, tell me who you each are really." She sat down in her chair and listened.

Sonic explained everything they had told the girls.

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise, "Well. I thought you were awfully odd teens. Practical super-human strength, super speed, teleportation, psychokinesis, extreme durability. You being from another world would make a lot more sense now."

"Ehehe. Yeah. Sorry for not telling you sooner, Principle Celestia." Sonic said, "I imagine you're going to kick us out of the school aren't you?"

She only smiled, "No. I'm not going to kick you out."

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You may not be from this world, but I am not one to kick students out of my school. However, you are not to use your powers unless they are absolutely needed. Or I will kick you out of my school. Are we clear?" She responded.

"Yes Ma'am." Silver responded.

"Good. Now then, you three can go to your classes." She told the three brothers, and then looked at the three new teens, "I presume you three are new students?"

"Yes we are." Tails responded.

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Canterlot High." Celestia responded.

"See you guys later." Sonic said to the others.

The three brothers left and went to their classes.

**(Gym Class)**

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver walked into the gym as the other students began to walk into the locker rooms.

"Where have you three been?" Coach Armor asked.

"We had to bring out friends to Principle Celestia because they're new." Silver explained.

"Ok then. Here are your gym clothes." Coach Armor said handing the guys shorts and t-shirts, "Now go get changed. We're playing dodge ball today."

"Oh yeah." Sonic said pumping his fist.

The three boys went into the changing rooms and got changed.

After they came out, they saw Rainbow and Applejack talking to each other.

Sonic smirked and told the other two to keep quiet, "I'm gonna sneak up on Rainbow and try to scare her."

"Oooh. This should be interesting." Silver said as he and Shadow walked up to the two girls.

Rainbow and AJ saw them and waved.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

Silver quietly laughed.

Rainbow looked at him confused, "What's so funn- AH!" She screamed.

Rainbow was suddenly grabbed from behind, arms hugged her from behind. She looked behind her and saw Sonic laughing at her.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Sonic." Rainbow said sarcastically, and then kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

The gym doors opened and Amy and Knuckles walked in.

Amy saw Sonic and Rainbow and began to fume, 'I'll get you back Sonic. Mark my words.'

Coach Armor saw the two new teens, "And who are you two? Wait don't tell me. You two are friends of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver."

"Yeah." Knuckles responded, "My name's Knuckles."

"Amy Rose." Amy told him.

"Ok, what are your physical strengths?" Coach asked.

Amy spoke first, "I'm great with agility."

"Amy Rose: Agility. Ok. Knuckles what about you?" Coach said putting down Amy's.

"I'm great with strength." Knuckles said pounding his fists together.

Coach Armor then noticed the spikes on Knuckles' hands, "Uh."

Knuckles noticed what he was looking at, "Oh. Right."

"Don't worry, Principle Celestia informed all the teachers about you teens and strange abilities, looks, etc. You're covered." Coach said.

"Oh phew." Knuckles said.

"OK CLASS!" Coach yelled.

Everyone stopped socializing and looked towards coach.

"I'd like to introduce two of our newest classmates, Amy Rose and Knuckles." Coach said, "Because I know we all want to start playing dodge ball as soon as possible, I'll do their testing tomorrow."

The students cheered happily.

"Now then. Today's team captains are going to be Sonic and Shadow." Coach said pulling out a coin, "Sonic you get heads, and Shadow gets tails. Ready?" He flipped the coin high and then it hit the floor, landing on heads.

"Sonic gets to pick first." Coach said.

"Rainbowdash." Sonic called.

Rainbow jogged over next to Sonic.

The two teams finished picking their members. Team results were the following.

**Sonic's Team:**

Sonic

Rainbow

Knuckles

Fleetfoot

Applejack

**Shadow's Team:**

Shadow

Silver

Amy

Soran

Spitfire

"Ok then. Teams go to your sides and wait for the whistle to begin." Coach said as the two teams went to opposite sides, "Ready?"

"Prepare to be owned, Shadow." Sonic said.

"I was going to say the same thing, faker."

"Set." Coach said putting the whistle in his mouth.

"Time to smash em all." Knuckles said.

"GO!" Coach blew the whistle and the two teams sent balls all over the place.

Knuckles picked up a ball and hurled it towards Soran.

Soran began put his hands up to catch it, but the ball hit him in the gut.

"Hehe YEAH!" Knuckles cheered.

Suddenly a ball hit him in the side and he fell down.

Shadow smirked and then continued to through more balls.

The game continued on until there was only two people on both teams left. Sonic and Rainbow, and Shadow and Amy. They each had a ball in their hands.

"C'mon Sonic! Smack em down!" Knuckles yelled.

"Wreck em all Shadow!" Spitfire cheered.

Sonic and Shadow chucked their balls at each other.

Shadow dodged Sonic's, but Sonic didn't have as good of luck. He was hit square in the head.

"Hmph. Too easy." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Suddenly a ball hit Shadow's arm and he saw Rainbow empty handed, smirking at him.

Now it was just Amy and Rainbow left.

"Well well, look at this predicament. Two Sonic lovers facing each other." Amy said smirking.

"Yeah well I'm already Sonic's. So there's only one real Sonic lover here." Rainbow said.

"Uh oh. This isn't gonna end well." Sonic said looking between the two girls.

Amy smiled, "How about this. Winner gets Sonic all to herself. Loser, gets to leave him alone. _Forever_."

Rainbow thought for a minute and then smiled, "Fine."

Amy threw her ball at Rainbow, but the rainbow haired teen dodged it.

"Too slow." Rainbow said spinning around and throwing her ball at Amy at high speeds.

Amy smirked and summoned her Pinko-Pinko Hammer, pulling it back to swing.

"Uh oh. Amy don't do it!" Sonic shouted getting up.

Amy didn't hear him, smiling like a mad person and swung her hammer hard, slamming the ball directly towards Rainbow.

Rainbow's eyes widened as the ball flew towards her and she put her hands up.

"NO!" Sonic yelled running between Rainbow and the ball.

Sonic took the ball to his face and was knocked unconscious.

Rainbow looked down and saw Sonic laying unconscious on the ground. His nose was bleeding and his breathing was slow.

"No. No! SONIC!" Rainbow cried lifting his up in her hands.

Amy's eyes shrunk in horror, "Oh my god. What have I done." She dropped her hammer and it dissappeared.

Coach Armor ran over to the gym phone and called Principle Celestia, "Principle Celestia, it's Coach Armor. I have an unconscious student here and he needs to see the nurse."

Rainbow sat there holding Sonic's head as she cried into his chest, "Please don't leave me, Sonic."

Coach Armor ran over to them, "Rainbow, I need to take Sonic to the nurse's office."

She nodded and Coach picked Sonic up and ran out of the gym to the nurse's office.

Amy was still shocked at her actions and what she had done.

Rainbow turned towards her and ran at her, tackling her down to the ground, and pinned her to the floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!" Rainbow yelled at her.

"I... I... I don't know. I was..." Amy whimpered scared.

"Jealous! You could have killed me. And you might have done just that to Sonic!" Rainbow yelled at Amy. She raise her fist, about to punch Amy's face.

"Rainbow! That is enough!" Applejack said as she and Knuckles pulled Rainbow off Amy before she could hurt her.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" Rainbow yelled in pure rage, trying to pull herself from Knuckles and Applejack's grip.

Amy back up in horror and then she ran out of the gym crying into her hands.

**(Nurse's Office)**

Sonic woke up. His head hurt so much. Last thing he remembered was a ball coming towards him very fast and then nothing.

"Ow. My head." He said rubbing his head.

He had tape on his nose and then noticed it was semi red. His nose had been bleeding from being hit by the ball Amy hit back at Rainbow.

'Rainbow!' Sonic suddenly thought.

He tried to get up, but then his head hurt more, "Gah!"

The nurse came over, "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere. Lay down."

"But nurse." Sonic began.

"No buts. Lay down." She said.

Sonic laid back back down and sighed.

There was a knock on the front door and the nurse left to see who it was.

Sonic heard a familiar voice, "Where's Sonic? Where is he? I need to see him now."

"No. He needs to rest. Go back to class Rainbowdash." The nurse said.

"I don't have one right now. It's lunch break now." Rainbow argued.

"Then go back to the lunch room. Sonic needs to rest." The nurse said.

Sonic got up, ignoring the pain in his head, and walked over to the front of the room. He saw the nurse blocking Rainbow from going to the back of the room.

"It's ok Rainbow, I'm fine. Just a big head ache." Sonic said, "Don't worry. I recover fast."

Sonic's headache then quickly dissappeared and his nose stopped bleeding.

**(Don't no one think of the wrong reason.)**

Sonic pealed off the tape and smiled, "See. Fast recovery."

The nurse just stood there, amazed, "H-how did you recover so fast?"

"I'm the fastest thing alive. I do everything fast." Sonic said, "Now am I ok to go have lunch with my girlfriend?"

Still awestruck the nurse nodded.

"Thanks. Lets go Rainbow." Sonic said taking Rainbow's hand as the two walked to the lunch room.

When the two walked into the lunch room, they saw their friends sitting at one of the tables.

They saw Sonic and Rainbow walking to them and they smiled.

"Thank chaos you're still ok." Tails said hugging his big brother.

"Heh. You know me. I'm always good." Sonic said ruffling Tails' hair a little.

Sonic looked at the table and then he noticed someone was missing, "Hey where's Amy?"

"Over there." Silver said pointing to a table on the other side of the room.

Amy was sitting alone at a table, looking at the floor with a sad face.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Sonic said.

"After what she just did to you darling?" Rarity said.

"Hey. She may have put my life in danger, but she is still my friend." Sonic said, "Rainbow, stay here."

Rainbow was about to protest, but then she decided to sit.

Sonic walked over to Amy's table and sat across from her.

Amy didn't see who just sat at her table but told them, "Please go away. I'm not having a good time right now."

"Are you sure you want me to leave Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy's head shot up, "S-Sonic. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Sonic stopped her, "Amy, it's ok. I'm still ok. But you need to understand this. You can't keep trying to make me your boyfriend. I never liked you that way. I love you as a sister. My heart lies with Rainbow. Please understand this Amy."

Amy still had tears in her eyes, but she nodded, "O-ok Sonic."

Sonic smiled and hugged her, "Now come eat with the rest of us."

The others saw Sonic and Amy walking over to the table.

Amy stopped and looked at Rainbow, "I'm sorry Rainbow. I admit I was really jealous earlier. I promise it wont happen again. I'll leave yours and Sonic's relationship alone so you both are happy. Could you forgive me?"

Rainbow stayed quiet for a minute, but then smiled, "Yes. I forgive you." Rainbow got up and hugged Amy, "Just as long as you stop trying to take Sonic."

The group all laughed and then ate their lunch.

**(Time Traveling forward to the end of school that day)**

The school bell rang and Principle Celestia's voice spoke through the loud speakers, "Have a good day Canterlot Wondercolts. But before you go, I have an important announcement. Next Wednesday, is this year's Fall Formal Dance. So get ready for the dance, and continue getting good grades. Have a good night. See you all tomorrow."

**(That announcement probably sounded stupid. But I don't know what these sound like. I've never gone to public school or a dance. Never in my life.)**

Students began poring out the school doors.

Sonic and his friends were the last ones out.

"Ah, smell that fresh air. It feels sooo good." Sonic said taking in a deep breath.

"Hey Sonic. Want to have a race down at the track field?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure. You guys want to come and watch?" Sonic asked the others.

Everyone nodded wanting to see them race.

"Shadow, you should race too." Pinkie said.

"Hmm. Fine." Shadow said.

"Only one condition though. No special powers." Rainbow said.

"Aw man." Sonic pouted.

"Heh. Nice try Sonic. But this one is going to be a fair race." Rainbow said giving Sonic a kiss.

"Fine. Race you down there. Readysetgo!" Sonic said running to the track.

"Hey no fair!" Rainbow said running after him.

Sonic and Rainbow were neck to neck about to stop at the track. Suddenly Shadow appeared on the track with his arms crossed.

"I win." Shadow smirked.

"Hey. No powers." Sonic said.

"No power during the race on the _track_." Shadow said.

"Grr. Cheater." Sonic said.

Sonic, Rainbow, and Shadow lined up at the starting point of the track.

"Ok the rules are simple. Run around the track, 400m. No using special powers. This includes super speed, chaos control, or anything else. Normal running only." Tails said as he pulled out a makeshift flag, "Ready... Set... GO!"

The three teens took off, causing Tails to nearly fall over.

Shadow was currently in third place, but not far behind. Rainbow and Sonic were neck to neck.

"Heh. You aren't gonna beat me this time Sonic." Rainbow said.

"In your dreams. This is reality." Sonic said.

The two were on the final 100m of the track.

"This is where I make my exit blue boy." Rainbow said increasing her speed.

"Whoa. She was holding back. Well so was I." Sonic said increasing his own speed.

The two were 50m away from the end.

Suddenly the ground below the two speed demon's feet exploded and they were sent flying.

"AH!" They both yelled.

Rainbow was sent backwards and was caught by Applejack and Twilight.

"You ok Rainbowdash?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. What was that? And where's Sonic?" She responded.

Sonic had landed on his feet several feet away. He looked at the area that had exploded.

A male adult was standing in the middle of the crater. He looked a lot like Shadow minus a few thinks, where Shadow had red, this guy had pale blue; his eyes were green slits; and he had teal rings around his wrists.

"Who the heck are you? And what did you do that for?" Sonic asked.

The adult looked at Sonic and laughed, "You never met me Sonic. But I've met you. And Shadow and Silver have seen me before. In fact, they're part of the reason you never met me face to face."

"Wait a minute. You look so much like me. It can't be. Memphis? Is that you?" Shadow said.

"At least someone remembers me." Memphis replied.

"So you're the one who killed me eh? Well, I'm not going to let you do it again." Sonic said running at Memphis, "And you're gonna regret coming back!"

Sonic threw a punch at him, but Memphis grabbed his fist and crushed it making Sonic yell in pain, "Foolish boy." He threw Sonic at the others. They caught Sonic and then looked at Memphis.

He held his hand up, pointing it at them all and a small dark blue orb formed.

Before he could fire it, a hammer hit him and he lost his balance. His beam shot at a tree and destroyed it.

Amy had thrown her pinko-pinko hammer at Memphis and she looked angry, "Leave my friends alone."

Memphis attempted to get up but a large boulder was thrown above him and smashed down upon him.

Knuckles chuckled, "And stay down."

Suddenly the rock burst apart and sent sharp rock shards all over the place.

Memphis growled and then spoke into a com-link on his wrist, "Dr. send in Metal."

Suddenly, Neo Metal Sonic appeared next to Memphis.

"Metal? How did you become Neo Metal Sonic again?" Sonic asked.

"Memphis helped me obtain this form again. But how is none of your bossiness. Now hand over the Chaos Emerald or perish." Neo Metal said holding out his metal claw.

"Never. You're never getting the Emerald." Shadow said as he jumped into the air, "Chaos Spear!"

He threw a green chaos spear at the two villains.

Neo Metal held out his hand and the spear was absorbed into his hand.

"What? Impossible." Shadow said in disbelief.

"That's not the only new upgrade I have. Watch and learn." Neo Metal said as he held his hand out pointing at Shadow, "Chaos Beam."

A green beam shot out of Neo Metal's hand and smashed into Shadow. Shadow was sent flying into one of the school's walls, and was knocked unconscious. The blue Chaos Emerald fell out of his pocket and rolled on the floor.

Memphis picked the Emerald up and walked back over to Neo Metal, "We got what we came for. We're done for now."

"You got what you came for. I'm here for Sonic's life." Neo Metal said turning towards Sonic.

He pointed his hand at him, "Chaos Be-"

A small device attached to Metal's arm and it began to beep.

"What is this?" Metal asked looking at it.

"An EMP bomb me and Twilight just made." Tails said.

Metal looked at Tails and Twilight, and saw Tails was holding something.

Tails was holding some kind of trigger switch. He pushed the button and the bomb on Metal sent hundreds of volts through Metal's circuits.

"BZZZT! Gah! System overload!" Metal said as he yanked the bomb off him and crushed it.

"There's more where that came from." Tails said.

"Grr. We'll be back. Mark my words." Neo said.

He began to walk away, but then turn around fast and threw a small sharp shard of metal at Sonic and it hit his chest.

Sonic gasped in pain and he began to black out.

Memphis and Metal teleported and disappeared.

"NO!" Rainbow ran over to Sonic as he fell.

Sonic's shirt was becoming crimson red, as more blood escaped his body.

"Please no. No stay with me Sonic." Rainbow said holding Sonic's head and then looked at the others, "Call 911! Quickly!"

Rarity quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911, "Yes hello? We need an ambulance down here at Canterlot High. One of my friends is injured and needs medical attention. Please hurry." She put her phone away, "They'll be here as soon as they can."

Sonic's eyes had closed and his breathing had slowed down.

Shadow had woken up and limped over to the group.

"Are you ok Shadow?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm fine. It's Sonic who isn't." Shadow said looking at Sonic.

Finally the group heard the Ambulance sirens and saw it pull next to the track.

The back doors burst open as four adults came out with a stretcher. They ran over to Sonic and laid him on the stretcher and then rushed him into the truck.

Another adult came over to the group, "We'll take him to the hospital. You kids should follow us." And then he jumped into the ambulance truck and drove to the hospital.

The group followed in their vehicles. Shadow and Pinkie on Shadow's bike; Rarity, Amy, Tails, Twilight, and Fluttershy in Rarity's car; Silver, Applejack, Knuckles, and Rainbow in Silver's car.

**(Time Traveling forward to when Sonic is already in the Hospital)**

**(Hospital Waiting Lobby)**

Everyone was waiting for the nurse to come and tell what of Sonic.

Tails and Twilight were sitting on the couch tinkering with some gadgets Tails brought from Mobius; Knuckles and Applejack were arm wrestling; Silver, Rarity, Amy, Shadow, and Pinkie were chit-chatting; and Rainbow was walking back and forth worried as hell for Sonic.

A nurse came out with a clipboard and looked at the group.

"Well?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sorry. Your friend didn't make it." The nurse said.

"N-no." Rainbow said.

"Oh no. Sonic." Twilight said hugging Tails.

"Wait. Are we talking about Tommy?" The nurse asked.

**(No! They killed Tommy XD)**

"Tommy? Who the hell is Tommy? We're here for Sonic." Shadow said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Sonic is ok." The nurse apologized.

"Can we see him?" Tails asked.

"Sure. Two or one at a time." The nurse said.

Tails and Twilight got up and started to head to the back room, but the nurse stopped them, "Excuse me. But you don't look of age to go back there young man." She said to Tails.

"Lady I'm 13 years old, and Sonic is my brother. So I can go see him." Tails protested.

"Brother? You look nothing a like. Now I'm gonna have to tell you to stay out here or I'll have to call security." She said.

Tails was about to argue with her, but Twilight stopped him. They both went back to the couch and sat down.

Knuckles and Applejack got up and went to the back room to see Sonic.

**(5 minutes later)**

Knuckles and Applejack came out smiling.

"Is he ok?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. He doing ok sugarcube." Applejack said.

"It takes a lot more to take Sonic down than a small metal shard to the chest." Knuckles said chuckling.

"Rainbow, how about you go next?" Amy suggested.

"You guys don't want to go right now?" Rainbow asked.

"It's ok. Sonic's probably waiting for you more than the rest of us. Go ahead darling." Rarity said.

"Thanks guys." Rainbow said as she walked to Sonic's room.

**(Sonic's Hospital Room)**

**(Sonic and Rainbow's POV)**

Sonic was sitting on his bed, his chest wrapped with white bandaging.

The door opened and he turned to see Rainbow standing in the doorway.

"Hey Dashie. How have you be- Gahk!" Sonic began but was cut off when Rainbow ran over to him and gave him a death hug.

"I thought I lost you!" Rainbow cried.

Sonic was shocked, but then he hugged her back, "Heh. It's gonna take more than a small injury to stop me."

They stayed hugging each other for a few more minutes. Then Sonic decided to break up the silence.

"Hey Dash?" He asked.

"Yes Sonic?" Rainbow said looking up.

"I was wondering. If I get out before next Wednesday, would you like to..." Sonic began blushing red.

"Yes? What?" Rainbow said, her heartbeat pounding.

"Would you... like... to... go to the... dance... with me?" Sonic asked sheepishly.

Rainbow's eyes sparkled with happiness, "Yes! I'd love to go with yo Sonic!" She squeezed him again.

"Gahk... Can't... Breathe." Sonic gasped.

Rainbow loosened her grip a little and smiled.

The two speed demons stayed there happy.

**(Eggman's Ship)**

"You two did well. You may have not finished Sonic, but you acquired one of the Chaos Emeralds. Great job." Eggman said looking at the blue Chaos Emerald in a glass case.

"We are closer to finishing Sonic and his friends. Soon, we shall rule this world and Mobius." Memphis said.

Neo Metal and Memphis left the command deck and walked down the corridors.

"Once all the Chaos Emeralds are in our possession, we will strike down Eggman and Sonic's friends. _We_ will rule the entire universe." Memphis said.

"Agreed. We just need to make sure no one suspects our true plan. I thank you for freeing me from the Doctor's control. Together, we will crush everyone who dares to stop us." Neo Metal said.

"Indeed." Memphis said as they both walked down the corridor.

**Darksteele0224**: And that's chapter 9. So, today was just not Sonic's day. Amy has finally and willingly given up on Sonic, and let Rainbow and he have their relationship in peace. But oh no, Metal is once again Neo Metal Sonic. Memphis, Metal, and Eggman now have the Blue Chaos Emerald. But Memphis and Neo Metal are planning something behind Eggman. What is it they're planning? Find out soon.

**Darksteele0224:** Thank you everyone for following us. Leave a Read and Review for more. See y'all later. PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 signing off. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 10

**Darksteele0224:** Howdy Do Buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here and a returning and very much missed friend. WELCOME BACK BRO!

**sonic3461:** Great to be back my brother, before we begin, I want to give a thanks to some of Darksteele0224's, aka Dark the Master of Phazon, Darkness, and Shadows, friends on Google+, for blocking a certain asshole who kept making fun of my story Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls. Really made me happy. Anyways, I'll be more than happy to explain what happened last chapter.

**Darksteele0224: **Be my guest bro. You've been missed. And I'm still talking to the asshole.

**sonic3461:** Wow, earlier today was just not Sonic's day. Amy has finally and willingly given up on Sonic…(Or has she?), and let Rainbow and he have their relationship in peace. But oh no, Metal is once again Neo Metal Sonic. Mephiles, Metal, and Eggman now have the Blue Chaos Emerald. But Mephiles and Neo Metal are planning something behind Eggman. What is it they're planning? Find out soon.

**Now: **Sonic has been discharged from the hospital, and he is going back to Rainbow's house. But he is not aware that Rainbow and the gang are planning something for his return. What could it be? Find out in this chapter. Enjoy

**Darksteele0224's Notes to the followers:** I realize it's Mephiles. But I never got to play Sonic 06. And besides, I like Memphis better. So shush up. Thanks anyways. But now that Sonic3461 is back, he will be correcting me and it will be Mephiles.

**ALSO**, to the follower, Hahasucka693, Sega named the Chaos Emeralds' teleportation power Chaos Control. I have never heard of Cronos Control. I have a feeling that's either yours or someone else made up power.

**AND LASTLY: **To the guest follower who tried to guess the plan, No. Mephiles is not going to betray Metal. Did you not read the entire chapter?

**sonic3461: **Also another thing I want to say, from the last chapter, I realized the hospital scene was from Sondash returns, by kaijudude1000. Apparently, Darksteele0224, aka Dark the Master of Phazon, Darkness, and Shadows friends from G+ gave him that idea. kaijudude1000 if you're reading this, My bro is sorry about that. He didn't know that idea was ripped from your story. He'll try not to take anymore ideas from others while I'm working with him. Above all, thank you all for supporting us both.

**Darksteele0224:** Ehehe. Sweatdrop Yeah from now on, I'm not going to ask anyone of my G+ friends for help on this story. Sorry, but the last three times I have, I find out they are someone elses and I could get sued for it. Thanks anyways guys.

Now read

**Chapter 10**

**Too Many Surprises!**

**(Rainbow's House)**

**(Gang's POV. Minus Sonic)**

Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Tails, and Amy were watching Shadow and Knuckles train Silver with his hands-on combat.

Suddenly an idea popped into Pinkie-Pie's head, "OOOOH!"

"What is it Pinkie darling?" Rarity asked her pink friend.

"I just got a great idea for when Sonic comes back today!" She squealed.

"Really? What is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Why don't we throw him a "welcome back" party?" Pinkie said.

Everyone gasped in agreement.

"That would be an awesome idea!" Rainbow said, "We should get started now!"

And so the group began to put the party together. Unaware of a micro drone recording everything back to its master.

**(Eggman's Flagship)**

Eggman watched as the group got stuff for Sonic's party, "Bah. This is ridiculous. A party? For Sonic!? He didn't even do anything right. We got their Chaos Emerald and they still celebrate? Oh well, I'll just ruin Sonic's party. Metal! Mephiles! Do you two want to crash a party? Hehehe."

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic was finally going to be discharged from the hospital. He got out of his bed and stretched his arms and legs, "Ahh. That felt good."

The doctor walked in and saw Sonic on his feet, "I see you're happy to finally be discharged from here, Mr. Sonic."

"Yeup. I can't wait to get back home." Sonic said looking out his window.

"Well, as long as you don't receive anymore injuries like your last one, you shouldn't have to come back here for a while. Just be careful." The doctor said.

"No problem doc." Sonic said.

"Alright then, you're free to go." The doctor said holding out his hand to shake Sonic's.

Sonic shook his hand and then ran out of the hospital.

He stopped at the outside of the lobby doors and looked around, "Hmm. I think I'll go for a run for a bit."

He then blasted off through the city, breaking the sound barrier instantly, "YAHOOOOO!" Was the last thing anyone heard before he ran off.

**(Tails and Twilight's POV)**

**(Super Market)**

Tails and Twilight had just finished getting food for Sonic's welcome party, when Tails suddenly heard the Sonic Boom.

"Uh oh." Tails said.

"What is it Tails?" Twilight asked.

"Didn't you hear that Sonic Boom?" Tails asked.

"Yeah what about it?" She said.

"That was most likely Sonic." Tails said.

Twilight gasped, "Oh no. If he sees us, he'll know about the party. What are we going to do? Normally in Equestria, I just use a teleportation spell. But I can't use my magic spells in this dimension."

"Don't worry. I got this." Tails said pulling out two little wrist devices. He put one on his arm, and then the other on Twilight's.

"What are these?" Twilight asked looking at the device.

"These are teleportation devices I invented back on Mobius. Just push the yellow button, then think of where you want to go, and boom, you're there." Tails said smiling.

"You're so smart Tails." Twilight said.

Tails blushed a little, "Th-thanks Twi." Twilight then blushed a little by her nickname. Normally, she would hear that nickname from her friends, but never from a boy.

The two pushed the yellow buttons, then thought of Rainbow's house, and then they disappeared from the Supermarket.

**(Silver and Rarity's POV)**

**(Decoration Shop)**

Silver and Rarity walked out of the decoration shop, Silver carrying several bags of decorations with his psychokinesis.

"Wow Rarity, you know just what kinds of decorations to pick out for every occasion." Silver said.

"Oh stop it darling please. You're making me blush." Rarity said blushing red.

"Heh. You're cute when you blush." Silver said, then he blushed madly realizing what he just said, "Gah. I mean... uh..."

Rarity gave Silver a quick kiss on the cheek, "So are you too Silvy."

Silver smiled. When he turned his head, he saw a blue blur running right towards them. Silver's eyes widened, "Oh crud."

"What is it dear?" Rarity asked looking at what Silver was. Her eyes widened when she saw Sonic's blur, "Oh no. What are we going to do Silver?"

Silver thought quickly and then said, "Hold on tight."

Silver and Rarity began to glow cyan and they levitated into the air.

Sonic's blur runs right under them without noticing.

When Sonic was out of sight, the two were lowered to the ground.

"Whew. That was way too close." Silver sighed.

"Agreed. Let's get back to Rainbow's house before we run into Sonic again." Rarity said walking over to Silver's car and putting the stuff in the back.

"Yeah." Silver said as the two drove back to Rainbow's.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Sonic ran around the outskirts of the city, then he spotted a huge flower field, "Hmm. Aha."

He ran into the field, looking for a single, specific, and extremely rare flower.

**(Rainbow's House)**

**(Group POV)**

The group had nearly finished setting up for Sonic's party.

Knuckles, Applejack, and Shadow had brought in the chairs and tables; Tails, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy had placed the food and drinks; Amy, Rarity, and Silver had put up all the decorations; Pinkie had brought in a few some party games like Twister; and Rainbow had just finished cooking some chili dogs for Sonic.

Suddenly the watch Tails was wearing began to beep. He looked at it and he saw a blue dot moving closer to their location, "Sonic's coming everyone! Turn the lights out and hide!"

Fluttershy flicked the lights off and everyone went to hide.

Someone knocked on the and opened it a little, "Rainbow? Sunset Shimmer? Anyone home?"

Sonic walked in and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, jumping out of their hiding spots.

"Whoa. What's all this?" Sonic asked smiling.

Rainbow ran to him and hugged him, "A surprise party to thank you for everything you've done for us."

Sonic hugged Rainbow back, "Well you all did an awesome job. And thanks."

And so everyone enjoyed the party.

Rainbow gave Sonic his chilidogs, which he ate happily, "Mmmm. These Chili dogs are awesome." Sonic said swallowing.

"I glad you like them." Rainbow said smiling.

"You made them?" Sonic asked, "Hehe, wow. I never knew you were such a cook." Rainbow smiled warmly at him.

"Before I got here, I got something for you Rainbow." Sonic said.

"Really?" She asked blushing a little. Sonic smiled, "Yep. Now, close your eyes and don't peak."

Rainbow closed her eyes, waiting for what going to happen. Sonic pulled out a large, rose flower with Rainbow in it and placed it on the side of her head, "Okay, open your eyes."

Rainbow opened her eyes, "Have a look in the mirror." Sonic said.

She turned to the mirror and saw the rose on the left side of her hair. She gasped, "Sonic….is this a Rare Holland Rainbow Rose Flower?"

Sonic smiled, "Sure is. I found it in the fields today and decided to pick it for you, since it was beautiful like you."

Rainbow teared up and gave Sonic a warm hug, "Thank you so much Sonic."

Sonic smiled once more and returned the embrace. They held their embrace for a few seconds until Sonic rose Rainbow's head to meet his face, "I want to let you know I'll always be there for you." He whispered.

She smiled and gave Sonic a deep, passionate kiss, which he gladly returned. The group saw this and they all awed at it….all but Amy. She stood in the corner, both sad and furious. She was angry that Sonic never kissed her before and sad that she had to let him go. She wished Sonic never came into this world and met Rainbow.

Sonic and Rainbow broke their kiss and smiled at one another, "I love you Sonic."

"I love you to Rainbow, and I always will."

The two hugged once more, enjoying their beautiful moment.

CRASH

Suddenly, two objects crashed through the roof and landed a few feet away from the group. When the smoke cleared, Mephiles and Neo Metal stood face to face with our heroes.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked getting Rainbow behind him.

"Hahahaha. Not much, we only came here to crash the party, if you know my drift." Mephiles said.

"You all are none of my concern. I'm only here to finish Sonic off once and for all." Neo said looking at the blue teen, "I should have known you would have survived, but this time, I'll be sure to finish you off quickly and painful."

"You can't kill me that easily tin can." Sonic taunted, "You really want me, then come and get some!"

"I'll be sure to carve that on your headstone Sonic!" Neo shouted.

Neo charged at full speed, but Sonic jumped in the air with Rainbow in his arms. Neo crashed through the wall and quickly turned. Mephiles appeared from the Shadows by his side, "The only way we can defeat him is by working together, alright?"

"Fine." Neo scuffed.

Sonic, Silver and Shadow stepped out and got into their battle positions, "Let's party!" Sonic shouted.

**(Play (Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2, Solaris Phase 2, Perfect Dark Gaia ~Remastered Remix~ Music Extended))**

"Rise my shadows, Rise!" Hundreds of small life forms crawled out of the shadows and circled the three teens.

"You seriously think these pests can hurt us Mephiles? Have you learned nothing from our last battle?" Shadow asked.

"Hahahah! Oh I know Shadow, which is why I'm gonna give them a little boost." Mephiles held the blue Chaos Emerald in the air. It shined and sent beams of energy to each of the dark creatures. They all grew and had crystal claws and crystals on their backs.

"Go my children, destroy them!" Mephiles commanded.

"Leave Sonic for me Mephiles." Neo said.

"Very well, allow me to aid you my friend." Mephiles held the Emerald in the air once more and the gem glowed and Neo absorbed it's power, making him stronger.

"You're mine Sonic!" Neo shouted charging at him again. Sonic jumped in the air and Neo missed, but Neo vanished and appeared in front of Sonic. He grabbed his neck and smashed him to the ground.

"Ack! How did *Gasp* you *Choke* do that? *Wheeze*?" Sonic asked while being choked.

"Have you learned nothing from our last encounter with me being like this fool? I have the power to copy my opponents moves and power. I picked up the power of Chaos Control from Shadow while i was fighting him in my madness form." Neo said squeezing harder.

"Chaos Spear!" A chaos Spear hit Neo in the back and he lost his grip. Shadow appeared and kicked Neo away.

Sonic coughed while getting his breath back. He looked up and saw Shadow offering his hand. Sonic smirked and took it, "Thanks Shads, I owe you one."

Shadow nodded and returned to the battle against Mephiles' goons, 'Huh, why didn't he threaten me to stop calling him Shads?' Sonic thought.

Silver picked up some of the creatures and hurled them toward the rest, making at least two disappear, 'Gah, this isn't working. Our normal abilities and energy are only doing a small bit of damage to them.' Silver thought sweating a little.

"Silver watch out!" Rarity called out.

"Huh?"

WHAM!

Silver didn't react in time as one of the creatures punched Silver in the face, making him fly into a wall. Silver grunted as he got up. A trickle of blood came down from his lip. He wiped it off and jumped in the air. He focused his powers and stunned his opponents. He picked them up and started spinning them around in a circle. Once he reached max speed, Silver smashed them to the ground, and only seven vanished.

Meanwhile, Neo held his hand out and fired a chaos beam at Sonic. Sonic dodged the attack and curled into a ball. He spin dashed forward and hit Neo in the face.

"BBBZZT!" Neo smashed into the wall, with electricity sparking around him. He got up and repeated the attack Sonic did. He dashed forward and hit him directly in the stomach.

"GAH!" Sonic yelled. The wound he had gotten from their last encounter opened once more and blood started dripping.

'Damn that hurts. I thought it would have healed 100% by now.' Sonic though feeling his wound opening again.

Shadow appeared and kicked Neo, but Neo caught the kick and threw him at Sonic. Sonic didn't react in time and the two collided with each other. The two got up and were breathing heavily.

"Your powers and abilities are useless since I copied all your abilities from our previous fights here and on Mobius." Neo said.

He was then suddenly levitated in the air, glowing cyan. He looked and saw Silver glowing cyan as well, "Not all of our data." Silver threw Neo into the creatures and about ten of them exploded in a puff of black smoke.

Mephiles growled, "Arise my children, and feel the power of Chaos!" Mephiles shouted holding the blue Emerald once more. More black creature spawned and absorbed the Emeralds power. They all charged and punched the three numerous times, leaving bruises and cuts.

The group looked in utter fear that they were losing.

"We have to do something!" Rainbow blurted.

"How can we?" Twilight asked, "I don't have my magic and the others can't handle Neo or Mephiles power while they have the Chaos Emerald."

"We have to do something!" Tails said worried that his brother would be killed.

Suddenly, Twilight remembered something.

FLASHBACK

"Your Element of Harmony has the same wave length and properties like the Chaos Emeralds', but it only has pure positive energy. The Chaos Emerald and your Element are drawn to one another somehow." Shadow explained while the two gems were close to one another.

END OF FLASHBACK

"The element…" Twilight muttered.

"What is it darling?" Rarity asked.

"Spike, go into my bag and grabbed the Element, quickly!" Twilight quickly said to the purple dog.

"On it." Spike said rushing to her bag.

What are you up to Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"I have a plan." Twilight said.

Back at the battle, Sonic, Shadow and Silver panted heavily, with many bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Hahahaha! At long last, you three will be erased from existence forever!" Mephiles laughed.

"Any last words Sonic?" Neo asked preparing his Chaos beam.

"He doesn't, but we do!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Mephiles and Neo looked up and saw Twilight and the girls. Twilight was wearing her crown.

"Hahahaha! You girls seriously believe you can defeat us?" Mephiles laughed.

"Anyone who messes with our friends, messes with us!" Rainbow shouted.

"How do you expect to defeat us? We have the Chaos Emerald in our possession, and nothing can counter it's glorious power." Mephiles said holding the Emerald.

"We have stronger power than you can ever imagine Mephiles!" Twilight said.

"And what would that be?" Mephiles asked curious about this.

"The Magic of Friendship!" Twilight shouted.

Twilight's Element glowed brightly and the six then were lifted into the air. One by one, each of the girls grew pony ears, and their hair grew longer and were tied into a ponytail. Some others such as Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy grew wings.

"What is This!?" Mephiles shouted in surprise.

'Incredible. I've never seen anything like this before. This can really give me an advantage.' Neo thought copying what he was seeing.

Two rainbow beams shot up, spiraled, and then collided with each other. The rainbow shot forward and sent out beams of small rainbow to each of the black creatures. One by one, each of the creatures were destroyed by the rainbow. Then the entire rainbow shot forward to Neo and shot through his chest, along with Mephiles.

"UGH!" Mephiles grunted, 'What kind of power is this? This is nothing I've ever seen or felt before. All I feel from it is light and pure positive energy. Not a single bit of negative energy at all.' Mephiles thought.

"BZZZZTTTT!" Neo grunted as well, "C...opy…..com….pl...ete….." Neo said before he shut down.

"Woah." was all Sonic could say watching what he was seeing.

The last of the creatures disappeared and Neo and Mephiles fell to the ground. Neo was shut down while Mephiles struggled to get up from the attack. He looked up and saw the girls were not done with him.

Mephiles growled, "This isn't over fools! Mark my words. We will be back." Mephiles shouted grabbing Neo and disappearing in the shadows.

**(Song End) **

The three breathed heavily and slumped to the ground a little. Rainbow ran to Sonic, Rarity to Silver and Pinkie to Shadow.

"You okay Sonic?" Rainbow asked helping him up.

"Hehe, yeah, just a little wounded is all." Sonic said looking at his chest, seeing the blood coming out.

"Oh no, you need help!" Rainbow said looking at his wound.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I'll take it from here." Knuckles said walking up to them, "I may not look like it, But I know healing really well. Come with me Sonic."

Sonic nodded and walked with him, and Rainbow followed.

"How are you feeling darling?" Rarity asked her boyfriend.

"A little bruised, but I'm okay." Silver responded smiling a bit to her.

Rarity smiled and gave him a warm hug. Silver smiled and returned the embrace, "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"Not a problem darling." Rarity whispered in his ear.

A few feet away from them, Spike was growling at Silver, 'He's gonna wish not to get between me and my Rarity.' Spike thought pissed.

"You alright Shady?" Pinkie asked.

Shadow nodded and got up. He then grunted and collapsed, but Pinkie caught him in time, "Easy, don't push yourself."

Shadow looked into Pinkies sky blue eyes and grinned a little, "Thanks."

Pinkie smiled and blushed. She helped him to his feet and walked him into the house.

Silver got up and dusted the dirt off his sweatshirt, "At least we have a power source that can counter with the Chaos Emeralds." Silver said looking at Rarity.

"Indeed. Glad Twilight still has her Element." Rarity said.

SNAP

Silver then heard the sound of a twig snap. He sharply turned his head and saw Two boys with a camera in their hands. Silver knew immediately it was Snips and Snails.

"HEY!" Silver shouted.

The two yelped and ran away.

"AW COME ON!" Silver shouted.

"What's wrong darling?" Rarity asked.

"Snips and Snails were recording us... again." Silver groaned.

"THEY WHAT!?" Shadow shouted.

"Who's Snips and Snails?" Tails asked.

They explained they were once Sunset's goons and they recorded Sonic, Shadow and Silver fighting Chaos Fleetfoot at the mall, and telling them the town knows about them and who they are. Tails went wide eyed about this.

Shadow growled with so much anger, a fiery red aura formed around him, "When I see them, They're gonna get it!" Shadow said in a very deep and demonic voice.

Sonic returned with Rainbow and Knuckles. His wounds were slightly healed, but all the way. Sonic looked at Shadow, who was pissed beyond reason, "What happened?" Sonic asked.

"*sigh* Snips and Snails recorded what we were doing….again." Silver sighed.

Sonic facepalmed, "Give me a break."

Pinkie placed a hand in his shoulder. Shadow looked at her, and saw pleading in her eyes, "Please calm down Shadow."

By looking into her eyes, Shadow's red aura slowly faded and he began to relax. He sighed and walked into the house. Sonic and his friends went wide eyed by what they saw.

"Pinkie, how did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Do what?" Pinkie asked confused.

"Calming Shadow down. no one has ever been able to do that ever." Tails explained.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie answered smiling.

**(Back at Eggman's flagship)**

"I can't believe you two lost again!" Eggman shouted as his machinery restored Neo Metal back to his former glory.

"Don't blame us doctor. That purple haired girl possesses some great energy source I've never felt before. The only thing I know is that it holds large supply of pure positive energy." Mephiles said as he called to the shadows to heal his wounds.

Neo finally stepped out, completely reenergized and rebooted.

"I'm getting sick of you two failing me! If you two fail me again, there will be consequences!" Eggman shouted at the two.

"Yes... Master." Neo said.

Mephiles hesitantly nodded.

"Good, now get out of my sight!" Eggman ordered.

Neo and Mephiles left the room and walked down the halls of the ship. Mephiles looked at Neo, who had angry red computerized eyes.

"I can see you're angry." Mephiles said.

"I'm more than angry, I'm furious. I have been humiliated by Sonic too many times. Now I feel more humiliated that I got beat by a bunch of flesh girls." Neo growled.

"Indeed. I still can't shake off that power the purple girl's crown gave off. It was like it's power has a dimensional feeling to it." Mephiles said thinking about what happened.

"Well, when we see them again, I'll use their own weapon against them." Neo said as his eyes glowed green.

"What do you mean by that?" Mephiles asked.

"Before my systems were overload and shut down, I was able to download data of her crown and its energy. I now have the copy of the attack." Neo answered.

Mephiles went wide eyed, but then chuckled evilly, "You are one with surprises Neo." Mephiles then thought of something, "I don't understand why you have to take orders from Eggman Metal. You seem capable of doing things on your own."

"Yes, I agree with you. I hate taking orders from him. He's nothing but a coward that can't defeat his own rival, even at such a young age. He always relies on his creations. If only if I had more power, I would be able to be free from his control and become my own master." Neo said.

Mephiles thought for a second, "I know, once we collect all of the Chaos Emeralds. I'll give you their hidden power and the power of the Shadows, and you can be free from that sorry excuse of flesh."

"Yes…..I love it. Once I break free from him, I can finally finish off Sonic by myself once and for all." Neo said clenching his metal claw.

Mephiles chuckled as well, "Hahaha. Oh, how I love the way evil is used. Once we have the Emeralds, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and those girls will be no more."

The two started laughing evilly louder and louder as they continued walking down through the halls of the ship.

**Darksteele0224:** AAAND that's it for chapter 10 folks. So once again, it's good to have you back bro. Would you like to do the honors of wrapping up this chapter for the fans?

**Sonic3461:** Well, it would seem Sonic's surprise party was semi ruined, but hey, everyone's ok. But oh no! Neo copied Twilight's crown's powers and he plans to use it against our heroes. What will happen next time? Will our heroes find another Chaos Emerald soon? What other evil is in store for our heroes? Find out next time.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** See you all next time. PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 signing off. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 11

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's everybody? Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 here with a brand new chapter for you all.

**Sonic3461:** Yes we are my brother. And I'll sum up the last chapter.

**Darksteele0224:** Be my guest.

**Sonic3461:** Well, it would seem Sonic's surprise party was semi ruined, but hey, everyone's ok. But oh no! Neo copied Twilight's crown's powers and he plans to use it against our heroes. What will happen next time? Will our heroes find another Chaos Emerald soon? What other evil is in store for our heroes?

**Now;** As we all know, Amy isn't too happy with Sonic and Rainbow's relationship. Is she going to do something about it? Or is she going to get help? Find out this chapter.

NOW READ!

**Chapter 11**

**From Friend, to Nightmare**

**(Amy's POV)**

**(Pinkie's House)**

Amy sat in the spare bedroom Pinkie had gave her, everything was of course pink.

She sighed a little irritated, "What is it Sonic sees in that rainbow headed prick? I've known him longer, he's saved my life more, heck, I've saved _his_ life more than she has. Why does he love her more!"

"Amy? Is everything alright in there?" Pinkie said knocking on her door.

"Yes Pinkie Pie. I'm fine. Just… thinking." Amy said.

"Ok. If you need anything, I'm here." Pinkie said.

Amy decided to go out for a walk to the park. She left Pinkie's house and walked around the city.

When she got to the park, her eyes widened at what she saw. Sonic, Rainbow, Silver, Rarity, Tails, and Twilight were sitting down having a picnic.

Amy hid behind a bush close to the group and listened.

**(Group's POV)**

"So Tails. I wanted to ask you a few things about yourself." Twilight asked the yellow-orange haired teen.

"Ask away Twi." Tails said.

"Well first off, in your world, why do you have two tails? Are they of any use to you? Or are they just there." Twilight asked.

"Well I'm not sure why I was born with them, neither my parents that I can remember had two tails." Tails responded, "But they do come in real handy. For instance, I can use them to fly and propel myself forward faster."

"Really? That's very interesting." Twilight said smiling at him.

"Th-thanks Twi." Tails said blushing.

"Besides the X-Tornado you built, what kind of other machinery did you build?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, the X-Tornado is my greatest creation I've ever made. It served us for longer than I can remember. However, I did create other things from my time such as the Blue Typhoon." Tails explained.

"The Blue Typhoon? Is that some kind of Tycoon?" Silver asked.

Tails Chuckled, "No Silver, It's a spacecraft." Tails answered.

Twilight's eyes widened, "A spacecraft? You and your friends literally went into space!?" Twilight asked shockingly

"Well actually I built it myself, and not just space, we traveled to many worlds and explored many galaxies as the eyes can see. Even accidentally went through to another dimension." Tails explained.

Twilight's eyes sparkled and smiled at the yellow teen, "You have to tell me everything about your space adventure."

"I'm curious as well Tails. But my question is, why did you and the rest of you guys go into space?" Silver asked.

"Oh, that's easy, we met Cosmo and she wanted... our…..oops." Sonic realized what he said and cringed.

Hearing her name, Tails frowned and looked away sadly, "Tails what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"*Sigh*, Tails, I'm really sorry for bringing her up again." Sonic said.

Tails didn't say anything. Twilight saw a lone tear escape his eye.

"Sonic, who is Cosmo, and why is Tails upset?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Cosmo was one of our dearest friends. She was known as a seedrian, a special species of plant. She's also known to be the last of her kind. Her last few remaining family got attacked by an evil group of mutated Seedrains called the Metarex." Sonic explained.

"Mutated?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, long ago, the leader of the Metarex, named Dark Oak, wanted power. In order to do that, he stole the life source of the planets, called Planet Eggs." Sonic explained.

"Planet Eggs?" Rarity asked.

"They're the power sources and hearts of every planet that exists, Even your planet has one." Sonic said.

The girls went wide eyed at this. Twilight will have to research this later on.

Sonic then continued, "Whenever the Metarex stole a Planet Egg, the planet will begin to lose its life. Trees, plants, animals, everything that exists on the planet, will start to die, and the planet will just become a large solid rock, that will drift endlessly through space." Sonic explained sadly.

The girls gasped, "How can they be so brutal and heartless?" Rarity asked disgusted.

"*Sigh*, guess it's just how it rolls. Anyways, Cosmo was able to escape and land on Mobius. However she was followed by a large Metarex. Me, Knuckles and the others tried to destroy it, but it was too strong for us and it got away with the planet Egg. I wasn't at the planet in the beginning, because I was fighting off Dark Oaks minions in space." Sonic said.

"How were you able to go into space?" Rainbow asked shocked.

Sonic chuckled, "Well, the answer to that is because I was in my super form. My super form allows me to breath into space and underwater. As a matter of fact, me and all my friends have the ability to breath into space."

The girls and Silver went wide eyed once more.

"What else can you, and the Emeralds do?" Twilight asked.

Sonic chuckled again, "Well, I'll tell you later. As I was saying, Cosmo was the only one who knew about the Planet Eggs and the Metarex. As our adventure went on, Tails started forming a strong bond with her….and he actually fell in love with her." Sonic said.

"Aww, that's so sweet Tails...but where is she?" Rarity asked.

Tails clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly. Tears of pain and sadness fell from his eyes,

"Cosmo made the ultimate sacrifice by giving up her life to save the galaxy. We tried to find her, but I only found a small seed. Tails became so heartbroken when she died." Sonic said sadly.

The girls gasped, "Oh Tails, I'm...I'm so sorry." Twilight said with tears forming in her eyes.

Tails fists tightened and he started sobbing, "It just wasn't fair. She didn't deserved to die. She meant everything to me. Why did it had to happen to her?" Tails asked sobbing through his words.

Twilight sat next to him and gave him the most meaningful, caring hug she could give him, "I'm so sorry she died Tails. Letting someone go can be the hardest thing you can ever do in your life. I just wish there was something I could've done." Twilight said.

Tails returned the embrace and sobbed into Twilight's shoulder. The others kept quiet, allowing Tails to get as much of his negative emotions out, while Twilight was trying to comfort him, "Shh, it's alright Tails. It's okay."

5 minutes passed, and Tails started to calm down. The two broke their embrace, and Tails smiled a little while wiping his tears away, "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight smiled warmly, "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be there for you." Twilight said.

Tails blushed by her sweet, and kind words, "Thanks."

The others smiled at the two teens.

"Heh. Never thought I'd see another day you'd blush little bro." Sonic chuckled, "Especially because of another girl."

Tails' blushed increased.

Rainbow went wide eyed and then smirked, "Wait, don't tell me Tails has a crush on the Egghead?" She asked smirking.

"WHAT!? No I don't!" Tails shouted looking away while blushing deeply.

"RAINBOW DASH! Stop trying to embarrass me and Tails!" Twilight shouted while blushing deeply as well.

Sonic and Rainbow laughed together, "I can't believe this! You actually have a crush on her. Way to go little bro." Sonic said smirking.

"GAH! I gotta go!" Tails said leaving quickly while his entire face went red as a tomato.

"I gotta go too." Twilight said quickly with an extreme blush on her face.

"Hehe, never thought my little bro would ever have feeling for another girl. I would say he and Twilight are a good pair, right Rainbow?" Sonic asked.

"Hehe, I would say so." Rainbow responded laying back against his chest.

"Oh, those two are such a great pairing. They look so cute together. I can just picture the two together as one big happy family." Rarity squealed with excitement.

Silver chuckled, "I would say so to. The two are very smart, loves reading, and create machinery. I would say the two are a perfect match."

"Hehe, It's funny that most of us have the same similarities. Like me and Sonic love speed and Racing, while twilight and Tails are both the smartest in the group." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad Silver found that prophecy, otherwise, we would have never meet each other and form such an amazing bond." Sonic said smiling at his girlfriend.

"You're so sweet Soniku." Rainbow said smiling at him.

Sonic smiled back and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, which she returned.

**(Amy's POV)**

Amy's anger to Rainbow just doubled, 'DID SHE JUST CALLED HIM SONIKU!? NO ONE CALLS HIM THAT, BUT ME!' Amy thought extremely angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224<strong>: "OOOOOOOH!That's gotta hurt for Amy. hahahaha… Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

**Sonic3461**: "Yep. Hopefully, Amy didn't hear that."

**Amy's hammer is thrown through a portal and hits Darksteele0224's head.**

**Darksteele0224**: "OW!"

**sonic3461**: "You okay bro?"

**Darksteele0224**: Yeah. Except I've got a major headache now.

**sonic3461**: Where the heck did that hammer come from?

**Amy**: Me. Now shut up. Unless you want another Pinko-Pinko Hammer to the head.

**Darksteele0224**: GAH! NONONO! **Hides under my desk with my computer.**

**sonic3461**: That won't be necessary Amy. I'm sure my bro learned his lesson.

**Darksteele0224**: Wait a minute? How did you break the 4th wall?

**Amy**: Pinkie taught me.

**Darksteele0224 growls**: Damit Pinkie Pie.

**sonic3461: **Wait, how did Pinkie show you how to break….nevermind. I don't wanna know. Let's just focus back on the story.

**Darksteele0224**: Agreed.

**sonic3461 whispers**: still, that was really funny what just happened.

**Amy throws a piko-piko hammer at sonic3461's head**

**sonic3461: **OOOW! I was just kidding Amy!

**Amy**: It better stop now.

* * *

><p>Amy wanted to stomp over to her and hit her so hard….but she promised she would leave Sonic and Rainbows relationship alone. It hurt her so much. She quietly snuck away and walked back to Pikies home. While she was walking home, tears of pain and anger dripped from her eyes.<p>

What she didn't know is that hidden in another set of bushes, a night blue foggy mist with cyan dragon eyes was watching her, 'Well, it seems this girl is in pain for losing someone she loves.' The mist thought. It thought for a second, until it started chuckling evilly, 'Maybe she's the one who will help me defeat Twilight and her friends once and for all. Luna gave up on me. So I'll rely on someone else instead.'

**(Time traveling forward to late night)**

Amy laid down in her bed, her pillow soaked from her crying, "Why Sonic? Why do you like her more than me?"

Amy began to dream of her and Sonic together.

**(Amy's Dream)**

Amy and Sonic were walking through the park, holding hands happily.

Suddenly Amy heard someone growl and she turned and saw Rainbow Dash.

Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn a little, and she had furry in her eyes, "Sonic!? What are you doing with her? You and I are supposed to be together!"

Sonic turned around, "You and me? Pfft. In your dreams Rainbow Crash. I'm with Amy. Leave us be."

Rainbow growled and lunged at Amy, but Sonic grabbed her and threw her into a pond.

Amy laughed at Rainbow as she began to drown.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224 crying a little IRL<strong>: God I hate having to write things like that. Rainbow Dash is my favorite character. It makes me feel like a monster to harm her.

**Rainbow Dash appears next to Darksteele0224**: It's ok Dark, I'm still alive.

**Darksteele0224 gasps**: R-Rainbow Dash? H-How did you get here?

**Rainbow**: Pinkie Pie. But I gotta go get back into my world. Keep up the good work. **Rainbow gives Dark a hug and disappears**

**Darksteele0224 blushes madly**: I think I was just in heaven for a minute there.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Amy's dream changes and everything becomes a dark blue zone.<p>

"What the? What just happened? Where am I?" Amy asked looking around.

A dark female voice spoke, "Don't worry my dear. You're safe here."

"W-Who said that? Who are you?" Amy asked scared.

A blue foggy mist with cyan dragon eyes floated in front of Amy, "I am the conscience called Nightmare Moon. And I can offer you a deal that will help you get your Sonic, back to you and away from Rainbow Dash."

Amy's eyes widened, "Really?"

"On one condition. You let me do all the work and allow me full control over your mind and body." Nightmare Moon said.

"Y-You promise not to hurt Sonic right?" Amy asked.

"I promise." Nightmare vowed.

Amy thought for a second, until she came up with her decision, "If it means getting Sonic back, then I'm in."

"Excellent." Nightmare's blue mist began to cover Amy's body. Amy felt really weird. She was then engulfed by the mist. Soon, the mist faded and Amy had a new appearance. Her pink clothing was now dark blue and black, her pink hair sparkled like the night sky, and her eyes changed to Cyan and had dragon daggers.

"At last, I'm reborn. Now, Twilight and her friends will fear the all mighty and dark power Nightmare Rose! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

**Sonic3461: **Alright everyone, that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry it isn't long like the others, but the next one will. Bro, would you like to tell our lovely audience what happened?

**Darksteele0224 stunned and still blushing.**

**sonic3461 snaps fingers in front of his face: **Yo bro! Snap out of it!

**Darksteele0224: **Huh? Oh, sorry bro. I was uh…... spacing out. **Still thinking about Rainbow.**

**sonic3461: **You feeling alright? Your face is all red?

**Darksteele0224 looks away blushing even more:** M-my face is not red.

**Sonic3461 chuckles:** Right. Well anyways, will you sum up this chapter please bro?

**Darksteele0224:** Y-yeah sure. Ahem. SO, It would appear Amy still wants Sonic, even though she said she would stop. AND OH NO! Nightmare Moon's conscience followed Twilight into this world and now has tricked Amy into letting her take over her body and mind. What does Nightmare Rose have in store for our heroes? Find out later. Until then.

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461:** PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! See you all later.

**All the main characters appear:** See you all later

**Darksteele0224 sees Rainbow, runs in my room, and shuts the door, blushing madly**

**sonic3461 turns to the group: **What's eating him?

**Rainbow shrugs: **Beats me.


	13. Chapter 12

**sonic3461:** Hey everyone this is sonic3461 here with a new chapter. Darksteele0224 isn't here right now for the moment. He's kinda well, **Looks at Darksteele0224's closed bedroom door,** hiding in his room for some reason. Ever since Rainbow hugged him last chapter, he's been acting… different... While I wait for him to return, I'll tell you what happened from the last chapter.

**sonic3461:** It would appear Amy still wants Sonic, even though she said she would stop. AND OH NO! Nightmare Moon's conscience followed Twilight into this world and now has tricked Amy into letting her take over her body and mind. What does Nightmare Rose have in store for our heroes? Find out now.

To the follower named JustPLEASE, Sorry but Nazo, Hyper Sonic, or the corrupted Elements you mentioned, will not make an appearance in this story. BUT, a special character will. Later on, Shadic will make an appearance. BTW, my bro Darksteele0224 already said "nope. Sorry." to your "YOU CAN'T SAY NO OR I WILL COME IN YOUR STORY AND RUIN NEO METAL AND MEPHILES!-taps foot-you've got FIVE chapters to make it happen,or THE NUKE EXPLODES ON THE STORY!"

Another notice my bro left me for all the followers; Nightmare Rose is actually a transformation. She's really named Night Rose. Normal state.

And lastly, we decided to add some OCs into this chapter for a few different scenes. None in specific, just some of our Google+ friends' OCs and our own also.

NOW READ

**sonic3461:** I hope my bro is doing okay.

**Twilight appears behind Sonic3461:** I'm sure he's doing fine.

**sonic3461:** Woah, where did you come from Twilight?

**Twilight:** Decided to drop by thanks to Pinkie. You mind if I stay here while you do the story?

**sonic3461 blushes:** uhhh, s-s-sure, I don't mind. I'm sure Dark wouldn't mind either.

**Twilight smiles:** great.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Let the Nightmare, Begin**

**(Sonic and Rainbow POV)**

Sonic woke up feeling well rested. The wound was now completely healed, thanks to Knuckles. Sonic got out of his bed and stretched. He then heard a knock coming from his door, "Hey Sonic, you up?" Rainbow asked through the door.

Sonic smiled, "Yep. You can come in if you wish." Sonic called out.

The door opened and Rainbow walked in smiling at the blue haired teen, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Thanks to Knuckles, my wound is completely healed." Sonic smiled at his girlfriend.

Rainbow smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." She walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I just don't want to lose you."

Sonic smiled warmly and returned the embrace, "You won't lose me Rainbow. I promise, I'll be there for you." Sonic began stroking her rainbow hair.

Rainbow felt it and blushed, "I love it when you do that." She whispered.

Sunset was at the crack of the door and smiled at the two speed demons, 'Glad Rainbow has someone to love.' She thought. But, she then frowned, 'I just wish I can find someone who can love me as well.' Sunset left, leaving the two alone.

Rainbow looked up at Sonic and smiled, "I love you."

Sonic smiled as well, "I love you to."

The two shared a passionate kiss on the lips for a few minutes. They broke up and smiled, while blushing a little.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." Sonic said.

Rainbow giggled, "Neither will I."

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224 walks out of my room and whispers:<strong> Hey bro? Is Rainbow gone?

**sonic3461 whispers:** yeah, but Twilight is here for the moment.

**Darksteele0224:** Do you think she'll ask about Rainbow?

**sonic3461:** Hope not, but how about you come back in here so you can help me with this chapter? Don't worry, I'll be silent while we work.

**Darksteele0224 gulps and walks over to my computer and sits.**

**Twilight:** Oh, there you are. Where have you been?

**Darksteele0224:** I uh... I've been... uh... in my room **Thinks:** Please don't ask why

**Twilight:** Oh, okay. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you both later, and thank you for allowing me to stay here for the time being. **Hugs sonic3461 and left.**

**Darksteele0224:** Phew. That was too close. I was afraid she was going to ask why I went in my room. Thank god she didn't. Otherwise I'm sure she would have suspected my crush on Rainbow Dash.

**sonic3461's body freezes like a statue and blushed until entire face goes red.**

**Darksteele0224:** uh. You ok?

**sonic3461 Still frozen.**

**Darksteele0224 grabs a glass of ice cold water and dumps it on sonic3461's head:** Yo bro. Snap out of it!

**Sonic3461:** GAH! C-cold. What did you do that for?

**Darksteele0224:** You weren't moving or answering me. So I dumped cold water on your head to wake you. Now lets get back to the story.

* * *

><p>(Tails POV)<p>

Tails awoke from his soft bed that Fluttershy gave him. He got up and stretched, "Mmmmm. Man, I never gotten so much good sleep in all my life." Tails said.

He walked out of his room and turned around a corner, but he accidentally bumped into Twilight.

Twilight slipped and began to fall, but Tails quickly caught her in his arms, "Woah, that was close. You okay Twi...light?"

Tails went silent when he stare into her lavender eyes. He blushed by how beautiful they look. Twilight stared into Tails baby blue eyes and blushed as well. The two went completely silent and continued staring into each others eyes.

Just then, Fluttershy came around the corner, "Hey guys. Are you almost ready for scho- Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I'll go back downstairs." And she ran back downstairs, leaving the two geniuses.

Tails decided to break the awkward moment by lifting Twilight back onto her feet, "Uh. Well that was awkward. Sorry about that Twi."

Twilight blushed madly, "I-it's ok Tails. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"We'd better get ready for school, or we're gonna be late."

"Right. See you when you get done Twi." Tails said as he pushed an orange button on his wrist watch. His backpack and school stuff appeared on his back.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked amazed.

"I created small teleportation microchips and planted them into the materials of my school stuff. Now all I have to do is push this button, think of what stuff I want in specific, and poof, they appear on me." Tails explained.

"Wow. That's really smart Tails… Uh… Do you think… you could make some for… me perhaps?" She asked blushing.

"Sure Twi. I'll start on them during our free period. Ok?" Tails said.

"Ok. Thanks Tails." Twilight said hugging him, then she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. When she realized what she did, she ran into her room blushing madly.

Tails felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his face went red, 'What is this feeling I keep feeling when I'm around Twilight? I haven't felt like this since I met Cosmo.' Tails thought to himself.

Tails decided to shake it off for now and went downstairs.

**(Group POV minus Amy)**

**(Canterlot High)**

All our heroes were standing outside of the school doors, waiting for Shadow, Pinkie, and Amy to show up.

"Where are they? They're taking forever!" Sonic groaned tapping his foot up and down.

Shadow and Pinkie pulled into the school parking lot on Shadow's bike, but Amy wasn't with them.

"Hey guys. Uh, where's Amy?" Tails asked putting away the teleportation microchips he was working on away.

"What? She's not here? We couldn't find her anywhere at my house. We thought she left for school early." Pinkie said.

"Where could she be?" Rarity asked.

Just then, a black motorcycle with dark blue flame designs on it, pulled into the parking lot. Its driver looked awfully familiar to the group.

"Wait, is that... Amy?" Knuckles asked.

Her clothing was the same design as Amy's, but dark blue and black; her hair style was the same, but it looked like the night sky; and her eyes were Cyan dragon daggers.

She walked over to the group and smirked, "Hey guys."

"W-what? Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked.

She looked at Sonic and smiled, "Who else Soniku? Why did you not recognize me because of my new look? You like it?"

Sonic blushed a little, "Amy stop that right now."

"Why? Does it make you... uncomfortable?" She said walking closer to Sonic, but Rainbow got in her way.

"Stay away from Sonic, Amy. What's gotten into you?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmph." Amy said walking towards the doors, "Oh and by the way, don't call me Amy anymore. My name Night Rose." And with that, she walked into the school.

"What in the world has gotten into her?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. And what's up with her new look?" Tails asked.

"I'm not liking what's happening to Amy. She isn't the same from before." Silver said.

Shadow had a suspicious look on his face, 'Something is up with her. She seems….possessed somehow. She doesn't have a Chaos Emerald with her….but I'm sensing some kind of dark energy in her.' Shadow thought.

Twilight was having the same kinds of thoughts Shadow was having, but a little more worried, 'I feel a very familiar dark presence emitting from Amy. But what is it?'

**(1st Period)**

**(Twilight, Tails, and Amy/Night Rose's POV)**

Tails and Twilight walked into the history classroom for their first period class. They saw everyone was looking at Night Rose, who was sitting at the back corner desk, sharpening her dark blue nails.

And as if that wasn't enough, the only two desks left were next to Night Rose's.

Tails and Twilight sat down at the two desks and tried to ignore Night Rose.

"Uhg. Why do I have to be here? It's not like I'm ever going to use history of this planet ever anyways." Night Rose complained.

The teacher walked into the classroom, "Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Whitcomb." The class responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Mr. Whitcomb is a real person. He was my VLACS Middle School US History teacher during 8th grade.

* * *

><p>"Did you all do last week's homework assignments?" Mr. Whitcomb asked, "Assignment 8.04 Civil War. If you have, please pass it up to the front of the classroom."<p>

Tails and Twilight pulled out their assignments and passed them up to the front of the class.

Mr. Whitcomb counted all the assignments he was handed, "One person didn't hand in their assignment... Amy Rose?"

Night Rose didn't respond and kept sharpening her nails.

"Amy. Where is your assignment?" Mr. Whitcomb said walking over to Night Rose's desk.

She just simply ignored him.

"Amy Rose! I am speaking to you!" Mr. Whitcomb said.

Night Rose looked up at Mr. Whitcomb, "Excuse me? Who is Amy Rose? My name is Night Rose." She said waving her hand. A dark blue aura formed around her hand as she waved.

Mr. Whitcomb's eyes flashed dark blue for a minute, "Of course. I am sorry Night Rose. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."

Night Rose smirked and waved him off.

Mr. Whitcomb walked back to his desk and began going through the other students' assignments.

Twilight tapped Tails' shoulder, "Tails. According to the other girls, Mr. Whitcomb has never, in his entire work career, just walked away on a missing assignment like he just did. And he never walks off like that after a student gives him attitude. Somethings up with Amy... er Night Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> IRL, Mr. Whitcomb isn't actually as strict as Twilight just described him as. He's actually very understanding if you missed or forgot to turn in an assignment.

* * *

><p>Mr. Whitcomb passed each student their assignments back, he even gave one to Night Rose, and then went back to his desk.<p>

Tails and Twilight looked at their grades.

Tails smiled at his solid 100% A+. Then he looked over at Twilight and saw she had was shocked at her own grade, "What did you get Twi?"

"I- I got a 0%. But how? We did this assignment together. What about you Tails?" Twilight said.

Tails showed her his grade and was confused, "That's very strange. We had the exact same answers, but different final grades." Then he looked at Night Rose, who was smirking as she read her graded assignment. Tails saw a 100% on her sheet, 'What? But she didn't even do the assignment. Something strange is going on.'

Mr. Whitcomb looked back up at the class, "Ok. Your next assignment is a collaboration assignment. You can have 2 to 3 partners total in your group. No more and no less. Now find yourselves partners before I tell you the assignment."

Everyone began choosing their partners right away. Tails and Twilight already knew they were working together, but then Night Rose tapped their shoulders and smirked. They had no choice but to work with her, because no one else would.

"Ok. Your assignment to do together is to make a memorial on the WWII crisis. The assignment will be due in two weeks. Make sure you all work hard. If you all add additional information to the assignment, I'll put in extra credit." Mr. Whitcomb explained to the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> This is a real assignment me and one of my friends irl did. For those of you who do VLACS MS US History.

* * *

><p>The students pulled out their History books and started to work on the project. Twilight and Tails wasted no time and already had everything planned out. They looked at Night Rose, who was filing her nails, "Are you gonna help us?" Twilight asked.<p>

"Work on this stupid assignment? Please." Night Rose said rolling her eyes.

"You're part of our team. You need to help us." Twilight explained.

"Why should I? You two are supposedly geniuses. You two will only make my job more easier." Night Rose said adding dark blue nail polish to her fingernails.

'This is not Amy at all. What has gotten into her?' Tails thought, "*sigh*, Just leave her be Twilight. If she doesn't want to help us, that's fine with me. We can just tell Mr. Whitcomb we did all the work." Tails explained.

"*Sigh*, Fine." The two started going through their history books to find some interesting information to add for their project.

**(Time travel, 2nd period Gym Class, Sonic, Rainbow, Silver, Knuckles, Applejack, Shadow, and Night Rose (later) POV)**

After the first period ended, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Rainbow, Knuckles and Applejack walked to their 2nd period class.

"I still can't shake off why Amy is acting so different. She was fine yesterday, all of a sudden she now has a new change of appearance and attitude." Sonic said as the group walked through the school.

"Sonic's right. Amy has never acted like this before in all her life. Sure, she can be aggressive, angry and always high heels over Sonic, but never like this." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles is right. Not only that, her eyes are different. They weren't cyan before." Shadow said still thinking about Amy's mysterious behavior.

"And what's up with her trying to get close to Sonic? I thought we made things clear with her that she said she'll leave the two of us alone." Rainbow said not liking this one bit.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Applejack said.

The group walked into the gym and saw Coach Armor talking with Night Rose.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Knuckles said.

But Knuckles was wrong in a way.

When Night Rose finished talking with Coach Armor, she was smiling, "Oh hey guys. Just got finished talking with Coach Armor. We're gonna play some baseball today. Good luck."

The group looked back at Coach and saw his eyes were dark blue.

"Huh? When did Coach have dark blue eyes?" Sonic asked.

"He never has." Rainbow said suspiciously to Sonic, glancing at Night Rose, who had just entered the girls' locker room.

When they looked back at coach, his eyes were back to their normal sky blue color.

"Well we better go get changed." Sonic said, "See you girls when we come back out."

And so the group split and went into their proper locker rooms.

**(Girls Locker Room)**

**(Night Rose, Rainbow, and Applejack POV)**

Rainbow and Applejack walked into the locker room and they saw that only Night Rose was in there too.

They didn't say anything to her, went to their lockers, opened them, and got changed.

When they finished and went to leave, Rainbow decided she wanted to go talk to Night Rose, "Hey AJ, I'm gonna go talk to Amy… er Night Rose. I'll be out in a min."

"Oh no you don't sugar. You aren't going near that creature without me." Applejack said.

"I'll be fine AJ, trust me." Rainbow protested.

"Ok fine. But I'm standing outside of the door then." Applejack said walking out of the locker room.

When the door closed, Rainbow turned and saw Night Rose leaning against the lockers, glaring at her.

"Alright then Amy. What's up with you?" Rainbow asked crossing her arms.

"Two things. One, stop calling me Amy. I'm Night Rose. Two, if you're referring to my new attitude, the reason I'm like this is because of you." Night Rose said pointing her finger at Rainbow.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" Rainbow asked.

Night Rose laughed, "What did ever you do?" Then her expression changed to pure anger, "I'll tell you what you did. You took my Sonic away from me! Sonic has and always will be mine!" She then walked to the door, pushing Rainbow into the nearby lockers.

When Night Rose pushed her, Rainbow felt a sudden burn in her shoulder where she was pushed. It burned, but then it felt cold and dark. Like when she hugged Sonic when he was Dark Sonic. A bruise had also appeared on her shoulder.

"What was that?" Rainbow said rubbing the bruise. She shrugged it off and left the locker rooms.

**(Group POV)**

"Alright everyone, hope you're all ready to play some baseball. I have already chosen the teams, so line up against the walls." Coach said.

Everyone lined up and wait for coach to call out the teams.

"Ok. The team captains are, Night Rose and Rainbow Dash." Coach said looking at his clipboard.

Night Rose and Rainbow walked up next to coach on opposite sides.

"Ok. Night Rose's team members are, Flash Sentry, Heavyweight, Spitfire, Soran, Derpy, Shade, Flare, and Lightning." Coach read.

The teens went over to Night Rose's side and waited.

"Ok. Rainbow's team members are, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Applejack, Fleetfoot, Ace, and Dark Steele." Coach read.

The group walked over to Rainbow's side. Then two other male teens walked over to them.

One of them looked like Sonic, except his hair was very dark blue, his skin was peach, he wore a black leather jacket, his eyes were blue, his gloves were black, he wore a pair of clear sky blue crystal rings, his shirt was night blue with a strange symbol of a blue circle with a silver "s" going through it, and he had a dark and pissy look. His body was emitting a dark aura also.

The second boy across from him was a little different. He had a mixture of red and blue in his eyes. His hair was red and blue as well, and the outline of his hair was rich black. He had grey skin, and wore a jacket with black and white stripes on the edges. His jacket had the colors black and white on different sides with cyan streak in the middle. His shoes were also bizarre. They had the texture colors of orange, dark green and sky blue. The bottom on the shoes had the black and white striped pattern on them. He wore grey pants and wore two crystal black and white striped pattern bracelets.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> These are MINE and Sonic3461's OCs. DO NOT try to steal them. And DO NOT use them without our permission first. The first one is mine. The second one is Sonic3461's. BUT the symbol I mentioned isn't mine. That symbol is the Metroid Prime symbol, which RetroStudios owns that. Oh and I also own Lightning, Shade, and Flare.

* * *

><p>"Hi. My name's Silver. Who are you two?" Silver said to the two boys.<p>

"I'm Dark. Dark Steele." the dark blue haired teen said, "This is my brother, Ace."

"Nice to meet you." Ace greeted with a smile.

Dark was looking at Night Rose with suspicion in his eyes, "Hmm."

"What's wrong Dark?" Ace asked.

"It's that girl over there bro. She looks… possessed. Remember why we're here." Dark whispered.

Ace put on a serious look, "Right."

"We're here to locate evil from other worlds and destroy them forever. Before they destroy worlds." Dark said looking at Night Rose, "I think we may have found one."

"We have to be careful though. Whoever or whatever this dark energy is, it's possessing this girl. We can't harm her."

"Do you remember what happened last time we showed resistance? We lost our mother. Do you want that again?" Dark said.

"*Sigh*, no. It's just...I don't want to see other people get hurt." Ace whispered sadly, "Don't you remember when a dark force possessed our mother?"

"*Sigh* We'll try our best not to hurt her. But if she resists too much, then I will not hesitate to end her life. Understand?" Dark said placing hand on Ace's shoulder, "Mother is the reason I will not hesitate to end any dark creatures' life."

Ace nodded sadly, "Alright."

"Okay everyone, It's time to play ball!" Coach armor called out, "Rainbow, you and your team will bat first."

"Right." Rainbow said grabbing her rainbow metal bat. Night Rose's team went into the fields and Night Rose was pitching. Rainbow was the first to bat, followed by Sonic, Ace, Dark, Shadow, Silver, and so forth.

Night Rose smirked evilly, seeing Rainbow bat first.

"Ready? PLAY BALL!" Coach said who was the umpire.

**(Play Nightcore - Jumping All Over the World)**

**(Group POV)**

Night Rose smirked and brought the ball near her mouth and whispered, "Shadow Ball." The ball was surrounded by a thin black aura.

She threw the ball towards Rainbow.

Rainbow saw where the ball was centering towards and smiled. She swung her bat right where the ball went. But her bat went through the ball.

"Strike!" Coach said.

'What? But I swung and saw the bat and ball cross. What happened?' Rainbow thought.

Dark and Ace saw what just happened, "Bro, you saw that right?" Ace asked.

"I did. She's using her dark powers to cheat." Dark whispered back.

Coach threw the ball back to Night Rose. She then repeated the process, "Shadow Ball." The ball was once again covered in thin black aura. Like before, she threw the ball and it went through the bat once more.

"Strike!" Coach said.

'This is crazy! That's the second time the ball went through the bat. What's going on?' Rainbow thought.

Dark growled looking at Night Rose, "She's clearly using dark magic to cheat."

"Is there anything we can do to counter the dark magic?" Ace asked.

Dark thought for a minute, "We may not be able to counter her magic directly, but we might be able to add some dark and shadow properties to the sports gear so her magic doesn't affect the game."

Ace nodded, "Right."

"You go take care of the gear not being used. I'll take care of Rainbow's gear." Dark told his brother.

Ace nodded and stepped out of line. He walked over to the sport equipment and quickly waved his hand over the gear. The gear let out a soft and quick glow and stopped. Ace turned to Dark, who talked to Rainbow about switching a different bat. Ace picked up a blue bat with a black grip and walked over to the two.

"Here Rainbow, use this one." Ace said holding the bat out to her.

"Well, normally this bat had been my best, but since this one is blue, hehe, like Sonic, I guess I can make an exception." She said. She placed her rainbow bat down and took the one Ace had. Ace looked at his brother and nodded, telling him his magic has been added to the bat.

Dark nodded picked up the bat Rainbow recently was using. He applied some dark and shadow energy to it. It flashed dark blue and gray for a second and then back to normal, "Done."

Rainbow walked up to home plate and got ready.

Night Rose smirked and whispered, "Shadow Ball."

Without knowing, the bat Rainbow was holding formed a thin golden aura.

Night Rose threw the ball.

Rainbow focused on the ball and then swung. The ball was sent flying out past the outfield.

"WHOA!" Rainbow's team said in awe, except Dark and Ace.

Dark looked at Ace with a little suspicion, "Ace. How much power did you put in that bat?"

"Uh... I didn't exactly pay attention to that. Ehehe. Sorry." He responded sheeply while rubbing the back of his head.

Dark facepalmed, "Oh brother."

Without waiting any longer, Rainbow ran like never before and ran through the diamond all the way home. When she got back to the home plate, Sonic hugged her.

"That was amazing Rainbow." Sonic said to his girlfriend.

"Hehe, I never knew the blue bat gave me such luck." Rainbow chuckled.

However, Night Rose growled in anger, 'How in the name of Equestria did she do that!?' She thought in pure anger.

Sonic released her and grabbed the blue bat, "Alright, my turn." Ace and Dark looked at each other with worried faces, not knowing what was going to happen.

Night Rose whispered, "Slow Burst."

She threw the ball and Sonic hit it, and it went out a good distance, "Alright!" But as soon as he started running, he realized he saw running slower than usual, 'What the heck is going on? Why am I running slower?' Sonic thought.

Ace and Dark picked the bat up once more, "She somehow made that kid go slower." Ace whispered.

"What kind of Evil is possessing that girl, and where did it come from?" Dark whispered back.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's powerful." Ace whispered.

Sonic was able to get to second base before the ball was thrown back.

Ace knew it was his turn and quickly lowered the power of the bat he was using. He stepped up to the plate and was waiting.

Night Rose whispered into the ball once more, "Slow Burst."

Knowing she was using the same magic from before, Ace used his own power to create an invisible magic barrier around him.

Night Rose smirked and threw the ball.

Ace hit the ball and it flew into the field. Not waiting a second, Ace ran as fast as he could. Sonic ran as well and he returned to the home plate with great speed. Dark looked and saw Night Rose's teammates throwing the ball back to the fields near them, and Ace was almost to the home plate.

'This is gonna be close.' Dark thought.

Ace looked back and saw the ball coming his way. He quickly picked up the pace and ran faster. One of the opponents threw the ball to the home plate, 'It now or never.' Ace thought.

Ace skid and was covered in dust and the ball was caught. Everyone stood in silence as the dust started to clear...They saw Ace with his foot on the base while the ball was just a inch away.

"Safe!" Coach armor said.

Rainbow's team cheered and Ace pumped his fist in the air, while Dark only smirked at his brother.

**(Stop playing Nightcore - Jumping all over the world)**

**(Time Traveling to later after Gym Class is over)**

**(Ace and Dark POV)**

Ace wiped his forehead and sighed, "Whew, never thought I would pull it off."

"I knew you had it in you little bro." Dark said.

"Hey, I thought you promised not to call me that anymore. Just because I was born later than you by a couple of months doesn't mean I'm younger than you." Ace responded.

"Sure." Dark said sarcastically rolling his eyes, "But we still have a mission to take care of."

"Right." Ace responded, 'I just hope we can save that girl from that dark magic.' Ace thought.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461:<strong> Alright everyone, that's a wrap for this chapter.

**Darksteele0224 :** Indeed. Would you like to tell everyone what happened in this chapter?

**sonic3461:** Gladly. Amy has now become one known as Night Rose, due to Nightmare moon possessing her. Sonic and the others were not liking the new Amy. At Gym, Two teens were getting suspicious of Night Rose. Who are these two teens? Where did they come from? What will happen now? And what kind of surprises will be in stores for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of Mobius and Equestria Girls Fate Between World!

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461:** PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! See you all later.


	14. Chapter 13

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 here with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls. Would you please explain the last chapter bro?

**sonic3461: **Love to bro. Amy has now become one known as Night Rose, due to Nightmare moon possessing her. Sonic and the others were not liking the new Amy. At Gym, two new teens, Ace and Dark Steele, were getting suspicious of Night Rose. Who are these two teens really? Where did they come from? What will happen now? And what kind of surprises will be in stores for our heroes? Find out now.

**Darksteele0224:** Now, Ace and Dark are going to talk with the friends about Night Rose. Along the way, Neo Metal, and Melphiles are going to show up and test out a few new tricks of theirs. And lastly, a great dark battle will occur between Darkness, Light, Shadows, and Chaos.

**Darksteele0224: **to the follower named sonicbrony1700. I didn't fall in love with Twilight. That was my bro Sonic3461.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** NOW READ!

**Chapter 13**

**A Dark Chaotic Battle (Part 1)**

**(After School)**

**(Group POV) **

Our friends walked out of the school, after a tiring and confusing day.

"Wow. Today has been, well, rough." Rainbow said.

"I know right? Amy… I mean, Night Rose has been acting stranger and stranger by the second." Sonic said, "And so have the school activities ever since she became Night Rose."

"What are you talking about me for?" A familiar voice said.

The group turned and saw Night Rose glaring at them.

"What do you want Night Rose?" Silver asked.

She smirked, "Do I really have to answer that question?"

"Well you already know the answer." Rainbow said, "Sonic isn't yours. So lay off."

Night Rose laughed, "So you think I want Sonic the most? Wrong. What I want more than Sonic, is yours and Twilight Sparkle's lives dead." Two dark blue orbs appeared in her hands.

The group was shocked by what Night Rose just said. Twilight and Rainbow backed up a little.

Knowing there was no way in talking this out, they had no choice but to fight. Sonic and Tails stepped in front of the two girls and blocked them from Night Rose.

"If you want to harm Twilight or Rainbow, you'll have to go through us." Tails said.

"Fine by me." Night Rose said. She threw one of the orbs at Tails.

Tails pushed a button on his watch and a yellow energy shield formed in front of the group. The orb hit the shield and then spread across it, eating the shield away.

"Your tech is useless against my magic, Miles." Night Rose said throwing the other orb at the group.

The group stood helpless as the attack was getting closer to them. But then...

"CHAOS DAGGER!" A blue energy dagger came out of nowhere and made contact with the orb, destroying it in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Chaos Dagger is an attack I came up with. You'll see/read that Dark and Ace will be using a lot of made up attacks, created by Sonic3461 and I. And some might be attacks from other games. See if you can figure out which attacks come from what games.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! Who did that!?" Night Rose yelled in anger.<p>

"That would be me." Answered a voice. Suddenly, two boys Rainbow and Sonic knew from gym class appeared in front of the group. It was Ace and Dark.

"What the!?" Sonic asked surprised by their sudden appearance.

"If you can think you can waltz in and try to kill anyone you please, you have another thing coming. Especially if I'm here and alive." Dark said as the two got ready for battle.

Dark looked at the group behind them, "All of you need to get a safe place now. Ace and I got this under control."

"And just who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do? Who are you two really?" Shadow asked suspiciously while crossing his arms.

"We'll explain later, get outta here now!" Dark ordered.

Knowing that they knew what they were doing, they nodded, but then Sonic turned to the group and said, "It would be best you all leave. Me, Shadow and Silver will stay behind and help these two."

"But Sonic-" Rainbow began but Sonic cut her off.

"No buts, I know why Night Rose wants you dead, but I don't know why she want Twilight dead, but I have a haunch it's for a dark reason. Don't worry, we'll be fine. Trust me." Sonic said.

"A...alright, but be careful and please come back to me." Rainbow said shedding a single tear.

Sonic smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the head, "I promise."

"I'm staying as well. You three might need extra muscles for this. Beside, I need to smash something." Knuckles said pounding his fists.

Sonic nodded, "Alright. The rest of you, get to safety." Sonic ordered the rest of his friends.

They nodded and they all went off to a good distance, away from the fight. Only Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles stayed with Ace and Dark. The two brothers nodded at each other, giving the okay that they can help them. They looked back at Night Rose.

"It's six to one Night Rose. Give it up already." Ace said smirking.

"Make that six to three." A familiar robotic voice said.

Neo Metal landed next to Night Rose, cracking the stone floor below his feet. Then Melphiles rose out of the a shadow on the ground.

'Since when did Night Rose get acquainted with those two?' Sonic thought in surprise.

"You were saying?" Night Rose said smirking darkly.

"And just who are you two newbies?" Melphiles asked looking at Dark and Ace.

"Your darkest fear." Dark said glaring at Melphiles.

"Pah. I fear nothing." Melphiles said.

**(Play Boss - Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended)**

"You will when we're done with you." Dark said as he formed a small dark ball in his hands, "Dark Burst!" The small black orb slowly flew towards the three villains.

"What is this? Is that small ball supposed to harm us? Ha! I think your attacks are pathetic." Melphiles said laughing.

But Neo and Night Rose knew the ball was probably more than it looked.

The ball was three feet away from them, and Night Rose and Neo jumped away, just in time.

Dark smirked, "That's what you think." Suddenly the ball exploded into a medium sized black hole.

"Gah!" Melphiles said as his life energy was slowly sucked into the dark dimensional portal.

The black hole disappeared and Melphiles got up, a lot of his life energy depleted.

He looked up at Dark, who was also breathing hard due to the attack using up a lot of energy to use it.

"Why you little brat!" Mephiles shouted. He got up and leaped at Dark, but received a kick from Ace. He fell to the ground once more.

"You mess with my brother, you mess with me!" Ace declared as he held his hand out, "Chaos Blade!"

A blue blade of energy shot out from the top of his hand and it crackled with blue energy. He was about to jump in, but Dark placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let me handle this one Ace. You deal with the girl."

**(Night Rose Battle)**

**(Ace, Sonic, Shadow, and Night Rose POV)**

Ace nodded and helped his brother up. He then focused on Night Rose, "You seriously believe you have a chance against me?" Night Rose taunted.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you, whoever you are possessing this innocent girl. Your reign of terror ends here and now!" Ace shouted as he leaped at Night Rose.

He swung his blade at Night Rose, but she vanished into thin air. She appeared behind him and her nails were coated with dark magic. Ace saw this coming and quickly dived into the shadows.

Night Rose went wide eyed by this, "What!? He has the power of the darkness as well?" Night Rose asked in shock.

Ace reappeared from behind and put his hands together. A blue ball of energy formed, "Wrong. My brother is the dark and shadow master. I know a few of his tricks, but I'm known as the Chaos Master. CHAOS FLASH!"

He let out a beam of blue energy and the attack made contact with Night Rose. She screamed in pain when the attack made contact with her. The beam died down and Night Rose was on the ground, completely wounded. Ace smirked knowing he might have a chance to save the girl.

His smirk quickly faded when she blew up in a puff of blue smoke, 'What!? That was a clone?' Ace thought in surprise.

Suddenly, Night Rose appeared in front of him and slashed his face, with her nails, coated with dark magic. Ace yelped in pain as he flew into the wall and crashed. Some of the bricks chipped off and landed on him. Ace struggled to get up from the collision with the wall and from the wound he received from Night Rose. The wound on his cheek was bleeding out. Night Rose appeared in front of him once more and she had a dark ball of magic in her hand.

"Try to hide in the shadows now fool." She said smirking.

She held the ball of magic up, ready to finish Ace off. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen. But then…

"CHAOS LANCE!" A blue spear of energy collided with Night Rose and she smashed into the wall. Ace opened his eyes and saw Sonic and Shadow standing in front of him. Sonic looked down at him and offered his hand, "You okay?"

Ace nodded and gladly took his hand, "Thanks for the save." Ace thanked.

Sonic smiled and nodded.

The three then looked at Night Rose, who was up, and part of her hair was ruined a little from Shadow's Chaos Lance attack.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU FOOLS!" Night Rose screamed as she charged at the three teens.

Sonic, Shadow and Ace got into their battle positions and charged as well, 'I'll do whatever it takes to save this girl and destroy this darkness once and for all.' Ace thought.

Night Rose glowed dark blue and then suddenly split into 5 clones.

"Oh come on. Is there any bad guy that doesn't have cloning abilities?" Sonic whined, "I've got the left two."

"I'll take the right two." Shadow said forming a green Chaos Spear.

"And I'll take the middle one." Ace said while he formed Chaos Blade again, "We'll take on the real one together."

The three teens nodded in agreement went at their Night Rose clones.

Sonic defeated his easy by homing attack, while Shadow used his Chaos Spears. Ace sliced the clone in half with great ease, 'Guess she's not good when it comes to creating clones.' Ace thought smirking.

'At least her clones were easier to destroy than the time when we were fight the clones Fleetfoot made.' Shadow thought.

Night Rose growled in pure anger that her clones were destroyed so easily by these three teens, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU THREE! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!" Night Rose screamed as dark blue aura began to thicken around her. She held her hand out and the three were then covered in black aura and frozen in place.

"What the? I can't move!" Sonic shouted as he tried to break free from his frozen state.

"Dammit!" Shadow said trying to break free.

"GRRR!" Ace grunted as he tried to break free as well.

Night Rose smirked, "With you three now in place, I can finally have a little fun." She said turning to Sonic, "And I'll start with you Soniku."

'Oh boy.' Sonic thought, not liking where this was going.

Night Rose slowly walked toward him with a smile on her face. Ace stopped struggling and looked at her, not knowing why she was acting differently than before, 'What's up with her sudden change in attitude?' Ace thought.

He then saw her lips being coated with dark blue magic, adding more confusion to the blue/red haired teen, 'What the hell is she planning?' He thought.

Night Rose grinned and placed both of her hands on Sonic's cheeks, "You're mine now Soniku." She whispered seductively.

She then started leaning forward slowly with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. Sonic went wide eyed and started struggling like a mad dog, not wanting for her to kiss him. Ace went wide eyed as well, now know what she was planning. He then gave her a hard glare, 'Oh no you don't!' Ace thought.

Ace grunted as he focused as much of his Chaos energy with all his might, trying to break free from his prison. Shadow looked at him with little surprise, sensing his rise of Chaos energy and seeing him glow gold, 'How can he have so much Chaos energy? Who is he?' Shadow thought.

Ace shouted and threw his arms out, breaking free from his paralyzed state. He quickly turned and saw Night Rose's lips just inches from Sonic's, not know he broke free from his paralyzed state.

"CHAOS JAVELIN!" He quickly threw a blue Chaos Javelin at her, making her scream in pain and surprise and crash into the wall. The black aura around the two vanished and the boys were freed. Sonic breathed heavily while kneeling to the ground while holding his head.

"You alright?" Ace asked offering his hand to the blue haired teen. Sonic was a little shaky, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the save." Sonic thanked while taking his hand.

'That was way too close. If her lips made contact with his, he would be under her full control for life.' Ace thought, "Anytime."

'Whew, damn that was way too close for comfort. If Night Rose kissed me, Rainbow will put all hell on me.' Sonic thought, still trying to shake off Night Rose almost kissing him.

Night Rose was seen laying unconscious in the rubble.

'Now's my chance to try and free the girl.' Ace thought as he walked over to Night Rose.

He put his hands on the sides of her head, closed his eyes, and focused his dark powers. But due to Ace not being a dark master, he couldn't seem to remove the dark energy in her.

"Come on. Come on." Ace said focusing harder.

Suddenly Night Rose's eyes flashed open and she kicked Ace's sternum.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Irl, I do karate at PSMA, NH (Penacook School of Martial Art). In the adults class, one of the things we learn are the many different pressure points of the human body and their effects. This one, the sternum, can actually stop one's breath, if done properly. But I will not put in the details because then you could do it to someone irl and kill them.

* * *

><p>Ace was shocked and stopped breathing for a minute as he fell back.<p>

"Good try. But your dark powers are too weak compared to my own. You'll never succeed." Night Rose said, "And next time you try, you might want to guard your chest. I know of many pressure points that could have _killed_ you. Consider yourself lucky I choose not to kill you." Night Rose then teleported and disappeared.

Ace tried to get up, but then blacked out.

**(Dark and Melphiles' Battle)**

Dark and Melphiles were jumping in and out of shadows attacking at one another.

"How do you know how to use shadow energy?" Melphiles asked throwing a shadow spear at Dark.

Dark blocked the attack, "Back where I'm from, I'm known as Dark the Master of Darkness and Shadows. Dark Missiles!" Five dark missiles shot out and homed in on Mephiles.

The missiles made contact with Mephiles and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Mephiles wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Dark looked around for Mephiles knowing he wasn't gone, "Where are you?"

"Behind you." Mephiles spoke.

Dark turned and saw Mephiles charging a dark blue orb between his hands, "Goodbye Dark."

He then shot a large beam of dark chaos energy.

Dark quickly charged his own beam and fired a beam of dark shadow energy.

The two beams collided and pushed against each other.

Dark and Mephiles pushed their beams' power further and further.

"You won't win Mephiles. I will not allow you and your friends to corrupt this world anymore!" Dark shouted increasing his power.

"Haha. You think _you_ and your pathetic little brother can stop us? Don't make me laugh." Mephiles laughed.

Upon hearing him say 'pathetic little brother', Dark's rage and power increased tremendously, "You _dare _speak that way about my brother!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Irl, if you _do_ speak poorly about my friends, (especially my best friends. Like Sonic3461) then I will make you regret it. Am I clear? If so, good. Keep reading.

* * *

><p>"Yes I do. And just what are you going to do about it?" Mephiles said.<p>

"I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" Dark yelled.

His beam increased in size and strength, plowing through Mephiles' beam and smashing into Mephiles himself.

"Gah!" Mephiles shout in pain.

When the beam disappeared, Mephiles was seen on the ground unconscious.

Dark panted hard, his heart pounding. He was about to walk over to Mephiles, but Neo suddenly appeared and punched Dark into a wall, knocking _him_ unconscious.

Neo grabbed Mephiles and spoke into a com-link to Eggman's flagship, "Dr. Get us back to your flagship. We're done here for now."

Neo and Mephiles then disappeared in a green beam.

**(Stop playing music)**

**(Time Traveling 5 hours later)**

**(Hospital)**

**(Dark and Ace POV)**

Ace groaned as he woke up, 'Ugh, fuck. Everything hurts.' he thought feeling severe pain through his body.

He finally managed to lift himself up and placed his hand on his throbbing head. He opened his eyes and saw he was covered in bandages, 'Guess that battle took a lot outta me.' He thought.

He looked around and saw he was in the hospital.

A groan came from his right and he turned and saw his brother Dark waking up as well, "Goddammit my head hurts." He muttered.

"Dark!" Ace said. Dark looked to his right and saw his brother. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey little bro. How are you holding up?" Dark asked in a weak voice.

Ace chuckled, "Doing well." He then frowned a little, "Dark... I'm sorry...I failed to save the girl from that dark creature possessing her."

Dark placed his hand on Ace's and smiled, "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. You did all you could to help her as best as you can."

Ace smiled back and squeezed Dark's hand, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you." He said as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Neither did I." Dark replied.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461: <strong>You all can say Dark and I feel like brothers because we always watch out for one another and plan everything out. Even though we never met one another, he and I will stay as bros forever until the end of time.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked in, "Oh, thank goodness you two are awake. We were wondering if you two would never wake up."<p>

Dark looked at the nurse, "Don't worry about us. We've been through a lot worse as it is."

"How long were we out for?" Ace asked.

"5 hours." The nurse replied.

"Oh, umm, how did we get here?" Ace asked.

"Your friends brought you two here after you two were knocked out. I'll tell you, you two were in really bad shape when you guys came in." The nurse explained.

Dark couldn't help but chuckle a little, "This is nothing compared to what we've experienced. Believe us, we've been through a lot worse."

The nurse smiled a little, "Alright. Also, the group wants to see you when they get the word when you two wake up. You two want them to see you now?" The nurse asked.

The brothers looked at one another and nodded in response, "Sure, bring them in." Ace said.

She nodded and left, leaving them alone. Ace slowly got out of bed and focused some of his Chaos energy on his serious wounds. He sighed in relief and took the bandages off. He slowly walked toward his brother and healed him as well.

Dark sighed in relief and slowly got up as well, "Thanks, but I've got myself."

Ace nodded as Dark got up, he focused his shadow energy and his wounds sealed back up. He sighed in relief, "Ahh. That's better."

Ace couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I know what you mean. We would be thrown and beaten up like a toy by those goons if not for our natural healing powers."

The door once again opened and the brothers looked up and saw the Mobians and the girls walk in.

Shadow was the first to speak, "Alright. First off, who are you two _really_? Are you really brothers?"

"Yes we really are brothers. But like you, we're from the Mobian dimension. But not your planet." Ace said.

"Wait what? How did you two get here then?" Sonic asked, "I'm sure you didn't use the Chaos Emeralds. We had those."

"We came here using _our own_ emerald set called the Dark Emeralds." Dark said. Seven emeralds similar to the Chaos Emeralds appeared floating around Dark and Ace. These emeralds were colored the same colors of the chaos emeralds, but more darker.

"These emeralds can enhance our abilities, allow us to enter different forms, heal ourselves or others, etc." Ace explained, "Basically the same thing as your Chaos Emeralds."

Dark put the emeralds away, "Depending on which of us is using them will determine how their powers will affect us. Me, they enhance my dark and shadow powers tremendously. Ace, they enhance his chaos and shadow powers."

"So let me get this straight. Dark, you're a dark master, but you use your powers for good?" Silver asked.

"Indeed I do." Dark said.

"And Ace is a chaos master?" Silver said.

"Yes. I was gifted by the power of the Chaos force and it granted me unbelievable strength. Due to that, I also know some lost art Chaos moves that have been long forgotten since the time when the Chaos Emeralds existed." Ace explained.

"But I was not born with my powers like Ace was…" Dark began clenching his fists tightly, "I was… corrupted... by dark forces. So were my friends… But I was the only one who managed to remain in control of my own mind."

Ace placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

Dark sighed and relaxed, "Ace and I have vowed to destroy any and all evil dark force that exists in the universe. No matter the cost. Even if it means death to the innocent possessed person."

"You can't hurt Amy! We don't understand why she's acting like this. All we do know is she is still Amy deep inside of her." Tails said.

"_We_ know why she is like this. And if she shows too much resistance, and no one is willing to deal with it, then _I_ will end it myself." Dark growled.

"NO! You can't kill Amy! She's our friend!" Knuckles shouted running up to throw a punch at Dark.

"No Knuckles don't do it!" Ace shouted.

Too late, Knuckles threw his fist at Dark's head.

Dark's eyes flashed from dark blue, to blood red. He caught Knuckles' fist and held it, "Try that again." He began to crush his hand.

Knuckles began to yell in pain as Dark continued to crush his hand.

"DARK! Stop this right now! This is not you brother. Stop!" Ace shouted at Dark.

Dark's eyes returned to normal and he let Knuckles go, "Let that be a warning as to what happens to those who try to harm me or my friends and family."

"Now ah don't know if we shud trust you two." Applejack said helping Knuckles back up.

"If you want your friend back, you're going to need to trust us. I'm sorry about what Dark just did. And I'm sure _he is too_." Ace said glaring at his older brother.

"Hmph. Next time, don't tempt me." Dark growled as he walked over to the room's window and stared out of it.

"*Sigh*, Dark." Ace muttered as he looked at his brother.

"He has the same temper like Shadow." Rainbow said.

"I'm really sorry. Dark wasn't always like this. He used to be cheerful, but ever since he was corrupted by the dark forces, he's been like this. And also, Shadow's temper is equally compared to Dark's angered temper." Ace explained, "No one seems to ever be able to cheer him up a lot. Sorry Pinkie Pie, but not even you could make Dark happy."

Pinkie's eyes widened, "Yeah right. I'll prove you wrong right now."

"I wouldn't try if I were you." Ace said.

Pinkie walked up behind Dark and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Darky?"

Dark turned his head and his eyes' color had changed again, now they had dark blue flames in them.

Pinkie instantly yelped and ran behind Shadow, "Nevermind. He's impossible."

"I warned you." Ace said.

"Why is he like this? Is there more to you two than what you've told us?" Sonic asked.

Ace frowned a little and looked away sadly, "I can't...it's too painful to tell you all." He said as a tear escaped his eye.

Fluttershy walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, which made him look up.

"Please tell us. We just want to help you and your brother." She pleaded in a soft sweet voice.

"Well, It was because of…" Ace began but was cut off by Dark's voice.

"Because I lost all my friends and family other than Ace… And it was _me_ who killed them." Dark said.

The group gasped by the news.

"WHAT!? You killed your own friends?!" Silver shouted, "Why did you do that!?"

Dark glared at Silver, "I DIDN'T DO IT WILLINGLY! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! IT WAS EITHER THEM, OR EVERYONE!" Dark shouted. A single tear fell from his eye. He then pushed everyone out of the way and left the hospital.

"Dark wait!" Ace shouted to his brother.

But Dark just ignored him and sank into his shadow.

"Whoa. Where did he just go? How did he do that?" Twilight asked looking at the spot where Dark disappeared.

"Dark is a shadow and dark master. He can manipulate shadows and darkness. Even become them too. He just sank into his shadow and rose out of another one somewhere else. And I don't know where." Ace said, "But he'll show again soon."

Ace sighed, but then felt a hand on his shoulder again. He turned and saw Fluttershy.

"What really happened with you and your brother?" She asked.

"*Sigh*, Like I said from before, Dark was never like this. But when he was corrupted by the dark forces, he changed. One by one, our friends were corrupted by the dark force as well. We tried to save them, but it was impossible, and they never showed us any mercy. We had no choice but to end them. It was really hard for me and Dark to end their lives, but we had no other choice." Ace explained.

Soon, tears then fell from his eyes, "And then...our mother...was corrupted by a dark force as well. We did everything in our power to save her, but we couldn't. Dark...had to swallow so much pride to end her, and he became more angered at darkness when he had to kill her." Ace sobbed clenching his fists.

Fluttershy was in tears as well by hearing his sad story. She then pulled him into a warm, strong hug, "I'm...i'm s-s-so sorry you and Dark… had to go through so much."

Ace blushed a little and felt butterflies in his stomach, 'What the? What is this?'

Sunset Shimmer then spoke, "Shouldn't we go find Dark? What if Metal, Mephiles, and/or Night Rose show up and attack him?"

"Dark should be fine. Knowing my dark brother, he'll be fine." Ace said.

Suddenly Tails' wrist watch began beeping loudly. He pushed the blue button and a holographic screen appeared. It was a news alert.

The screen showed live footage of Eggman's ship flying near a house on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey! That's mine and Dark's house! What is Eggman doing there?" Ace said looking at the footage.

"We're here live with the mysterious evil Dr. Eggman's flagship on the outskirts of the city. It appears the Dr. is about to tell us something." The news reporter said.

The camera man then pointed the camera towards Eggman's ship.

"I, Dr. Eggman, am here to give a warning to the citizens of this city. Especially Sonic and his friends. I now possess a new ultimate weapon that is powered by the Chaos Emeralds' power. I will now demonstrate its power on this house that belongs to the two brothers named Dark Steele and Ace." Eggman's voice boomed.

Suddenly the bottom of Eggman's ship opened up and a large cannon that looked very familiar to Tails.

"Hey! That cannon is the same designs as the Blue Typhoon's Sonic Power Cannon! Eggman stole my techs' designs and modified them!"

"Behold. The Alpha Egg-Cannon!" Eggman said, "And now to test its power."

The cannon began to glow chaos blue and charged.

"Fire!" Eggman shouted.

The Alpha Cannon fired a large blue chaos beam at the house.

"NO!" Ace yelled.

When the beam made contact, the house exploded and left a large crater.

"This is my warning to you now Sonic and friends. Stop your efforts or perish to the Alpha Cannon." Eggman said.

Suddenly Dark rose out of a dark shadow in front of the crater.

"Dark? What is he doing?" Sonic asked.

**(Blast Crater)**

**(Dark's POV)**

Dark looked at the crater where his house once stood. Now only ash and rubble remained.

Dark's aura grew larger as his anger built, until it looked like a black flame.

"First a girl is possessed by a dark creature; next me and my brother are defeated in battle; and now our home is destroyed!? I have had enough of this! I'm letting go for once. I regretted the last time I let you out. Now I am letting you out to finish this now." Dark said looking at Eggman's ship.

Suddenly Mephiles, Neo, and Night Rose appeared in front of Dark.

"Oh look. It's Dark the Master of Darkness and Shadows. All alone without anyone to hide behind." Night Rose teased.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'll take you on any day by myself. I'll take you _all_ on!"Dark said forming two dark swords in his hands.

"Find by us." Mephiles said.

"I think I'll stand and _watch_ the battle." Night Rose said, 'I'll just wait for the right time to strike.'

Neo scanned Dark's swords and copied them. He formed two metallic blue swords in his hands.

**(Play Monster - Skillet)**

The two villains charged at Dark, "Rah!"

Dark parried Neo's swords and then tripped him.

Mephiles kicked Dark from behind and knocked him down.

Neo went to stab Dark from behind, but Dark sank into the ground's shadows.

"Where did he go!?" Neo said looking for Dark.

Dark rose out of a shadow and formed five shadow electric missiles. He fired them at Neo and they seeked onto him.

Direct hit, Neo's systems were filled with thousands of volts of electricity and fried his circuits, "BZZZT!" Neo shut down and collapsed.

Dark looked for Mephiles, but couldn't find him.

Unaware. Mephiles was behind Dark and about to stab him from behind.

"CHAOS JAVELIN!" Someone shouted.

A blue chaos javelins hit Mephiles' chest, sending him to the ground.

Dark then punched Mephiles' face and knocked him out.

Dark turned and smiled when he saw his friends standing a few yards from him.

**(Stop Playing Monster)**

He was about to walk over to them, but he gasped when he suddenly felt something stab his back and hit his heart. His dark swords disappeared and he slowly turned and saw Night Rose with a dark energy gun.

"Hehe. Don't fight it Dark. It will only hurt more if you resist." Night Rose said smirking.

Dark felt pure dark energy corrupt his body. Dark tried to fight it, but it was too much for him at handle.

"NO! Dark!" Ace yelled.

"No. Run Ace. Run! GAH!" Dark yelled as black liquid began to cover his body from his back. Tears formed in his eyes.

The liquid covered Dark's entire body and formed a shell that hardened around Dark.

"NO! Dark!" Ace yelled.

Suddenly the shell shattered open and a new creature appeared. It looked a lot like Dark, but with crystal like armor. Bulky black crystal shoulder pads, a crystal arm cannon on his left arm, crystal chest plate armor, and crystal leg armor. His right arm was covered in crystals also, forming a sharp claw.

"Dark? Is that you?" Sonic asked.

The creature looked up and roared and snarled.

"Dark is no more. He is my new pet. Dark Beast! Hahahaha! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" Night rose laughed evilly.

**Darksteele0224:** Aaaaand that's chapter 13 for you. Bro, would you explain this chapter for us please?

**sonic3461:** Sure thing bro. Night Rose attacked Sonic and the others, but were saved by Dark Steele and Ace. Through a tough battle, both brothers underestimated their opponents and were knocked out. When they woke up in the hospital, they explained to the group that they're from another world in the Mobian dimension and are here to destroy any possible dark force. Then, Eggman came and destroyed Ace and Dark's house. Dark faced off against Mephiles and Neo and defeated the two, but then got corrupted by Night Rose and then became known as Dark Beast. Can Ace, Sonic, and their friends save Dark from the dark forces of Night Rose, or has he fallen victim to the dark force forever? Find out next time on the second part of the amazing battle!

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461:** PEACEOUT EVERYBODY! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 OUT! Until next time.


	15. Chapter 14

**Darksteele0224:** Hey what's up everyone? Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461 here with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls. Would you please explain the last chapter bro?

**sonic3461: **Love to bro. Last time; Night Rose attacked Sonic and the others, but were saved by Dark Steele and Ace. Through a tough battle, both brothers underestimated their opponents and were knocked out. When they woke up in the hospital, they explained to the group that they're from another world in the Mobian dimension and are here to destroy any possible dark force. Then, Eggman came and destroyed Ace and Dark's house. Dark faced off against Mephiles and Neo and defeated the two, but then got corrupted by Night Rose and then became known as Dark Beast. Can Ace, Sonic, and their friends save Dark from the dark forces of Night Rose, or has he fallen victim to the dark force forever?

**Now;** Ace and his friends must battle Dark Beast and free Dark. But can he? Or is Dark gone forever? If Ace can't free Dark, who can? Find out now!

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461:** NOW READ!

**Chapter 13**

**Dark Chaotic Battle (Part 2) + New Couples**

Dark Beast roared loudly.

"Yes Dark Beast! Destroy them! Destroy them all!" Night Rose spoke.

Dark turned to Night Rose and snarled.

"W-what? What are you doing?" Night Rose asked.

Dark ran up to her and grabbed her neck and began to choke her.

"Gack! Stop! I am your master!" Night Rose said clawing at Dark's hand.

Dark only snarled as he tightened his grip.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled throwing a green spear at Dark.

The spear hit Dark's arm and he dropped Night Rose. He then charged his arm cannon and pointed at Shadow. He shot it and a dark super missile homed in on Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said as time slowed around him. He then threw another spear at the missile and destroyed it.

The smoke cleared and Dark appeared in front of Shadow and punched him in the chest, sending him into a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224 keeps writing, when suddenly, a portal appears in my room,<strong> "What the?"

**Shadow appears,** "Why is always me who gets sent into walls?"

**Darksteele0224,** "Because it's that way. Get back in the story! And stop breaking the fourth wall!"

* * *

><p>"Dark stop this now!" Ace shouted.<p>

Dark turned and shot a dark missile at the group, but Ace redirected it back at Dark.

"I don't want to hurt you Dark, but you leave me no choice." Ace said pulling out a gold and blue orb.

He focused and the energy in it began to glow. Suddenly Ace glowed brightly and began to change.

Gold and blue bulky shoulder pads, chest plate armor, leg armor, and an arm cannon on his right arm, formed on Ace. Then a targeting reticle screen appeared over Ace's right eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224: <strong>If any of you haven't guessed already, the armor we used on Dark and Ace is meant to be like another video game character's armor. Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. The armor is based off the Chozo Varia Suit. Looking more like the Power Suit from Metroid Other M.

* * *

><p>"Time to deal with you Dark Beast." Ace said.<p>

Then everyone else stood next to Ace. Even all seven of the girls.

"We're fighting with you Ace." Sonic said.

Ace smiled.

"Alright then." Ace said, "LET'S GO!"

**(Play Alive and Awake - Skillet)**

Dark lunged at the group, and they all dodged.

Ace held his arm cannon out and started charging power, 'I'm sorry brother. This is gonna hurt me internally more than it's gonna hurt you physically.' Ace thought, "ZERO CHAOS LASER!" A blue beam of energy shot out of the cannon and was on a course to Dark.

Dark held his own cannon up and fired a dark beam and the two beams started fighting over for power.

Ace poured more power to his attack and his beam started heading for Dark.

Dark snarled and poured more of his dark powers to his own and it started fighting back ten fold.

Ace's eyes widened as he saw his brother's attack coming closer to him. He grunted and tried to fight it, but it was starting to become too much for him. Knowing he can't do anything else, he shut his eyes tightly waiting for the beam to come close to him.

"CHAOS BEAM!" A yellow beam of energy collided with Ace's attack and it started to gain more power.

Ace opened his eyes and turned and saw Shadow pouring as much power as he can with his attack, "Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Ace and grunted, "I know how much your brother means to you Ace, and I'll do whatever it takes to help you save him. I failed to save Maria, but I refuse to let you and your brother die."

"KINESIS BEAM!" A cyan beam collided as well and the attack started pushing Dark's attack back more.

Ace turned and saw Silver as well, "What the?"

Silver turned to him and smiled, "I won't let Dark win, Ace. I'll do whatever it takes to save him. I now understand why Dark killed his friends. He was only trying to save his home and to keep you safe. I know what it's like to protect those you love and to protect your home, and I won't let this happen!"

Ace felt his strength increasing by what these mobians were doing for him. They can actually see the bond he and his brother share and to stop the dark force.

"HURRICANE BEAM!" A blue beam of energy mixed with wind was also added with the attack.

Ace saw Sonic standing next to Shadow, "Sonic…"

"Dark is part of your family Ace, and I understand you'll do whatever it takes to save him, just like me protecting my friends and family, no matter the cost." He looked at Ace and smiled, "Also, Dark should be very proud of you on how much of an amazing brother you are."

Ace was smiling while a few tears were falling from his eyes. He became overwhelmed with so much joy and happiness that they're standing by him and stopping the darkness within Dark.

Suddenly, two rainbows appeared and collided with the beam and was pushing back the dark energy with great force.

The mobians turned and saw the girls hovering in the air, while they have their pony accessories.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help save your brother Ace. Even though we've only known you and Dark for a short time, you two are our friends, and we will never leave our friends behind and fight alone!" Twilight called out. The girls smiled and nodded in agreement.

Feeling the strength of friendship and loyalty in his heart, Ace power was brought out to his max. He was smiling from ear to ear. He turned back to Dark, who was struggling to keep his attack forward.

"Alright then...Let us defeat the dark force within Dark once and for all….AS A TEAM!" Ace shouted.

"ZERO CHAOTIC KINESIS HARMONY HURRICANE LASER!" They all shouted together.

The beam grew tremendously and collided with Dark, causing him to howl in tremendous pain. Soon, the beam died down and they all panted heavily, using up a lot of energy.

Ace's armor started cracking and then shattered off of him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and panted heavily while sweat poured from his face, 'Damn, I never knew they would have so much power, but I'm more surprised that my strength increased ten fold because of them.' Ace thought. He then grunted as he started falling, but was caught by the mobians.

"Easy Ace, just take it slow." Sonic said helping him down slowly.

"*pant*, *pant*, thanks. I'll be *pant* okay. Just *pant* need *pant* rest." Ace said between breaths.

The girls walked up to him and they all smiled at him.

Ace smiled back and gave them a thumbs up and a wink. He then finally turned his attention toward Dark, who was out cold. Most of the crystals on his body was gone. His arm cannon was destroyed, but his crystal claw was still connected.

Ace started to go over to Dark's body, but then he growled.

All of Dark's crystals reformed and he got back up, but his crystals were bigger this time, including his arm cannon. He pointed it at the teens and it changed. Now it also had five smaller turrets on the sides of it. All six ports charged up and glowed.

"Shoot." Ace said.

Dark's arm cannon shot out eight missiles, followed by eight dark beams. The beams followed the missiles, which followed the teens.

The teens tried to evade the attacks, but failed each time until they were hit.

Ace, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles laid on the ground unconscious.

Dark smirked evilly and started walking forward to the unconscious teens, while his crystal claw started coating with dark energy.

"Leave them alone!" Twilight shouted.

Dark stopped and looked at the girls and snarled.

"You lay one finger on them, you'll regret it!" Rainbow shouted as well.

Dark had enough and roared at the girls. He lunged at them with his dark claw ready. He targeted Rainbow, but she quickly moved out of the way, and gave Dark a quick kick to the stomach.

Dark stumbled back a little by the attack, but quickly shook it off. He lunged at Rainbow once more and punched Rainbow in the face.

She crashed into a wall and grunted in pain a little. She finally got up and rubbed her sore cheek.

Applejack swung her leg at Dark, but he saw it coming and quickly caught it.

Applejack's eyes widened in shock that he caught her attack like it was nothing.

Dark picked her up and started swinging her and threw her at Rainbow.

Rainbow couldn't get away in time and the two collided with one another and they fell unconscious.

"Applejack, Rainbow!" Twilight yelled at her friends.

Dark turned back to the mobians who were still unconscious. He aimed his cannon at them and started charging power.

"STOP!" Someone yelled at Dark.

Dark turned and saw someone he hadn't met entirely.

Sunset Shimmer stood looking at Dark, "You don't have to do this Dark. This isn't like you. Fight the darkness. I know the real you is still in there. Come on! Free yourself!"

Dark pointed his arm cannon at her and prepared to fire, but suddenly, his mind forces his arm to lower his weapon. He snarled in confusion and tried to force his arm cannon back, but failed.

"I will not allow you to hurt anymore of my friends! You beast!" Dark's voice spoke, "Especially this one! I... I care too much for her!"

Suddenly Dark Beast's eyes shrunk and he grabbed his head, roaring in pain. His crystals began to crack and fall off. Then half his body began to glow blue.

Then Dark Beast looked up at everyone, and they gasped.

Half Dark's body was Dark Beast, and the other half was Dark Steele. They seemed to be fighting each other.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Body!" Dark shouted.

Dark Beast only snarled at him.

"Gah!" Dark said, "I... I can't do it! He's too strong!"

Sunset walked up next to Dark's half and grabbed his hand, "Yes you can Dark. You are stronger than him. I believe in you."

Dark's eye lit up and he smiled.

Dark Beast's half began yelling in pain and glowed blue.

Dark's and Sunset's bodied were engulfed by a bright white sphere. The sphere suddenly expanded and then burst, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

**(Stop playing Alive and Awake)**

When the light died down, everyone looked where Dark and Sunset were and gasped.

Dark and Sunset were hugging each other, smiling too.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Just to clarify, _I _still have a crush for Rainbow Dash! Not Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer is my second favorite character. And after seeing both the first movie's ending and the entire second movie, I thought, "Hmm. She seems perfect for Dark Steele"

* * *

><p>"How did one normal girl manage to free Dark? Yet five super powered guys couldn't?" Ace asked a little confused.<p>

"Clearly Sunset Shimmer isn't a normal girl. At least not to Dark." Sonic said while hugging Rainbow.

Ace looked back at Sunset and Dark, "Oooh. Now I get it." He said smiling at his brother.

Dark and Sunset broke their hug and smiled at one another.

Sunset blushed a little, "Umm, Dark?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

""If you're not going with anyone else already... would you...like to...got to….the dance tomorrow with….me?" She asked blushing deeply.

Dark was taken back by surprise by what she asked him, "Uh...well...um…" He looked at his brother.

Ace gave him a warm smile to him and nodded, telling him to say yes.

"*Ahem*, I..I would like to go the dance with you tomorrow." Dark replied blushing a little.

"Really?" Sunset asked surprisingly.

Dark smiled a little and nodded.

Sunset smiled and hugged Dark once more, which made his face flush with more red.

Ace couldn't help but laugh a little, 'I can't believe Dark is actually going on a date with her. I can never be more proud of him.' He thought. He then felt a soft hand on his shoulder again and saw it was Fluttershy, blushing deeply.

"Ummm….Ace...I..I was..wondering...if I...if I can ask you something...if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said shyly and weakly.

Ace smiled, "Sure. Ask away."

"Well...I...I wandering….if it's okay with you...would you….would you like to...umm...go to….the dance….with….me?" She asked blushing more deeply than ever.

Now it was Ace's turn to be taken back by the offer as well. He was blushing as well by her offer, 'Well...I...I guess I could, but...I never went to...a dance with a girl before. Let alone Dark and I never went to a dance at all.'Ace thought.

"Uh…*Gulps*, I...I would...love to...go with you." He responded blushing deeper.

Fluttershy blushed deeper and her eyes widened, "R-Really?" She asked with happiness in her words.

Ace shyly smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, he received a hug from Fluttershy, which made the two blush until their faces went red.

The group was wide eyed that both Sunset and Fluttershy have asked two newbies to go to the dance with them.

Applejack chuckled, "Ah never knew that those two wud ask any boy out fer the dance. Especially one of them." She said as the two continued in their embrace with the two brothers.

The two brothers and their girlfriends broke their embraces and smiled.

Ace then looked at their destroyed house and frowned, "But where are Dark and I gonna stay now?" Ace asked.

"Umm...you can stay at my place….if that's okay with you." Fluttershy offered.

Ace smiled, "Thanks Fluttershy."

"Rainbow, is it okay, if Dark can live with us?" Sunset asked her rainbowed haired friend.

"Sure. You two can have the room Sonic was supposed to have." Rainbow said.

"Then where am I gonna sleep?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow blushed, "Well… you can sleep with me. I have no problem sharing my bed with you." Rainbow said looking away while blushing more.

Sonic blushed a little as well, "Oh, okay."

Ace looked back at his destroyed house and started walking through the rubble, trying to find something, 'Please let it be here.' He thought.

"Ace what are you doing?" Dark asked.

"I'm looking for something." Ace called out. He stopped where his room was, and started looking for the rubble. Finally, he touched something unscratched and smooth. He pulled it out and started wiping the ashes off of it.

It was a picture of Ace and Dark in their hedgehog forms while they were smiling and looking like they were laughing while they were holding on to a hedgehog women.

She had blue eyes mixed with a little red in them. Her long hair was dark blue like Dark's hair and had some red tips. She had peach skin, wore a dark red dress while wearing red high heels.

Ace stepped out of the rubble and walked over to his brother.

Dark's eyes widened and saw his family picture still in one piece, "I can't believe it survived." Dark said looking at the picture.

"I can't believe it as well." Ace said smiling while a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's that?" Sunset asked looking at the picture.

"This is our family photo, before our mother was possessed by the darkness." Ace answered looking at the photo.

The group gathered around and they looked at the picture as well.

"Oh darling, is this your mother?" Rarity asked.

Ace nodded, "Yes."

"She's really beautiful." Fluttershy commented looking at the hedgehog women.

Ace smiled, "Thanks Fluttershy."

Suddenly, they heard groaning behind them. They turned and saw Mephiles carrying Neo, who was still shut down, and Night Rose behind him.

"We'll be back, and we will finish you all off one way or another. Mark my words. And _you two._" Mephiles pointing at the two teens, "You two better watch your backs, because you two are now on our list." Mephiles said as a green beam from Eggman's ship teleported the three back into the ship.

"They better be ready the next time they meet us, because we'll defeat them once and for all when we see them again." Dark said as they watched the ship leaving.

"We'll be ready for them." Sonic said.

The group nodded in agreement. They all decided to call it a day and leave for home.

**(Tails, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Ace POV)**

Tails, Ace, Twilight and Fluttershy walked back to the house. When they walked inside, Ace eyes widened.

He saw hundreds of animals from bunnies, birds, squirrels running and flying around in many places, "Wow. I've never seen so many animals in my life in one place." He said in awe.

"Glad you're impressed." Tails said placing his bag down.

"Fluttershy is great with animals. It's what she does most of her life. She's an animal caretaker." Twilight said to the grey teen.

Ace turned to Fluttershy and smiled, "That's amazing Fluttershy. I didn't know you were good with animals."

Fluttershy blushed again and looked away shyly, "Oh, umm...Th-thank you Ace."

"Well, at least-" He was cut off when he was approached by many squirrels, bunnies and birds that started crawling up his body. Ace chuckled by feeling them crawl around him, "H-hey, easy little guys. That tickles." The animals continued crawling everywhere around Ace, making him laugh more. He then lost his balance, fell to the ground and laughed harder.

"Oh my goodness, this is certainly new." Fluttershy said in total shock, "The animals never behave like that around anyone other than me."

Ace chuckled as he stroked a baby bunny on the head, "Well, before the dark force started taking over in my world, many of the animals taken a very big liking to me. They react pretty well with Dark and my Mother as well, but they always spend a lot around with me." He explained.

"That's incredible." Fluttershy said sitting down next to Ace on the floor, "Tell me more about the animals back at your world."

"Well…" Ace started.

While Ace was talking with Fluttershy, Twilight and Tails walked into the kitchen.

"Looks like Fluttershy is taking a liking to Ace." Twilight said placing her bag on the table.

"Yeah, and I never knew Ace was good with animals." Tails said grabbing a water bottle.

"Neither did I. Looks like Fluttershy is going to have a good time with him at the dance." Twilight said opening her school bag, picking Spike out, who was asleep, put him on the dog bed, and grabbed her schoolwork.

Tails blushed a little when she mentioned the dance, 'Should I ask her? If I do, will she say no? No, c'mon Tails you can do this, if Ace, Dark, Sonic, and Silver can do it, than you can as well.' Tails thought. He took a breath and said, "Umm, Twilight?"

"Yes Tails?" She asked.

"Umm..I was wondering..if you're not going with anyone at the dance tomorrow….would you like to...go with me?" He asked blushing deeply.

Twilight's heart froze and she blushed deeply as well. She didn't see this coming as well. She didn't feel like this when Flash asked her out to the Fall Formal...that is until they had a little disagreement with one another. Twilight only sees Flash as a friend now.

Twilight took a breath and spoke, "I...I would..like to..go with you." She replied blushing still.

Tails looked at her and smiled from ear to ear, "Really!?"

Twilight looked at him and smiled, "Of course. It will be a great time for the both of us to know each other more." She replied smiling.

Tails smiled and walked out of the kitchen. When he did, he pumped his fists in the air by his success grinning from ear to ear, 'YES! I have a date with Twilight! This is going to be awesome.' He thought cheering.

**(Shadow and Pinkie POV)**

Shadow was in his room Pinkie gave him, thinking about the two brothers especially towards Ace, 'Ace is an interesting character. If what he said was true, I need to know his tricks and how good he is with the Chaos Force.' He thought.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Shadow turned and saw Pinkie Peeking through the door, "Shady, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked shyly.

"Sure, but make it quick." Shadow answered plainly.

Pinkie opened the door and walked over to Shadow and sat next to him on the bed.

"Umm...There's something I want to ask you Shady." She started blushing.

Shadow arch a brow at her by how she's speaking. She's always full of energy and always smiling, but now she's acting all nervous around him.

'What's up with her attitude?' Shadow thought, "Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Umm...do you….want to…" She trailed off blushing deeper than before, "Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme!?" She asked very fast and blushing red.

Shadow was a tad surprised by her offer. He didn't know weather to say yes or no, but then remembering Marias promise, he sighed and said, "Fine."

Pinkie looked up at him wide eyed, "Really!?"

Shadow looked at her and nodded and said, "Yes."

Pinkies mouth slowly started stretching into a huge smile he's ever seen in his life.

Without knowing what was coming, Pinkie lunged onto Shadow and gave him a huge death hug, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" She thanked. Pinkie Then gave Shadow a huge kiss on the cheek and bursted out of the room, happy as she can be.

Shadow stood there in shock and was stunned by what she just did. She frickin kissed him on the cheek for crying out loud! Shadow brought his fingers up to his cheek where Pinkie kissed him….and then smiled a little. That's right, A FRICKIN SMILE!

'You really are something Pinkie Pie.' Shadow thought as he climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461: <strong>And that's a wrap up for this chapter everyone. DarkSteele0224 isn't here right now, he's at karate, so i'll summarize what happened.

Dark backfired on Night Rose and he knocked her unconscious. Ace and the others stand proud and fought against Dark. Dark took the advantage for a while, but thanks to the power of their friendship and loyalty, Ace and the others were able to fight back...but then Dark awoke again, still under the control of the darkness. Dark was about to finish off our heroes, but Sunset Shimmer helped Dark regain control and was freed from his Dark Beast form. Ace and Dark have now gained new friends and the mobians have now asked out the girls to the dance. Shadow was growing something inside of him that he hasn't felt in a long time from the time of his creation...happiness. Can Pinkie continue to build up his happiness? What will await our heroes at the Dance? Will they ever save Amy? Will they ever find the remaining Chaos Emeralds before it's too late!? Find out next time in the next exciting Chapter of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds!

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461: **Thank you for reading! Peace Out, and Please review! This is Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 SIGNING OFF!


	16. Chapter 15

**Sonic3461:** Hey what's up everyone? Sonic3461 and Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls. Would you like to explain the last chapter bro?

**Darksteele0224:** Happily. Last time, Night Rose's plan to control Dark backfired, turning Dark into an out of control beast. Ace and the others stand proud and fought against Dark Beast. The Dark Beast took the advantage for a while, but thanks to the power of their friendship and loyalty, Ace and the others were able to fight back...but then Dark Beast awoke again unscathed, still out of control of the darkness. Dark was about to finish off our heroes, but Sunset Shimmer was able to help Dark regain control and was freed from his Dark Beast form. And guess what now, Dark and Ace have found someone for themselves to love! All the mobians have now asked out their girls to the dance. Shadow was growing something inside of him that he hasn't felt in a long time from the first day of his creation...happiness. Can Pinkie continue to build up his happiness?

**Darksteele0224:** To anyone who noticed, I accidentally named the last chapter 13. It was meant to be 14. And also, the dance will actually take place next chapter. This one will mostly about the new couples and their new relationships, and preparations for the dance.

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461:** To any writers who knows Christian Ape99, has he been asking you to put his characters in your stories? If so, say yes in your review. I'm wondering if it's just me and my bro or not.

**Sonic3461:** To the follower named FredrickGlisher. Really? "We need Ace turn into Flaming Shadow Ace equipped with minecraft powers! Herobrine Powers!" Dude, this isn't a minecraft crossover. This is a Sonic x MLP crossover. Besides, I choose what happens to Ace and what his powers are because he's my character. Thanks anyways, but no.

**Darksteele0224:** And lastly, to the follower JustPLEASE, what is it with you and nukes? It's becoming a little annoying.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** NOW READ! Our longest chapter so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**New Relationships and Dance Preparations**

**(Rainbow's House)**

**(6:30 am Sunrise)**

**(Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, and Dark Steele POV)**

Rainbow's eyes opened slightly to the dim sunlight passing through her curtains and onto her eyes. She looked at her clock and saw it was 6:30 am. They had school today at 7:30, so she had to get ready to leave soon.

She got up and saw that Sonic had already gotten out of bed earlier.

She smiled and walked out of her room and peeked into Sunset and Dark's room. They were both still fast asleep, Dark had his arm behind Sunset's head, and Sunset had snuggled into him.

Rainbow smiled at the two and thought, 'Those two are a happy couple. Seems Dark has been happy since meeting Sunset. Glad they met each other.'

Then she remembered that the school had early release today because of the school dance tonight.

Rainbow then smelled something being cooked, and it smelled good. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, and saw Sonic cooking some eggs and potatoes.

Rainbow smiled, walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him, "Morning Soniku."

"Oh. Well good morning Rainbow. How did you sleep last night?" Sonic said smiling and turning to his girlfriend.

Rainbow gave Sonic a kiss, "Like a cloud."

"That's good. I began making everyone breakfast." Sonic said pointing at the table.

Three plates had already been set with fried eggs, potatoes, and bacon.

Darksteele0224: This is a very healthy breakfast for you. My mother makes it for breakfast at least twice a week. It's really good.

"Smells good." Rainbow said smiling.

"Hey just out of curiosity, what did you do with the Rainbow Rose I gave you?" Sonic asked flipping his egg over.

"Oh, I put it in a glass vase on top of my bureau. I'm always taking care of it. I'll never let it wilt." Rainbow said.

Sonic chuckled, "Well that's good. Are you going to wake Sunset and Dark so they can have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah. I'll go wake them and then I'm gonna go get changed and ready for school." Rainbow said giving Sonic another kiss.

Rainbow walked back upstairs and opened Sunset and Dark's door a little. The two were still fast asleep, same position they were in before.

Rainbow giggled a little and decided to have a little fun. She pulled out her phone and its camera. She turned the flash and sound off, pointed it at the two and took a picture. Then she sent it to each of the girls, minus Sunset, with a message, "Aww. Look at these two. So cute." She put her phone away and decided to wake the two.

Rainbow tapped Sunset's shoulder, and she woke up, "Huh? What? Who? Rainbow? Why did you wake me? I was having an amazing dream."

Rainbow giggled a little, "We have school today. Wake up your boyfriend. Sonic has already made breakfast for us all." Then Rainbow left, closing the door behind her.

Sunset yawned and then looked at Dark, who was still sleeping. She smiled and hugged Dark.

Dark's eyes fluttered open. He looked down and saw Sunset hugging him, "*Yawn* Morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Very well. What about you handsome?" Sunset asked.

"Like a peaceful shadow." Dark said smiling. Then he gave Sunset a kiss on her lips.

Sunset's cheeks flared up, but she returned the kiss.

The two stayed there for a few minutes, then they broke away.

"C'mon Dark. We need to get ready for school." Sunset said as she got out of bed and walked over to her bureau.

"Agreed." Dark said getting up and stretching.

Sunset looked back at his body, blushing in the process, 'He's such a great boyfriend. I'm glad I'm with him and not Flash Century.'

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461:<strong> Who says there's no such thing as love at first sight?

**Darksteele0224:** That's right.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fluttershy's House)<strong>

**(Tails, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Ace POV)**

**(Same Time)**

The sun lit up and beamed its warm light from the window. The beams of the light hit Ace's face as he started to stir and wake up from his peaceful sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun's beams hitting his face.

He looked down and saw Fluttershy sleeping peacefully under his grasp. His arms were wrapped around her and her head was snuggled against his warm chest. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her head, making her stir a little, but smile and nuzzle deeper into him. Around the bed were a few bunnies and squirrels that were sleeping peacefully next to him. He chuckled quietly and stroked one of the baby bunnies heads, making it snuggle closer to him.

Fluttershy's eyes slowly fluttered opened and looked up at Ace, who was still stroking a baby bunny softly on the head. She smiled and blushed a little at him, 'He's such an amazing boy. I'm so glad me and my friends met him.' She thought while looking at the grey teen.

Ace looked back at Fluttershy, who was now awake. He gave her a warm smile and said, "Good morning Fluttershy, sleep well?"

Fluttershy's blush deepened a little, but smiled and said, "I did. And you?"

"Very." He leaned forward and kissed Fluttershy softly on the lips, surprising and making her and blush deeply, but she slowly relaxed and returned the kiss.

The two broke the kiss a few minutes later and smiled at one another.

Fluttershy nuzzled once more into Ace's chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. It was like a soft song, soothing her mind and body.

Ace smiled and softly stroked her pink hair, 'She's such an amazing, sweet girl. I'm really glad Dark and I came to this world.' Ace thought continuing to stroke her hair.

Fluttershy's blush deepened by his soft touch with his fingers stroking her hair, but she smiled and nuzzled deeper into his chest, 'I feel so happy around him. It's like he and I were meant to be together. Not only that...It's like he's my guardian angel, willing to protect me.' She thought.

But their beautiful moment was interrupted when a carrot hit Fluttershy in the head.

"Ouch." She winced a little in pain when she felt the carrot making contact with her.

"You okay Fluttershy?" Ace asked a little worried about her.

"Y-yes. I'm okay." She responded rubbing her head.

Ace turned his head and saw Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, near the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently while crossing his arms and glaring at the two.

'Goddangit Angel.' Ace thought irritated at the bunny.

"Alright Angel, I'll get your breakfast ready." Fluttershy said to the bunny as she got up from her bed.

Ace sighed and climbed out of the bed as well. He stretched and yawned. He got his clothes on and walked downstairs. He was then greeted by some of the other bunnies, squirrels, and birds. He chuckled and pet some of them.

Ace and Fluttershy walked into the kitchen and saw Twilight and Tails tinkering around with some kinds of small devices and putting them into the materials of Twilight's school stuff.

"Good morning guys." Ace greeted.

Twilight and Tails looked up and smiled at the two.

"Good morning you two. Did you two sleep well?" Twilight asked.

Ace nodded and wrapped an arm around Fluttershy' shoulder, making her blush, but smile.

Then, Twilight's phone went off and she took it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> We are fully aware that in the series, Twilight never actually had a phone, but she's been stuck in this world for a while so we decided to give her one. No criticizing please. Besides, in the short video, "Perfect Day for Fun" she had one. And we're also gonna give Ace and Dark their own phones also.

* * *

><p>"It's a message from Rainbow. Let's see here…" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she gasped.<p>

"What's wrong Twilight?" Tails asked.

She remained silent for a second, until she bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked.

She waved her hand over to him while still laughing her brains out.

Ace walked over to her and looked at her phone. He went wide eyed and his jaw dropped when he saw an image of his brother Dark and Sunset snuggling together in the bed.

He then bursted in laughter and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach while tears ran down his eyes, "SWEET CHAOS, THAT'S RICH!" He shouted while laughing harder, "You must send me a copy of that picture. Here's my number." Ace gave Twilight his number and she added him to her contacts. Then she sent him a copy of the picture.

"Oh Dark is gonna be so embarrassed when he sees this." Ace laughed as he set the picture as his background photo.

"Umm… are you sure he won't be mad instead? Or worse." Fluttershy asked a little worried.

Ace chuckled, "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm sure he'll understand it's just a joke."

"Oh...o-okay." She said.

**(Shadow and Pinkie POV)**

Shadow and pinkie were already up. They had breakfast on the table and were eating.

Shadow looked up at Pinkie, which she just turn away and blush, 'What is up with her? She never acted like this around me when we first met.' Shadow thought.

'Why am I starting to feel nervous around Shadow now? This just doesn't make any sense.' Pinkie thought while her heart was pounding whenever she would look into his crimson red eyes.

"Pinkie…" She looked up and saw Shadow's face just inches away from her own. Her heart pounded faster and her face flushed deep red.

"What's wrong?" He asked the party girl.

"Umm...Well...I...Umm…" She couldn't form words in her mouth.

Then, her phone went off. She sighed in relief in her head and pulled out her phone.

"I got a message from Rainbow. It says…." She lost her words and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

He didn't get any response, only gut laughter from the party girl. He was confused at first until he looked at her phone and saw the image of Sunset and Dark snuggling close together.

Shadow looked back at Pinkie who calmed down while wiping a tear away. Hey sky blue eyes sparkled a little with her tears of joy. He looked away and smiled a little while closing his eyes.

"*GAAAAAAAASP* IS THAT A SMILE I SEE!?" Pinkie shrieked.

Shadow then turned away, still smiling a little, "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"C'mon let me see it. PLEEEEEEEEASE!" She begged.

'hmhmhm, how can I say no to her.' Shadow thought.

He turned back to Pinkie, still smiling and opened his eyes at her.

When Pinkie saw his small smile, she squealed with happiness and hugged Shadow tightly.

"I KNEW I WOULD MAKE YOU SMILE! I KNEW I COULD!" She shrieked while hugging him.

Shadow's smile grew a little more and he returned the embrace.

Pinkie felt his arms wrap around her and she blushed. She only smiled and nuzzled deeper into his chest, listening to his soft, beating heart, making her blush more.

'I...I think I understand now why I'm acting like this. I think...I...I'm in love with Shadow.' Pinkie thought.

'This feeling...this warmth….it's amazing. Is this what it feels like...to fall in love with someone?' Shadow thought.

He then felt his hand slowly stroking her puffy pink hair, but he didn't care.

The two stood there for a few minutes, enjoying their company.

**(Canterlot High)**

**(Group POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow were waiting outside the school for the others to show up. Dark and Sunset had already gone inside to ask Principle Celestia something.

"Uhg. How much longer are the others going to be?" Rainbow whined.

"I know right? This is boring. It's a good thing we got here early." Sonic responded.

They then saw Silver' car and Shadow's bike pull into the school parking lot.

"Well there they are. What about the other four?" Sonic asked.

Just then, an orange sphere warped next to them and Tails, Twilight, Ace, and Fluttershy appeared.

"Nevermind. I found them." Sonic said smiling at his little brother.

When everyone got together, Rainbow smiled, "Did you all get the picture?"

Everyone smiled and pulled out their phones and showed the picture.

"They're so cute together." Rarity squealed.

Ace smiled, "And I have it set for my phone's background picture. I'm never deleting this."

"Never deleting what?" A familiar voice said behind the group.

They all looked up and saw Dark and Sunset standing at the top of the school steps. They all put their phones behind their backs and smiled.

"Uh. Nothing. Nothing bro. Nothing at all. Ehehe." Ace said trying not to sound suspicious.

Dark raised a brow at his little brother, "What are you hiding from me Ace?"

"Nothing." Ace said.

Dark raised his hand and waved it, with a dark blue shadow aura around his hand. Then Ace's phone appeared in his hand.

"Gah! No don't!" Ace shouted reaching out for his phone.

Dark turned the phone on and his eyes widened. Suddenly a dark aura formed around him and his voice darkened, "Who took this picture?"

"What picture?" Sunset asked taking the phone and looked at the picture. Her eyes widened and her face flushed bright red.

Rainbow giggled a little.

Dark's eyes darted towards her, "Rainbow Dash! Did you take this picture!?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. you two just looked so cute together. I just had to take a picture." Rainbow explained while laughing.

Dark growled in pure anger, "Did you share this picture with anyone else!?" He asked still pissed.

Rainbow calmed her laughing, "No, just the group. I Pinkie Promise I didn't share it with anyone else."

Dark glared at her, and his eyes grew fire in them, "If I find out you did, you better watch yourself." He warned.

"Don't ever do that ever again Rainbow. Or I'll do it to you and Sonic." Sunset warned still blushing a little, but mad also.

"So what did you two go ask Principle Celestia?" Sonic asked changing the subject.

"Oh. Uh… That… Well… Iaskedhertochangemyscheduletomatchsunsets" Dark said quickly.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

Dark sighed and pulled out his and Sunset's schedules, "I asked Principle Celestia to change my schedule to match Sunset's."

Ace looked at the two schedules and saw they were exactly the same, "Bro. You even changed your PE schedule. Maan. Now we're not in the same PE class anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> I don't actually know if that is true in Public Schools. But we decided that it is in Canterlot High. Who says love doesn't come first?

**Ace appears next to Darksteele0224:** Yeah but doesn't family come first? Especially younger family.

**Darksteele0224:** WHAT THE HECK! I could have sworn I said to stop breaking the fourth wall!

* * *

><p>"Sorry bro, but I wanted to get my schedule changed." Dark said.<p>

"Is it because you want to be closer with Sunset?" Ace asked smirking in a teasing way.

Dark blushed, along with Sunset, "Shut up Ace." Dark said looking away.

Ace chuckled, "It's understandable bro. Also, I'm just teasing you. It's great you want to spend time with Sunset more. I've never seen you this happy in a long time." Ace smiled, "Also, I know Mother would be very proud of us."

Dark looked back at his younger brother and smiled while he wrapped an arm around Sunset, making her blush.

They all smiled at the two.

"You two are such a cute couple." Rarity squealed.

Dark nodded, "Thanks. So are the rest of you guys. Let's get going, before the bell rings."

They all nodded in agreement and walked into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> BTW, To the followers who have already seen Rainbow Rocks, yes in our case, these events will change the story line of RR. Just imagine it this way ok?

* * *

><p><strong>(Tails and Twilight's POV)<strong>

Tails and Twilight walked down the hallways of the school, to get to their history class.

"How far are we with the project Tails?" Twilight asked.

"We're almost done. All we have to do now is put in our final conclusions and the project will be done." Tails explained.

Then, Tails' com went off.

"Tails can you hear me?" Sonic's voice asked through the speakers.

Tails put the com up to him and said, "Read you loud and clear Sonic. What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you that the power ring I have is drained. I was wondering if you could recharge it during your free period." Sonic said through the speakers.

"Sure thing. I'll come by to your room and pick it up." Tails responded.

"Thanks little bro." Sonic finished and the speakers went off.

"I gotta stop by Sonic's free period class quickly. I'll join you in a sec." Tails said to Twilight.

"Alright, but don't take to long." Twilight said smiling at him.

Tails nodded and walked off to Sonic's class.

'He's such a sweet boy.' Twilight thought while she walked to her class, but was looking where she was going, 'I'm really glad he and his friends came here. I hope'-OOF!"

She was pulled from her thoughts when she bumped into someone. Two arms caught her and she opened her eyes and she blushed a little to who it was. It was Flash Sentry.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461 starts banging head on the table repeatedly.<strong>

**Darksteele0224:** Whoa whoa Bro, what are you doing?!

**sonic3461:** What does it look like? I'm banging my head against the table.

**Darksteele0224:** Why?

**sonic3461:** Because Twilight bumped into Flash, AGAIN! This is the third time she's done so.

**Darksteele0224:** True, but stop, or you'll get a headache.

**sonic3461:** *Sigh* fine. Let's continue before my head start bleeding.

* * *

><p>"Oh….uh...Hi Flash." Twilight greeted sheepishly as she lifted herself up.<p>

"Umm...hey Twilight." Flash greeted sheepishly as well.

Awkward silence fell to the two as they looked away, not looking in their eyes.

Flash sighed and decided to break the silence, "Listen Twilight, I understand things didn't work out between the two of us. I really hope the two of us can start over. And...I'm wondering if you want to go to the dance with me?" Flash asked blushing.

Twilight blushed as well, but knew she couldn't, because Tails already asked her first.

Twilight sighed and said, "I understand if you still have feelings for me Flash, and the fact you want to take me to the dance, but... someone already asked me out. And I said yes." Twilight explained.

Flash's heart twisted a little by the news, but he kept his cool and said, "Oh. So who asked you?" He asked.

Before she could answer, a familiar voice caught them, "TWILIGHT!"

The two turned and saw Tails running up to them.

"Sorry about the wait. Sonic had trouble looking for the ring." Tails explained.

"It's fine Tails." Twilight said in understanding.

"Who are you?" Flash asked.

"My name's Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails greeted holding his hand out.

"Flash. Flash Sentry." Flash greeted as well shaking his hand. He turned his attention back to Twilight, "So, who is it that asked you?"

"Well...Tails asked me." She answered.

"You asked her?" Flash asked looking at the yellow teen.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Tails asked.

Flash sighed and said, "No. Just wondering who she's going with." He answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, it was nice meeting you Flash, but me and Twilight have to get to class now. See you later." Tails waved goodbye and walked into his class.

Flash looked at Twilight again.

Twilight sighed and said, "I'm sorry Flash." She then walked into class as well.

Flash watched Twilight walk into her class. When she left, he sighed sadly and left to get to his next class.

**(Dark and Sunset POV)**

**(1st Period English Class)**

The English classroom was one of the quietest classrooms in the entire school, because the students either had to be writing, reading, studying, or talking quietly.

The English teacher, Mrs. Wren Hayes, was quietly going through the student's last week assignments, grading them.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Mrs. Wren Hayes is an actual person just like Mr. Spencer Galloway. She was my Sophomore year English II teacher. She's a very nice teacher and very helpful. She was my favorite teacher out of all of them.

* * *

><p>Dark and Sunset were quietly writingdrawing in their journals, and holding each others hands.

Dark was writing about his adventures back in his world with his little brother, but stating the adventures were actually real; while Sunset was drawing a few things she could remember about Equestria.

Dark looked over at Sunset's drawing, which was Princess Celestia.

"Hey. That looks very much like Principal Celestia. But in pony form." Dark commented.

Sunset just realized she hadn't told Dark that she was actually from the same world as Twilight was from, "Oh that's right. I forgot to tell you. I'm not actually from this world either. I'm actually from the same world as Twilight. This is Princess Celestia. One of the princesses and rulers of Equestria."

"Oh. So what kind of pony were you?" Dark asked looking at the picture.

"I was a unicorn." Sunset explained sheepishly, looking away as her cheeks flared.

"Aww. That's cute. I'm sure you were a wonderful unicorn. Think you could draw me a picture of what you looked like?" Dark asked turning her head back towards him.

Sunset looked back at him and smiled a little, "Thanks Dark, and sure. I think I can draw myself as a pony." She looked back at her drawing of Celestia and frowned. She bowed her head a little and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked. He didn't get a response from her as she just looked at her picture. Dark realized what she was thinking, "You miss her, don't you?"

"*Sigh* Yeah, a little. I used to be her student before Twilight, but I became stupid to my actions and I turned my back on her and left Equestria. I came here, but I wanted revenge on her and through Equestria."

Sunset quietly explained to Dark about what happened when she returned to Equestria to retrieve Twilight's Element, the Fall formal Dance, and everything else that happened.

Dark was surprised by her story and what she went through.

"I was such an idiot for abandoning her and try to get revenge on her, and almost trying to hurt Twilight and her friends. After the Fall Formal, mostly everyone in the school, except you, Twilight and all of our friends hate me for what I did. I'll never forgive myself for what I did." Sunset said as a tear fell from her eye.

Dark understood where Sunset was coming from. She went through a rough past, and now wants a better life. He gently cupped her cheeks and wiped her tear away.

"I know it's hard to try to let go of the past and try to start over. Like you, I had to do something like that and I had a lot of trouble getting over." Dark said remembering some of his darkest memories of his friends and his Mother.

"Ace explained to us about what happened to the two of you when you left the hospital yesterday. He even told us about what happened to your mother." Sunset said in a soft voice.

"*Sigh* I knew he would tell you all that. It was the worst thing I've ever done in my life." Dark said. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a dark blue, metal locket, "This is all I have left of my mother before she was… corrupted. It's still empty though."

Sunset frowned and placed her hand on Dark's, making him look up at her, "I'm sorry you lost you mother Dark. I'm sure she meant everything to you." She then smiled sadly, "But, I'm sure she's smiling at you right now for who you are today and for what you've done for all of us...and for me." She finished blushing a little.

Dark smiled, "Thanks Sunset." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Sunsets cheeks flared, but she relaxed and returned the kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said a familiar voice.

The two broke the kiss quickly and looked up and saw Mrs. Hayes smiling at the two.

The two blushed madly.

"Umm...we..uh.." Sunset couldn't form words in her mouth while she was blushing deeply.

Mrs. Hayes only giggled, "Don't worry you two. I can really tell you two love each other very much, but be sure you two are working, okay?" She asked still smiling.

"Uh...r-right." Dark said still blushing.

Mrs. Hayes smiled and walked back to her desk and continued filling out the papers on her desk.

Dark and Sunset smiled at each other and then went back to their journals.

**(2nd Period Gym Class)**

**(Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Ace, Applejack, and Rainbow POV)**

Our 2nd period athletes walked into the gym and went straight into the changing rooms.

Five minutes later, they all came out.

"Alright everyone. Today, we're playing soccer." Coach Armor said to everyone.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow said pumping her fist in the air.

"And this time the super-powered students have been authorized to use their abilities freely. But, they are not to use them to physically hurt anyone. And they will not be on the same teams." Coach explained while smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> This is another reason why I/we had Dark's schedule changed. Other wise, we the Mobians wouldn't be able to use their powers because there would have been an odd number of powered teens on the teams.

**Dark rises out of a shadow next to Darksteele0224:** Yeah but not the real reason.

**Darksteele0224 fumes with rage:** GOD DAMMIT! STOP! BREAKING! THE! FRICKIN! FOURTH! WALL! **Kicks desk with each word**

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered loudly.<p>

"Uh. Coach, I don't think this is a good idea, for two reasons." Sonic said, "A, It would raise the chance of injuring someone highly; and B, It would kinda ruin the game. Not everyone has powers like us."

"I know, but I want the students to have an opportunity to see what you and your friends are capable of." Coach explained.

"Guess you have a point, but i'm only going to use my powers to my full, because I don't want to hurt others." Sonic said.

"Understandable, now then, let's get the teams organized." Coach armor called.

The students lined up against the wall.

"Ok. Flash Sentry's team members are, Heavyweight, Soran, Fleetfoot, Shade, Flare, and Lightning." Coach read, "And Sonic's team members are, Rainbow, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Applejack, and Ace.

So the teams split to their proper teams and then went out to the school soccer field.

**(Soccer Field)**

**(Sonic's Team POV)**

**(Play Sonic Heroes - What I'm Made of - Crush 40)**

Sonic had his team get ready immediately, "Ok, forwards are me, Rainbow, and Shadow; Defence is Silver, Knuckles, and Applejack; And goal is Ace."

They all nodded and went to their positions.

Sonic's team started with the ball. Sonic, Rainbow, and Shadow began to run forward with the ball. He saw Heavyweight charging up at him. Upon hearing that Coach Armor saying they can use their powers, Shadow smirked and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He along with the ball vanish and reappeared behind Heavyweight. He dashed forward again and was close to the goal.

"Shadow open!" Sonic shouted.

He nodded and kicked the ball to him.

Sonic caught it and kicked the ball into the goal.

Score: Sonic team 1-0.

They all got into their positions again, but Flash and his team started with the ball.

Flash went forward and passed it to Heavyweight. He gave the ball a very powerful kick, but Ace caught it. However, he felt pain running through his fingers and hands.

'Damn, that guy can kick hard.' Ace thought rubbing his hands. He got up and threw the ball to Sonic.

Sonic and Rainbow continued to switch places with the ball simultaneously, confusing the opponent's. When the two were close to the goal, they smiled and kicked the ball together, shooting another goal for their team.

"YES!" Sonic cheered as the two exchanged high-fives to each other.

Score: Sonic team 2-0.

'Man, this bites.' Flash thought.

Throughout the remainder of the game, Flashes team was able to get five goals, but Sonic's team dominated the game by 17 points.

**(Time travel: Lunch Break)**

**(Flash Sentry POV)**

Flash walked through the halls to the cafeteria. It was not his day at all. Not only he got his butt handed to him during Gym, but another boy already asked Twilight to the dance.

"Man, this sucks." Flash said as he banged his fist against a locker, "I can't believe how stupid I was. I never should have let Twilight go. Now what can I do?" He asked himself.

He decided to step outside for a few minutes to clear his mind. It calmed him a little bit, but not by a lot. He wanted to find a way to get Twilight back, but how could he? Suddenly, he saw a faint red glow in a pile of red wood chips not to far from him.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to check it out. He dug through the pile and found something that made him wide eyed. It looked like a diamond, but it was large and had the color red.

"What is this?" Flash asked as he picked up the Emerald.

Suddenly, the Emerald glowed and a red aura engulfed him. When the aura died down, Flashes blue eyes changed ruby red. He then started chuckling evilly.

"If I can't have Twilight, no one can. I need a plan to stop the dance, but what?" He asked himself. Then, his brain snapped and he started chuckling evilly.

"Hmhmhmhm, oh this is too good. I know just what to do." Flash said as he walked back into the school and placed the Emerald in his pocket.

**(Cafeteria)**

**(Group POV)**

Sonic and the others were in the cafeteria, talking about the dance that will happen tonight after school.

"So Knuckles, who are you going with?" Sonic asked the red haired teen.

"Uh..im uh...going with Applejack." He answered blushing a little.

"Really? That's great. You two are a great couple." Sonic said winking at him and Applejack.

"Stop it Sonic, you're embarrassing me." Knuckled said turning away while blushing deeply.

Sonic only chuckled and wrapped an arm around Rainbow, making her blush a little, but smile and nuzzle into his shoulder.

"By the way Twilight, who are you going with?" Rarity asked.

Twilight and Tails both blushed and got a little nervous.

"I bet you 10 dollars it's Tails." Rainbow said smirking at the two.

The two blushed deeper and Rarity squealed.

"That's great Twilight. You two are such a perfect match." Rarity squealed while holding Siver, making him blush a little.

"Yeah because they're both eggheads." Rainbow said.

The two looked at each other and blushed again, but smiled a little at each other.

Sonic smiled at the two, 'I'm glad Tails is going out with another girl now. It seems he's taking a very big liking to Twilight. I've never seen him this happy ever since he fell in love with Cosmo. I know Twilight will continue to..make…..him….' He was pulled from his thoughts when he looked at Shadow and Pinkie. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped by what he was seeing.

Shadow was smiling.

'Oh my Chaos! Shadow's smiling!' Sonic thought.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked his older brother.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he slowly raised his hand and pointed at Shadow.

Tails was confused at first, but had the same reaction like Sonic when he looked at Shadow.

"Oh...My...Chaos." Tails said, "Knuckles, you need to look at Shadow."

Knuckles was a little confused, but looked at Shadow, "Why do you want...me…" Like the two, Knuckles eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Silver saw their reactions, and Looked at Shadow, and was dumbfounded by what he was seeing.

"S-Shadow?" Sonic asked nervously.

Shadow looked up at Sonic, while keeping his small smile, "What is it Sonic?"

"Are...are you smiling?" He asked trying to find this hard to believe.

Shadow let out a small chuckle, and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"I can't believe this. No one has never made Shadow smile. Pinkie how did you do it?" Sonic asked the party girl.

"It's what I do. I always make everyone smile, but Shady's smile is the best I've ever seen." She said and then giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little.

The mobians looked more shocked than ever that Pinkie actually kissed him, and he didn't get angry at all. They couldn't believe that they're seeing Shadow smile...and the fact he let her kiss him.

"What happened to you Shadow?" Sonic asked still shocked.

"What? That I can't change?" Shadow asked.

"Uh...no. It's just that, it's surprising that you're smiling. And the fact you're acting more calm and happy than you've ever been." Sonic explained. He then smiled as well, "I think it's great that you've changed. I'm glad you're becoming more open to all of us now."

Shadow smiled again, "Well, I don't think it would have been possible, if we never came to this world...and that I met Pinkie." Shadow said smiling at her.

Pinkie blushed and smiled back, "I'm glad to help you Shady." She then gave him a warm hug, which he returned by wrapping an arm around her.

The mobians and girls smiled at the two, while Rarity squealed in happiness.

"Oh my goodness, you two are so cute." Rarity said squealing by all the love she's seeing.

Shadow only shook his head and smiled again.

'I never thought I would see the day Shadow would smile. I know Maria would be very proud of him.' Sonic thought watching the two.

Then, Principle Celestia's voice went off on the speakers, "Attention students, we have some sad news about the dance tonight. Apparently, someone trashed the gym and the dance will have to be moved to tomorrow. Until then, please wait. Thank you."

From the news about the gym being trashed, all the students in the cafeteria became upset and the group began hearing everyone arguing about the mess.

"I can't believe this!" Someone said.

"I was waiting all month for this!" Another whined.

"This is ridiculous!" One shouted.

"This is the Fall Formal all over again!" Yelled someone.

"Who could've done this!?" Someone asked.

The group was getting a little awkward around all this whining and shouting. Then, things got worse.

"I bet it was her again!" One student shouted pointing at Sunset Shimmer.

Upon being pointed at made Sunset wide eyed in shock that's she's being blamed for no reason.

"He's right! Only Sunset Shimmer would do this!" Someone agreed.

"You pathetic witch!"

"Why did you do this!?"

"You were never welcomed here!"

"You never should have came here to our school!"

"Heartless girl!"

"You never changed! You were just trying to trick everyone again!"

Sunset was breaking down into tears by the negative comments from the students, "But I...I didn't do it. I would never do that ever again." She said sobbing.

"Likely story witch!"

"Witch! Witch! Witch!"

Sunset continued to sob as her tears flowed. She never felt such pain in her heart in all of her life, even more since the Fall formal, 'Maybe they're right. I never should have came here. I'm just a heartless girl.' Sunset though as she continued to hear the word 'witch'.

Dark began to growl at the other students calling Sunset names. A Dark flame-like aura formed around him, "Grrr. WHY DON'T YOU ALL GO DIE IN HELL! Why are you being jerks to Sunset? She couldn't have done it. She's been with me all day so far. So lay off!"

"Why are you standing up for her!? That girl is s witch! She doesn't belong here!" One of the students shouted.

"I know, he's standing up for her because he had something to do with the dance being ruined as well!" One female student shouted.

"His sad excuse for a brother might have been involved as well!" One of the students shouted pointing a finger at Ace.

Now Dark was now pissed. His aura grew so big, he looked like he was on fire. He crossed his arms and then roared. A huge shock wave shot out from his body and caused everyone to fall down, "First of all, Sunset and I haven't been to the gym yet today. Second, if any of you want to blame or disrespect anyone of my friends or family again, you will be dealing with dark nightmare tonight. And lastly, give me one reason we would want to trash the dance? We've been waiting for the event ever since it was announced."

Everyone then stayed quiet, due to them either being too scared to say anything, or realizing Dark had a good point.

"Heed my warning, all of you! If I hear any of you talk any bullshit about my girlfriend being called a witch or blaming my little brother again, I'll send you all to the deepest depths of darkness! Now..LEAVE US ALONE!" Dark shouted.

The students scampered away from the group and sat down, not being dared to look at the group, or calling Sunset anything else.

**(Flash Sentry POV)**

**(Lunch Room Entry Way)**

Flash was standing at the entrance of the lunch room during the chaos. His newly red eyes glowed in success. He began absorbing the negative and chaotic energy given off all the students, "Ahhh. Yes. So much negative energy. That was a delicious meal. Especially from the dark one's outburst." He then pulled out the red chaos emerald, "I needed all that energy to disguise your energy signature from the other chaos users. Soon, they'll all feel the true wrath of Chaos."

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461:<strong> Well everyone that's a big wrap up for this amazing chapter. I'll summarize what happened.

Dark and Ace have now grown their relationship with Sunset and Fluttershy. Rainbow had a little fun by sending a pic to her friends about Dark and Sunset. Shadow's happiness continued to grow, thanks to Pinkie Pie. Flash Sentry tried to ask Twilight out to the dance, but failed when he discovered Twilight is going with Tails. During Lunch, he finds the red Chaos Emerald and the Emeralds power corrupted him. Sonic and his friends saw the very first smile coming from Shadow. Then, the students discover the dance is now on hold and the students started blaming Sunset. Dark stepped in and stopped the chaos after the students falsely blamed him, Sunset and Ace. Flash absorbed the negative energy from the students and from Dark and is now onto his next step of his plan. Can our heroes fix the dance? What is Flash's real plan? Will the group ever get the Emerald back!? Find out on the next awesome chapter of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate Between Worlds!

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461:** Thank you everyone! Darksteele0224 and sonic3461 OUT!


	17. Chapter 16

**Sonic3461:** Hey what's up everyone? Sonic3461 and Darksteele0224 here with an awesome new chapter to Mobians and Equestria Girls. Sorry for not updating for sooooo long. Would you like to explain the last chapter bro?

**Darksteele0224: **Dark and Ace have now grown their relationship with Sunset and Fluttershy. Rainbow had a little fun by sending a pic to her friends about Dark and Sunset. Shadow's happiness continued to grow, thanks to Pinkie Pie. Flash Sentry tried to ask Twilight out to the dance, but failed when he discovered Twilight is going with Tails. During Lunch, he finds the red Chaos Emerald and the Emerald's power corrupted him. Sonic and his friends saw the very first smile coming from Shadow. Then, the students discover the dance is now on hold and the students started blaming Sunset. Dark stepped in and stopped the chaos after the students falsely blamed him, Sunset, and Ace. Flash absorbed the negative energy from the students and from Dark and is now onto his next step of his plan. Can our heroes fix the dance? What is Flash's real plan? Will the group ever get the Emerald back!?

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** To the guest follower who said this in their review: "PLEASE READ.I really want you to do the most stupidest thing at the fall in my you make a list of people in your family(don't tell anyone cause your family is private)After that,make each of them go to the fall of them will have a power to control others the family's powers secate...letting the others not have the abiltiy to contral their own!Then,make the girls save the day by activating the ponified forms! ALSO: you better make pinkie pie and shadow start dating or I Pinkie Promise I will break you neck."

**Darksteele0224 Only: A**: We have already made Pinkie and Shadow dating. **B:** If you are threatening me and my bro, you best pray I don't find out where you live. Or _I_ will come over and break _your_ neck. **C:** If you're going to leave a review telling us to do something, I would read the entire story first. **And D:** You really need to work on some of your English writing. _Shesh_, my 5 year old sister writes better than you do, _and she_ _doesn't even like writing_.

Now then, will you please tell our other _lovely _followers about what will happen in this chapter bro?

**Sonic3461 a little shocked at Darksteele0224's reaction:** Uh, sure. Now, our heroes will see the mess the mystery dance wrecker made. They offer to Principal Celestia to help fix the mess so the dance can happen tonight and not tomorrow. But will they really finish it in time? Will they find out who _really_ wrecked the gym? What does the stage 1 Chaos Corrupted Flash have in store for our heroes? Find out now.

**Darksteele0224:** Note to the readers who _actually_ look up the songs we select in the chapters. You _need_ to look them up by the entire name of the song we give you. Otherwise you could be given a wrong result.

**Darksteele0224 and Sonic3461:** NOW READ! Our longest and best chapter.

**Chapter 16**

**The Big Dance**

**(School Gym)**

**(After Lunch)**

**(Group POV)**

The mobians and girls walked into the gym and saw Principal Celestia and another female adult next standing next to her.

Her hair was a mixture of pale, light grayish persian blue and moderate phthalo blue; she had moderate cyan eyes; her skin was light phthalo blueish gray; and she wore a light blue short sleeved shirt and dark blue pants.

Principal Celestia turned and saw the teens, "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see what happened." Sonic said looking at the mess, "Whoa."

Everything was trashed. Actually, everything was in a much worse state than trashed, things were destroyed. The band instruments were broken, the disco ball was blasted to bits, the tables and food were turned over, and everything else was destroyed.

"Who or what could have done this?" Twilight asked looking at the mess, "Here's proof that Sunset didn't do it. She couldn't possibly destroy things like this."

"Yes. But that doesn't give any proof that _you two_ didn't do it." The other adult said pointing at Dark and Ace, "Everyone is thinking it was you two. And after your incident in the cafeteria, my sister and I are starting to agree with the students."

"But how and why would we do this?" Ace asked.

"Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, Dark and Ace have been with us all day. Neither Dark nor Ace would ever use their powers for bad." Sunset said.

"Another thing. I can feel the remains of the decorations emitting chaos energy, not dark or shadow." Ace said, "Dark is only capable of using dark and shadow energy. And my chaos energy has a very distinct energy signature."

"Indeed. This was the work of Chaos Emerald energy. But the question is who has it?" Shadow said.

"Either way. The dance has to be postponed until we are able to replace all the destroyed stuff." Celestia said.

Then an idea popped into Twilight's head, "_We_ can repair the dance preps! We've done it before. We can do it again, except the damage is just a little more severe."

"Yeah!" The rest of the girls cheered.

"And I know just who can do what." Twilight said smiling at Tails.

"Huh? You mean me?" Tails asked.

"You're one of the most smartest people I know Tails. If you can build a spacecraft, you can certainly fix this major damage done." Twilight said.

"I...I don't know if I can." Tails responded.

Twilight waked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know you can Tails. I believe in you. We all do." She then placed a kiss on his cheeks, making his face flare up.

From the sudden kiss, Tails felt his strength and will building. He then smiled, "Alright, I'll do it!" He responded.

"Alright!" The group cheered.

Celestia and Luna smiled.

"If you all can fix the damages, we'll put the dance back on tonight." Celestia said.

The group nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's get this done. Together." Twilight cheered putting her hand out.

"Together!" They all said in unison putting their hands in as well.

"However, we're gonna need more supplies and decorations to fix the damages." Celestia said looking at the damage.

"Don't worry Celestia, Rarity and I got the decorations covered." Silver said giving them a thumbs up.

"Shady and I can handle getting the food." Pinkie chirped, while Shadow smiled a little and nodded.

"Tails and I will fix up the major damage." Twilight said.

"Rainbow and I will handle the quick messes." Sonic said.

"Applejack and I will work on setting everything heavy back up." Knuckles said.

"Sunset and I will get new music." Dark said.

"And Fluttershy and I will work on getting new instruments." Ace said.

"Then it's settled, if you can fix the dance preps ups before school is over, the dance will be tonight as scheduled. Good luck." Celestia said as she and Luna left.

"Alright guys. Let's get straight to work." Twilight said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

They all split up and went off to get the supplies needed.

**(Play Holiday- Green Day)**

**(Tails and Twilight - Major Damage Repair)**

Tails pushed a yellow button on his wrist watch. It then formed a small laser turret on it. He fired a yellow beam at the disco ball rubble and a sphere formed around it. Tails then lifted it into the air and pushed a blue button. The rubble then began to repair itself.

"Nice job Tails." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twi." Tails said as he put the fully repaired disco ball back where it belonged, "Here." He then threw a purple wrist watch to Twilight.

"Is this the same as yours?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Remember we made those microchips for your school stuff? Well you kinda need one of these to use them." Tails explained.

Twilight blushed, "T-thanks Tails."

"No problem. I also added something new to yours. Now if you can't remember what button a certain function is, just say the function and the watch will activate it for you." Tails said smiling.

"Aww. Thanks Tails. You're so sweet." Twilight said giving Tails a quick kiss.

Tails' face blushed bright red, then the two got back to repairing the major damaged preps.

**(Silver and Rarity - Decorations)**

Silver and Rarity were replacing the decorations that they were able to recover.

Rarity was trying to re-pin the fallen banner, but she wasn't able to reach the position where it belonged.

Suddenly she was surrounded with a cyan aura and she was lifted into the air.

She looked back and saw Silver smiling at her, using his psychokinesis to lift her.

"Thank you Silvy." Rarity said as she pinned the banner back up.

"No problem Rarity." Silver said as he slowly lowered Rarity to the ground.

When she felt her feet touch the ground again, Rarity walked over to Silver and gave him a kiss, "I look forward to dancing with you darling."

Silver blushed, "Same with me lovely."

**(Sonic and Rainbow - Quick messes)**

Sonic ran in a few circles, creating a few small tornadoes, which picked up the garbage on the floor and was created in a small pile.

Rainbow sweeped up the piles of trash and placed them in garbage bags. After that, she tied the bags up and threw them in the trash.

Sonic walked up to her and smirked.

The two exchanged high-fives and hugged each other.

"This dance is gonna be awesome." Rainbow said.

Sonic looked at Rainbow and gave her a kiss, "It will, and I'll be looking forward to dancing with you."

Rainbow blushed, but smiled.

**(Knuckles and Applejack - setting up tables and other equipment)**

After the garbage was gone, Knuckles and Applejack started setting up tables, chairs, and other heavy equipment throughout the gym.

When the two placed the last table down, Applejack wiped her forehead, "Whew, that's done."

"Everything is going great. We'll be done before we know it." Knuckles said smiling.

Applejack smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Indeed, and ah'll be lookin forward to dancin with ya."

Knuckles blushed but smiled, "I will too Applejack."

**(Shadow and Pinkie - Food)**

Shadow and Pinkie returned from Sugarcube Corner with bags full of food and sweets. When they saw the tables set up, the two started taking out the food and placed them in different areas. Sweets in one place, refreshments in another, and food in one as well.

"This is gonna be the best dance ever!" Pinkie chirped when she placed the last bowl of sweets down on the table.

Shadow grinned at her and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Indeed."

Pinkie smiled and blushed at him. She then placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made him blush, but smile.

"I really love your smile Shady." Pinkie said giving him a hug.

Shadow returned the embrace, still keeping his smile, 'Thank you for making me become a different hedgehog Pinkie.' Shadow thought.

Shadow then heard a familiar voice, 'I'm so proud of you Shadow. Continue to stay happy, and hold on to our promise.' Maria's voice said.

'I will Maria, even to the ends of time.' Shadow thought tightening his embrace a little.

**(Ace and Fluttershy - Instruments)**

Ace and Fluttershy were on stage, repairing some of the instruments that were still in condition to use for the dance. They also managed to get a few instruments from the band room they can use to replace any instruments that were destroyed. Ace wired back some of the strings on a blue guitar, and placed it back on the wall.

"Ace...can you help me with this please?" Fluttershy asked holding a drum set.

Ace smiled and nodded, "Of course." He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. He held the drum in place while Fluttershy screwed the drum back into place.

Finally, the drum was repaired and the two placed it back where it belonged.

Fluttershy looked up at Ace, blushing a little, but smiled, "Thank you."

Ace smiled and gave her a small kiss.

Fluttershy's face flared, but she returned the kiss.

Ace broke the kiss and smiled at her, "Anytime."

**(Stop Playing Holiday- Green Day)**

**(Group POV)**

After hard work and working together, the gym was finished. All the instruments, the decorations, the food, even all the damages was fixed.

"We did it!" Pinkie shouted hugging Shadow.

"That we did." Sonic said agreeing.

They then heard clapping at the door way. They looked and saw Principle Celestia and Vice principal Luna at the door smiling.

"This looks amazing everyone." Celestia said.

"Thanks." The group said.

"With everything back to what is suppose to be, the dance is back on tonight." Luna said smiling.

The groups cheered while hugging one another.

"Now, you all should leave and get ready for the dance. We'll get word to the rest of the students the dance is back on for tonight.." Celestia said to the group.

"Right." With that, they all left the gym and got their stuff.

**(Flash POV)**

Flash watched the group leave from inside a supply room, growling.

"They may have brought the dance back on, but they're only delaying what I have really planned." Flash said.

He took out the red Chaos Emerald and smirked evilly, "Twilight will regret ever turning me down, and I'll be sure that yellowed haired boy gets the biggest punishment of all. Soon, they will all suffer my wrath. Especially Miles." He then vanished in thin air.

**(Group POV)**

**(After School)**

Our heroes walked out of the school doors.

"Aww yeah! We are awesome." Rainbow cheered.

"Heck yeah we are. We just saved the dance tonight." Ace said. Then he looked around and realized that Sunset and Dark weren't with them, "Hey. Where are Dark and Sunset?"

"I thought they went to get the new music for tonight's dance." Sonic said.

"I imagine they're already home by now." Rainbow suggested.

"You're probably right." Ace said, "We should all get home too. Big night tonight."

"Uh uh. The girls are coming with me." Rarity said, "You all need to be dressed properly for this event. Same to you boys, I'm sure you need something to wear to the dance. But we don't want to know what it is you are wearing until before we leave. So you boys are to drop each of us off at my boutique, and then go get yourselves dressed for the dance."

"What about Sunset? She and Dark don't know about this." Sonic said.

"Already thought of that. I sent Sunset a text telling her to meet us at Carousel Boutique." Rarity said.

"Ok then. Well let's not waste another minute." Sonic said running over to his car, "Last one there is a rotten Egghead."

The teens ran into/onto their vehicles and drove off to Rarity's boutique.

**(Carousel Boutique)**

When the teens arrived at Carousel Boutique, Sonic and Rainbow cheered, "We won!"

"Actually, we won." Tails said standing in front of the door.

"No fair. You have teleportation tech." Rainbow said.

Rarity walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Sunset and Dark were already inside. Sunset was looking at the many dresses Rarity had made, and Dark was sitting on the couch giving his opinion on the dresses.

"How did you two get in here? The door was locked." Rarity asked a little confused.

"Oh hi guys. Sweetie Belle let us in." Sunset said.

Rarity's eye twitched a little, but then she smiled, "Ok. Well I'm gonna have to ask Dark to leave with the other boys."

"What? Why?" Dark asked.

"Because you boys need to give us ladies some privacy. Besides, _you_ need to find yourself proper dress clothes for the dance." Rarity said.

Dark was about to protest, but Sunset stopped him, "It's ok Dark. Go on. Rarity's right. You need to go get dress clothes for the dance."

Dark sighed, "Alright." He got up from the couch and walked out with the boys.

"Now then, I'm sure you need a dress Sunset." Rarity said looking at her yellow and red haired friend.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear though." Sunset replied.

Rarity circled her, looking at her, thinking of what kind of dress she should make for her, and also impress Dark. Then, her mind clicked. She gasped while smiling, "IDEAAAAA!" She sang while she grabbed Sunset.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Sunset asked while she was being dragged.

"Don't talk dear. I know just the dress for you." Rarity said as she and Sunset went into her office.

**(With the guys)**

**(Guy's POV)**

Sonic and the boys walked around in the clothing shop to find suitable tux for the dance. So far Silver and Sonic don't have to worry about that, since they're using their tuxes from their dates.

"How about this one?" Ace asked holding up a white tux in front of Silver.

Silver examined the tux for a second, "Hmmm...No that one won't suit you at all. You need to find one that fits your style and personality." Silver has been getting fashion tips from Rarity ever since she and him were dating.

"Good point." Ace replied putting the tux back, "Well, what do you think I should choose? It doesn't look like any of them suit me at all." Ace said looking at the range of Tuxedos hanging.

Silver scanned through the tuxedos, looking for one that can fit with Ace. Finally, he spotted one that was his lucky day. The tux was black, had grey lining on the edges, and the best part, they had the colors red and blue on them, that match Ace to a 'T'.

"This one looks like a winner." Silver said holding the tux up to Ace.

Ace's eyes widened, and then smiled, "I'll take it."

Meanwhile, Sonic was next to the changing room, waiting for Shadow and Dark to come out. They already chosen their Tuxes a while ago while Silver was helping Ace find his.

Finally, the doors opened and Dark and Shadow came out, wearing their tuxedos.

Shadow's Tux was black and had red streaks on the edges and the shoulder blades.

Dark's Tux was the same Like Shadow's, but the color of the edges was dark blue.

Sonic whistled, "You two look great."

"You think Sunset will like this?" Dark asked.

Sonic gave him a winning smile, "I know she will." He then looked at Shadow, "You ready for your date Shady?"

Shadow glared at him, "I'll let you off with this small, and soft warning Sonic, only Pinkie can call me 'Shady'. No one else got it?" He warned.

Sonic was surprised he didn't do any of his usual threats like he used to, but he smiled and nodded, "You got it Shadow."

Shadow gave him a small smile and nodded.

'Wow. Pinkie really helped Shadow turn around so much.' Sonic thought. He then turned away and frowned a little, 'What will happen to him when we have to leave this world?'

Knuckles and Tails were also finding Tuxedos as well for the dance.

Tails was a little nervous, hoping he wouldn't ruin his chance with Twilight.

"Hey Tails, you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous about tonight." He responded.

Knuckled frowned a little, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I never been out with a girl before in all my life. But, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just be yourself and have a great time with her."

Tails looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled back and nodded, "Anytime Tails, anytime."

**(Few hours Later - With the girls)**

**(Girl's POV)**

"Oh, you all look so divine in your dresses." Rarity said looking at her friends.

The girls were all wearing the same dresses like before from the Fall Formal. Only one thing, Sunset wasn't with them.

"Where's Sunset?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity smiled, Oh, you are all going to love the dress I made for Sunset." She turned to the door and opened it, "Ladies, this is my newest masterpiece."

The girls looked at her with awe. Sunset was wearing a dress that was mixed with a little bit of orange on the bottom and worked up to the color purple at the top. The dress was given a spiral effect as well. The last effect she added was making the dress sparkle, like diamonds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic3461:<strong> *Wolf Whistles* I gotta hand it to Rarity, Sunset looks gorgeous. Me and Dark found a picture of her from . We'll add the link to the pic at the end of the chapter.

**Darksteele0224:** … I'm speechless. For once, I don't know what to say. Which is very rare irl. Legit.

* * *

><p>Sunset smiled while she was blushing a little by her new dress Rarity made for her.<p>

"Woooow!" The girls said looking at Sunset.

"Gotta hand it to ya Rare's, ya did a phenomenal job." Applejack whistled.

"Sparkly!" Pinkie chirped looking at Sunsets new dress.

"Oh my. It's looks lovely." Fluttershy comments softly.

"I personally agree. Sunset looks so divine in this." Rarity said wrapping an arm around her.

"You think Dark will like it?" Sunset asked.

"No darling, he'll LOVE it." Rarity corrected her.

Sunset smiled and hugged Rarity, "Thank you very much Rarity."

"Of course darling. I'll help any of my friends when they need it." Rarity said hugging Sunset back.

**(Group POV)**

**(7 Mins later)**

The guys pulled up in front of Carousel Boutique, waiting for the girls.

The girls came out, wearing jackets over their dresses. They got into their boyfriends' cars, and they drove off to the school.

Unaware, they were being followed by a certain black muscle car.

Flash Sentry smiled evilly as he followed the teens to the school, "Time to put phase one of my plan into action."

**(Canterlot High)**

The teens walked into the gym and saw they were the first ones here, minus Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and another teens girl.

Principal Celestia saw the teens and smiled, "Welcome back. I'd like you to meet the school's DJ, Vinyl Scratch, sometimes known as DJ-Pon3."

"What's up? Principle Celestia says you have the dance's new music for me." Vinyl said.

Dark pulled out a cd case with a cd in it and handed it to Vinyl, "Custom made music. Sunset and I picked out the music. A variety of genres. Ten songs total on that disc."

Vinyl looked at the song list and smiled, "Great choices."

"Thanks." Dark said.

Suddenly, students entered the gym and awed at the gym's decorations.

Vinyl walked up onto the stage and turned on the microphone, "Hello everyone!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Are you ready to party!?" Vinyl said pulling out the cd.

"YEAH!"

"Then let the party begin!" Vinyl said putting the cd into the player, "First song, Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold. Heavy metal dancers to the dance floor!"

**(Play Carry On - Avenged Sevenfold)**

The sound of the guitars and drums started playing, creating massive energy through the students.

**Some people live their selfish desire**

**Some choose to shout when they speak,**

**and they'll be the start**

**Guarding the flame or those deep in fire**

**Seeking out those with a voice**

**One for tomorrow**

**They say we've lost our minds,**

**we've just gained control**

Sonic was getting into the spirit of the music and started dancing. He started break dancing, giving himself a few twirls, and handstands.

**Search endlessly, fight till we're free**

**Fly past the edge of the sea**

**No bended knee, no mockery**

**Somehow we still carry on**

Many of the students saw Sonic dancing like there was no tomorrow, and they all made one circle around him, giving him some room.

Shadow smirked and started dancing as well, trying to outdance Sonic.

**Silence your fear,**

**we've got to move higher**

**Out lock the stars in the sky**

**Guarding us all**

**Battle the will of those who conspire**

**Take back the passion to live,**

**vanish the sorrow**

Many of the students saw him as well and cheered for him.

Sonic stopped as looked at Shadow. He then smirked as well, "Alright Shadow, you want a dance off, I'll give you a dance off."

Shadow smirked again, accepting his challenge.

The two mobians started their break dancing, trying to dominate the floor.

**Destroy their perfect crime,**

**watch the power fold**

**Search endlessly,**

**fight till we're free**

**Fly past the edge of the sea**

**No bended knee, o mockery**

**Somehow we still carry on**

**(Guitar Solo)**

All the student went wild as they saw the two dancing hard.

Sonic did his traditional spin dash, while standing on his hand.

Shadow did some of his fighting attacks, giving off a positive cheer from the crowd, and followed it up with spinning his body in circles.

Rainbow, Silver, Rarity Tails and Twilight cheered for Sonic, while Pinkie, Applejack, Knuckles, and Sunset cheered for Shadow.

Ace and Dark hanged back, enjoying Sonic and Shadow dancing on the floor.

"I gotta hand it to you Dark, you and Sunset did an amazing job with the Music." Ace said smiling at his brother.

Dark smiled back and wrapped an arm around him, "Thanks, and it wouldn't be possible without Sunset." Dark replied while he continued to watch Sonic and Shadow.

**Search endlessly,**

**fight till we're free**

**Fly past the edge of the sea**

**No bended knee, no mockery**

**Somehow we still carry on**

**Carry on**

The two continued their dancing, until the music finally came into a halt, indicating it was over.

The students cheered for the two mobians, by their amazing performance.

Sonic got up and wiped some sweat off of his head. He then walked over to Shadow and offered his hand, "That was a great dance off Shadow. I didn't know you were good at dancing."

Shadow smiled and took his hand, "I learned from the best." He said looking at Pinkie Pie.

Sonic smiled and the two left the floor.

Rainbow and Pinkie lunged at the two and gave them a hug.

"That...was….AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted hugging his boyfriend.

"That was the best dance off I've ever seen!" Pinkie cheered hugging Shadow.

The group heard Vinyl speak again, "Now that's what I call a dance off! Who's up for another one!?" She asked excitedly.

The students cheered.

"Alrighty then! The next song is called Madness by Skillet!" Vinyl cheered as she was setting up the next song.

Ace then smiled, "Hey Dark, how about you and I take the floor with this one?"

Dark smiled and shook his head, "Nah. I'll sit this one out."

Ace smirked, "I'm sorry, is my brother, the Master of Darkness, and Shadows afraid to get his ass handed by his little brother?" Ace taunted.

That caught Dark's attention and return a smirk of his own, "Oh. It. Is. On."

Dark and Ace walked to the center of the dance floor, waiting for the song to start.

They then heard the music slowly rolling in and the music blasted

**(Play Madness in Me - by Skillet)**

**(The madness in me)**

**(The madness in me)**

**(The madness in me)**

**(The madness in me)**

**(The madness in me)**

As the music started playing, the two brothers started break dancing as well, seeing who can dominate the dance floor.

**Just one spark, is all it takes**

**I tried so hard, but it all goes up in flames**

**This is not the way that I thought**

**I would turn out to be**

**Try to get but all that it got**

**Was more insanity**

**Broken everything that it does,**

**Just going against me**

**I can't get away**

Many of the students fell silent for the moment when they saw Dark and Ace dancing on the floor, but soon few of the students started cheering for them.

Sonic and the others were cheering for them as well.

**From the fire that burns inside, consuming**

**I fight to stand up but I can't breathe**

**The voices scream, the enemy**

**Takes over everything**

**This is the madness in me**

**The madness in me!**

**Just one chance, is all it takes**

**Can't change the past,**

**But I can fight to change today**

**This is not the way that I thought**

**I would turn out to be**

**Try to get but all that it got**

**Was more insanity**

**Broken everything that it does,**

**Just going against me**

**Got to get away**

**From the fire that burns inside, consuming**

**I fight to stand up but I can't breathe**

**The voices scream, the enemy**

**Takes over everything**

**This is the madness in me**

**The madness in me!**

**Just one spark, is all it takes…**

Dark was spinning in circles, while he was creating spreads of shadows around him, starting to get the students attention.

However, Ace made a huge comeback by jumping in the air, spinning in one place, while he shot out a few blue Chaos Daggers. The daggers faded quickly from him by a foot, preventing any damage.

**For the fire that burns inside, consuming**

**I fight to stand up but I can't breathe**

**The voices scream, the enemy**

**Takes over everything**

**This is the madness in me!**

**Fire that burns inside, consuming**

**I fight to stand up but I can't breathe**

**The voices scream, the enemy**

**Takes over everything**

**This is the madness in me!**

**The madness in me!**

**This is the madness in ME!**

**The madness in me!**

When the song died down, both brothers were in their final poses, breathing heavily while sweating a little.

Silence fell for a few seconds, until they all started cheering loudly like they did with Sonic and Shadow.

The two got out of their poses and wiped some of the sweat off. They smiled at one another and exchanged a fist bump. When they left the floor, the group came up to them.

"That was tight!" Sonic said giving the two a thumbs up.

"Now that's what I call breakdancing." Tails said smiling at the two.

"Alright everyone, It's time for the third song. This one is called City Escape." Vinyl called out.

Sonic's ears perked up by the name of the next song. He turned to Dark, "Where did you get that song?"

Dark shrugged and smiled, "I have my ways."

Vinyl scrolled through the music and found the next song. She hit play and the song started.

**(Play City Escape - Classic - Sonic Generations)**

**Woo!**

**Oh Yeah!**

**Rolling around at the speed of sound,**

**Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow.**

**Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,**

**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!**

While the music of this song was playing, it was starting to bring memories back to Sonic when he was running through station square. He was bobbing his head while tapping his foot. Soon, like before, he started break dancing once more, enjoying the beat of the music.

**Must keep on moving ahead,**

**No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.**

**Trusting in what you can't see,**

**Take my lead I'll set you free.**

**Follow me, set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through, follow me.**

**Follow me, set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through prove it to you.**

**Follow me!**

**Oh yeah!**

Soon, he heard applause to another student. Sonic looked up and saw Rainbow Dash break dancing next to him.

She stopped for a second and smirked at Sonic.

Sonic smirked back, "Alright Dashie, let's dance."

Rainbow nodded and the two danced in unison.

**Danger is lurking around every turn,**

**Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.**

**I know with some luck that I'll make it through,**

**Got no other options, only one thing to do!**

**I don't care what lies ahead,**

**No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.**

**Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.**

**Take my lead, I'll set you free.**

Sonic grabbed Rainbow's wrist and spun her around and pulled her towards him, making her blush in surprise, but then smiled and danced with him.

**Follow me, set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through, follow me.**

**Follow me, set me free,**

**Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

**I'll make it through, prove it to you.**

**Follow me!**

**Follow me!**

**I'll make it through,**

**Oh Yeah!**

Sonic lowered Rainbow a bit and sealed the dance with a kiss.

Rainbow blushed deeply, but happily kissed him back.

The students cheered wildly by their dancing and their finale.

Sonic broke the kiss and the two speed demons smiled and embraced one another.

Sonic and Rainbow walked back to the group and smiled at them.

"You two were in such perfect sync. No wonder you two were meant to be together." Rarity said smiling at the two speed demons.

"Indeed they are." Said a familiar voice.

The group turned and saw Flash, who was smiling strangely at them, in a dark way.

"Uh, hey Flash. Are you enjoying the party?" Sonic asked.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him, not liking the way he was looking at him.

"Enjoying it pretty well." Flash responded, "But, I'm here for business with Miles." He then narrows his eyes at Tails, making him a little uncomfortable.

"What does this have to do with me Flash?" Tails asked.

"Because you took Twilight from me, and now it's time to pay the price!" Flash shouted.

The group was taken back by his sudden outburst, surprised.

"Flash, you were the one that broke up with me. I've already moved on, and you should as well!" Twilight said to Flash.

"Well, if I can't have you… THEN NO ONE WILL!" He then pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald, making the group look at him with total shock and surprise.

"He's got a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic shouted.

'How the hell did I not sense it!?' Shadow thought in shock.

'The Emerald must have corrupted his mind when he found it. That must be why he's acting like this.' Twilight thought, remembering what the Emeralds do to a normal person when he/she touches the Emerald.

The red Emerald glowed brightly, drawing the attention of everyone in the gym.

Sonic knew they were going to get hurt if they stay here, "Everyone, Run! Get outta here!"

They ignored him and looked at Flash with awe.

The emerald glowed brighter and engulfed Flash in red.

Then, Celestia and Luna came into the gym and saw what was going on.

"What is all this!?" Luna asked demanding to know.

Sonic looked and saw the principles, "Luna! Celestia! You need to get all the students outta here now!" Sonic shouted.

"Why?" Celestia asked.

Before any of them could say anything, the light died down, and stood Flash, in his new appearance.

He was wearing red crystal armor on his chest, had a red crystal eye piece on his left eye, wore a pair of crystal gauntlets with a blade bud on the right one. He wore red crystal boots that went up to his knee blades. His blue hair was replaced with a red devil color. He was also holding a crystal staff with the red Chaos Emerald as the center piece. The last thing they saw was a rich red robe that was torn and ripped.

He opened his eyes and laughed evilly, "Now, allow me to show you what I can do." He pointed his staff at a student and fired a red beam of magical energy.

The student continued screaming until his body was engulfed in red light. The light then died down and was wearing a torn red robe, and had the crystal red eye piece, and wielded a crystal cannon on his right arm. He opened his eye and started laughing maniacally and blasting everything around him.

The rest of the students screamed as they started running around of the gym.

"Celestia, Luna! Get them all under control and get outside! We can handle this!" Sonic shouted.

The two principles nodded and lead the students out and went outside, leaving our heroes with Flash, now possessed by the Emerald's true power.

"You fools will never defeat me!" Flash shouted at them pointing his staff at them, charging power.

"We like to see you try!" Ace shouted back reading his Chaos Blade.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, but first, allow me to even the playing field. Now, who shall I take…" He then eyed Pinkie Pie, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, and Applejack. He smirked evilly and pointed his staff at the six girls, "I know. I choose the six of _you_." He fired his staff and the six were screaming while engulfed by the red light.

"RAINBOW!" Sonic shouted.

"PINKIE PIE!" Shadow shouted.

"SUNSET!" Dark yelled.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Ace screamed.

"RARITY!" Silver yelled.

"APPLEJACK!" Knuckles hollered.

"They are no longer known by those name anymore." Flash said grinning, "And nor am I. I am Chaos Sentry! And my new four favorite soldiers. Chaos Rainbow; Chaos Fluttershy; Chaos Sunset; Chaos Pinkie Pie; Chaos Rarity; and Chaos Applejack." Then he smirked, "And I am no longer Flash Sentry. I am Chaos Sentry!"

The lights died down and the six girls were now in chaos corrupted forms.

Rainbow had cyan crystal armor on her chest; her hair had become rainbow colored crystal; a cyan crystal claw formed on her left arm; a pair of cyan crystal wings; she wore cyan crystal boots with the same design as her old shoes; and in her right hand and on a belt around her waist, several cyan crystal shurikens. She growled at Sonic.

Pinkie had pink crystal armor on her chest; her hair had become pink crystal; two pink crystal claw formed on her hands; her boots were pink crystal designed; and in in front of her on the floor, a pink crystal cannon. She growled at Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Oh snap. Pinkie's party cannon returns. Watch out guys. That thing hurts.

**Sonic3461:** How do you know that?

**Darksteele0224:** I speak from experience.

**Sonic3461:** Oh. Ok then.

* * *

><p>Sunset had orange crystal armor on her chest; her hair had become red and yellow crystal; a crystal claw had formed on her left hand; her boots had become crystal designed; and in her right hand, an orange and red crystal sword. She snarled at Dark.<p>

Fluttershy had yellow crystal armor on her chest; her hair had become light pink crystal; two crystal claws formed on her hands; her shoes had been replaced with crystal boots; and two light pink crystal daggers formed in her hands. She snarled at Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> Just in case you were all wondering, the weapons of the Chaos Girls are either going to be random weapons or weapons to match their boyfriend's weapon.

* * *

><p>Rarity had white crystal armor on her chest; her hair had become purple crystal; a crystal claw formed on her right hand; her boots had become crystal designed; and in her left hand, a purple crystal bow, and a quiver on her back filled with purple crystal arrows. She glared at Silver.<p>

Applejack had light orange crystal armor on her chest; her hat had become crystal along with her hair, which had become yellow crystal; two yellow crystal claw had formed on her hands, looking a lot like Knuckles' shovel claws; and her boots had become crystal designed. She glared at Knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224 laughs:<strong> LOL Hahaha. We put each of the irl notes after describing two of the girls each time. LOL ahahahahaha.

**Sonic3461:** Lol bro. ^^

**Darksteele0224:** Oh and one other thing. I'd like to give a huge thanks the followers who left reviews saying we should make the girls turn evil. Those reviews are where I came up with the idea of the Chaos Girls.

* * *

><p>"Meet the newest chaos force. The Chaos Warriors!" Chaos Sentry shouted, causing lightning to boom outside the school, "Now then. Attack!"<p>

Their eyes changed to chaos red and they charged at the guys.

Shadow then thought of an idea, "Tails and Twilight, you two take care of Chaos Sentry, we've got the girls." Then he focused his thoughts, "Chaos Control!"

Each of the guys and girls disappeared and left Tails and Twilight with Chaos Sentry.

"Well well. Hehe. Let's party then." Chaos Sentry said charging at the two.

**(Play Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

**(Sonic and (Chaos) Rainbow Battle POV)**

Sonic and Chaos Rainbow appeared in the flower field on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey, this is the same flower field I got Rainbow's rose in." Sonic said getting up. He then heard a growl and something metal cling. His eyes widened, "Uh oh." He jumped up and backflipped just in time.

A cyan crystal shuriken just missed his hair by a few centimeters.

Sonic turned and saw Chaos Rainbow glaring at him holding three more shurikens.

"Rainbow, it's me, Sonic. I know you're in there. Fight the corruption. I don't want to fight you." Sonic said.

Chaos Rainbow ignored him and threw three shurikens one at a time at Sonic.

Sonic managed to dodge the first two, but the third one hit his shoulder and cut a gash in it, "Gah!" His wound started bleeding.

Chaos Rainbow laughed at Sonic and pulled out more shurikens.

But Sonic ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, "Stop this Rainbow. I don't want to hurt you. Remember who you are!"

Chaos Rainbow growled and made an attempt to grab Sonic, but he then tripped her, causing her to land on her back.

Sonic pinned her arms to the ground and pinned her to the floor, "Come on Rainbow. I know you're in there! Fight it! Come back to your senses. Come back to us. Back to me!"

Chaos Rainbow struggled against Sonic's grip, but then her eyes widened. She shook her head in confusion. Her eyes suddenly changed from red, back to their original magenta color.

**(Pause Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

"S-Sonic, p-please, h-help me!" Rainbow pleaded.

Sonic got off her and helped her up. He then hugged her tightly, while tears formed in his eyes. One of his tears touched Rainbow's crystals, and then the crystals began to crack and fall off.

Rainbow returned back to normal and she cried into Sonic's chest, "I'm so sorry Sonic. I-I couldn't control myself."

"Shh. It's ok Rainbow. It's all over now." Sonic said running his hands though Rainbow's hair.

The two stayed there for a while, in their loving embrace.

**(Shadow and (Chaos) Pinkie Pie Battle POV)**

**(Resume Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Shadow and Chaos Pinkie had appeared at the mall skate park, which was still under reconstruction.

Chaos Pinkie pointed her cannon at Shadow and smirked.

"Pinkie, it's me, Shadow. You must fight the Chaos energy. Or you will not make it." Shadow said as two green orbs formed around his fists, "I don't want to harm you."

Chaos Pinkie ignored him and fired the cannon at Shadow. A ball of pink energy had shot out of the cannon.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he threw his green spear at the attack.

The two chaos attacks collided and exploded, causing smoke and dust to rise.

Chaos Pinkie walked over to where Shadow had been, but couldn't see him.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow shouted from behind Chaos Pinkie.

Before she could respond, Chaos Pinkie was frozen in time and space.

Shadow then stood in front of her, "Pinkie Pie. I know you're in there. Fight it!" Then Shadow had an idea, "If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will."

The space and time vortex around Pinkie was nearly gone.

Shadow looked straight at Pinkie's eyes, and then smiled.

Chaos Pinkie's eyes widened, in horror and in happiness.

Suddenly, Pinkie's eyes returned from red to blue.

"SHADY! YOU'RE SMILING!" She shouted in happiness, the crystal's then shattered off her, and she gave Shadow a big hug.

**(Pause Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD)**

Then she heard a sound she hadn't heard ever so far, a laugh, a happy laugh, coming from Shadow.

"Shady? Did you just laugh? As in a happy laugh?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes I did. Because I have you Pinkie Pie." Shadow said hugging Pinkie.

Pinkie blushed deeply, but she smiled and tightened her embrace with Shadow.

**(Silver and (Chaos) Rarity Battle POV)**

**(Resume Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Silver and Chaos Rarity appeared at the city music auditorium.

Instantly, Chaos Rarity drawed her bow and shot an arrow at Silver.

Silver dodged it just barely missing an arrow to the butt, "Whoawhoawhoa. Too close for my liking." He turned and saw Chaos Rarity drawing another arrow, but he was ready for it this time. She shot the arrow, but Silver caught it with his psychokinesis. He snapped the arrow and then grabbed Chaos Rarity with his psychokinesis, lifting her high into the air.

Chaos Rarity growled and shot five arrows at once towards Silver.

Silver's eyes widened as he dodged the first two arrows, but the third one cut across his right shoulder, the fourth one missed him, and the fifth one cut across the right side of his body, "GAH!" He yelled in pain. He lost his concentration and Chaos Rarity began to plummet.

Chaos Rarity yelled, frightened that she was going to fall to her death, but she was then caught by Silver's psychokinesis.

She looked at Silver in confusion and shock, "Why did you save me? I tried to kill you, yet you still saved my life."

"You may not be the Rarity I know, but I know she's still inside that body. So I will always keep her safe, no matter the cost." Silver said with his hand on his shoulder, "Even if it means _my_ death."

**(Pause ****Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Chaos Rarity's eyes widened and they returned back from red to blue. Her crystals fell off and the bow and quiver disappeared. Rarity shook her head and looked back up at Silver. When she did, she gasped in horror, "Silver! Oh my goodness. Are you alright darling?"

Silver smiled, "When I'm with you, I'm always alright. Because there is nothing in this world that makes me happier than to see your beautiful face, Rarity."

Rarity smiled and hugged Silver.

**(Knuckles and (Chaos) Applejack Battle POV)**

**(Resume ****Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Knuckles and Chaos Applejack appeared at Sweet Apple Acres.

Knuckles turned around and saw Chaos Applejack throw a punch at him. He was sent flying and he crashed into an apple tree, causing all its apples to fall out.

'Ouch that hurt. I can't hurt AJ. I need an idea that can free her without physically hurting her. C'mon Knuckles think.' He thought in his head.

Chaos Applejack came running towards him, with her claw raised.

Knuckles ducked and Chaos Applejack's claw got stuck in the trunk of the tree.

This gave Knuckles an idea, 'The others still have their abilities, minus Tails' fly, so that must mean…' Knuckles then jumped into the air and then spun downward. He burrowed into the ground, "Yeah!"

Chaos Applejack freed her claw and looked around for Knuckles, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Suddenly the ground below her began to shake and crack. Her eyes widened realizing what would happen.

Knuckles' hands shot out of the ground and pulled her down into the ground, all the way up to her shoulders. Only the top of her shoulders and head were visible.

**(Pause Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Knuckles rose out of the ground and then walked into the barn.

She struggled trying to get out of the ground, but it was useless.

Knuckles came back out with the Master Emerald in his hands. He placed it a couple feet away from Chaos Applejack, and then sat between them.

"O' Great Master Emerald, I seek the need of your help. This one has been corrupted by some of the negative energy of a Chaos Emerald. I ask that you free this one from that negative power. Please, help me." Knuckles said.

The Master Emerald began to glow brightly and then a small beam shot out of it and hit Chaos Applejack, causing her to glow brightly.

Chaos Applejack began to yell in pain, but stopped shortly after she began to lose conscious. The crystals on her body began to shatter and dissolve into nothing.

Knuckles walked over to her and kneeled down to her. He placed his hand on her head, and she started to wake up.

"Wha...what happened?" She asked getting up.

"Don't worry Applejack, you're okay now." Knuckles said.

Applejacks eyes widened when she remembered Flash corrupted her and she tried to kill Knuckles. She looked up at him, "Ah...ah'me so sorry Knuckles. Ah couldn't control myself." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Knuckles brought her into a loving embrace and stroked her hair, "It's okay Applejack. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're safe now."

Applejack blushed, but she smiled and tightened her embrace. After a few seconds, she looked up into his purple eyes, "Ah love you Knuckles." She leaned forward and kissed Knuckles on the lips, making him blush deeply in surprise.

He slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, showing how much passion and love he holds to her.

The two remained in their kiss and embrace for the time being.

**(Ace and (Chaos) Fluttershy Battle POV)**

**(Resume ****Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Ace and Chaos Fluttershy appeared in a forest just near the edge of the city.

Ace looked around his surroundings, "What the? Where am I?"

Just then, Ace sensed something coming towards the back of his head. He ducked and saw a light pink crystal dagger impale the tree in front of him, "Whoa. That was too close."

Ace turned and saw Chaos Fluttershy looking at Ace, as she summoned another crystal dagger.

"Fluttershy, I don't want to fight you. Please don't make me." Ace said putting his hands up.

Chaos Fluttershy threw one of her daggers at Ace swiftly.

Ace moved out of the way and caught the dagger, "Please Fluttershy. I know you're still in there. Fight the chaos in there."

Chaos Fluttershy ran up to Ace and swung her daggers at Ace, missing each time.

Ace backed up each time she swung at him. Suddenly he tripped on a tree root and fell backwards.

Chaos Fluttershy smirked and went to slice at Ace's throat.

Ace summoned two blue chaos daggers and prevented Chaos Fluttershy's from reaching his neck, "Gah. Come on Fluttershy. Fight the evil."

Suddenly something hit the back of Chaos Fluttershy's head. They both looked and saw an acorn on the ground.

Chaos Fluttershy looked up and saw a bunch of squirrels looking down at them and holding acorns.

Chaos Fluttershy hissed at them. Then she threw a dagger at the branch supporting the squirrels, causing it to snap and fall.

Most of the squirrels managed to jump on to another branch before it broke, but a baby squirrel wasn't so lucky.

**(Pause Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

When the baby hit the ground, it began to cry loudly.

Chaos Fluttershy's eyes then widened in fear and rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fluttershy's voice yelled in rage, "WHAT DID THAT BABY SQUIRREL EVER DO TO YOU!"

Suddenly Chaos Fluttershy backed up and began to yell in pain.

Ace just sat there shocked at what was happening.

Suddenly Chaos Fluttershy's crystals began to fall off as she began to return back to normal.

When all the crystals fell off, Fluttershy began to sway back and forth until she began to fall over.

Ace gasped and ran over to her and caught her in his arms, "Fluttershy? Are you ok?"

Fluttershy's eyes began to flutter open as she looked back at Ace, "A-Ace? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me Fluttershy." Ace said smiling.

"Oh my goodness. Did I really just hurt that baby squirrel? Oh my god. I feel like a monster." She said as she began to cry.

Just then, the baby squirrel hopped over next to Fluttershy and then it hopped onto her.

Fluttershy stopped cry and smiled, "Oh thank goodness you're ok. I'm so terribly sorry about what happened to you."

The baby squirrel then nuzzled Fluttershy and then it climbed back into its tree.

Fluttershy looked back at Ace and frowned while tears formed in her eyes again, "I-i-i-I'm so sorry that I tried to kill you Ace. I couldn't control myself, and, and and-"

Fluttershy was cut off when Ace gently brought her into his embrace and gave her a soft, but passionate kiss on the lips. Fluttershy blushed deeply, but then slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

The kiss lasted for 2 minutes and Ace and broke it.

Ace smiled at her and gently stroked her hair, "I forgive you Fluttershy. It wasn't your fault this happened. I'm just glad I didn't lose you."

Fluttershy blushed again, but smiled and returned into his warm embrace.

Ace smiled and hugged her back, while gently stroking her back.

They continued in their loving embrace for the past few minutes.

**(Dark and (Chaos) Sunset Battle POV)**

**(Resume Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Dark and Chaos Sunset appeared at the crater where Eggman destroyed Dark and Ace's house.

"Alright Sunset, time to free you from the chaos." Dark turned around, but he didn't see Chaos Sunset, "What? Where is she?"

Suddenly a blade slashed across his back, "GAH!" He fell down. He quickly spun around, dragging his foot across the ground.

Not seeing this, Chaos Sunset's legs were swept out from under her and she fell down onto her back.

Dark went to pin her, but received a kick in the chest, and he was flung backwards.

"Sunset stop. It's me, Dark." Dark said getting up.

Chaos Sunset ignored him and jumped into the air. She raised her sword above her head and went down to drop on Dark.

Dark summoned a shadow sword and sword locked with her sword.

Dark and Chaos Sunset pushed against each others swords.

"Hrg. Sunset... please... stop... this... ahg." Dark groaned as Chaos Sunset pushed harder, "I... don't... want... to... hurt... YOU!"

Dark lost concentration while yelling and Chaos Sunset knocked his sword out of his hands. Dark was shocked at how she managed to knock his sword out of his hands.

Chaos Sunset smiled evilly and then slashed her sword across Dark's chest, cutting a gash in his shirt and his chest, causing him to bleed and fall to one knee.

"You are finished Dark." Chaos Sunset said raising her sword above her head, "Your blood will be spilled by the hands of the only one you were foolish to love."

Dark closed his eyes in defeat at first.

Chaos Sunset began to bring her sword down, but then her arm stopped an inch away from Dark's neck, "What? What have you done to me!?"

Then Dark's eyes flashed open and he smiled, "I did nothing, it's the owner of the body who's done something to you. To bad you didn't realize that a good special curse remains here. And it also resides in both mine and Sunset's bodies and souls."

Chaos Sunset's eyes glared, "What curse?"

"The day I truly met Sunset, was the same day I fought against Dark Beast's power to control my body. I failed to do it on my own, but with the help of Sunset, we defeated him together. We share the ability to fight against other creatures using our body as a host." Dark said smirking.

Chaos Sunset's eyes widened and she grabbed her head in pain and screamed, "AHHHH! NOOO!"

**(**_**Stop**_** Playing Metroid Other M - Vs Ridley - (HD))**

Dark got up and ran over to her, "Come on Sunset. I know you're still in there. Fight the evil chaos. Come back to us. To me."

Chaos Sunset's eyes closed tightly, then they opened and returned back to their normal blue color, "D-Dark? What has happened to me?" She asked as tears of fear formed in her eyes.

Dark pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest, "Shh, You're ok Sunset. It's over now."

As she continued cry into Dark, the crystals on her began to fall off and she returned back to her normal self.

Dark pulled Sunset out of the hug and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The two stayed there in their embrace, and then pulled apart.

"We need to get back to the school." Dark said.

"Yeah but how?" Sunset asked.

Suddenly a bright portal appeared in front of them and all the others were in it.

"Come on. Tails and Twilight need our help." Ace said.

The two nodded and walked into the portal with the others.

**(Group POV)**

**(Chaos Sentry Battle Phase 2)**

**(Play ****Final Boss - Time Eater (Modern) - Sonic Generations Music Extended)**

The group steps out of the portal, and saw what was in front of them.

They saw Twilight and Tails, just barely holding on while they were battling Chaos Sentry.

"Hahaha! You fools can't defeat me!" Chaos Sentry shouted pointing his staff at the two.

"CHAOS DAGGER!" Ace quickly threw a Chaos Dagger at Chaos Sentry, and the attack made contact, making him shout in pain.

He turned and saw all six of the girls, back into their old selves, "What!? How can this be!?" He shouted in surprise.

"You may have brought us down for a short time Chaos Sentry, but we are definitely not out!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight turned and saw her friends, once again back into their original states, "Thank the Elements you're all okay."

"It'll take more than mind control and negative power ta bring us down Twi." Applejack said.

Chaos Sentry growled in pure anger, "You're all eager to die today aren't you? Well, all you had to do was ASK!" He pointed his staff and shot a beam of red energy at the group.

Ace saw this coming and acted quickly, "CHAOS SHIELD!" A blue barrier formed around the group and the attack bounced off the barrier.

The barrier died down and the mobians got into their fighting stances, "You guys ready?" Dark asked the mobians.

"Ready/Let's do it/Yeah!" They all said.

"Rainbow, get the girls to a safe spot. This will not end well." Ace called out to Rainbow.

"Right." They all left the mobians with Chaos Sentry.

"You're all gonna regret ever facing off against me!" Chaos Sentry shouted.

"You'll regret facing against us!" Shadow shouted as two green balls of energy formed around his hands.

"Give up while you can! There's seven of us and only one of you!" Sonic shouted.

Chaos Sentry chuckled evilly, "That's what you think." He held his staff up and he started glowing. When the glow died down, several clones of himself were next to him, making Sonic facepalm.

"Why me?" He muttered.

"Aw crud." Ace muttered as he summoned a Chaos Blade.

"Go forth and slay them!" Chaos Sentry commanded.

The clones charged with their staffs ready for the attack.

The heroes charged at the Clones and their battle began.

Shadow destroyed two with his chaos spears.

Silver smashed two together with his psychokinesis, turning them into dust.

Dark and Ace destroyed six using their shadow powers.

Sonic managed to deal the final blow to the last of the clones. The mobians were breathing heavily, with the last of their energy spent. Only Ace and Dark were able to maintain some of their power.

One by one, each of the mobians fell to the ground, no longer able to fight anymore, while Ace and Dark were still on their feet, but just barely.

Chaos Sentry smirked evilly and walked over to the fallen mobians, with his staff glowing, ready to finish them off once and for all.

The girls that were not to far saw what he was planning, and they all ran toward the scene. As they were running up to them, they saw Ace and Dark walking next to their fallen allies and blocked Chaos Sentry's way.

"We won't let you hurt them." Ace said weakly.

"You wanna get to them, you got to get through us." Dark added.

The two knew their power was drained and couldn't do anything else, but they refused to let their friends die.

"Hahaha! Very well, I'll let you two be the first victims to die by my hands." Chaos Sentry said.

He quickly threw his staff out and pointed at the two brothers. The emerald glowed red and it shot a red beam of energy at the two brothers.

Ace and Dark screamed in pain when they felt the attack make contact with them.

Chaos Sentry pointed his staff up and the two brothers were lifted into the air.

He smirked evilly and pointed his staff at a wall.

The two brothers were hurled at the wall and smashed into it.

Chaos Sentry smiled evilly and then threw the two boys around. smashing into several of the walls.

Dark and Ace were covered in blood and barely still conscious.

Chaos Sentry decided to finish them. The red emerald began to glow brightly.

Dark and Ace looked at the emerald and they thought they were done for.

'We're sorry mother. We've failed you.' They thought.

The girls looked up at Dark and Ace in horror.

Chaos Sentry floated up higher than the boys and then pointed his staff at the two.

The emerald shot out a large beam towards the brothers and sent them into the ground. The crater then filled with rubble and the brothers were buried under the rubble.

"NO! DARK! ACE!" The others yelled.

Chaos Sentry laughed in success, "NAHAHAHAHAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA! SO LONG DARK AND ACE!"

**(Pause ****Final Boss - Time Eater (Modern) - Sonic Generations Music Extended)**

**(Unknown Location)**

**(Dark and Ace POV)**

**(Play MaxApogee - PMV - Apotheosis restart song at 2:59 every time until later)**

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> When you play the music, do _**not**_ play up to 3:00. Restart the song when you reach that point. Until later at least.

**Sonic3461:** Yeah, don't want to spoil the song. Or the upcoming event.

**Darksteele0224 puts hand over Sonic3461's mouth:** Uh forget he said any of that. Ehehehe.

* * *

><p>Ace slowly opened his eyes and only saw nothing but white everywhere. He slowly rose up and rubbed his throbbing head, "Ugh, what happened?" He looked around and he didn't know where they were. He then heard a groan and he looked to the left, and saw Dark waking up as well.<p>

"Dark!" Ace rushed over to his brother and helped him up, "You okay?"

Dark opened his eyes and looked up at his younger brother, "Yeah, I'm alright." He looked around and saw they were in some kind of white void, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I remember is C Sentry hitting us with the attack and now….we're here." Ace explained.

Dark sighed, "I guess that means we're dead. We've lost."

"I don't believe it...first we lost our friends, then mother, and now we failed our mission. All hope is lost." Ace said sadly.

"You two can't give up now." Said a female voice.

Dark and Ace jolted their heads up by the voice. It sounded so familiar to them.

Suddenly, a bright light came in front of their eyes, and they closed them. When the light died down, they opened them and saw a female human before them.

She had long blue hair, similar to Darks hair color, and had red on it. She had blue eyes and some red in it like Ace's eyes, wore a white robe with a pair on angel wings and a halo on her head.

The angel smiled at the two, "It's been so long since I seen your faces…..my boys."

Ace and Dark went wide eyed and mouths dropped by what she just said. They knew it was impossible.

"M...Mother?" Ace asked nervously, hoping this wasn't a dream.

The angel smiled and nodded. She then held her hands out, welcoming the two into her embrace.

Ace wasted not time and lunged at her and buried his face into her, crying his eyes out.

Dark was so shocked that he was seeing his mother, as a living angel. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran to her and joined the hug.

The two cried while their mother gently stroked their backs, comforting them, "Shhh...It's alright. I'm still here." She whispered in the softest voice they ever heard.

Ace slowly broke out of her embrace a little and looked into her eyes, "I...I thought we would never see you again." He whimpered while trying to calm his tears.

She smiled and wiped the last of his tears, "I know sweet heart. It's been far too long since I've seen your face, along with you Dark."

Dark looked up at her now, "Are...are we dead?"

She shook her head, "No. You and Ace are at the bridge of death. Your times are not yet done. You two must go back and defeat Chaos Sentry."

"How can we mother? We tried everything in our power to defeat him….but nothing worked. We're not strong enough. We failed." Ace explained sadly.

"You two have the power to defeat Chaos Sentry. A hidden ability is within the two of you, and it will bring you two and your friends victory." She explained, "This power can only be achieved if you two believe in each other, your friends, those you love, and are willing to fight, even to death. Let go of your individual strengths and work together, as one." Their mother explained.

The two brothers looked at one another. They have relied on each other ever since they started their mission and promised to defeat any and all darkness that existed. They smiled at each other. They then looked back at their mother.

"We will mother. We will continue to fight for each other, our friends and to those we love." Ace vowed.

Dark smiled, but then frowned a little. Even though he was happy to see his mother again, he still believes it was his fault for killing her and for the reason she's like this.

His mother picked this up and placed her hands on his shoulders, making him look up at her, "Dark, I understand you're still upset over what happened to me all those years ago, but it's all in the past." She then smiled, "Because of you, you freed me from the darkness, and you saved me. What you did was for the best for me, Ace, yourself and Everyone else."

"But-" Dark was cut off by his mother.

"No buts sweetie. What you did was right, and all of us can never be more proud of you." She said.

"Us?" Dark asked.

Then, he and Ace saw all their friends behind her and they were smiling at them.

"Dark, we can't thank you and your brother enough for what you two did for all of us. We are forever in your depths." One boy said.

"We were glad we had friends like you two. And we're happy you two found someone to love and care for, and made amazing new friends." A female said.

Dark was shocked and at the same time happy as well. He smiled as tears of joy ran down his face. He turned to his mother and gave her another warm embrace, "Thank you….all of you."

Dark's mother smiled and returned the embrace.

Ace smiled as a few tears of his own fell from his face.

All of their friends smiled as well, seeing the old Dark back to his old self.

His mother broke the embrace and looked at her son, "Dark, I want you to make a new promise to me right now. No matter what happens, you two will always defeat the dark forces, and to save the lives who are under their control, no matter what it takes."

Dark thought for a second and looked at his younger brother, who smiled and nodded. He smiled and nodded back and looked up at his mother, "I promise by my life, soul and heart, I won't let you down."

"I promise as well." Ace added.

Their mother smiled, "I know you two will succeed, because you two have friendship, love, unknown powerful abilities, and a unique bond with those you care about." She then held her hands out, along with their friends, "We will give you two the last of our power to free those who are controlled by the dark and Chaos force before you go." Waves of light began emitting from the brothers' family and friends and were sent into Ace and Dark. The two felt a new ability forge in their minds.

They smiled and nodded to their mother and friends, "Thank you mother. Thank you everyone."

She smiled as she along with their old friends started to vanish, "Good luck you two, and remember that I'll always love you two and know you two will bring hope to your friends and those around them."

The brothers smiled and slowly closing their eyes, "Thank you mother….for everything.' They thought in unison.

**(Back to the real world)**

**(Group POV)**

Chaos Sentry had imprisoned the heroes in a cage made of pure Chaos energy.

Sunset and Fluttershy were sitting at the side of the cage, staring at the rubble where Ace and Dark had been buried.

"It's not possible. Dark and Ace… They can't be gone." Sunset cried while tears fell from her eyes.

Chaos Sentry began making a throne-like seat, "Oh stop whining. You'll be joining them shortly."

Suddenly the entire school began shaking violently.

"What the hell?" Chaos Sentry asked looking around confused.

The rubble suddenly began to glow dark blue and red.

The others ran to the edge of the cage and stared at the glowing rubble.

Chaos Sentry's eyes widened, "N-No. It can't be true. They're dead. That beam should have killed them."

**(Play MaxApogee - PMV - Apotheosis at 2:58 keep replaying it at 3:00 each replay from this point on until end of battle)**

The rubble then bursted everywhere, making everyone shield their eyes. When the rubble died down, it was replaced by light. They all looked up and saw Dark and Ace hovering in the air, in one piece.

The two smiled and opened their eyes, and were filled with determination and hope.

Fluttershy and Sunset smiled as tears of joy ran down their eyes, seeing their boyfriends alive and okay.

"No way!" Rainbow said.

"They're alive!" Pinkie chirped.

Chaos Sentry growled, "So what. I'll defeat the two pests the same way I did the first time."

"There will not be two of us anymore. There will be only one now." They said in union.

"What? What are you saying?" Chaos Sentry demanded.

Suddenly, The Dark Emeralds appeared and started to glow, and Dark and Ace began to glow brightly and the two suddenly flashed in a bright sphere, making everyone shield their eyes again.

When everyone opened their eyes and looked to where Dark and Ace were standing, they all gasped.

A single new person was standing where Dark and Ace had been standing. His hair looked like Ace's hair, but where Ace's was red and blue, was now dark blue hair and red streaks. His hair points up in the back a little. He was now wearing two pairs of ring bands, Dark's blue crystal rings and two red and blue crystal bands. His shoes are the same design as Dark's, but with Ace's colors. His eyes opened and they were multicolored, half dark blue and half red.

"Who are you? Are you Dark or Ace?" Chaos Sentry asked.

When the new guy spoke, his voice sounded very much like Dark's, but with Ace's echoing in the background, "I am neither Dark, nor Ace. I am Drake the Dark Chaos Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Darksteele0224:<strong> This is our fusion character. Drake is Dark + Ace. Using the Dark Emeralds' dark and chaos energy, Dark and Ace have fused into one Fusion form.

**Sonic3461: **In this form, Dark has more control over the mind and powers. But Ace's powers are also featured.

**Darksteele0224:** Yeup. And there is also another char-MHPH!

**Sonic3461 quickly covers Darksteele0224's mouth:** What are you talking about bro? I think we should get back to the story right now. ehehe.

* * *

><p>Chaos Sentry rolled his eyes, "Wow. So what. Am I supposed to be scared? Pullease." He pointed his staff at Drake and shot a medium red beam of chaos energy towards him.<p>

Drake didn't move one bit, except when he raised his hand in front of the beam. He then caught the beam in his hand in the shape of an orb.

Everyone looked shocked at Drake catching the beam.

Chaos Sentry's eyes widened in horror, "Im-imposible. That can't be real."

"It's real. Now how about you taste your own medicine." Drake said. He pulled the orb back and pushed his hand forward, firing the beam back at Chaos Sentry.

Chaos Sentry tried to deflect the attack, but was engulfed by the beam, "GRAHHHHHH!"

Drake then sank into the shadow below him and disappeared.

When Chaos Sentry looked for Drake, he couldn't find him, "Where are you!? Coward! Come back and fight."

"I was never hiding in the first place." Drake's voice said in the air. He rose from a shadow on the ceiling and was standing upside-down on the ceiling, looking down at Chaos Sentry.

Chaos Sentry turned and shot three orbs at Drake.

The orbs made contact, but when the smoke cleared, Drake hadn't moved one bit.

"N-No." Chaos Sentry said turning around and flying towards the nearest exit.

Drake rose out of a shadow in front of the door and blocked Chaos Sentry's way. He grabbed him by the collar of his robe and lifted him into the air.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve to die. Show everyone just how dark _you_ are." Chaos Sentry said smiling evilly.

Drake then smirked, "That's what you think I am. But I made a new promise to my mother. I will _never_ kill anyone anymore." Drake's hand that was holding Chaos Sentry began to glow gold, "The bond I share with my friends, the girls I love, and with my mother and friends is what truly makes me strong. Because of them, they helped me unlock a new power that will truly defeat your dark heart once and for all, because of the connection we all share." Drake took the staff from Chaos Sentry and then pulled the Chaos Emerald out of the top.

Chaos Sentry's eyes widened and he hollered in pain as the golden light started engulfing his body, "No! No! NOOO!"

The crystals began to fall off and Chaos Sentry began to return back to Flash Sentry.

Drake then put Flash back down on his feet.

**(Stop Playing MaxApogee - PMV - Apotheosis)**

When Flash had returned to normal, he opened his eyes and looked around, "What happened to me? Last thing I remember, I had pulled a red gem out of wood pile and then, nothing." Then he noticed the trashed gym, "Oh no. Did I do this? Oh god. What have I done?"

"_You_ did nothing. It was the Chaos consciousness. It corrupted your mind and took control over you." Drake said as he absorbed the chaos energy cage, freeing the others.

The others ran over next to Drake and Flash.

"So wait a minute. Where are Dark and Ace?" Sonic asked.

"Ah yes. That. I do not know when we will meet again, but I imagine it will be soon." Drake said, "Dark and Ace are still different people, but together, they make me. Now I will release the two. Goodbye. Until next time."

Drake stepped back and he began to glow brightly. When the light died down, Ace and Dark stood separated, smiling.

"Hey guys." Ace said smiling.

Sunset and Fluttershy ran to their boyfriends and gave them death hugs.

"I thought I would never see you again." Fluttershy whimpered in Ace's shoulders.

Ace smiled and returned the embrace, "Shh...it's alright. I'm here now." He whispered stroking her hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay Dark. I thought I lost you." Sunset whispered while clinging on to him for dear life.

Dark returned the embrace and stroked her hair as well, "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I promise, I'll never leave your side. Shhh….Its okay. Just let it out."

The two brothers remained in their embrace with their girlfriends until they heard talking outside of the door.

The group turned and saw the students, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna, "Are you all okay?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, we're all cool." Sonic said smiling.

Flash frowned and walked up to Celestia and Luna, "Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, no words can describe how sorry I am for what I did tonight. I was a fool for what I did. I put everyone in danger and almost killed Sonic, Rainbow and everyone else because of my stupidity. I deserved to be expelled for what I did."

Celestia and Luna looked at one another and then smiled.

Celestia looked back at Flash, "I won't expel you Flash. You only made a mistake. You weren't thinking clearly for what you did, due to the phenomenon that occurred tonight. You're forgiven."

Flash was wide eyed what Celestia said, but he was grateful he wasn't expelled. He turned to his friends and frowned again. He walked over to them and looked at them, "I'm really sorry for what I did you guys. This all happened because of me, and I'm especially sorry to you Tails." He said looking at the yellow haired teen, "I'll admit this, I was jealous of you since you're with Twilight, but I promise, this will never happen again, and I hope you can make Twilight happy for as long as you can, and hope we can still be friends."

Tails smiled and pulled him into a friendly hug, "It's okay Flash, and I forgive you, and I will make Twilight happy, and I'll always be your friend."

Flash smiled and returned the friendly embrace. When the two broke up, Twilight walked over to him and have him a small peck on the cheek, making him blush.

Twilight then gave him and hug as well, "Thank you Flash."

Flash smiled and Returned the embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461: <strong>Normally I would be banging my head on the table again and screaming my head off while tearing my hair out right now what just happened….but I'll make an exception this one time. Besides, I have something planned for Flash, because he's gonna get a girl of his own. Who is it you may ask? Well, it's….Gotcha! You'll all have to wait until the slow dance.

**Darksteele0224 pats sonic3461's back and chuckles:** Ahahaha. Nice one bro. Get their hopes up and then boom. Too bad for you. You'll have to wait first. No spoilers.

* * *

><p>The two broke the embrace and smiled at one another.<p>

The students walked into the gym, seeing the damage Flash made.

"Now what!?" One student asked.

The students began chatting, since the gym was destroyed, making Flash frown in shame.

"Don't worry, we got this." Tails said. He pulled out what looked like a ray gun that was yellow, had three blue rings at the end and a red bud of the gun.

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"This is a repair ray. It can reverse any kind of damage from something and put it back together like it wasn't damaged in the first place. Me and Twilight worked on this for a while when we had free time." Tails explained.

"Cool." Ace smiled.

Tails turned the ray on and fired at some of the damaged areas and just like that, the damages were repaired. After a few minutes, the gym was back in its former glory.

The students cheered that the gym was back to normal.

Vinyl walked back onto the stage, "Are you all ready to finish what we started!?"

The students cheered.

Ace then thought of something. He leaned toward Sonic and whispered into his ear.

Sonic then smiled, "Sure, we can do that."

Ace smiled and nodded, and Sonic, Ace, Shadow and Silver walked to the stage and grabbed their instruments, while Ace grabbed a microphone.

"Attention everyone!" Ace called out in the mic, which got everyones attention, "I have a special song I'm gonna be singing tonight. This song was my favorite of all time ever since I was born. This song is called Rebirthing by Skillet. Hit It!"

**(Play Rebirthing by Skillet)**

The music kicked in, flowing with unbelievable beats and experience through the gym.

Ace smiled and started singing.

**I lie here paralytic, inside this soul**

**Screaming for you till my throat is numb**

**I wanna break out I need a way out**

**I don't believe that it's gotta be this way**

**The worst is the waiting**

**In this womb I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen**

**I take you in**

**I've died**

**Rebirthing now**

**I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me**

**Breathe for the first time now**

**I come alive somehow**

**Rebirthing now**

**I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything**

**Breathe for the first time now**

**I come alive somehow**

**Right now**

**Right now**

Many of the students cheered for Ace while he continued singing.

**I lie here lifeless in this cocoon**

**Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to**

**I wanna break out, I found a way out**

**I don't believe that it's gotta be this way**

**The worst is the waiting**

**In this womb I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen**

**I take you in**

**I've died**

**Rebirthing now**

**I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me**

**Breathe for the first time now**

**I come alive somehow**

**Rebirthing now**

**I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything**

**Breathe for the first time now**

**I come alive somehow**

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again**

**Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in**

**Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside**

**Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive**

Ace looked at Fluttershy, who was loving every bit of the song. He smiled and winked at her, making her smiled while blushing.

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again**

**Tell me when this fear will end**

**Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside**

**Tell me when I'll feel alive**

"Let me hear you sing it everyone!" Ace shouted in his mic.

**Rebirthing now**

**I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me**

**Breathe for the first time now**

**I come alive somehow**

**Rebirthing now**

**I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything**

**Breathe for the first time now**

**I come alive somehow**

**Right now**

**(I come alive somehow)**

**Right now**

**(I come alive somehow)**

**(Stop playing song)**

The students went wild after the song ended.

Dark smiled and clapped his hands by his brothers performance.

Ace jumped off the stage and walked up to his brother, "What did you think brother?"

Dark smiled and patted his shoulder, "That was really something Ace. Nice job."

Ace smiled, "Hey, why don't you go up there and play a song as well?"

Dark shook his head, "No thanks. I'll pass."

"C'mon bro. get up there and show these students what you can do when it comes to singing." Ace begged.

"Eh, I don't know." Dark said.

Ace smiled and turned to the students, "What do you all think!? Do you all want to hear my brother sing tonight!?"

He got a roar of cheering from the students, which made Ace smile, "Looks like we our answer from the students bro."

Dark smiled and shook his head, "Alright, alright, I'll do it."

"Go knock'em dead brother." Ace said patting his back.

Dark walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic, "Alright everyone. Tonight, I'm going to be singing Sick of it from the same band, Skillet."

**(Play Sick of it by Skillet)**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it!**

**When everything you do**

**Don't seem to matter.**

**Your try but it's no use**

**Your world is getting blacker**

**When every time you fail**

**Has no answer.**

**Every empty promise made**

**His own reminder.**

Different lights went off as Dark continued singing, while the students cheered.

**No one can make this better**

**Take control it's now or never!**

**Are you sick of it?**

**Raise your hands, get rid of it!**

**While there's a fighting chance...**

**Are you over it?**

**Bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand, raise your hands...**

**If you're sick of it!**

**If you're sick of**

**If you're sick of**

**If you're sick of it!**

**[If You're] Sick of it!**

**If you're sick of it!**

**Every single day**

**I chase my own tail**

**Like the rat inside a maze**

**Has gotta get, gotta get, get away**

**I'm running out of time**

**For me to break this**

**I'm tired to feeling like**

**I never gonna make this**

Confetti and smoke were set through the stage, confusing Ace for a sec, but realized it was Pinkie giving Dark a little bit more attention through the song.

**No one can make this better**

**Take control it's now or never!**

**Are you sick of it?**

**Raise your hands - get rid of it!**

**While there's a fighting chance...**

**Are you over it?**

**Bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand, raise your hands...**

**If you're sick of it!**

**If you're sick of**

**If you're sick of**

**If you're sick of it!**

**If you're Sick of it!**

**If you're sick of it!**

**I'm tired of it**

**I'm over it**

**I'm bored of it**

**Gonna face this**

**I'm sick of it!**

**Raise your hands**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Raise your hands**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Sick of it!**

**Raise your hands**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Sick of it!**

**Raise your hands, get rid of it!**

**While there's a fighting chance...**

**Are you over it?**

**Bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand, raise your hands...**

**If you're sick of it!**

**Are you sick of it?**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Get rid of it!**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Are you over it?**

**Bored to death?**

**Have you had enough regret?**

**Take a stand, raise your hands…**

"Let me hear you all sing it!" Dark shouted in the mic.

**Are you sick of it?**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Are you sick of it?**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**Are you sick of it?**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**If you're sick of it**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick**

**If you're sick of it**

**(Stop Playing song)**

The students cheered after the song ended.

Dark smiled, and gave the crowd a small bow.

Vinyl came up to the stage and took the mic, "Let's give one more round of applause to Sonic, Shadow , Silver, Dark and Ace for their performance tonight everyone!"

The students cheered and clapped loudly, while Ace and the others smiled.

The mobians hopped off the stage and walked over to their friends.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Now that was some real singing right there." Tails commented.

"That was totally amazing you two." Sunset said hugging Dark, with Fluttershy hugging Ace.

"Hehe, we try." Ace said hugging Fluttershy back.

"Okay everyone, get your partners because it's time to start our slow songs. Up first is Diary of Jane - Nightcore - NightcoreReality2." Vinyl said scrolling through the music and started the song.

**(Play NightcoreReality2 - Nightcore - Diary Of Jane)**

The lights dimmed and the disco ball slowly rotated, letting off glittering through the gym.

From that, many of the students took their partners and started dancing slowly to the music.

Sonic looked at Rainbow and smiled.

She smiled and blushed deeply.

"May I have this dance?" he asked while holding his hand out to her.

Rainbow smiled and took his hand, "You may."

The two speed demons slowly walked to the center of the gym and looked at one another.

Sonic gently took her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Rainbow blushed by his soft touch, but smiled and wrapped her arm around Sonic's neck and the two slowly swayed to the music.

They kept their eyes locked together, while they were smiling and blushing.

'I wish this night never ends.' Rainbow thought.

'This is the best night of my life.' Sonic thought while looking deeply in Rainbow's rosy eyes that glittered under the light of the disco ball shining its light.

Silver looked at Rarity and smiled. He did a bow to her, "May I have this dance Lady Rarity?"

Rarity blushed while she giggled by his charms, "You certainly may, Sir Silver."

Silver rose and gently took her hand and escorted her to the center as well.

Like Sonic, Silver wrapped his arm around Rarity's waist and gently took her other hand.

Rarity wrapped her arm around Silvers neck and the two slowly danced.

Silver locked his amber yellow eyes into Rarity's sapphire eyes that glittered.

The two blushed and smiled at one another as they continued to slowly dance.

Shadow smiled while looking at Pinkie, and slowly offered his hand to her, "Would you like to dance with me Pinkie?"

Pinkie blushed deeply but smiled and took his hand, "I would love to."

The two walked to the dance floor and looked at one another.

Unlike Sonic and Silver, Pinkie wrapped both of her arms around Shadow's waist and leaned her head against Shadow's warm chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart.

Shadow smiled while a few tears escaped his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Pinkie and the two slowly danced in a slow circle.

The others followed suit and they all danced slowly with their partners.

Over at one of the tables, Flash was watching the others dancing, while he was looking at Twilight and Tails, happy as they can be while they danced together. Flash smiled at the two, 'You're really lucky you have someone like him Twilight.' Flash thought.

He looked to his right and saw Fleetfoot sitting alone. He got up and walked over to her, "You okay Fleetfoot?"

She looked up at Flash, "Yeah, i'm cool."

Flash sat next to her, "What's bothering you?"

Fleetfoot sighed, "I'm still not happy with myself over what happened a couple nights ago. Like you, I was possessed by the same gem you had, but it was blue. I almost killed Sonic and the others because of my actions. Not a lot of people talked to me when they found out what I did." Fleetfoot explained while a few tears escaped her eyes.

Flashed was surprised. She went through the same thing he went through tonight. He relaxed and said, "I know what you mean. I almost killed Sonic and the others because of my jealousy from Tails. But, they never gave up on me and they're still my friends."

"Same with me." Fleetfoot replied.

The two remained quiet for the moment, until Flas asked her, "Would...you...like to dance with me?" He asked blushing a little.

Fleetfoot looked up at him while blushing, "R...really? Above all the girls here….you want to dance with me?"

Flash smiled, "Of course. You and I have something in common, and I don't see you as a monster from what you did before."

Fleetfoot smiled while a tear escaped her eye, "I would love to dance with you."

Flash smiled as he got up from his chair. He held his hand out and Fleetfoot gladly took it.

The two walked to the center with the others and the two slowly danced as well.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461: <strong>Surprise! Bet you're all weren't expecting that! I decided to make them a pair since the two went through the same fate when they touched the Chaos Emeralds and they're both athletic. Hope you all approve this pairing.

* * *

><p>Twilight looked over at Flash, who was dancing with Fleetfoot and smiled, 'Those two look cute together. I know they're meant to be with one another.' She thought.<p>

Then, the song slowly died down and Vinyl scrolled through the songs and said, "Alright everyone, the final slow song is called Felt so right." She said playing the song.

**(Play Felt so right)**

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461: <strong>This really isn't the name of the true song that's playing right now. Just a name I made up for it since the song doesn't have a true name. The real name of the song on youtube is called **The Most Romantic Song Ever! Check it out!** Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but bear with me. Type this in on youtube and it will be the first song on the list. The pic has a pair of hands clapped together that black and white. Also, skip ahead to 35 where the song begins. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The song played slowly and made true peace and love in the air.<p>

Sonic and Rainbow smiled at one another.

"I love you Sonic." Rainbow whispered.

"I love you too." Sonic whispered back.

The two embraced one another and kissed passionately.

Tails looked and saw his older brother kissing his girlfriend. He smile and blushed. He then thought of kissing Twilight. He gulped a little, 'Well, it now or never I suppose.' He thought.

He looked at Twilight, "Twilight?"

"Yes?" She asked.

His cheeks turned bright crimson, "Umm...theres something I want to tell you."

Yes?" She asked listening.

"Ever since I came to this world, you have shown me so much happiness that I've never felt in a long time. More ever since I met Cosmo. And...I want to tell you that I...I..I.." He couldn't finish while he struggled to bring out his words.

Twilight's face grew red when she knew what he was trying to say, 'He...loves me?' She thought.

Tails swallowed enough courage and spoke, "I..I love you Twilight."

Twilight was stunned by what he said. She thought this was too good to be true. The smartest guy she knew, was in love with her.

Tails looked away, believing he made a mistake saying he loves her, but then Twilight surprised him beyond his entire life.

She gently cupped his cheek and brought her lips to his into a soft kiss.

Tails went wide eyed and blushed deeply, but then slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He did it. All that effort was worth it. The girl he loves is now kissing him. He felt a tear escape his eye as he deepened the kiss. He then heard a familiar voice.

'I knew you could do it Tails. I'm so happy for you. Continue to keep her happy and live happily with her.' He heard Cosmos voice say.

'Thank you Cosmo.' Tails thought tightening his embrace with Twilight.

Pinkie looked over and saw her friends kissing their boyfriends. She was happy that they're enjoying their beautiful moments with them. She then blushed thinking about kissing Shadow, 'Alright. I'm going to tell him I love him.' She thought.

She looked up at Shadow and into his crimson eyes that shined in the light, "Shadow?"

"Hmm?" He asked looking into her sky blue eyes.

"Umm...there's something I want to tell you." She said nervously while her blush deepened.

"You can tell me anything." Shadow whispered.

Pinkie gulped and then said those words shyly, "I...I love you."

Shadow blushed and was surprised by what she said. This girl that has turned his life around, said she loves him. He smiled warmly and gently cupped her cheek and spoke those words as well, "I love you to."

Pinkie's blush deepened, but she smiled.

The two slowly leaned forward, with their eyes closed.

Their lips slowly made their course to one another, and they came closer….and closer…..and ever so closer.

….

….

….

….

….

At long last, their lips met in a soft kiss.

Pinkie's heart exploded in so much happiness and love. She was waiting for this special moment with Shadow, and now it was happening. She felt tears fall freely from her eyes as the two continued in their beautiful kiss.

Then, the two deepened the kiss far more than all the others. Their mouths opened and their tongues met for the first time. They slowly danced around each other, tasting each other and exploring each others mouths.

Pinkie tightened her embrace with Shadow and tried to deepen her kiss, while Shadow did the same.

Shadow felt never ending waves of love, happiness and joy in his heart as he continued kissing the girl he loved to his heart, 'I'll always love you forever Pinkie, even at the ends of time.' He thought as his tears flowed freely from his eyes as he continued in his kiss with Pinkie.

The group continued in their kissing as the song continued playing.

The stars and moon glittered beautifully in the sky, showing signs of joy, love and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>sonic3461 wiping a few tears: <strong>*Sniff* That was the most beautiful ending to this chapter of all time. *Sniff* I'm sorry. I need a moment. Bro, can you please summarize what happened while I try to calm down?

**Darksteele0224 smiling while patting his back: **Sure bro. Sonic and the others fixed the dance and they were all excited for the dance. They all got ready and they all enjoyed themselves. Flash then revealed to them he had the Red Chaos Emerald and he transformed into his Chaos form. They all fought strongly, but Chaos Sentry had the upper hand and killed Ace and Dark. The two woke up in some void, at the bridge of death and met their mother again. Dark now holds a new promise to his mother and they then unlocked a new power. The two then fused into Drake and defeated Chaos Sentry. The dance was then back on, and Ace and Dark sang their favorite songs on stage. Then, the slow songs played and Flash and Fleetfoot are now a pairing. Tails and Shadow then shared their first kiss with the girls they loved, and they now became one. What will await them now? What will they expect? Will they find the remaining Emeralds before Night Rose, Neo and Mephiles find them? Find out next time on the next loving chapter of Mobians and Equestria Girls: Fate between Worlds.

**Darksteele0224 and sonic3461: **Thank you all for reading. Hope you're all happy that the pairing have been completed, especially with Shadow and Tails. We'll see you all next time. Please follow, like, and comment. SEE YOU ALL LATER! PEACE OUT!


End file.
